A noite das sombras: Fase Londres
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Novos tempos tenebrosos se apróximam. As trevas voltam à encobrir o mundo como uma sombra eterna. Uma noite de sombras. A humanidade resistirá à mais um periodo de medo?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO 

Em meio ao deserto da Arábia, a morte podia ter varias faces. Principalmente quando se está fazendo um trabalho de espionagem para o ministério da magia. O auror Lucian Alverton sabia disso. A qualquer momento podia ser atacado ali e ninguém saberia de sua morte. Dois meses depois, quando o ministério se desse conta, pensariam que havia morrido de fome ou numa tempestade de areia.

"Eu devia estar louco quando aceitei essa missão" era o que ele pensava constantemente.

Estava deitado de barriga sobre uma superfície rochosa e quente, se não fosse a grossa túnica branca que vestia, já estaria com serias queimaduras. Debruçava-se a beira de um cânion. Logo abaixo, pequenos pontos moviam-se, como se observa-se um formigueiro.

Havia algum tempo que o ministério sabia de movimentações estranhas no deserto da Arábia. Apesar dos tempos de paz, procurava-se evitar um holocausto como a dez anos atrás.

Girou lentamente a manivela ao lado de seu onióculo e aproximou mais a imagem. Fixou-a num homem alto, forte, de expressão rude e rosto marcado por varias cicatrizes. Carregava duas grandes sacas pretas, completamente vedadas. Milhares dessas haviam sido transportadas para dentro de uma caverna nos últimos dias.

Virou a cabeça um pouco mais para o lado e focou uma serie de pessoas, andando em fila indiana. Estavam presas umas as outras, pelos pés e pelas mãos. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e sujas, assim como seus rostos. Atrás deles, um homem igualmente forte, porém, com o rosto coberto por um capuz negro e pontudo. Assim como as sacas pretas, muitas pessoas também haviam sido levadas para dentro das cavernas.

—Acho que vamos precisar de umas fotografias.—Deixou de lado o onióculo e puxou de uma grande bolsa de couro, uma maquina fotográfica de aparência velha. Girou algumas manivelas e posicionou-a de frente ao rosto.

—Vamos lá, garotos. Sorriam.—Fez uma careta, procurando o melhor ângulo, com o dedo pressionando o botão.

No instante em que iria tirar a foto, uma forte ventania passou pelo local. Instintivamente, levou as mãos ao rosto, procurando proteger os olhos da areia levantada pelo vento. A maquina fotográfica caiu rapidamente, espatifando-se no fundo do cânion.

Toda a movimentação cessou. Lucian rapidamente levantou-se e apanhou a bolsa de couro, onde carregava seus mantimentos. Agarrou-se firmemente em sua _Weasley's one _e montou nela, pronto para decolar.

Antes que pudesse escapar, uma mão forte envolver-lhe o ante-braço. Sentiu todo o sangue gelar e uma súbita tontura. Logo, o silencioso deserto foi preenchido por vários "craks" sonoros.

Estava cercado. Aqueles homens misteriosos que tinha observado durante dias, agora estavam lhe cercando. E, com certeza, não era para dar as boas-vindas.

Foi arrancado bruscamente de sua vassoura e jogado contra o chão duro. Sentiu o próprio sangue escorrer das mãos raladas. Tentou levantar, mas um forte chute atirou-o para o lado.

Já sentia o sangue escorrer pela boca e a visão embaçada. Ergueu-se um pouco nas mãos doloridas e viu que a queda do cânion estava perigosamente perto. Estava experimentando uma sensação que não havia sentido em todos os anos como auror: medo de morrer.

Medo intensificado quando dedos grossos apertaram-lhe o pescoço. Sentiu seus pés abandonarem o chão e logo estava encarando um rosto barbudo, de pequenos olhos negros e malvados. Seu opressor sorria debilmente. Caminhou com ele até a ponta do abismo e esticou o braço além do precipício.

Ouviu palavras de apoio, pronunciadas em árabe. Os outros pareciam estar se divertindo. O auror estava num grande circo dos horrores. E ele era a atração principal. Engoliu seco e fechou os olhos, orando inconscientemente. Os dedos começavam a afrouxas, afrouxar, afrouxar e...

Sentiu-se flutuar no ar por milésimos de segundo, antes de ver toda sua vida passar diante de seus olhos.


	2. 1 Depois da calmaria vem a tempestade

**—Capitulo um.  
Depois da calmaria vem a tempestade.**

O silencio reinava na casa. Nenhum ruído, exceto ocasionais rangidos do encanamento e sonoros roncos, perturbava a calma do lar doce lar.

Num quarto de casal bem mobiliado, um jovem casal dormia tranqüilamente. Ele um jovem ruivo, de estatura mediana e pele sardenta. Ela um pouco mais alta, cabelos negros e pele branca, assim como o marido. Eram a imagem perfeita da paz e da tranqüilidade daqueles tempos.

Ao marcar seis horas, o radio relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira ligou. Uma voz abafada começou a falar algo sobre o transito. O ruivo estendeu a mão e apertou um botão, silenciando o locutor. Sentou-se na cama, com cara de sono e esfregou os olhos muito azuis. Esticou os braços e bocejou alto. Calçou seus velhos chinelos e arrastou-se para fora do quarto.

O dia estava ensolarado, com algumas nuvens. Aquele verão estava sendo muito agradável. Principalmente para os turistas. Pessoas vinham de todo lugar do mundo para aproveitar esse clima agradável e os belos monumentos de Londres.

Mas Chapolim Weasley não era um turista. Bem que ele queria, mas não era. Era dono de uma das mais famosas fabricantes de vassouras de corrida. A _Weasley's_. Após a guerra contra Lord Voldemort, Chap, apelido dos tempos de escola, recebeu uma grande quantia em dinheiro e assim pode usar suas habilidades com "envenenamento" de vassouras.

Desceu as escadas até o patamar principal. Atravessou a sala, ainda arrastando os pés e entrou na cozinha, onde começou a preparar um café forte. Deixou a água esquentando sobre o fogão e seguiu novamente para o andar de cima, a fim de tomar um bom banho antes de mais um exaustivo dia.

Tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso de uma túnica suja jogada sobre a pia. Deu um toque nas torneiras da banheira que rapidamente começaram a jorrar água. Despiu-se preguiçosamente, jogando o roupão no chão. Sentou-se na banheira e espreguiçou-se antes de deitar e esquecer um pouco o trabalho que teria. Apenas fechou os olhos e relaxou.

—Bom dia querido.—Disse Amanda, a jovem esposa de Chapolim, entrando no banheiro.

—Devia bater na porta antes de entrar...—Disse Chap, despreocupado, sem abrir os olhos.—Eu poderia estar pelado.

Amanda olhou-o ironicamente, com as mãos na cintura.

—Vejo essa tua bunda branca e sardenta há quase seis anos. Como se fosse fazer alguma diferença.

—A cada ano que passa minha bunda fica mais _sexy_.—Riu Chapolim, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

—Merlin...—Amanda revirou os olhos e virou-se.—Isso soou tão _gay_.

—Não se preocupe, eu ainda curto espécimes do sexo feminino.—Brincou o Weasley.—Não vou sair dand...

Antes que pudesse continuar, sentiu uma mão empurrando sua cabeça para baixo da água, segurando-a por um instante. Quando soltou, o ruivo ergueu-se afobado, debatendo-se, com os cabelos muito vermelhos cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

—É melhor tomar banho rápido, hoje é você quem leva as crianças para a escola.—Disse Amanda, casualmente, saindo do banheiro, deixando um "afogado" Chapolim para trás.

O ruivo ficou alguns instantes parado, respirando fundo, antes de deixar-se afundar, ficando apenas os olhos fora da água.

* * *

Amanda Gryffindor não tinha muito do que se queixar na vida. Um bom emprego, um casamento estável, dois filhos. As vezes o trabalho tomava muito do seu tempo, mas sempre aproveitava o máximo do tempo em família.

Vestindo seu robe cinza, entrou no quarto de seus filhos.

Tinham cinco anos. Gêmeos. Uma menina e um menino. Isabelle, alguns minutos mais nova, era a cara da mãe, exceto pelos cabelos ruivos, herdados do pai. Já Julian era o contrario. Havia puxado tudo do pai, inclusive o dom da piromancia e o gosto por arroz "unidos venceremos". Porém, os cabelos eram negros, assim como os da mãe.

Admirou suas "crias" dormindo, parecendo pequenos anjinhos, antes de acordar-lhes, com uma leve sacudida de ombro.

—Vamos, vamos...hora de acordar...são os últimos dias de escola mas não podem chegar atrasados.—Dizia Gryffindor, abrindo as cortinas do quarto, deixando o sol entrar pela janela.

—Ah, mãe!—Resmungava Julian, cobrindo o rosto com o lençol e virando-se.—Para que ir nessa escola de trouxas?

—Querendo ou não, vocês ainda são trouxas...—Disse Amanda, num tom maternal, juntando os livros dos filhos e colocando em duas mochilas.—Vamos Julian. São só mais alguns dias.

—Humpf...—Resmungou Julian, jogando o lençol para o lado e levantando mal-humorado.—não vejo a hora de entrar para Hogwarts.

—Bem...isso vai demorar um pouco.—Disse Amanda, terminando de arrumar a mochila dos filhos e saindo do quarto.— Não demorem.

Fechou a porta e caminhou para a cozinha no andar inferior. Chapolim já estava lá, sentado à mesa, comendo algumas torradas com café. A TV sobre o balcão de granito estava ligada, transmitindo o jornal.

—Muito trabalho para hoje?—Perguntou Chapolim, fazendo biquinho, pedindo beijo.

—Sim, muito.—Respondeu Amanda, dando um leve tapa no "biquinho" do marido. Logo depois voltou e deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios, sorrindo.—E você? Muitos pedidos para entregar?

—Alguns.—Disse Chap, tomando um gole do café e olhando novamente para a televisão.

O ancora terminava de dar uma noticia. Logo depois, a figura de um homem de meia idade, barbudo, apareceu no canto da tela. A palavra "desaparecido" aparecia logo abaixo, em vermelho.

—John Walk desapareceu misteriosamente na tarde de ontem, em Nova Iorque. Não há testemunhas. Curiosamente, no mesmo dia, duas pessoas morreram na mesma rua onde Walk mora. —Dizia o ancora, com sua formalidade britânica. —Walk é considerado um dos melhores engenheiros dos Estados Unidos. Já é o décimo segundo caso de desaparecimento de profissionais que se destacam em suas áreas. Apesar das suspeitas de que há envolvimento de grupos extremistas, nenhum assumiu a autoria dos seqüestros. E agora vamos aos esportes...

—Estranho, não acha?—Perguntou Chap, enquanto comia o resto da torrada.

—O que?

—Esses desaparecimentos...—O ruivo limpou a boca com um guardanapo e levantou-se.—semana passada foi aquele físico nuclear russo. Será que é algum tipo de conspiração?

Amanda apenas deu de ombros. Seguiu até a geladeira e pegou uma caixa com suco de laranja, colocando em dois copos.

—Vá apressar as crianças. —Disse Gryffindor, espreguiçando-se e largando-se na cadeira, esticando os braços para cima.—Aqueles dois sempre perdem a hora.

—Você manda, capitã. —Beijou a esposa e seguiu para o segundo andar.

Amanda riu e pegou o jornal, lendo a pagina inicial.

* * *

As ruas parisienses ainda estavam vazias. O sol começava a nascer dando uma coloração cinza ao céu da "cidade luz". Num luxuoso apartamento, próximo ao centro de Paris, olhando de trás de uma janela, estava uma jovem de cabelos loiros, longos. Os olhos azuis refletiam as lojas do outro lado da rua, ainda fechadas.

Vestia um suéter verde e uma calça de moletom da mesma cor. Tomava chocolate quente, segurando a caneca com as duas mãos, parecendo uma criança. Era possível confundir Ashley com uma criança, por seu jeito de ser. Porém, já estava no auge de seus vinte e cinco anos.

Olhou para a rua, por cima do caneco, vislumbrando cada detalhe do local. Afastou a caneca da boca e lambeu os lábios, antes de afastar-se da janela. Pousou a caneca numa mesa de mogno ao lado da janela e seguiu para o escritório.

Morava sozinha em Paris. Aquele apartamento havia pertencido a seu pai, porém, como ele agora morava em Londres, Ashley apossou-se dele. Havia casado-se uma vez, mas descobriu que seu marido lhe traia com a secretaria. Divorciou-se e agora preferia não relacionar-se serio com ninguém.

Era auror. Uma excelente auror. Trabalhava como mediadora entre o mundo bruxo e os clãs de vampiros. Saia-se muito bem em seu trabalho, uma vez que tinha sangue vampiro nas veias.

Caminhou até uma agenda, onde folheou algumas paginas. Conhecia poucas pessoas em Paris e já não tinha contato com grande parte dos seus amigos de Hogwarts.

Entre as paginas da agenda, havia um retrato de um grupo de jovens, todos com vestes negras, acenando e sorrindo. Sem que percebesse, deixou um sorriso formar-se em seus lábios.

Haviam tantos anos que eles de despediram. Logo depois da guerra, muitos dispersaram-se, seguindo suas vidas de forma tranqüila.

Deixou a foto de lado e pegou o jornal. O _France Soir_ estava intocado sobre a mesa de cabeceira e trazia como manchete mais um dos misteriosos sumiços de trouxas. Ashley correu rapidamente o olhar pela primeira pagina e tornou a deixar-lo sobre a mesa.

—Mon Dieu...—Murmurou Ashley, largando-se sobre uma poltrona, com a mão sobre a testa.

l...l...l...l...l...l...l

A sala coberta de quadros estava carregada por um clima de ansiedade. O _premier _francês, um homem delgado, de cabelos grisalhos e face castigada pelo tempo, tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa. Estava impaciente e olhava constantemente para seu relógio de pulso.

Ashley apenas observava-o. Havia sido convocada urgentemente até a sala de reuniões. Porém, já havia passado meia hora e a reunião não tinha começado. Além dela, o chefe dos aurores e o chefe de relações exteriores estavam lá, parecendo tão confusos quanto ela.

—Senhores...—Ouviu-se um rangido vindo da porta e um homem de porte educado, parecendo um mordomo, entrou.—o ministro da magia britânico chegou.

—Ótimo! Ótimo! Mande-o entrar! Ele já está atrasado!—Disse o _premier _francês, exasperado.

O "mordomo" fez uma reverencia e saiu. Logo depois, um homem alto, de cabelos ruivos, encaracolados, curtos, entrou. Usava óculos de armações finas e uma elegante veste negra. Cumprimentou os ocupantes da sala com um aceno de mão e um sorriso.

—Filipe!—Disse alegremente o ministro da magia britânico, Percy Weasley, estendendo a mão para o ministro da França.—Quanto tempo!

Filipe Chauvin não compartilhava da alegria do companheiro. Apertou sua mão brevemente a apontou para uma cadeira na outra ponta da mesa. Percy sentou-se, ainda sorrindo.

—Sr Weasley...—Começou Filipe, com os dedos cruzados, o olhar baixo, pensativo.—chamei-o aqui por um motivo de segurança global.

—Algum problema?—Percy desfez o sorriso e franziu a testa, gesticulando com as mãos.—Pensei que nesses tempos, só os americanos tinham problemas.

Riu da própria "piada", mas desconcertou-se quando viu que ninguém ria. Pigarreou e ajeitou-se na poltrona, assumindo uma posição mais imponente.

—Nossos problemas vão além de bruxos loucos que saem explodindo prédios ou carros.—O ministro francês suspirou e ergueu o olhar até o colega britânico.—Estive a algum tempo na Arábia para combinar com o _sheik _da Arábia Saudita, onde seria realizado o jogo de quadribol entre Arábia e França, pela final da copa mundial. Apesar de ser um encontro informal, ele me informou coisas que me deixaram preocupado.

—E o que seriam essas coisas?—Percy fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para o colega francês continuar.

—Movimentações...estranhas...muito estranhas no deserto da Arábia.—O semblante de Filipe parecia coberto por uma sombra. Cada ruga acentuada, cada marca bem delineada.

—Não poderiam ser beduínos?—Percy deu de ombros, ainda sem demonstrar real interesse pelo assunto.

—Muito estranho esses beduínos terem aparecido justo quando começaram a desaparecer os trouxas.—Disse Filipe, irônico, com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente erguida.

l...l...l...l...l...l...l

Ashley tornou a olhar o jornal com desgosto, pensando na reunião. Fechou os olhos e massageou-os, cansada e preocupada com o futuro.

* * *

Sol, areia, o mar, céu completamente azul. Rede pendurada entre dois coqueiros, suco refrescante e o mais importante. Garotas bonitas. Isso era tudo que John Parker queria e tinha. Desde que fugira de Hogwarts, havia instalado-se com seu irmão numa cabana à beira mar, numa praia do Havaí.

Já não era branco nem magro, como antes. O forte sol havaiano e a intensa prática do surf, assim como outras atividades físicas, fizeram o Parker desenvolver uma certa musculatura e fez sua pele adquirir uma coloração mais escurecida.

John não dava a mínima para o tempo ou para qualquer outra coisa. Balançava a rede para lá e para cá, os cabelos castanhos, meio alourados pela parafina, esvoaçando a cada lufada de vento. Estava literalmente no paraíso.

—John Parker!—Gritou alguém, próximo à John. Sentiu a rede brecar de forma abrupta, tendo que se segurar nela para não cair.

Quando conseguiu levantar, olhou para cima, pronto para estrangular o filho da puta que resolvera interromper seu descanso.

—Qual é cara? Acha que eu tenho cara de Jurema?!—Perguntava Josh Parker, irmão de John, tão mal humorado quanto o irmão.

—Ah, é só você...—Disse John, fazendo um gesto com a mão, voltando a deitar na rede.

—Como assim, sou só eu?!—Perguntou Josh, irritado. Vendo que o irmão não responderia, segurou a rede e virou-a, fazendo John cair de cara na areia.

—Qual é cara?!—Perguntou John, levantando, com a cara cheia de areia.

—Qual é pergunto eu!—Esbravejou Josh.—Você não ajuda a arrumar a casa, não ajuda a trazer comida, só fica aí deitado, coçando o saco ou surfando!

—Qual é? Vai querer o divorcio?—Perguntou John, irônico.

—John, pelo amor de Deus...—Disse Josh, soltando um muxoxo de cansaço logo depois.—não vivemos mais com nossos pais...não temos mais milhares de empregados para fazer o trabalho para nós...foi você quem quis fugir de Hogwarts...agora, poderia pelo menos ajudar um pouco...

John soltou um muxoxo e revirou os olhos, batendo o pé. Demorou um pouco antes de olhar novamente para o irmão, largando as mãos para o alto e caminhando a passos duros para a casa.

—Tá certo, tá certo!—Esbravejou John, caminhando até a casa, chutando areia para cima.—Eu arrumo a porcaria de casa.

Saiu o caminho todo chutando areia, até acertar um coco. Pulou num pé só, xingando metade dos nomes imagináveis e alguns inimagináveis, segurando o dedão. Josh apenas riu e ajeitou a rede, deitando, olhando o céu azulado.

—Ele sempre cai nessa...—Fechou os olhos e ficou aproveitando a brisa.

* * *

Do alto do qüinquagésimo andar de um prédio triangular, Theodore Parker observava todo seu "império". O grande pavilhão industrial da empresa "Atari 200X" crescia em meio a um vasto gramado. Um verdadeiro contraste.

Com o dinheiro que recebera de seus pais, comprou os direitos autorais do nome Atari e construiu o novo pavilhão na zona industrial da Grã-Bretanha e, com ajuda de magia, conseguia uma produção de consoles de alta tecnologia, por um baixo custo e totalmente antipoluente.

O jovem Parker debruçou-se sobre o parapeito da janela e observou o vento que balançava a copa das árvores. Os cabelos castanhos balançando, assim como as golas de sua camisa social. O paletó de linho jogado sobre o ombro. Os olhos castanhos refletindo, orgulhosos, cada pedaço da fabrica.

Teddy havia se tornado numa das personalidades do mundo. Suas doações de consoles, TV's, e até de grandes quantidades de dinheiro para instituições de ajuda a pessoas carentes, haviam feito ele alcançar esse patamar.

E mesmo que os invejosos dissessem que ele fazia isso apenas para aparecer, ele não ligava, apenas gostava de deixar os outros felizes.

No momento, Theodore estava pensando em outra coisa. Há muito tempo não via seus pais que estavam viajando pela Europa e fazia muitos anos que não tinha noticias de seus irmãos, John e Josh que haviam saído da escola, um ano antes da derrocada de Voldemort.

Soltou um suspiro desanimado e virou-se, quando seu assistente entrou pela porta, segurando um telefone sem fio.

—Senhor. Seus pais.

Teddy agradeceu e pegou o telefone. O assistente retirou-se e Teddy levou o telefone até a orelha.

—Papai? Como vai a viagem?

* * *

A família Parker, por toda sua história, foi marcada por escândalos e pelo jeito polemico de seus componentes. Não seria diferente com Luke Parker. Tendo assumido todo o controle das indústrias Parker de produção de absinto, procurava utilizar da "melhor" maneira possível sua fortuna.

O melhor para Luke significava mulheres, luxo e bebidas. E era exatamente disso que ele aproveitava no momento. Estava em sua luxuosa sala, onde ficavam sua mesa, objetos pessoas, documentos, etc...Estava dentro de uma luxuosa hidromassagem, cercado de belas garotas e com um copo de absinto na mão, já bêbado.

Luke já tinha 30 anos, cabelos compridos, na altura dos ombros, desgrenhados. Barba por fazer, cobrindo quase todo o rosto. Forte, sempre procurando manter o físico para "atrair as garotas". Vivia praticamente para ganhar dinheiro com sua empresa e "pegar" garotas, principalmente mais novas que ele.

O que poucos, ou ninguém sabia, era dos negócios ilegais de Luke com comerciantes do mundo todo. Em seu absinto, usava alguns elementos mágicos, que só poderiam ser liberados pagando impostos para o Ministério da Magia. Como era muito caro, Luke mantinha uma rede de contrabando com árabes, indianos e chineses. Tudo isso garantia a Luke uma facilidade em obter os elementos e mantinha-o informado sobre o mundo.

—Luke, amor...—Dizia uma das garotas, loira, de busto avantajado. Passava o dedo pelo peitoral de Luke, fazendo desenhos com a unha grande.—pega mais absinto para a gente?

—Claro...—Luke deu um violento beijo nela, com a mão em um dos seus seios, antes de levantar-se e sair da hidromassagem.

Trôpego, molhado e soluçante, Luke seguiu até um enorme armário de mogno, com portas de vidro. Abriu e retirou uma garrafa contendo um liquido verde. Voltou e abriu depois de muitas tentativas.

—Aqui, meus amores...—Virou a garrafa no copo, derramando um pouco no chão.—opa.

Os três riram muito, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Luke mergulhou novamente, molhando mais ainda o chão. Mais risadas. As duas vieram até Luke e começaram a massagear-lhe o corpo, inclusive em partes submersas na água.

Estavam tão compenetrados no que faziam que nem notaram que a maçaneta da sala girava. A porta abriu com um rangido leve, quase imperceptível. Uma mulher, vestindo um terninho marrom, com óculos de armação grossa, quadrados, entrou na sala, carregando uma penca de papeis.

—Sr. Parker, o senhor tem uma reunião em meia hora e, SANTO CRISTO!—A secretária deu um pulo, largando os papéis no chão, levando as mãos à boca.

Luke, que já segurava a parte de cima do sutiã de uma das garotas, virou-se. Olhou torto para a secretária, parecendo estar confuso.

—O que quer, Welma?—Perguntou, piscando os olhos com força.

Ainda assustada, a pobre secretária apenas balbuciou.

—Senhor...o senhor...tem um empresário em meia sala na hora doze com uma reunião...—Welma soltou um gritinho e pigarreou novamente.—Quero dizer...o senhor tem uma reunião em meia-hora na sala doze com um empresário.

Luke soltou um bufo, batendo na água, espalhando-a para todos os lados. Levantou-se, trôpego e caminhou até sua mesa, pegando um frasco com um liquido marrom. Desarrolhou e derramou tudo na goela. Sentiu um forte calafrio antes de voltar os sentidos.

—Odeio quando interrompem meu _happy hour_.—Resmungou, usando a varinha para secar-se.

Welma apenas concordou, pegando os papeis no chão. Quando Luke terminou de colocar seu terno, a secretaria acompanhou-o até a saída. As garotas foram esquecidas ali. Olharam uma para a outra e pensaram num jeito de se divertirem sozinha, enquanto Luke não voltava.

* * *

Hogwarts aproximava-se das provas finais. O clima em todo o castelo era de apreensão. Biblioteca lotada todos os dias. Alunos visitavam constantemente a ala hospitalar, com crises nervosas ou feitiços mal executados.

Era nesse clima que Sara Turner dava aula no terceiro ano. Fazia uma revisão geral sobre alguns animais mágicos e como lidar com eles. Havia miniaturas de Barretes, Grindlows, Pocotós e Toletes sobre as mesas. Os alunos tinham que usar o feitiço correto para parar-los.

No momento Sara estava sentada em sua mesa, observando-os. Vez ou outra saia para socorrer algum feitiço mal executado ou que havia atingido outro aluno ao invés do ser mágico.

Apesar de toda correria, Sara adorava dar aulas. Achava cada dia mais empolgante que o outro. Nunca havia um só dia em que se arrependesse de se tornar professora.

—Profª Turner! Profª Turner!—Disse uma aluna de cabelos loiros e olhos grandes e castanhos.—Consegui dominar todos!

Sara olhou para a garota e sorriu. Estendeu a mão e pegou as miniaturas paralisadas por completo.

—Muito bem, querida...volte para sua mesa e espere o horário terminar...

A garota acenou positivamente e voltou saltitante para junto de suas amigas. Sara puxou uma caixinha de madeira e despejou as miniaturas dentro, fechando-a com um feitiço.

Voltou a olhar a sala. Os alunos continuavam a correr atrás dos pequenos animais mágicos, atirando feitiços para todos os lados. Seu olhar deteve-se na porta. Um homem de uns vinte e oito anos, cabelos loiros palha, despenteados, pele branca e sardenta estava à porta, chamando-o com apenas um movimento da mão.

Sara levantou-se rapidamente, brandindo a varinha contra o quadro, pedindo aos alunos para deixarem os animais sobre a mesa após o trabalho. Caminhou até a porta e saiu, fechando-a lentamente.

—O que houve, Lucas?—Perguntou Sara, encarando o professor.

—Professora McGonagall mandou chamar-lhe.—Disse Lucas, com o olhar sério.

Sara ergueu as sobrancelhas, meio que assustada. Em silencio, acompanhou Lucas pelos corredores.

Após a guerra e o fim de Voldemort, Minerva McGonagall assumiu seu posto como nova diretora de Hogwarts. Foi desde então que Sara tornou-se professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Rezou durante o primeiro ano, para não acabar como os outros professores. Agora, já fazia dez anos que ela ensinava a matéria, sem nenhum problema.

Quase sem perceber, Sara viu-se diante da gárgula que guardava a entrada para o escritório. Lucas murmurou a senha e a gárgula abriu os olhos. Piscou demoradamente e bocejou.

—Boa noite professores. Podem entrar.—Disse a gárgula, em tom solene, pulando para o lado e revelando a entrada, por onde uma escada em espiral subia sozinha.

Sara entrou logo após Lucas. Rapidamente chegaram à frente de uma grande porta branca, com puxadores de latão, em forma de cabeça de grifo. Sem cerimônia, Lucas entrou na sala, onde Sara encontrou outros diversos professores.

—Profª Turner.—Disse McGonagall, sentada em sua cadeira. A diretora estava mais velha, com muitas rugas na face, porém, ainda com a expressão severa.—Bom...acho que podemos começar.

Ergueu a varinha e conjurou oito cadeiras. Todos sentaram-se e olharam para McGonagall, que parecia pensar em como começar.

—Meus caros colegas...chamei-os aqui para falar sobre algo importante.—Todos se entreolharam, desconfiados.—Vocês sabem que todo diretor de Hogwarts, deixa um objeto para simbolizar sua passagem pelo colégio.

—Acho que ainda lembro-me do velho Binns ter dito isso...—Disse Lucas Crouch, professor de Herbologia que havia ido chamar Sara em sua sala..—todos ficam guardados a sete chaves no escritório.

—Correto, profº Crouch...—Disse McGonagall, pondo a mão sobre um livro grande e esfarrapado, que só agora Sara veio notar.—o nosso antigo diretor, o profº Alvo Dumbledore, escolheu um diário para marcar sua passagem.

—Um diário?—Disse Arnold Pendragon, professor de transfiguração. Era alto, lá para seus trinta e oito anos. Forte, cabelos negros, na altura dos ombros, e olhos verdes.—Pensei que deixaria algo mais magnífico, como aquela fênix dele...mas, um diário?—E riu desdenhoso, cruzando os braços.

—Sim, Sr. Pendragon. Um diário.—McGonagall mal pareceu ligar para o tom de desdém do professor.—Como dizia, o profº Dumbledore deixou um diário como marca. Andei lendo e vi coisas um pouco...intrigantes...—A diretoria olhou por cima do aro de seus óculos quadrados, com uma mão sobre a capa, pronta para abrir.

* * *

Os corredores do ministério da magia estavam completamente vazios. As tochas na parede estavam quase apagadas e os pedregosos corredores, próximo à ala dos inomináveis, estavam mais assustadores e frios do que nunca.

Por entre esses corredores, percorria uma figura envolta pelas sombras, a capa próxima ao corpo, para aliviar o frio que sentia. Falava baixinho, praguejando irritado, rangendo os dentes.

—Maldita Gryffindor...—Dizia o inominável, Gerald Armstrong. Alto, forte, com um bigode escovinha, castanho e cabelos curtos, da mesma cor.—não vou agüentar esperar mais por ela.

Parou de frente a uma porta de cor negra e socou-a com raiva. Resmungou mais alguma coisa e virou-se, fazendo o caminho inverso.

Desde a invasão ao ministério, doze anos antes, era sempre reforçada à guarda. Principalmente no setor de mistérios. Gerald estava de guarda desde as sete e era hora da troca de turno. Porém sua substituta, Amanda Gryffindor, havia se atrasado, deixando Gerald por mais alguns minutos "de molho".

Quando o inominável chegou ao fim do corredor, viu um vulto caminhando na sombra. Andava lentamente, sem fazer barulho. Revirou os olhos e grunhiu, procurando mostrar-se bastante irritado.

—Oras! Finalmente!—Dizia Armstrong, retirando a capa, indo na direção do vulto.—Perdeu o senso de pontual...argh!

Antes de completar sua frase, o vulto segurou seu pescoço, apertando-o. Assustado, Gerald arregalou os olhos, procurando tirar as mãos do vulto de seu pescoço.

—Argh! Grryfindorr...o que...está fazen..do?—Falou com dificuldade.

—Surpresa!—O vulto levou a mão até o capuz que usava e jogou-o para trás. Era um homem de uns vinte anos, cabelos negros, meio despenteados e olhos da mesma cor, frios.

Novamente o inominável arregalou os olhos. Desesperado, tentou chutar o homem a sua frente, sem sucesso. Foi sentindo cada pedaço de seu corpo adormecer e um intenso formigamento na ponta dos pés e das mãos. Quando achava que ia morrer, o homem jogou-lhe contra uma parede.

Bateu contra a superfície irregular e áspera, caindo sentado no chão, como uma boneca velha. Com um pouco de esforço ergueu a cabeça para encarar o homem. Ele havia entrado no pequeno circulo de luz, emitido por uma das tochas. Usava uma longa túnica negra, presa na cintura por uma corda. As mãos cobertas com luvas de couro, com espinhos nos nós dos dedos. Gerald engoliu seco e arrastou-se para trás, subindo um pouco pela parede.

—Não se aproxime!—Disse Gerald, sacando rapidamente a varinha de dentro do bolso.

—_Expeliarmuns..._—Disse uma voz, vinda das sombras.

A varinha de Armstrong voou, indo parar em meio às trevas. Logo depois, outro ser, vestido do mesmo modo que o primeiro, apareceu, segurando duas varinhas. Gerald tateou a parede, procurando levantar-se, mas as pernas não ajudavam.

—Tsc, tsc, tsc...—Dizia o primeiro, desdenhoso.—E o ministro ainda tem a cara de pau de falar que melhorou a segurança.

—Acabe logo com ele...—Disse o outro, com a voz fria, mas, Gerald pode reparar, com uma nota de medo.

—Calma, amigo...—Ajeitou as luvas espinhadas e caminhou lentamente até Gerald.—deixe-me divertir um pouco nosso anfitrião.

Sem chances de defesa, Gerald levou um forte soco na barriga. Seu corpo inclinou-se para frente, erguendo-se um pouco no ar. Logo depois, levou uma joelhada no lado do rosto, planando por um instante no ar, antes de arrastar-se pelo chão áspero, batendo contra a porta, deslocando o ombro.

A vista turva, o inominável olhava o homem que se aproximava lentamente. Não conseguia se mexer. Fechou os olhos lentamente e esperou. Foi erguido pela gola das vestes e assim permaneceu por algum tempo. Foi atirado para cima e escutou um duplo _"Avada Kedavra"._

Seu corpo fez uma estranha pirueta no ar, antes de disparar com um estampido contra a parede oposta. Bateu contra a parede e escorregou, caindo sentado no chão, a cabeça pendendo mole sobre o peito.

—Pronto...—Disse o segundo homem, ajeitando a capa.—meu trabalho terminou...agora me deixem em paz.

Sem esperar resposta, saiu andando, desaparecendo nas sombras. O primeiro observou por um tempo antes de jogar o capuz novamente sobre a cabeça. Saiu andando até a porta negra no fim do corredor. Abriu-a e viu-se na sala circular, com outras portas negras.

—Escolho a porta numero um!—Disse, seguindo na direção de uma porta da direita.

Dentro, havia uma enorme sala, iluminada por tochas com chamas azuis. Haviam varias estantes abarrotadas com livros, armários com portas de vidro e poções em seu interior. Haviam também várias bancadas, com diversos matérias. No centro de tudo, iluminado pelas velas de um candelabro, estava um caldeirão de estanho, meio enferrujado.

—O ambiente não podia ser mais propicio.—O homem sorriu, retirando as luvas.

Largou-as sobre uma bancada e caminhou lentamente até um armário. Pegou alguns frascos contendo líquidos das mais variadas cores. Colocou-os sobre a mesma bancada e desarrolhou todos, virando-os de uma vez dentro do caldeirão. Reagiram soltando uma fumaça espessa, borbulhando.

Passados dois minutos pararam de reagir. No caldeirão agora flutuava um liquido cor de sangue. Vez ou outra se formava uma bolha que vinha à superfície e estourava.

—Falta pouco, falta pouco!—O homem começava a exibir um riso maníaco.

Puxou a varinha e acendeu o fogo embaixo do caldeirão. Logo o liquido voltou a soltar fumaça e borbulhar. As bolhas agora atingiam a boca do caldeirão e estouravam, respingando um liquido acido no chão.

—Agora...o mais importante...— Caminhou até um dos objetos numa bancada e pegou-o. Era uma caixa de prata, com varias cobras em alto relevo talhadas. Não havia tampa. Tudo que havia era uma saliência em forma de cabeça de cobra.

O homem foi até o caldeirão e começou a falar numa língua rápida, sibilada. Parecia uma espécie de oração. Como se criasse vida, a saliência em forma de cobra abriu a boca lentamente, colocando a língua bifurcada para fora.

Calou-se. Ficou por um tempo parado. O liquido continuava borbulhando e respingando do lado de fora.

Então, virou a caixa. Cinzas começaram a cair no caldeirão. Flutuaram no liquido borbulhante antes de afundar, desaparecendo. A cor do liquido mudou para um verde esmeralda, brilhante. Uma nuvem de fumaça escura flutuava no ar. Estranhamente as nuvens emanavam uma luz esverdeada, como se fossem relâmpagos.

—Por ultimo...—Puxou de dentro das vestes um punhal de prata. Arregaçou a manga do braço direito e fez um corte no pulso, derramando sangue dentro do caldeirão. Parecia não sentir dor ou incomodar-se com a perda de sangue.

A poção começou a borbulhar mais intensamente. Lançava cada vez mais fumaça que acumulava-se no teto e pelo chão. Os clarões verdes vindo das nuvens de fumaça eram mais constantes agora, emitindo um chiado leve.

O homem arrancou um pedaço da manga e enrolou-o em torno do pulso cortando. Ergueu as mãos ao alto e recomeçou a falar na língua rápida e sibilada. Cada vez que aumentava o ritmo da oração, a infusão parecia mais agitada.

Então, ajoelhou-se. Fechou os olhos e reduziu o ritmo da oração. As nuvens foram retraindo, novamente entrando no caldeirão. Passou-se um ou dois minutos e tudo começou a tremer.

—Retornai, mestre! Volta ao trono que te é de direito! Destrói aqueles que te opuseram no passado! Voltai mestre da morte!—Gritava o homem, parecendo um fanático religioso.

Então o tremor parou. O homem olhou para o caldeirão, em suspense. Começou a escutar a mesma oração vinda de dentro do caldeirão. Logo, um raio de luz verde ergueu-se ao ar, perfurando o teto, a rua e subindo aos céus.

—Bem-vindo, mestre...—sorriu o homem, olhando para o raio de luz.


	3. 2 Sem contato

**—Capitulo dois  
Sem contato.**

As casas em Miller Street pareciam ainda adormecidas, acordando aos poucos. Lentamente, seus moradores foram realizando rotinas matinais, como recolher o leite, o jornal, etc, etc...

Numa casa, porém, ao invés do ritmo calmo e sonolento, reinava a desordem. Um jovem, em seus vinte e oito anos, corria de um lado para o outro, recolhendo pilhas de roupas, empilhando jornais antigos, etc, etc...

Os cabelos, negros, longos, na altura das costas, grudando em sua face, cobrindo os olhos castanhos escuros, misteriosos. O rosto branco, com manchas vermelhas devido à correria.

No momento, naquela manhã, Pedro Steven Ravenclaw batalhava para arrumar a casa e preparar o café da manhã. Não estava tendo muito sucesso, pois estava praticamente em cima da hora do trabalho.

Ao terminar a "arrumação" da casa, foi preparar o café da manhã. Pegou a caixa de cereais e colocou numa tigela. Mais que rapidamente, abriu a geladeira com um puxão violento e pôs-se a procurar o leite.

—Onde diabos está a porcaria do leite?!—Resmungava Pedro, correndo o olhar pelas prateleiras da geladeira, procurando a caixa.

Sem sucesso, voltou até a mesa. Urrou e atirou a tigela de cereais para cima. Os flocos açucarados caíram no chão e na cabeça do jovem, que não aparentava nenhuma felicidade.

—Merda, merda...—Resmungava, enquanto puxava a varinha e arrumava tudo. Bateu a tigela com força sobre a mesa, fazendo alguns flocos pularem.—isso só acontece quando eu estou atrasado!

Caminhou até o quadro de avisos e leu um lembrete, de umas duas semanas atrás, escrito "comprar leite", numa letra rabiscada. Com mais um urro, enfiou a cabeça na parede com força, pelo menos três vezes.

—Ai...—Cambaleou, sentindo o mundo girar. Apoiou-se numa outra parede e resmungou.—definitivamente, precisamos de uma empregada.

Cambaleou dois passos para frente, antes de o mundo parar de girar. Respirou fundo e vestiu a camisa negra de mangas compridas. Subiu as escadas para o primeiro andar e seguiu pelo corredor. Entreabriu uma porta e olhou pela fresta.

O quarto pouco era banhado pela luz do sol, barrada pela cortina fechada. Empurrou mais a porta que rangeu suavemente. Era pequeno, não cabendo mais que uma cama, uma penteadeira, um pequeno baú e um singelo guarda-roupa.

Sobre a penteadeira, que também servia de escrivaninha, havia papéis de caderno arrancados, com pedaços da lição de casa. No baú, o restante dos livros escolares estavam devidamente arrumados e, sobre a cama, uma menina de nove anos, cabelos lisos, de um tom loiro escuro e olhos castanhos, no momento, fechados, pelo profundo sono em que a garota encontrava-se.

O jovem sorriu e adentrou o quarto. Caminhou até a cama e abaixou-se em frente à menina, que ressonava de leve. Passou o polegar de leve pela testa dela, afastando alguns fios de cabelo da frente de seus olhos.

—Emily, querida...hora de acordar...—Sussurrou, como se não quisesse acordá-la. Pousou a mão sobre seu ombro e balançou de leve.

A menina abriu os olhos de leve e espreguiçou-se. Sentou-se na cama e coçou os olhos, com os cabelos despenteados.

—Bom dia, papai.—Diz, num tom enfadonho, com o rosto amassado de sono.

—Bom dia, querida.—O jovem sorriu de leve e levantou-se. Caminhou até a janela a abriu as cortinas, fazendo o sol adentrar pelo quarto. A claridade amarelada tingiu as paredes e um ciclone de poeiras girava da janela ao chão.—Vá arrumar-se de pressa. Tenho que sair logo de casa e te deixar na escola.

Nesse momento, a garota que ainda estava enfadonha, pareceu despertar. Saltou da cama e parou a alguns centímetros do pai. Seu pijama rosa com desenho de ursinhos, um tanto maior que ela, arrastava pelo chão. Seu semblante era notoriamente aborrecido agora, nem parecendo que havia acabado de acordar.

—Pai! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu já tenho nove anos!—Guinchava, fazendo gestos desesperados, como se o pai estivesse louco.

—Sim...eu sei...—Falava naturalmente, enquanto arrumava a cama da filha.—Se não lembra, eu contribui para seu nascimento.

—Pai!—A garota bateu o pé no chão, com raiva.—Todas as garotas da minha classe vão no ônibus da escola! Só eu não!

—É?—Pedro meramente ergueu as sobrancelhas, mirando Emily agora, calmo.—E daí?

A pequena abriu a boca, mas fechou logo depois. Tornou a abrir e fechou de novo. Ravenclaw permanecia olhando-a calmo, com seu olhar de "e daí?". Finalmente desistindo, Emily caminhou até seu armário, pegou o uniforme da escola e saiu batendo o pé com força, bufando.

O jovem observou a filha sair e apenas sorriu, enquanto terminava de arrumar o quarto. Após jogar os restos da lição de casa no lixeiro, virou-se para a penteadeira, onde dois porta-retratos estavam colocados, nas laterais. Um deles estava o retrato de Emily no inicio do ano letivo. No outro, estava a foto também de Emily, porém, aos dois anos, nos braços de uma bela jovem, de seus dezoito anos, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, de estatura media.

Por trás da jovem, estavam o próprio Ravenclaw, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Mirou a foto por algum tempo, antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente, como se tentasse varrer velhas lembranças. Fechou a porta do quarto, ao passar pelo vão, e desceu as escadas.

Sentou-se numa das poltronas e ficou a ler o _The Sun_. A manchete falava sobre mais um dos misteriosos seqüestros que aconteciam no mundo. Correu o olhar pela noticia e folheou por um instante o jornal, até escutar os passos de Emily descendo às escadas, já vestida no tradicional uniforme da escola. Mal humorada, foi pisando duro até o pai e falou, com a cara mais emburrada possível.

—To pronta.

Pedro meramente riu. Respirou fundo e levantou-se da cadeira, já puxando a varinha do bolso. Convocou as chaves do carro e saiu com sua filha. Entraram no velho Vectra que foi deslizando pelas ruas quase vazias de uma sonolenta Manchester.

* * *

Aquele velho prédio de fachada clássica e desgastada, numa vila bruxa, nos arredores de Berlim, era palco de uma troca de xingamentos e acusações entre a jovem Lilá Brown, de 27 anos e um velho vampiro, com cara de rato, varias rugas no rosto, olhos puxados, completamente negros e asas fechadas em torno do corpo. Poucos fios de cabelo grisalhos estavam pendentes, apontando para o chão e os pés em formas de garras, seguravam nas tubulações, deixando-o de cabeça ara baixo.

Pelo modo como gritavam um com o outro, parecia que iriam iniciar uma luta devastadora, a qualquer minuto. Porém, Lilá procurava controlar-se, pois sabia que era tolice atacar o mestre de um clã e acabar morta pelo resto de seus seguidores.

—Ah! Quer saber de uma coisa? —Lilá finalmente explodiu, jogando os braços para o alto, bufando de raiva. —Que se dane, seu careca! Só saiba que se você e esse seu clãzinho de merda atacarem e causarem uma guerra nessa cidade, eu venho aqui arrancar os últimos fios dessa sua...desse seu... —E parou de falar, apontando para a careca do vampiro. —aeroporto de mosquito!

E, antes que o morcegão falasse algo, a garota virou-se e saiu correndo. Passou praticamente voando, com o zumbido e o bater de asas dos morcegos, adentrando-lhe os ouvidos. Desceu vários lances de escadas, pulando um degrau de cada vez, até que alcançou térreo.

Assim que saiu do prédio, a jovem começou a gargalhar.

—Aero...aero...aeroporto de mosquitos! —Encostou-se na parede e pôs a mão na testa, ainda rindo alto, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Dois minutos depois de rir sem parar, a jovem foi lentamente parando de rir. Desencostou-se da parede e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

Lilá saiu andando pelo estacionamento do antigo edifício ainda com o ar de riso. A jovem quase não havia mudado. Os cabelos permaneciam negros, ainda com as mechas vermelhas, porem, sem as outras coisas que havia colocado durante a adolescência, um pouco mais curtos, pouco acima dos ombros. Os olhos azuis, muito brilhantes, que há pouco tempo já tinham sido rosa e até prateados, pelo uso de lentes de contato, miravam o marco no centro da praça a qual dirigia-se. O corpo mais bem definido, pelo passar do tempo, porem continuava com o temperamento de uma adolescente. Trajava agora uma calça preta, estilo moletom e uma camisa de mangas compridas, também preta.

Lilá trabalhava no antigo serviço de seu pai, negociando com vários clãs vampirescos, viajando por vários cantos da Alemanha e até do mundo. Por sorte, aquele trabalho não existia grande deslocamento, já que o clã se localizava próximo a Berlin, onde residia naqueles anos.

Atravessou os portões de ferro, localizados no muro que cercava o prédio e começou a caminhar pela praça. Sentou-se no banquinho perto da fonte luminosa com um grande marco no centro, no mesmo momento em que escutou Bizarre Love triangle-Frente, toque de seu Siemens SL 55, que carregava dentro do bolso de sua calça. Olhou o visor e sorriu.

—Oiiiiiiiiiiii Yui! —Quase gritou, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas ao redor, ao atender o telefone.

* * *

—Não, não. —Dizia Liv, com o ouvido encostado no ombro e o celular no meio, enquanto remexia um amontoado de papeis sobre a mesa. Os cabelos ruivos jogados para o lado, caindo sobre o ombro livre. —Acho que você vai ter que me cobrir por mais um tempo. Não vou ter muito tempo essa semana. Sim, sim...só mais uma semana. Claro, obrigada.

E desencostou o ouvido do celular. Desligou-o e colocou sobre a mesa. Agora, com 30 anos, Liv pouco havia mudado. Talvez apenas alguns traços amadurecidos pelo tempo ou feições um pouco mais duras pela solidão do trabalho. Permanecia com os mesmos cabelos ruivos, pele alva e os olhos tão verdes quanto esmeraldas.

Liv havia seguido para a Nova Zelândia após o fim da guerra. Continuava com seu trabalho no ministério neozelandês, o que ajudava a manter-se no país, enquanto pesquisava mais sobre a vida de seu pai e sobre os motivos que o levaram a sujar o nome da família, aliando-se a Lord Voldemort.

Folheava papeis e desenrolava vários pergaminhos. Havia um velho diário sobre a mesa, com uma trinca mágica, ao lado da jovem. Não havia conseguido abrir, então, havia o deixado de lado. Leu mais uma serie de pergaminhos, antes de largar tudo sobre a velha mesa de mogno. Ergueu o olhar até uma grande vidraça em mosaico, com a figura de um Lince formado. Finos fachos de luz entravam com um espiral de poeira, por brechas entre os vidros, ou peças faltando.

Apesar da luz adentrar pela vidraça, era necessária a iluminação de um grande candelabro para Liv realizar seu trabalho.

Após algum tempo olhando a vidraça, Liv desceu o olhar até uma foto em um porta-retratos antigo, de metal, de uma velha bastante enrugada, de olhos malvados e cabelos grisalhos, presos num coque. A velha olhava ameaçadoramente para Liv, como se questionasse o que a garota fazia naquela casa.

Numa expressão de pura ironia, Liv riu da cara da velha. Abaixou o porta-retratos, deixando a mulher com a cara virada para a mesa. Depois, inclinou-se para trás, fazendo as molas da poltrona rangerem e passou os dedos pelos olhos, cansada.

Pegou-se lembrando do passado. De uma vida que havia deixado para trás, para desvendar os mistérios de seu pai. E a ruiva começava a achar, que foi tudo em vão, já que as nevoas da vida de seu pai, estava ainda mais densas.

Após algum tempo, declinou a cadeira novamente. Levantou-se e caminhou até a varanda com portas travadas, com cortinas sobre ela. Abriu uma fresta entre as cortinas e observou o velho e mal-cuidado jardim, que um dia havia sido bastante florido e cheio de vida.

Abaixou o olhar, lembrando dos tempos de crianças, naquela casa e só voltou ao presente, quando o som de seu celular vibrando sobre a mesa, encheu toda a sala, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se.

* * *

Deitada sobre a grama alta, com varias ervas daninhas crescendo ao redor, estava a jovem de cabelos negros, com uma franja caindo sobre os olhos verdes. Usava as mãos como travesseiro, abaixo da cabeça. Atrás dela, estava a fachada de uma antiga e mal cuidada, porém imponente, casa. Era a casa dos Rockwood, antiga família muito importante de Stoneheaven, na Escócia.

Há muito tempo aquela casa havia sido abandonada por completo. Desde a derrota de Voldemort na primeira grande guerra mágica, seus moradores não mais lhe ocupavam. Alguns haviam morrido, outros preferiram não arriscar e mudaram-se para outros lugares, como seu tio Cristopher.

Aline Black observava as nuvens de formas repolhudas e estranhas. Aquilo lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Havia morado ali com sua mãe, Eva Rockwood, depois de seu pai foi morto por Voldemort.

Mesmo lembrando que sua mãe lhe odiava, Aline sentia sua falta. Suas vestes tremeluziam ao toque da brisa que constantemente passava por ali. Aline fechou os olhos e deixou transparecer um discreto sorriso.

De repente, sentiu uma lufada de ar ao lado de seu rosto. Não o virou ou esboçou qualquer outra reação. Ficou algum tempo quieta, apenas observando o céu um tanto nublado da Escócia, até falar.

—Então? Encontrou algo?

Sua irmã, Alana, havia se sentado ao seu lado. Soltou um suspiro e encolheu os ombros, como quem diz "Você sabe que não".

Alana não diferenciava-se muito de sua irmã. Talvez tirando o fato de que não possuía aquela franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos e a frieza que Aline herdara de Eva.

—Linn...será que não deveríamos voltar... —Alana pigarreou, pondo a mão sobre a boca. —voltar para a Inglaterra...sei lá. Acho que não temos mais nada a procurar aqui na Escócia.

Aline sentou-se abruptamente, um pouco à frente de sua irmã. Abraçou as pernas posicionou a cabeça sobre os joelhos, olhando para frente. Por algum tempo, permaneceu assim até falar, num tom meio mórbido.

—Já discutimos sobre isso antes...

—Mas Linn...

—E dessa vez... —Interrompeu a irmã, abruptamente, não importando-se com o que a irmã iria falar. —Acho que você está com a razão Lana.

Alana abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Talvez naqueles dois anos em que elas estavam ali, era a primeira vez que Aline lhe dava razão. Sua irmã mantinha-se firme na decisão de encontrar algo no passado de sua mãe. E mesmo depois de não encontrar nada, ela não desistia. Procurava embaixo de tabuas soltas no assoalho, paredes supostamente secretas e até em pequenas frestas, abertas por pragas ou pela ação do tempo.

Chegou um ponto em que Alana achou que sua irmã havia enlouquecido. Porem, agora, naquele momento, Aline parecia estar cansada de procurar por algo que parecia não existir.

Após algum tempo depois, Alana deixou sua cabeça pender para o lado, observando melhor sua irmã. Esperou mais um tempo, pois a qualquer momento sua irmã podia virar-se e falar "não acha realmente que eu vou abandonar Eva não é?", até dizer, com a voz meio temerosa.

—Então...vamos para a Inglaterra?

—Sim. —Respondeu Aline, apoiando-se na grama e levantando-se. Virou-se e encarou a irmã. —Acho que não é bom ficar vivendo de passado. —E caminhou a passos duros, na direção da antiga mansão dos Rockwood.

Lana ficou olhando a irmã sumir ao fechar a porta da velha casa e embrenhar-se por sua escuridão e silêncio.

Após algum tempo ali, parada, Alana também levantou-se e caminhou até a casa, para arrumar suas malas.

* * *

A jovem Deise Gryffindor estava sentada no terraço da casa, em sua fazenda, observando o gramado balançando com o sopro leve do vento, assim como seus cabelos castanhos, cacheados. Os olhos castanhos escuros estavam distraídos, longe, perdido em lembranças e pensamentos. Usava um vestido simples, largo, chegando até os tornozelos, de cor bege, também balançando com o sopro do vento.

Há cinco anos, mudou-se com seu marido, Maximillion Malfoy, para a antiga fazenda onde morou em sua infância, antes da morte de sua mãe. Levava uma vida tranqüila ali, com seu marido, que trabalhava no ministério da magia.

Para Deise, a vida não podia estar melhor. Vivia com o homem que amava, num lugar que lhe trazia lembranças maravilhosas e em paz, desde que Voldemort havia sido derrotado. Porém, algo lhe incomodava. Mirava a direção de Londres. Parecia que uma nuvem de energia negra acumulava-se sobre a capital inglesa. Pela capacidade de sentir auras, ela pressentia que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

—Bom dia amor... —Maximilion veio por trás e beijou-lhe o rosto. —tudo bem?

—Bom dia... —Disse Deise, num tom meio sonolento e manhoso, sorrindo de leve. —sim, está tudo..bem...

—Algo lhe preocupa? —O jovem deu a volta na cadeira e parou de frente a esposa, também sorrindo de leve.

—Não...está tudo normal...por enquanto... —Seu tom agora era preocupado. Tornou a olhar na direção de Londres.


	4. 3 O alerta

**—Capitulo três  
O alerta.**

—Merda, merda, merda...—Resmungava Amanda, vestindo o sobretudo negro, com o emblema do ministério, apressando o passo, aproximando-se de uma cabine telefônica.—espero que Armstrong segure as pontas.

Terminou de fechar os botões do sobretudo e parou de frente a cabine telefônica. Estava aberta. Amanda franziu o cenho, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Entrou na cabine e fechou a porta com dificuldade.

—Precisamos de uma nova entrada.—Disse Amanda, virando-se para o aparelho telefônico.

Puxou o fone do gancho e discou o primeiro numero. Então, um forte solavanco jogou-a para cima da porta. Mais vidro quebraram. Quando conseguiu equilibrar-se, sentiu que o chão tremia. Olhou para fora, uma poça de água formava ondulações.

—Tomara que não seja um dinossauro...—Riu, temerosa, olhando para os lados.—por que essa cabine parece MUITO com um banheiro.

Agarrou novamente o fone e discou rapidamente os números. Identificou-se e disse o motivo da visita, que foi retratado num pequeno crachá que pulou do lugar de onde deveria sair as fichas.

Encostou-se na parede da cabine, aliviada. Quando a cabine já descia pela metade, sentiu o chão tremer com mais força, sacudindo-a fortemente contra as paredes. Segurou-se no aparelho e olhou para fora. Um grande pilar de luz acabada de irromper do chão, atirando para cima pedaços de concreto.

Assim que a cabine parou no átrio do ministério, Amanda atirou-se para fora. O tremor começava a diminuir, mas ainda sacudia o chão. A fonte dos irmão mágicos, reconstruída após a guerra, também formava ondas.

—Algo não cheira bem...—Resmungou, procurando andar o mais rápido possível até as escadas.—e não é o cheiro da comida estragada da cantina.

Saltando de dois em dois degraus, Amanda foi descendo as escadas. Já tinha a varinha empunhada, pronta para atacar quem quer que fosse.

Assim que chegou ao andar do departamento de mistério, correu pelos corredores, derrapando a cada esquina. Próximo a porta negra, viu Armstrong, jogado no chão, com a cabeça pendendo molemente sobre o ombro deslocado.

—Armstrong!—Disse, abaixando-se à sua frente, sacudindo-o pelos ombros. Pegou seu braço mole e checou o pulso. —Droga...

Rangeu os dentes e olhou para frente. A porta negra estava entreaberta. Levantou-se e correu até ela, abrindo-a com um forte empurrão. Deteve-a antes que fechasse, e logo correu o olhar pela sala. O tremor, apesar de muito fraco, ainda fazia as chamas azuis tremeluzirem, fazendo um jogo de sombras no local.

Não demorou a encontrar a porta aberta. Sentiu um forte nó na garganta ao reconhecer-la. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e correu até ela. Quando estendeu a mão para abrir a porta, sentiu uma forte pancada na testa, cambaleou dois passos, tendo tempo apenas de ver um vulto negro, muito estranho, passar ao seu lado. Assim que o vulto passou pela porta, Amanda sentiu a sala girar e caiu no chão, desacordada.

* * *

—Claro!—Exclamou Luke, irônico, dando um tapa na edição do _profeta diário._—Certamente o ministério acha que somos idiotas. Uma experiência no setor de mistérios? Fala sério! Até o Teddy sabe mentir melhor.

—Alguma teoria para o acontecimento, Sr. Parker?—Perguntou Welma ,uma séria defensora do ministério da magia.

—Provavelmente estavam dando uma festinha. Ficaram bêbados e decidiram explodir tudo.—Disse Luke, atirando o profeta sobre a mesa, em cima de uma série de documentos.

—Acredita realmente que agentes sérios do ministério tenham feito uma coisa dessas?—Perguntou a secretária, ofendida, como se o patrão tivesse falado algo sobre ela.

—Completamente...—Disse Luke, colocando os pés sobre a mesa.—Tenho algum compromisso para hoje?

—Na verdade...—Welma puxou um grande diário marrom de dentro de uma gaveta e folheou.—o Sr. Abdula marcou uma reunião com o senhor para hoje. Disse que é urgente.

—Abdula?—Luke franziu o cenho, endireitando-se.—Quando?

—Que tal agora?—Disse uma voz grossa, adentrando a porta do escritório.

Tirando os pés da mesa, Luke mirou o alto homem que entrava em sua sala. Tinha uma aparência árabe, pele morena e olhos negros, misteriosos. Vestia uma longa túnica branca, presa a cintura por uma espécie de faixa também branca e, nas mãos, carregava uma caixa de ouro, rapidamente notada por Luke.

—Sr. Abdula!—Disse Welma, saltando da cadeira, ainda com a agenda na mão.—Sua reuni...

—Tudo bem Welma...—Disse Luke, levantando e ajeitando a gravata.—Nilo! Há quanto tempo? O que lhe trás de volta a velha cidade?

—Tenho assuntos a tratar com você, Parker.—Disse Nilo Abdula, um dos negociantes com quem Luke trabalhava.

—Claro, claro...Welma, traga-nos algo para beber...aceita algo, Nilo?—Perguntou Luke, sentando novamente.

—Um chá, se não for incomodo... —Disse Nilo, sentando numa cadeira em frente à mesa de Luke.

Luke apenas olhou para Welma, que saiu rapidamente da sala. Assim que os passos da secretária morreram do lado de fora, Luke disse.

—E então, meu caro? O que lhe trás aqui?

Nilo respirou fundo e olhou para os lados. Puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes brancas e apontou para cima.

—_Selatus._

A sombra formada pela cadeira e por Nilo, ampliou-se, cobrindo toda a sala. As janelas e as cortinas fecharam com força. Apavorado Luke escutou um _"click"_ vindo da porta e uma massa negra preencher a fechadura, completamente.

—O que diabos...?—Disse Luke, levantando, já puxando a varinha do bolso da calça.

Encarou Nilo, que fazia sinal para que Luke sentasse. Deixando a varinha sobre a mesa, Luke sentou, ainda receoso, olhando Nilo. Assim que toda sala encontrou-se no escuro e isolada, Nilo levantou-se, pousando a caixa de ouro sobre a mesa, andando de um lado para o outro.

—Creio que já está ciente dos acontecimentos, não é?—Perguntou, parando de frente à porta.

—A noticia sobre o terremoto de ontem? Sim, sim...—Disse Luke, cruzando os braços.—li algo...puro sensacionalismo.

Nilo abaixou a cabeça e suspirou tristemente. Lentamente virou-se para Luke e, ainda de olhos fechados, falou.

—Seria tudo melhor se fosse apenas "sensacionalismo".

Luke franziu a testa e olhou para Nilo. O bruxo árabe permanecia de olhos fechados, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas. Permaneceu assim por alguns segundos, antes de erguer a cabeça e abrir os olhos.

—Luke...preciso de sua ajuda...

* * *

—Vamos! Eu estou bem!—Dizia Amanda, sentada na cama do hospital, segurando os lençóis acima da cintura.—foi só uma pancada na cabeça.

—Vamos esperar o médico, querida.—Disse Chapolim, apoiando a mão no ombro da esposa e fazendo-a deitar.

—Chapolim!—Exclamou Amanda, tentando levantar.—Qual é! Foi só uma pancadinha.

Chapolim meramente balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. Pegou o jornal e abriu, folheando-o.

—O acidente no ministério virou manchete em todos os jornais.—Disse Chapolim, passando o olho pelas paginas.

—Eu sei...—Disse Amanda, olhando o teto, soltando um suspiro seguido de um muxoxo.—não é para menos.

—Aqui diz "Uma experiência secreta no setor de mistérios iniciou toda a confusão que levou milhares de aurores as ruas nessa quarta-feira, para apagar a memória de milhares de trouxas".—Chapolim lia uma nota no canto da pagina.

Amanda não respondeu. Encolheu-se na cama e virou-se para a parede, olhando o nada.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou da porta aberta. Se bem lembrava, dos anos que havia iniciado como inominável, aquela porta era onde ficavam restos mortais dos maiores perigos do mundo. Pressionou mais os olhos ao pensar na possibilidade e puxou o lençol mais para cima, cobrindo parte do rosto.

* * *

Cansado depois de chegar de mais uma missão, Pedro logo largou-se na primeira poltrona que encontrou na sala de espera da agencia de segurança bruxa. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás, soltando um longo suspiro cansado, com os olhos fechados.

Apesar de moderno, a sede da agencia em Manchester era muito bagunçada. Tirando a cadeira onde o piromago havia sentado, as outra cinco estavam ocupadas com caixas de papelão e pastas marrons, entulhadas de papeis.

—Ravenclaw...ciao!—Disse Toni, um italiano que fazia uma espécie de intercambio na Inglaterra.

—Toni...—Pedro apenas acenou com a mão, sem olhar para o jovem.

—Leu o jornal hoje?—Perguntou Toni, vasculhando algo sobre a bancada da recepção vazia, apenas com vários jornais jogados por cima.

—Deixei a Emily na escola e corri para a missão.—Ajeitou-se na poltrona e olhou o italiano.—Por quê? Algo novo? Não vai dizer que a Inglaterra perdeu o amistoso contra a Rússia.

—Não, não...—Toni riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.—mas foi por pouco.

—Então o que aconteceu? Mais um desaparecimento?

—Passou longe...—O italiano puxou algo debaixo de uma pilha de revistas velhas e atirou para Pedro.—aqui...com direito a primeira pagina.

O piromago pegou o jornal no ar e abriu lentamente. Uma enorme foto de um buraco numa rua meio velha era exibida. Abaixo, um grande título em letras garrafais "ESTRANHO ACONTECIMENTO ABALA MINISTÉRIO".

—Hum...eles ainda não aprenderam a mentir...—Disse Pedro, fechando o jornal e colocando sobre algumas pastas.

—O que acha que houve?

—Não faço idéia...mas não foi uma experiência mal sucedida, com certeza.—Voltou a posição original, fechando os olhos. Toni soltou um "hum" e saiu da sala.

* * *

Ashley lia o _"__Le monde magique_", na tranqüilidade de seu escritório. Sentada numa bela poltrona reclinável. Pés descalços sobre a mesa, pratinho de torradas ao lado e o micro system ligado, tocando uma musica suave.

O escritório onde Ashley trabalhava ficava próximo ao Louvre, numa região aparentemente desabitada. Ficava num prédio de aparência antiga, enfeitado para não ser visto pelos trouxas.

Ashley trabalhava no terceiro andar, num escritório amplo. A luz de um abajur, em meia fase, iluminava, num tom amarelo escuro, aquela ampla sala. As paredes eram de madeira escura, brilhante, com apenas uma janela com vista para o museu. Penduradas nas paredes, molduras em movimento de bruxos famosos da França. O chão era completamente coberto por um carpete em estilo persa, magicamente ampliado. Bem distribuídos pela sala, havia varias esculturas incas e havaianas.

Quase encostada na parede oposta à porta, estava uma grande mesa de granito negro, muito bonita, brilhante. Papeis e mais papeis amontoavam-se sobre o tampo. Pergaminhos escritos em francês, recortes do "_L__e mound magique"_ e de outros jornais do mundo. Um pedestal de ouro destacava-se no meio da bagunça. Sobre ele, estava apoiado o que parecia ser a miniatura de uma espada de prata, de lamina fina, também muito vistosa. Ao lado da mesa havia uma lareira de console ostentoso.

Tamborilava no braço da poltrona no ritmo da musica, enquanto passava as paginas com a outra mão.

Na pagina com notícias internacionais, a notícia sobre os estranhos acontecimentos em Londres estava em destaque. Ashley franziu a testa e ajeitou-se na mesa, apontando a varinha para o aparelho de som, diminuindo o volume.

A reportagem falava sobre os estranhos acontecimentos e fazia alguns comentários ferinos, questionando a competência do ministério inglês.

Porém, não era isso que lhe chamava atenção. O fato envolvia o setor de mistérios. Em sua curta experiência no ministério, sabia que aquele setor era o mais importante.

—_Mon Dieu_—Suspirou Ashley, abaixando o jornal.—espero que tudo fique bem.

Antes que pudesse voltar a leitura, a porta abriu. Michelle, sua assistente, botava a cabeça para dentro da sala.

—_Mademoiselle _DeLacour. Tem uma 'ligação' para a senhora.—Falava ela, rapidamente em francês.

—_Merci,_ Michelle...pode passar.—Levantou-se e foi até a lareira ao lado da mesa. Agachou-se de frente para ela e ficou esperando.

—Aff...—Disse uma voz abafada,vinda das cinzas na lareira. Tossiu um pouco e logo um rosto com barba por fazer apareceu.—nossa, já pensou em limpar isso aqui?

—_Excusez-moi__, monsieur_.—Disse Ashley, irônica, com uma sobrancelha erguida.—Mas, quem é você?

—Sou Luke Parker, preciso falar urgentemente com você.—Disse Luke, sem nenhum rodeio.

* * *

Sara tomava conta de uma turma que fazia seus testes finais. Porém, não prestava muita atenção nos alunos. Desde que Minerva chamou-os para falar sobre o diário, não parava de pensar nas palavras que Dumbledore havia escrito.

—O sofrimento vai ser intenso, mas se a virtude de cada um proliferar, o mundo se salvara.—Falava em voz baixa, sentada em sua cadeira, com as pernas cruzadas e um ar pensativo.—Mas se a virtude não prolifera. Sangue e carne a terra irão banhar.

—Disse algo professora?—Perguntou uma garota que tinha acabado de deixar seu teste sobre a mesa da professora e começava a distanciar-se.

—Ahm?!—Sara quase caiu para trás, sendo retirada tão abruptamente de seus pensamentos.—Não! Não disse nada Srta Walthman. Pode...pode ir.

A aluna ainda lhe encarou durante algum tempo, antes de voltar para seu lugar e cochichar algo para sua companheira de casa.

Sara sabia que não estava agindo naturalmente diante daquela novidade. Levou a mão à testa e fechou os olhos com força. Tentou re-arrumar os pensamentos em sua mente, mas algo não saia de sua cabeça.

Estaria Dumbledore prevendo uma grande catástrofe? Ou haveria outro significado para "Sangue e carne a terra irão banhar"?

Assim que terminaram os exames, Sara recolheu tudo, deixou-os com o velho Flitwick e seguiu a passos rápidos para seus aposentos. Fechou a porta rapidamente atrás de si e encostou-se nela, com os olhos fechados. Ficara imaginando se apenas dez anos depois, o mundo iria enfrentar tempos tão sombrios quanto aquele há dez anos.

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com a figura de Severo Snape na moldura de um retrato. O homem parecia frio e indiferente diante daquela frase. Sara encarou os olhos frios e sem emoção de Severo, por algum tempo, antes de respirar fundo e perguntar.

—Não está preocupado?

—Com o que?—Snape levantou a sobrancelha ligeiramente, colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

—Sobre o que Dumbledore disse.—Sara levantou levemente a sobrancelha, indo até sua escrivaninha.—Me deixou bastante preocupada.

—Não tem com o que se preocupar...—Snape encostou-se na moldura, observando a professora

—Não fale assim! Não fale como se não fosse algo para se preocupar!—Bradou Sara, com o semblante irritado.

—Não irei discutir isso...—Murmurou Snape. Lentamente foi saindo por sua moldura.—Nos vemos outra hora.

Sara observou a capa de Snape esvoaçar até desaparecer na moldura. Sentou-se na cama e olhou sua própria imagem no espelho.

—Ele não tem jeito.—Disse Sara, balançando sua cabeça negativamente.

—Concordo. —Respondeu sua imagem.

* * *

Os corredores do ministério da magia estavam tumultuados naquele dia. Aurores, repórteres e até alguns curiosos chegavam ao ministério. Claro que apenas os aurores tinham acesso ao local do acidente.

Devido ao acontecimento, os elevadores não estavam funcionando e todos eram obrigados a usar as escadas.

Próximo ao meio-dia, uma multidão de pessoas abandonava suas salas. Entre eles, um homem de vinte e nove anos, cabelos negros, contrastando com sua pele muito branca e seus olhos azuis. Tinha uma barba por fazer, crescendo debaixo do queixo, principalmente naquele dia.

Seth Ashford, conselheiro jurídico do ministério, havia sido acordado às quatro da manhã pelo chefe do departamento, para resolver algumas questões, depois do acontecimento. Na verdade, toda a equipe do Ministério da Magia havia sido chamada.

Trabalhando naqueles velhos tribunais, Seth tinha passagem obrigatória pelo setor de mistérios. Havia um esquadrão de inomináveis em frente à porta negra e uma placa escrita "mantenha distancia", no inicio do corredor.

Seth não se demorou no corredor e logo estava subindo mais lances de escadas. Cansado, chegou ao segundo andar. A enorme sala, cheia de cubículos, fervilhava. Memorandos voavam de um lado para o outro, aurores passavam carregando caixas e mais caixas, se espremendo para passar pelos corredores.

Após vários encontrões com aurores apressados, Seth chegou ao cubículo que queria. Lá estava, sentada em meio a diversas caixas de papelão, recortes de jornais e vários memorandos, uma mulher da mesma idade que Seth, de cabelos e olhos negros. No momento, estava de costas, olhando alguns pergaminhos, concentrada.

—Psiu..—Disse Seth, ao seu ouvido, cobrindo-lhe os olhos com as mãos.—advinha quem é?

Lauren parou e sorriu. Tateou com a ponta dos dedos, fingindo dificuldade em descobrir quem era.

—Deixe-me ver...—Parou e fez uma expressão pensativa.—O homem mais lindo e inteligente desse mundo?

—Nossa! Como adivinhou?—Seth tirou as mãos de seus olhos. Lauren girou a cadeira e ficou de frente para o marido. Ele inclinou-se para frente e beijou-lhe.—E então? Muito trabalho?

—Você nem imagina...—Disse Lauren, aparentemente cansada.—temos pistas sobre o cara, mas grande parte são boatos. Veja só...—Inclinou-se sobre uma bancada ao lado e puxou um pergaminho. Pigarreou e começou a ler.—"Eu vi um homem suspeito correr pelo meu jardim ontem de madrugada. Ele vestia-se de negro e tinha asas enormes. Vi ele montando num dragão e saindo, depois que o pilar de luz sumiu".— Largou de lado e virou-se irritada para Seth.—Tem fundamento isso? Só faz nos atrapalhar!

—É...—Seth parecia compartilhar da frustração da esposa.—no setor jurídico também não está fácil. É difícil separar quem fala a verdade de quem quer se aproveitar.—Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pergaminho. Abriu e começou a ler.—"Durante o terremoto, perdi dois vira-tempo e uma vassoura de corrida nova. Solicito indenização."—Guardou novamente e soltou um suspiro triste.—Investigamos e o cara não tem onde cair morto.

Ambos soltaram muxoxos e ficaram em silencio. Após um tempo em que apenas a bagunça da sala era ouvida, Seth falou.

—Então...hora do almoço...quer sair para algum canto?

—Nossa! Nem imagina como!—Lauren jogou os braços para cima e levantou-se abraçando o marido logo em seguida.—Onda planeja ir?

* * *

Uma fraca luz amarela iluminava a caverna. Vinha de um candeeiro antigo. A vela dentro já queimava pela metade.

O encapuzado que invadira o ministério carregava o candeeiro. Abria caminho entre ratos e morcegos. Logo atrás, uma figura alta, vestida com um manto negro que cobria todo seu corpo, andava arrastando os pés. Um capuz escondia seu rosto completamente entre as sombras.

Desviavam por entre estalactites e estalagmites. Vez ou outra caia uma gota de água do teto, indo parar em poças que se acumulavam no chão.

O que segurava o candeeiro, ergueu-o mais e apontou para uma parede. Havia alguns símbolos estranhos e letras desconhecidas. Olhou para o homem que lhe seguida. Esse apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuaram.

Uma luz forte emanava do final do túnel. Apagou o candeeiro e seguiu até a luz.

Chegaram num enorme aposento. Parecia a sala de algum castelo. Enormes colunas com cobras em alto relevo sustentavam o teto que se perdia de vista. Quadros com fotos de vários bruxos das trevas estavam pendurados nas paredes.

Entre as colunas estava estendido um vistoso tapete verde, com cobras prateadas, bordadas, de modo que pareciam vivas. No fim do tapete havia um trono antigo, feito de prata, com o acolchoado verde e outra figura encapuzada. Conduziu o homem magro até ele e curvou-se. O homem sentou e abaixou o capuz, olhando para todos os lados.

Seu rosto era pálido. A pele parecia ter sido esticada sobre o rosto. Seu nariz resumia-se a duas fendas e os olhos eram vermelhos e as pupilas felinas. Assim que viu todo o aposento, sorriu. Seus dentes eram pontiagudos e amarelados.

—Gostou _milord_?—Perguntou o homem que carregou o candeeiro.

—Esplendido... —Disse, olhando para o homem.—não podia imaginar lugar melhor.

—Que bom que gostou...—Disse o ser que estava ao seu lado. Tinha voz feminina e fria. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do trono, de cabeça baixa e prosseguiu.—fizemos tudo pelo senhor, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort sorriu. Estreitou os olhos e fixou-os num quadro onde Salazar Slytherin repousava, segurando seu cajado.

—Vocês acharam o cajado?—Perguntou, olhando novamente para o homem a sua frente.

—Sim, _milord._—Respondeu, levantando-se e desaparecendo entre as pilastras. Logo voltou, carregando um cajado feito de madeira, talhado de forma à parecer duas cobras enroscadas.—Aqui está, senhor.—Ajoelhou-se e entrou o cajado.

—Perfeito, meu fiel Tom...—Olhou maravilhado o cajado.—e as relíquias?

—Estão comigo...—A mulher encapuzada, ao lado de Voldemort, retirou algo de dentro da capa e entregou.

Eram três objetos. Uma miniatura de uma flauta, um pequeno quadrado simétrico, com símbolos em cada aresta e uma bola, do tamanho de uma bola de gude. O lorde das trevas fechou a mão sobre eles e olhou a serviçal.

—Muito bom, minha nobre Stéphanie...o trabalho de vocês será bem recompensado.

—Fico feliz em ser útil, _milord._—Disse Stéphanie, abaixando a cabeça.


	5. 4 O sepulcro de Azkaban

**—Capitulo quatro  
O sepulcro de Azkaban.**

Quatro dias e as coisas no ministério pareciam acalmar. A equipe de inomináveis ainda trabalhavam em sigilo para descobrir o que havia causado aquele misterioso pilar de luz.

Amanda caminhava pelos corredores de pedra, terminando de fechar o sobretudo, fechando com uma abotoadura em forma de uma cruz de malta, com uma varinha cortando-a na transversal, símbolo do ministério.

—Bom dia, Gryffindor...—Disse um homem alto que fazia a guarda em frente ao setor de mistérios.—recuperada?

—Pronta para socar o infeliz que fez isso...—Apontou para uma atadura em volta da testa.

O grandão apenas riu e deu passagem para a inominável. Amanda abriu a porta e tomou cuidado para não fechar-la. Atravessou a sala e entrou por uma porta entreaberta. Do lado de dentro, vários inomináveis vasculhavam a sala.

—Bom dia, Gryffindor...—Disse Roy Stagford. Alto, magro, de pele negra assim como seus olhos. Um dos melhores inomináveis da época.—Que bom que voltou...precisaremos de sua cabeça para solucionar isso...—Roy riu e virou-se para Amanda.—ela ainda funciona ou a pancada te desorientou?

—Sem graças, Roy...—Amanda agachou-se ao seu lado.—o que descobriram até agora?

—Na verdade, nada de muito construtivo...—Roy suspirou e passou a mão pela careca.—só um caldeirão com algo que parece com o almoço da cantina na quinta e "A urna", fora do lugar.

—"A urna"?—Amanda arregalou os olhos, virando-se para Roy.—Isso quer dizer que...

—Não quer dizer nada, infelizmente...e felizmente...—Disse Roy, olhando para um balcão onde a urna de prata encontrava-se.—está fechada...e não temos como abrir para verificar...

Amanda também olhou para a urna. Quem quisesse abrir-la, teria que ter uma habilidade que praticamente ninguém possuía naqueles tempos.

—Procuraram os registros dos últimos ofidiglotas?—Perguntou Amanda, ainda olhando a urna.

—Sim...mas desde Potter, nenhuma outra atividade que envolvesse um ofidiglota foi registrada.—Roy virou-se para Amanda, com um olhar cansado.

Amanda não respondeu. Levantou-se e caminhou até a urna. Virou-a de um lado para o outro, mas nenhum sinal de alteração. Colocou-a novamente no balcão e soltou um suspiro triste.

—O ministro está?—Perguntou, sem virar-se.

—Está no escritório, mas pediu para...

Roy olhou para trás, mas Amanda já se dirigia a porta. Olhou-a sair antes de voltar ao trabalho, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

Sentiu-se repentinamente envolto por aquela brisa de verão. Era tão gostoso. O sol se pondo no horizonte, lançando sua luz alaranjada sobre a vila. Os pássaros cantando, voltando para seus ninhos. Os moradores que entravam em suas casas para saborear pratos deliciosos, cujos odores eram lançados pelas janelas, seduzindo quem passasse ao lado.

Era mais um fim de tarde na vila Raven. Tudo estava em perfeita harmonia. Mesmo os mais rabugentos encantavam-se por aquela visão de paz.

Porém, algo negro recortando o pôr-do-sol, quebrava aquela harmonia, apareceu no fim da estrada. Quatro figuras altas, encapuzadas, aproximavam-se a passos lentos do vilarejo. Logo estavam na entrada, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas assombradas.

Sentiu-se envolto por um abraço maternal e logo um aperto paterno em seu ombro. Estava protegido. Discretamente foi levado até uma casa, onde um homem trancava as portas e verificava as janelas.

Logo, a noite levou a paz da vila Raven. Labaredas ergueram-se no ar, misturando-se com lampejos verdes, recortando o negro do céu. Gritos de pânico, desespero e dor mesclavam-se ao estalo da madeira queimando. O caos. Um verdadeiro caos.

A terceira sensação foi de estar sendo encoberto por algo sedoso e macio. Viu o rosto do homem de olhos azuis logo a sua frente, antes de ser empurrado para um canto.

Não demorou, a porta da casa foi derrubada, fazendo os sons aterrorizantes do lado de fora, entrarem com mais agressividade. Apertou-se mais à capa que lhe envolvia e observava duas figuras encapuzadas entrarem na casa. As pessoas que lhe protegiam falavam algo, o homem parecia suplicar. Então, um forte lampejo verde, uma risada maligna e o baque surdo do corpo...

—NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!—Gritou, sentando-se na cama bruscamente.

Ofegante, olhou para os lados. Estava de volta ao seu quarto. Deixou-se cair novamente, olhando o teto, o suor correndo por sua face. Passou a mão pela testa, tirando o suor.

—Por que esses pesadelos voltaram?—Perguntou Pedro, puxando um travesseiro e pressionando-o contra o rosto.—Faz dez anos que não sonho com isso.

Jogou o travesseiro para o lado e sentou-se na beira da cama. Ficou olhando os próprios pés. Os pesadelos haviam recomeçado. Então...ela estaria com a razão? Ergueu o rosto e apoiou-o na mão, olhando a porta do quarto semi-aberta.

O radio relógio ligou. Com um suspiro, Pedro apertou o botão calando o repórter e levantou-se. Desceu até a cozinha e começou a passar um café. Deixou a cafeteira trabalhando e sentou-se na mesa. Olhou distraído para um redemoinho de poeira que vinha de uma fresta na janela.

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

Saiu da sala de reuniões, soltando um muxoxo cansado. Edgar Bones estava enlouquecendo todos. O ministério havia pedido empenho, mas Edgar estava exagerando um pouco.

—"Dêem suas vidas se necessário...—Ironizou Pedro, imitando a voz de Bones.—vocês são agentes e precisam se empenhar"...ah!—Jogou os braços para cima e soltou um muxoxo irritado.—Já está na hora desse velho se aposentar.

Chegou à movimentada recepção, de onde vários agentes chegavam e saiam a cada instante. Aparatando, via pó de flu ou pela entrada secreta. Carregavam caixas de papelão ou documentos e, de vez em quando, algum bruxo adolescente que tentava se aproveitar da situação e criar pânico.

—'Tarde, Jenny...—Disse Pedro, encostando-se no balcão da recepção.

—Boa tarde...—Respondeu uma garota de uns vinte e dois anos, cabelos loiros e sardas no rosto. Apesar da idade, lembrava uma adolescente.—Bones está arrancando sua pele?

—Minha pele ele já arrancou faz tempo...—Resmungou, olhando o movimento.—ele já está arrancando o resto mesmo.

Jenny riu e olhou alguns papeis sobre a mesa. Soltou uma exclamação e bateu na testa.

—Quase esqueci! Tem uma moça querendo falar com você na sua sala.

—Uma moça?—Pedro ergueu uma sobrancelha.—Quem?

—Não sei...mas parece que é do ministério francês...—Deu de ombros, voltando a mexer em alguns pergaminhos.—e está te esperando faz um tempão...parece que é urgente.

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, Pedro desencostou-se do balcão e seguiu até sua sala, num corredor estreito, do outro lado da recepção.

—Me disseram que queria falar comi...

—Pedro!—A garota de cabelos loiros agarrou-se em seu pescoço, sufocando-o.—Seu desgraçado! Como ousa partir daquele jeito, sem dar UMA noticia?—Largou-o e começou a sacudir-lo pelos ombros.—Todos ficamos um ano inteiro esperando, no mínimo, uma ligação!

—Pera...moça...espera um pouco...—Pedro tentava parar a garota.—Dá pra parar!?—Segurou-lhe as mãos, afastando de seus ombros.—Quem é você?!

—Aaaah não!—A garota fechou os olhos e ergueu um punho, parecendo furiosa.—Agora eu me indignei. Tantos anos de convivência...—Virou-se dramaticamente e encarou a parede.—depois de tanta amizade...você...você...—Virou-se para ele, com os olhos extremamente mareados.—esqueceu de mim?!

—Ahm...er...calma moça, calma...—Disse Pedro, desconcertado.—não é isso...é que...tem muita coisa...muita gente...e sabe...a memória acaba falhando...—Riu sem jeito, coçando a nuca.

—Tratante...—E deu um tapa fraco no rosto dele.—tudo bem, eu deixo passar dessa vez...—foi até a mesa bagunçada de Pedro e afastou alguns objetos, sentando-se nela.—Sou eu...Ashley DeLacour...lembra?

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

O som da cafeteira assim que o café ficou pronto, arrancou Pedro de seus pensamentos. Levantou-se e pegou a caneca da cafeteira, despejando todo o café numa xícara. Colocou a caneca na pia e abriu a torneira, deixando a água correr.

—Mas que merda...—Resmungou, fechando os olhos e encostando o queixo no peito.—de novo?

—Deixou café cair na calça, papai?—Perguntou Emily, ainda com ar enfadonho.

—Ahm?—Pedro virou-se, sorrindo sem jeito.—Não, não...foi...por outra coisa...mas o que faz acordada há essa hora, num domingo?

—Perdi o sono...—A garota sentou-se numa cadeira e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, olhando distraída o saleiro.

—Teve um sonho ruim?—Pedro pegou a xícara e bebeu um gole de café.

Emily não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando o saleiro. Olhou para o pai e rapidamente abaixou o olhar. Pedro soltou um muxoxo e foi até a filha. Deixou a xícara de lado, abaixou-se ao lado dela e segurou-lhe as mãos.

—Emily...conheço você melhor do que ninguém...—Sorriu, acariciando-lhe as mãos.—sei que nessa idade não gostamos muito de nos abrir, mas...pode contar para mim...sou seu pai.

Emily encarou o pai por um tempo, antes de fechar os olhos e falar.

—Foi só um sonho bobo com a mamãe...—Balançou a cabeça negativamente.—nada de mais.

Ravenclaw ficou olhando a filha por um tempo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e levantou-se, afagando a cabeça de Emily, voltando a tomar seu café.

* * *

—Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei esse trabalho?—Perguntava Poul, andando de um lado para o outro, no pequeno ancoradouro da ilha de Azkaban.

Arrastava os pés e procurava encolher-se melhor na capa. Em Azkaban sempre fazia frio. No verão, frio. Na primavera, frio. No outono, frio. E no inverno, mais frio ainda.

—Eu devia ter ido trabalhar na Floreios e Borrões.—Resmungou, soltando uma nuvem de fumaça pela boca depois.

Parou na beira do ancoradouro e estreitou o olhar, para ver se algum barco estava vindo. Nada. Soltou um suspiro e caminhou novamente até o inicio do ancoradouro. Ficou indo e voltando, até que viu um pequeno ponto sobressair-se as ondas. Parou na beira do ancoradouro e acendeu uma lanterna.

—Não tinha noticia de presos vindo pra cá hoje...—Franziu a testa e pegou a varinha. Murmurou algumas palavras e ela adquiriu uma coloração verde, muito luminosa.

Ergueu o braço e começou a acenar. O barco logo atracou. Haviam duas figuras encapuzadas nele.

—O que fazem aqui?—Perguntou Poul, ajudando-os a sair do barco.

Não teve resposta. Os dois saíram do barco e bateram o pó das vestes.

—Não estou vendo o preso...—Poul olhou para o barco, mas não havia mais ninguém.—Onde ele est...argh!

—Irritante...—Disse uma das figuras, com uma voz feminina. Segurava o pescoço dele com força, erguendo-o do chão.

Caminhou até a beira do ancoradouro e estendeu o braço para o mar. Poul debatia-se, tentando soltar, vendo o mar revolto abaixo de seus pés.

—Sabe...—A outra figura disse, com um ar de riso.—Aqui tem muitos tubarões. E tubarões só atacam quando sentem cheiro de sangue.

Poul engoliu seco e olhou para a outra figura. Depois olhou para a que lhe segurava pelo pescoço e por ultimo para o mar. Era tão escuro que não podia ver o que havia em baixo.

—Morra...—Sentiu uma varinha encostar em sua barriga.—_Sectusempra..._

Poul soltou um grito de dor muito alto. De uma só vez, meia dúzia de cortes profundos abriram-se em suas costas, jorrando sangue na água. A figura abriu a mão e largou-o no mar.

Afundou alguns instantes antes de voltar a superfície. Debatendo-se, tentou alcançar a escada do ancoradouro. Próximo ao primeiro degrau, sentiu algo morder-lhe o pé. Depois outra mordida. Mais outra. Logo Poul estava sendo arrastado para o fundo do mar, por um cardume de tubarões.

* * *

—Vamos...—Murmurou Stéphanie, assim que Poul sumiu de vista.

—Agora eu sei por que ele te escolheu...—Tom riu, seguindo logo atrás dela.

Stéphanie grunhiu algo e seguiu o caminho, sem olhar para trás. Na verdade, não estava com Voldemort por lealdade nem nada. O próprio já havia tentado eliminar ela e as irmãs quando estudavam em Hogwarts. Só estava ao lado dele, por vingança.

O vento seco que corria por Azkaban, parecia aumentar quanto mais perto estavam da prisão. Com as mãos em frente ao rosto, para proteger de pedaços de terra que se desprendiam do solo árido, os dois comensais continuaram, em silencio.

—Parece que tem mais gente ali na frente.—Disse Tom, com a mão sobre a boca para não engolir terra.

Stéphanie estreitou o olhar e viu dois guardas em frente às portas da prisão. Sacou a varinha e pulou para os lados, escondendo-se entre as árvores. Puxou o capuz para baixo, deixando o cabelo negro cair sobre os ombros.

—São só dois...—Murmurou, olhando de trás de uma das árvores retorcidas. Guardou a varinha e continuou.—não vale a pena.

Puxou uma bolsa de dentro da capa e retirou duas facas. Colocou-as entre os dedos e respirou fundo. Saltou para o lado e atirou as facas.

—Ahn!? O que?! Arrrgh!—Um dos guardas caiu, com a faca cravada em sua jugular. O sangue rapidamente jorrou.

—O que? O que houve?!—Perguntou o outro, abaixando-se.—Vamos! Acorde!—Sacudiu-o, mas não teve resposta.

—Não adianta...—Disse Stéphanie, friamente, andando na direção do outro guarda.—ele já está morto. Acertei sua jugular. Parei o fornecimento de sangue para o cérebro.

O guarda olhou Stéphanie, amedrontado. Puxou a varinha e foi andando para trás. Sentiu a parede da prisão às suas costas e tateou-a.

—Pa...para trás!—Apontava a varinha pra ela, tremendo.—E...eu tenho permissão para te matar!!

Stéphanie apenas olhou para ele. Não um olhar comum. Era um olhar frio, vazio. Em igual gesto, ergueu a varinha e apontou para o guarda.

—Tremendo desse jeito, acha que vai conseguir me matar?—Estreitou o olhar mais ainda e exclamou.—Nunca! _Sectusem..._

—_Avada Kedavra!_—Um jorro de luz verde soou ao lado de Stéphanie.

O guarda permaneceu em pé, com o olhar estarrecido por um tempo. Emitiu uma espécie de grunhido estranho antes de cair no chão, morto.

—Por que fez isso?—Perguntou Stéphanie, sem olhar para trás.

—Chega de sangue...—Disse Tom, alguns passos atrás dela, com a varinha apontada por cima de seu ombro.—vamos terminar isso rápido e de modo limpo.

Stéphanie resmungou algo e jogou o capuz por cima da cabeça, mais uma vez.

* * *

—Mamãe, mamãe!—Disse uma pequena garota, de cinco anos, cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos.—Tia Violet no telefone!

—Já vai Marie!—Lauren seca as mãos numa toalha e ia de encontro a filha.—Obrigado.

Sorriu para ela e afagou-lhe a cabeça, pegando o fone.

—Vih?—Lauren sorriu ao escutar a voz da irmã.—Como vai? Com toda essa confusão no ministério nem tive oportunidade de falar com você.

_—Não tem problema._—Respondeu Violet.—_Também andei ocupada._

—Problemas com a limpeza da casa?

—_Um pouco...estava cheia de titica de elfo e de outras coisas..._—Violet fez um barulho de nojo e continuou.—_mas, graças a Deus, tem muitos elfos na casa ainda. Sem contar com os novos. Essas coisas se reproduzem como coelhos!_

—Não diga...—Lauren disse, apoiando-se na mesinha de telefone.—mas vai ficar por aí ou pretende retornar a Londres?

—_Acho que vou ficar por aqui..._—Violet soltou um suspiro e continuou.—_quero que a mansão Lestrange seja novamente habitável, como eram naqueles tempos._

—E...tem falado com...

—_A Stéphanie?_—Novo suspiro de Violet, dessa vez triste.—_Sim...falei com ela no natal do ano passado...me pareceu meio sombria...me deu até medo..._

—Acha que ela está metida em alguma confusão?—Perguntou Lauren, com o tom de voz preocupado.

—_Não tenho certeza...mas...ei...EI! Wildeberto! Não é para colocar isso aí! Não! NÃO!_—Lauren afastou o fone do ouvido, escutando a irmã gritar.—_Desculpe, vou ter que desligar...esses elfos não fazem nada direito...a gente se fala, beijos._

—Beijos, minha irmã.—Lauren colocou o telefone no gancho e ficou olhando perdida para parede à frente.—Stéphanie...

Já tinha um bom tempo, um pouco depois do nascimento de sua filha, Lauren havia perdido completo contato com sua irmã caçula. Isso lhe deixava muito triste.

—Mamãe...—Perguntou Marie, ao seu lado.—por que está chorando?

—Ahm? Chorando?—Lauren passou as costas das mãos sobre os olhos e sorriu.—Não estou chorando, minha pequena...

* * *

—Chegamos...—Murmurou Tom, abaixando o capuz.

Haviam chegado num lugar, ao lado da prisão, onde a terra havia sido remexida. Haviam varias cruzes cravadas no chão pedregoso, indicando o lugar dos túmulos.

—Segundo Lord Voldemort, aqui só ficam os últimos mortos. —Disse Stéphanie, abaixando-se em frente a uma cruz que se destacava entre as outras. —Os mais antigos, eles enterram em baixo da prisão.

Puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o próprio pulso.

—_Diffindo..._

Um corte abriu-se em sua pele, fazendo o sangue correr. Colocou-o em cima da cruz, de modo que o sangue caísse em cima dela. Quando o sangue chegou até chão, Stéphanie apontou a varinha para o corte e murmurou algo, parando o sangramento.

—Será que vai funcionar?—Perguntou Tom, olhando por cima do ombro dela.

—Gastei muito sangue para isso não funcionar...—Resmungou a Lestrange, levantando.

O sangue continuava a correr pela cruz. Porém, nenhuma gota pingou dela. O sangue foi espalhando-se por cada braço de madeira, até cobrir-los por completo. A cruz começou a emitir um brilho vermelho, de forma intensa.

—Parece que funcionou...—Riu Tom, aproximando-se.—Seu sangue foi bem gaaaaaaaaaaastoooooo!

Sem aviso, a terra sugou-o. Logo depois, sugou Stéphanie. Como se houvesse um imã puxando os dois, foram tragados cada vez mais para o fundo, por uma estreita passagem cavada na terra de maneira rudimentar.

—Aaaaaaah!—Tom caiu primeiro, sentado, levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

Stéphanie veio logo depois, parando em pé, de braços cruzados. Bateu o pó das vestes e seguiu caminho.

—Você já sabia e não me avisou?—Perguntou Tom, irado, levantando e limpando as vestes. Stéphanie meramente acenou de maneira positiva. —Sua... sua...

A Lestrange parecia não ligar para o que ele dizia. Seguia pelo corredor escuro, parecendo também ter sido escavado de uma maneira rudimentar, quase como o túnel de uma mina. Havia vigas de madeira sustentando o teto. Tateando a parede, Stéphanie foi andando, até...

—_Flamarius solon..._—Varias chamas ascenderam ao redor da varinha e se espalharam. Foram acendendo, gradualmente, vários archotes, iluminando a sala com uma luz alaranjada.

—Chegam...mos?—Perguntou Tom, deixando o queixo cair ao ver o aposento.

Estavam no ultimo patamar de um local que se assemelhava ao silo de um moinho. O chão era tão profundo que era quase impossível de se ver. Havia vários camarotes largos, onde, ao invés de cadeiras, havia túmulos e gavetas embutidas nas paredes. Não havia mureta de proteção. Stéphanie estava na beira do camarote, olhando o chão distante.

—Vamos terminar logo com isso...—Disse Tom, tentando esconder o medo.—_milord_ não quer que demoremos muito aqui.

Stéphanie resmungou algo e tirou uma estatueta do bolso. Estendeu a mão e largou a estatueta, que foi caindo lentamente.

—Dagdá!—Exclamou Stéphanie, juntando as mãos e começando a orar numa língua antiga.

A estátua, ainda em queda livre, começou a emitir um brilho tênue. Assim que Stéphanie parou a oração e abriu os olhos, o brilho aumentou. Milhares de fachos de luz partiram da estatueta, perfurando túmulos ou quebrando as gavetas. Pareciam estar ligadas a algo.

—Guie-os até o mestre...—Disse Stéphanie, dando as costas e seguindo pelo corredor.—tenho algo para resolver.

—Ta...mas como eu volto?—Perguntou Tom, olhando a estatueta parada no ar.

—Se vira...—Resmungou, sumindo nas trevas.

Tom virou-se de um pulo, pronto para gritar algum palavrão, mas ficou mudo. Ao seu lado, um corpo em profundo estado de decomposição, havia levantado-se.

* * *

Stéphanie não demorou a subir novamente e caminhava até a prisão de Azkaban. Precisava ter certeza de que ela estava lá. E se estivesse, precisava libertá-la. Assim que chegou à porta, viu um aglomerado de guardas ao redor dos dois mortos.

—Não tenho tempo a perder...—Resmungou, puxando a varinha e apontando para a pequena floresta de árvores retorcidas que crescia ali.

As árvores começaram a balançar com força, mesmo com o vento parado. Os guardas olharam curiosos para as árvores.

Então, pararam de balançar. Os guardas se entreolharam e foram se aproximando das árvores. Seus galhos cresceram de repente, numa velocidade incrível, perfurando o corpo de todos eles.

Com o caminho livre, Stéphanie entrou na prisão. O lugar cheirava a algo podre e, apesar de terem sido abolidos há algum tempo, ainda carregava a atmosfera pesada dos dementadores.

—Onde ela está?—Perguntou a si mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Em todas as celas haviam pessoas acorrentadas e de aparência doentia. Mas em nenhuma delas estava quem Stéphanie procurava. Quando dobrou um corredor, viu um dos guardas, com a varinha apontada a frente, iluminando o caminho.

—Ahm? O que faz aqui? Quem é você?

—Estou procurando Bellatrix Lestrange...diga onde está e pouparei sua vida.

—Poupara minha vida?—O guarda riu, subestimando a garota. —E o que quer com Bellatrix Lestrange? O que é dela?

—Quero levá-la comigo... —Stéphanie levou a mão até o capuz e tirou-o. —porque ela é minha mãe.

—Vo...você é filha de Bellatrix Lestrange?—Abandonando o ar confiante de antes, o guarda recuou, temeroso.

—Diga onde ela está e pouparei sua vida.—Dizia, no mesmo tom frio.

—Nunca!

—Estou perdendo a paciência...—Puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o guarda.—Diga onde ela está. Já!

—Já disse que nunca!—Apontou a varinha para Stéphanie também.—_Estupe..._

—_Petrificus totalus! Sectusempra!_—O corpo do guarda foi paralisado e vários cortes abriram em seu corpo, simultaneamente. —Agora...—Stéphanie aproximou-se, segurando o rosto do guarda.—diga onde ela está e te poupo do sofrimento.

—Nunca!

—_Sectusempra!_—Mais cortes abriram, fazendo o guarda urrar de dor.—Onde?!

—Não vou dizer!—Berrou o guarda.

—_Sectusempra!!_—O corpo do guarda já estava quase mutilado. O sangue pingava de cada canto de seu rosto e espirrado nas paredes.—Diga! É sua ultima chance!

—Tu...tudo bem...—Disse o guarda, a voz tremida, o sangue escorrendo por sua boca.—ela...está...na cela...no final do corre...corredor...

—Bom garoto...—Atirou o corpo do guarda para o lado, seguindo pelo corredor.

—M...me so...lte! Voc...cê pro...me...teu!—Guinchou o guarda, paralisado no chão.

Stéphanie não respondeu. Continuou andando pelo corredor. O coração batia mais forte a cada passo. Sentia-se nervosa, insegura. O que diria? O que faria? Como ela estaria? Essas perguntas rondavam a cabeça da caçula da família e deixava-a tonta.

Parou, na penúltima cela. Sentia a respiração ofegante, as mãos suadas e o coração já prestes a sair pela boca. Com as pernas tremendo, Stéphanie deu os últimos passos e virou-se na direção da cela.

—Mamãe...—Disse, com os olhos marejados.


	6. 5 Encontro de velhos amigos

**—Capitulo cinco  
Encontro de velhos amigos.**

Lauren subia correndo as escadas do ministério, tentando vestir o sobretudo branco dos aurores. Quim Shacklebolt havia aparecido repentinamente em sua lareira, lhe chamando até o ministério. Pelo tom, parecia ser urgente.

Parou derrapando em frente a porta de reuniões dos aurores e entrou, afobada.

—Sra. Ashford...—Quim levantou-se, indicando uma cadeira na mesa. Haviam outros diversos aurores.—sente-se e vamos começar.

Lauren sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa. Quim fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, juntando as mãos.

—Recebemos uma coruja urgente do diretor de Azkaban...—O chefe dos aurores abriu os olhos e mirou o tampo da mesa.—ele relatou que, ao olhar pela janela de seu escritório, viu diversos guardas mortos em frente a prisão. Segundo ele, alguém invadiu a ilha.

—Ele quer nossa ajuda?—Perguntou um auror muito alto e forte, sentado ao lado de Quim.

—Exatamente...—Quim afastou as mãos e passou-as pela careca brilhante.—chamei-os aqui justamente para isso.

—E sabem quem atacou?—Perguntou Lauren, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

Quim apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Levantou-se e apoiou-se no parapeito da janela, olhando a paisagem enfeitiçada que mostrava um dia de chuva.

—Vão...rápido...não percam tempo...

Lauren escutou o som de cadeiras arrastando. Ficou sentada, observando Quim, enquanto os outros aurores saiam rapidamente pela sala.

—Por que não foi, Lauren?—Perguntou Quim, ainda olhando para a janela.

—Só queria saber se...

—Não temos noticias de sua irmã ainda...—Cortou o chefe dos aurores, ríspido.—agora, vá.

Lauren soltou um suspiro e levantou-se. Saiu da sala, andando rápido, deixando Quim sozinho.

* * *

—Vamos mãe...—Disse Stéphanie, baixinho, carregando uma fraca e trôpega Bellatrix.—precisamos sair rápido daqui.

Bellatrix não respondeu. Sua figura estava completamente diferente de antes. Estava extremamente magra. Os cabelos sujos, desgrenhados e parecia mais fraca. Tremia o queixo, como se sentisse muito frio. Stéphanie havia tirado sua capa e havia envolvido a mãe, mas não parava de tremer.

—Caramba...—Resmungou, ajeitando a mãe no ombro.—o que estavam fazendo com você, mãe?

Apoiando-a melhor no ombro, apressou o passo. Sua mãe tentava acompanhar o passo, mas sempre tropeçava nos próprios pés e acabava arrastando-os no chão, ralando a ponta dos dedos.

No fim do corredor, pisou em algo molhado. Olhou para o lado e viu o corpo do guarda, jogado, sem vida. Sem dar importância, continuou o caminho, virando o corredor.

—Parada aí!—Uma dúzia de guardas estavam parados em frente a porta, com as varinhas apontadas para elas.—Largue a prisioneira e a varinha!

—Droga...—Rangeu os dentes, estreitando o olhar para os guardas.—vocês parecem ratos...

—Sua...—Um dos guardas rangeu os dentes e saiu da formação.—Vou te mostrar quem é rato!

Empurrou alguns colegas e saiu correndo na direção de Stéphanie. A garota deixou a mãe encostada numa parede e puxou a varinha, deixando-a em posição.

—Olha aqui o que o rato faz! _Estupefaça!_

—Inútil! _Protego!_—Cortou o ar com a varinha, deixando um rastro azul.

O feitiço bateu numa barreira invisível e ricocheteou, batendo no teto.

—Mas...o que?—O guarda parou, estarrecido.

Stéphanie enfiou rapidamente a mão dentro da capa e retirou uma faca. Correu na direção do guarda e cravou a lamina em sua barriga. Puxou-a e girou no próprio eixo, acertando a nuca dele com o cotovelo. O guarda caiu rapidamente de cara no chão, manchando-o de sangue.

Uma exclamação de medo saiu do grupo. Stéphanie estava parada, de costas, olhando-os por cima do ombro. Ergueu um pouco a faca, mostrando o sangue que pingava. Os guardas recuaram um pouco.

—Qual de vocês quer ser o próximo?—Sua voz soou fria. Os guardas engoliram seco e deram mais um passo, ainda apontando a varinha para ela.

A prisão foi tomada de silencio. Apenas o vento que assobiava ao entrar pelas frestas das grades, quebrava o silencio. Stéphanie fechou os olhos e abaixou o rosto, soltando um muxoxo de decepção.

—Ratos...sem duvida...—Virou-se, encarando-os com o olhar mais frio que pode lançar.—merecem morrer...—Atirou a faca para cima e apontou a varinha para ela.—_Reducto!_

O teto acima dos guardas explodiu, lançando uma pequena chuva de pedras e poeira.

—Corram, corram!—Os guardas corriam, desorganizados.

Logo o teto inteiro desabou. Uma grossa nuvem de poeira ergueu-se.

—_Eximmius..._—Stéphanie apontou a varinha para cima, fazendo a poeira dissipar-se. Tirou a capa de sua mãe e jogou novamente sobre os ombros. Apoiou-a novamente no ombro e começou a escalar os escombros.

* * *

Os aurores não haviam perdido tempo. Assim que Quim dispensou-os, partiram imediatamente até o porto secreto. Lá, o melhor barqueiro estava esperando por eles. Em menos de meia hora, já avistavam a ilha de Azkaban, de longe.

—Daqui não parece nada de errado.—Disse Albert, um auror alto, forte, de cabelos ruivos e longos, presos num rabo de cavalo. Usava um brinco dourado na orelha direita.

—Estaremos lá em alguns minutos, se o vento continuar a favor...—Grunhiu o barqueiro, sem parar de remar.

—E se o vento mudar?—Perguntou Edgar, um auror de uns vinte anos, meio magro e cabelo moicano, azul.

—Depende...podemos nos atrasar...ou o barco pode virar...—Grunhiu novamente o barqueiro.

—Não assuste o garoto...—Disse Charlie, um negro alto, de cabelo rastafári.—ele ta iniciando agora. Não faça ele se cagar de medo.

—Quem aqui ta se cagando de medo?—Edgar levantou-se subitamente. O barco oscilou, jogando Edgar no chão.

—É melhor ficar quietinho filho...—Disse Charlie, dando uns tapinhas na cabeça do garoto.—ou vai virar comidinha para os tubarões de Azkaban.

—Estamos chegando...—Grunhiu o barqueiro, impedindo que Edgar continuasse a discussão.—preparem-se.

Lauren, que preferiu ficar quieta, levantou-se, olhando a ilha. O porto aproximava-se rapidamente. As ondas ficavam mais violentas perto da ilha, vez ou outra jogando o barco para frente.

—Melhor sentar, Ashford.—Disse Albert, sentando próximo a popa, olhando o porto.—Não é seguro cair aqui.

Lauren confirmou com a cabeça e sentou-se. Havia visto algo estranho nas águas próximas à ilha. Parecia uma mancha. Mas não pode ver direito.

—Chegamos...—A barca deu um novo solavanco, parando. O barqueiro amarrou uma corda em uma das hastes e puxou o barco mais para perto da escada.

Um por um os aurores foram subindo. Assim que subiu, Lauren foi até a beira do ancoradouro.

—Não é possível...—Murmurou Lauren, mordendo o lábio inferior.—Ei, Albert.—Olhou por cima do ombro, chamando o auror.—Veja só isso.

O auror aproximou-se e olhou por cima do ombro dela.

—Isso é...—Afastou-se um pouco, com a testa franzida.—sangue?

—Parece ser...—Lauren virou-se, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.—acho que não está tão tranqüilo quanto parece.

—Acho que...tem razão...—Albert engoliu seco e fez o sinal da cruz, beijando um crucifixo de madeira que usava por debaixo da camisa.—É melhor irmos logo...

Todos concordaram e partiram rapidamente para a prisão. Não havia sinal de ataque por todo o caminho. Lauren olhava para os lados, procurando algum vestígio de luta. Apesar de não ver nada ameaçador, seu coração batia forte e apressado. Parecia ansiosa com algo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

—Mesmo depois de expulsarem os dementadores, essa região continua morta...—Disse Edgar, olhando para as árvores, sentindo um arrepio na espinha.—parece até que estamos num filme de terror.

—Fique frio, garotinho...—Zombou Charlie, olhando o jovem auror por cima do ombro.—o bicho papão não vai aparecer pra te pegar não.

—Oras, seu! Eu vou te pegar!—Disse Edgar, furioso, apontando o dedo para Charlie.—Seu...

—Silencio!—Cortou Albert, ríspido.—Tem algo ali.

Todos brecaram imediatamente e foram mais para o lado da estrada, escondendo-se por entre as árvores. Mais a frente haviam alguns vultos parados, parecendo flutuar.

—Serão fantasmas?—Perguntou Edgar, sentindo calafrios.

—Não, meu filho...—Disse Charlie, dessa vez sério.—não são fantasmas...mas quase...

—O que quer dizer?—Perguntou Edgar, ainda mais assustado.

—São corpos...—Murmurou Lauren, estreitando o olhar.

—Corpo?!—Exclamou Edgar, levantando-se bruscamente.

—Pssi! Silencio!—Murmurou Albert, puxando o auror pela capa, fazendo ele cair.—Tem alguém vindo.

Apurando os ouvidos, escutaram o som de passos, chutando pedrinhas. Olhando por detrás das árvores, viram um vulto negro andando. Lauren prendeu a respiração e sentiu o coração bater com mais força. Não sabia por que sentia aquilo. Passou a mão pela testa, secando o suor que corria.

—No três...—Murmurou Albert, puxando a varinha.—Um...—Mostrou um dedo.—dois...—mostrou dois dedos.—TRÊS! Agora!

Os quatro aurores saltaram, apontando as varinhas para o vulto. Ele ficou parado. Não podiam ver seu rosto, coberto por um capuz. Carregava alguém de aparência não muito boa, os cabelos cobrindo o rosto.

—Você aí! Fique onde está e não iremos te machucar!—Gritou Albert, brandindo a varinha.

Stéphanie ficou parada por alguns segundos, até voltar a andar, como se os aurores não estivessem ali.

—_Flipendo!_—Bradou Albert, mirando acima do ombro do vulto. —Eu repito! Fique onde está e não te machucaremos!

—Hum...claro que não vão me machucar...—Disse Stéphanie, friamente. Deixou Bellatrix encostada numa árvore e voltou-se para os aurores. —porque eu vou machucar vocês.

—Ahm?! O que?! Acha que pode nos derrotar?—Riu Albert, debochado.—Não seja tão pretensiosa.

—Pretensiosa?—Stéphanie pegou a varinha e apontou para o auror.—Acho que não. _Sectusempra!_

No momento em que as feridas abriram no corpo do auror, espirrando sangue para todos os lados, Lauren arregalou os olhos. Não pelo efeito do feitiço que ela tanto conhecia nem pelo ferimento do colega.

"Deveria parar de falar da minha família assim Ashford, pode acabar como seus tios e seus avós.—A voz de Stéphanie soava mais rouca, evitando chorar.—Sectusempra!"

—Sté...—Murmurou, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

—Albert!—Bradou Charlie, indo na direção do colega.—Sua vadia! Vou te esmigalhar!

—Apenas experimente...—Murmurou Stéphanie, cruzando os braços.

—Sua vaca!!—Partiu para cima dela, com a varinha empunhada.—_Impedimenta!_

—_Protego!_—Bradou Stéphanie, cortando o ar com a varinha.

O feitiço ricocheteou numa barreira invisível, batendo contra algumas árvores, partindo alguns galhos.—Esses feitiços baratos não me assustam.

Rapidamente puxou duas facas e encaixou-as entre os dedos de cada mão. Partiu para cima do auror e cravou com força na barriga dele. Depois, acertou um soco em seu peito e por ultimo em sua testa, causando um estalo alto. Sem vida, o Charlie caiu, com os olhos vidrados, pupila contraída, um filete de sangue correndo pelo canto da boca. Stéphanie Ficou de costas, com as facas pingando sangue.

—Mais algum?—Perguntou, no mesmo tom frio, sem olhar para eles.

—Sua...sua...—Edgar foi até o corpo morto de Charlie, quase em prantos.—eu vou te matar! Eu vou te matar!—Com a varinha em mãos, partiu para cima dela.—_Avada Kedavra!_

Friamente, Stéphanie lançou as duas facas na direção do auror. A primeira bateu contra o feitiço, estilhaçando-a. A segunda partiu na direção dele, acertando no peito. Correndo na direção dele, bateu contra a faca, cravando-a mais. Soltando uma golfada de sangue, Edgar caiu.

A ilha ficou em silencio. De vez em quando, Albert ainda gemia, cada vez mais fraco. Stéphanie ficou parada, olhando para baixo. Lauren ainda parecia em choque. As palavras ainda reboavam seu sua cabeça, deixando-a tonta.

—Também vai tentar me matar?—Perguntou, lentamente levantando a cabeça. O capuz ainda jogado sobre a cabeça, o rosto encoberto pelas sombras.

—Ste...—Murmurou Lauren, parecendo não ter saído do choque.

Stéphanie ergueu mais o olhar, mirando Lauren. Sentiu os olhos marejarem na mesma hora. Sabia que conhecia um daqueles aurores. Sabia! Balançou a cabeça negativamente e puxou novamente a varinha, apontando para ela.

—Saia da frente ou vai terminar como eles!—Bradou, apontando a varinha para Lauren.

—Ste...eu...—Balbuciou Lauren, estendendo uma mão na direção dela.

—Sai! _Estupefaça!_—O feitiço acertou em cheio Lauren. Ela flutuou por algum tempo no ar antes de cair no chão, arrastando-se até uma árvore.

Stéphanie não mais conteve as lagrimas. Correu até Lauren e segurou-lhe o rosto. Abaixou o capuz e olhou para ela, com a face preocupada.

—Minha irmã...me perdoe...—Disse Stéphanie, acariciando o rosto da irmã desacordada.—eu não queria...mas...eu não posso...

Beijou a testa da irmã e voltou até a mãe. Com o rosto molhado de lagrimas, saiu correndo rumo ao ancoradouro, deixando três mortos e uma auror desacordado para trás.

* * *

A notícia do ataque em Azkaban espalhou-se rapidamente. Por esse motivo, Pedro decidiu fazer o que Ashley havia lhe dito.

"Vá até Londres. Nos arredores. Uma grande mansão. Todos estarão esperando lá. Por favor, vá.".

Era pensando constantemente nisso que Pedro seguia dirigindo pela estrada. Viajava desde a noite do dia anterior. O sol já começava a raiar, com uma luz branca banhando o local.

Emily dormia no banco de trás, usando sua mochila como travesseiro e coberta com seu cobertor de ursinhos. Pedro olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que ela ainda dormia. Deu trabalho convencer-la a ir para Londres. Mesmo estando nos últimos dias da escola, queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo com as amigas.

Olhou novamente para frente. Havia uma placa verde, indicando que Londres estava próxima. Continuou o caminho, até avistar as primeiras casas. Quanto mais aproximava do centro, mais as casas estavam unidas, ou cedendo espaço aos arranha-céus. Quando chegou ao centro, o sol já havia raiado e Londres já estava em movimento.

Assim que passou pelo engarrafamento habitual no inicio da manhã, seguiu com o carro até o outro lado de Londres. Novamente as casas foram ganhando espaço e ficando cada vez mais distantes. Quase no final de uma rua, havia um portão de ferro, enorme, com um escudo muito curioso na frente.

—Emily...—Estacionou o carro e virou-se para trás, acordando a filha.—acorde querida. Chegamos.

—Já?—Perguntou Emily, sonolenta, virando-se para o lado.—Só mais cinco minutos, pai.

—Vamos, querida...—Pedro sorriu, sacudindo mais o ombro dela.—não posso te deixar sozinha no carro.

Emily levantou-se, sonolenta, e pegou a mochila. Pedro pegou a mochila no banco do passageiro e desceu do carro. Parou de frente ao portão e ficou olhando o vasto jardim.

—Nossa!—Disse Emily, ao seu lado.—Essa casa é enorme!

—Pois é...—Murmurou Pedro, ainda olhando um tempo o terreno.

Viu, ao lado do portão, um interfone. Apertou o grande botão vermelho e logo uma voz masculina, com um forte sotaque francês, falou.

—_Bonjour. _Quem desejá?

—Pedro Ravenclaw...seu chefe está...me esperando...

—_Oui, oui..._—Disse o homem, afastando-se do interfone. Alguns segundos depois, o portão estalou e começou a abrir sozinho.— _Monsieur_ Parker estarra esperrando-o na porrta.

—Ahm...certo...obrigado...—Assim que a porta terminou de abrir, Pedro entrou com Emily.

Havia um extenso caminho de tijolos cinza, cortando um vasto e bonito jardim. Haviam diversos tipos de árvores plantadas ali, dando uma boa sombra. E, como não poderia faltar, uma fonte de absinto.

—Poxa pai...a gente bem que podia morar numa casa assim...—Disse Emily, olhando maravilhada para tudo.

—Com o salário que eu ganhou, dê graças por ainda morarmos numa casa...—Riu Pedro, avistando já a ostentosa mansão Parker.

Emily resmungou algo e ficou em silencio. Logo estavam em frente a brilhante e imponente porta de carvalho, com puxadores de latão, pintados de ouro. Pedro fechou o nó dos dedos e bateu na porta.

Ninguém respondeu. Pedro bateu novamente, com mais força.

—Ow! Tem alguém em casa?—Gritou, batendo novamente na porta.

Novamente ninguém respondeu. Já irritado, Pedro preparava-se para dar um chute na porta, quando ela abriu. Do lado de dentro não havia ninguém.

—Ahm?—Perguntou Pedro, ajeitando-se.—Aqui também é automático?

Olharam toda a sala de entrada. Era ampla, com piso brilhante, parecendo um tabuleiro de xadrez. Haviam varias poltronas, quadros e até um piano, que parecia não ser usado a tempo. As altas janelas estavam fechadas, assim como as cortinas, deixando a sala numa meia luz.

—Olá!—Gritou Pedro, assim que entrou.—Tem alguém em casa?!

Sua voz ecoou por toda a sala, mas ninguém respondeu. Deu mais dois passos e escutou um rangido atrás de si. Virou-se de um pulo e viu a porta fechando.

—Ahn?—Ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando a porta que fechava-se.

—Essa casa é mal assombrada!—Gritou Emily, sobressaltando-se.

—Não, não...—Disse Pedro, passando a mão pela porta.—Isso é mágica. Tem alguém querendo brincar com a gen...!

Antes de concluir, alguém saltou em seu pescoço. Pedro desequilibrou-se e caiu. A mochila escapou de seus ombros, caindo no chão e ele saiu rolando até uma janela.

—Papai!—Berrou Emily, correndo até o pai.

—Ah! Seu imbecil! Idiota!—Disse quem estava em cima dele, apertando-lhe o pescoço, balançando para frente e para trás.—Como ousa partir e não dar uma noticia! Nem uma carta, um presentinho, um telefonema, ou um e-mail! Nós quase morremos de preocupação!

—Ta...arg...Lilá! Você ta...gasp...me matando!—Disse Pedro, perdendo o ar, já meio tonto.

—Ah! Desculpa...—Disse Lilá, largando Pedro, que caiu, batendo a cabeça no chão.

—Você não mudou nada, Lilá.—Sorriu Pedro, massageando a nuca, sorrindo.

—Ah! Então dela você lembra?—Disse Ashley, descendo as escadas, indo até eles.

—Oras Ash...loira a gente encontra em qualquer lugar...—Brincou Pedro.—mas não é em todo canto que a gente encontra isso.—Riu e apontou para as pontas vermelhas no cabelo de Lilá.

Ashley fechou a cara e ergueu um punho, que tremia muito.

—Ow! Ow! Brincadeira!—Disse rapidamente.

Lilá saiu de cima de Pedro e ajudou-o a levantar. Emily olhava tudo, sem entender nada do que acontecia.

—E então...—Pedro bateu o pó das vestes e olhou para elas.—já estão aqui há muito tempo?

—Ah! A mais tempo do que precisava!—Disse uma voz cansada, vinda da escada, interrompendo Lilá que já abria a boca para falar.—Essas duas vão me enlouquecer.

Um homem de trinta anos, cabelos na altura dos ombros, desgrenhados e barba por fazer, descia as escadas. Vestia um roupão de ceda, vinho com detalhes dourados e o mesmo escudo excêntrico do portão.

—Ah, Luke...—Disse Lilá, soltando um beijinho pra ele.—eu sei que você nos ama.

—Amo um cacete!—Disse Luke, juntando-se aos outros no patamar.—Essas duas só fazem aprontar! Me deixam com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos!—Massageou a testa, de olhos fechados.—Preciso de uma neovalgina.

—Não, não.—Lilá fechou os olhos e balançou o dedo de forma negativa.—Você só precisa da parte da va...

—Lilá, por Merlin...—Disse Pedro, tapando os ouvidos de Emily.—tem crianças na sala.

—Ah! Opa...—Lilá sorriu sem graça e mostrou a língua.—foi mal.

—Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei elas ficarem aqui.—Disse Luke, indo até Pedro.—Prazer, sou Luke Parker.—Estendeu uma mão a ele.

—Ah! Claro...—Sorriu Pedro, apertando a mão e Luke.—já ouvi falar de você. Pedro Ravenclaw.

—E quem é sua amiguinha?—Ashley abaixou-se em frente a Emily, sorrindo.

—Ah! Essa é minha filha.

—Sua o que?!?!—Gritaram Ashley e Lilá, em uníssono, arregalando os olhos.

—Minha filha ué...—Disse Pedro, dando de ombros.—qual o problema? Que eu saiba eu não sou estéril. Pra que a surpresa?

—Não...nenhum...é que...—Disse Lilá, dando de ombros.—sei lá.

—Quem são elas, pai?—Perguntou Emily, puxando a manga do pai.

—Algumas doidas que conheci no tempo da escola.—Sorriu Pedro, afagando a cabeça da filha.

—Doida é a pu...

—Crianças, Lilá, criança...—Disse Pedro, balançando a cabeça negativamente, interrompendo Lilá.

Lilá fez cara feia, balançou os braços freneticamente, bufou, soltou uns pulinhos até finalmente parar, soltar um suspiro e mostrar o dedo médio para Pedro.

—Vai te fuder, vai.

Todos riram, inclusive Lilá, minutos depois.

—Só vocês chegaram?—Perguntou Pedro, pegando a mochila no chão.

—Não, não...hoje pela manhã chegaram mais dois. Antes de você.—Disse Ashley, indicando a cozinha.

—Só pra me dar mais prejuízo...—Disse Luke, apoiando a testa na mão e balançando a cabeça negativamente.—aquele ruivo vai acabar com tudo que tem dentro e fora da minha geladeira!

—Chap? E a Mandy?—Perguntou Pedro, olhando Lilá e Ashley. Elas balançaram a cabeça de maneira positiva.

Ashley saiu na frente, guiando-os até a cozinha. Ficava à esquerda da sala. Um aposento largo, todo branco, com janelas grandes, todas abertas, iluminando tudo. Haviam geladeiras, um fogão e diversos outros utensílios. Numa pequena mesa com tampo de granito, sentados em cadeiras de madeira, de acolchoado marrom, estavam Chapolim e Amanda. Amanda brincava com um pedaço de pão, enquanto Chapolim devorava um balde de frango.

—Ora, ora!—Disse Pedro, dando um tapa nas costas do amigo, fazendo ele cuspir uma das pernas de frango.—Você não muda mesmo.

—E quem é vivo sempre aparece!—Disse Chap, sorrindo, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.—Por onde andou? Treinando com o mestre ancião nos cinco picos de Rozan?

—Deixo essa pra você...—Sorriu, Pedro, bagunçando o já bagunçado cabelo do amigo indo até Amanda.

—Veja só...parece que perdi a aposta...você não foi devorado pelo Godzila.—Ela levantou-se e ficou de frente para o amigo.—É bom te ver de novo.—E Abraçou ele.

—Também é bom te ver...é bom ver todo mundo...—Disse Pedro, retribuindo o abraço.


	7. 6 O fim da calmaria

**—Capitulo seis  
O fim da calmaria**

Lauren abriu os olhos e viu o dossel verde acima. A luz branca do sol entrava pela janela e escutava o som dos pássaros na janela. Ficou parada, naquela posição, até escutar o som da porta abrindo.

Sentou-se na cama, deixando o lençol de ceda cair por seu corpo, cobrindo apenas suas pernas. Olhou para a porta e viu a figura de uma adolescente, de quatorze anos, segurando a maçaneta da porta entre aberta.

Cobria-se com o lençol, pelos ombros. Os cabelos caiam-lhe pelo rosto, cobrindo-o por completo.

Lauren sorriu, indicando para que ela entrasse no quarto. A garota abriu mais a porta e entrou, fechando-a logo depois. Correu até a cama de Lauren e abraçou-a.

—Não se preocupe, minha pequena...—Disse Lauren, abraçando-a também, afagando-lhe os cabelos.—eu sempre vou estar aqui, Steph...

E afastou alguns fios de cabelo de frente de seu rosto. Mas, ao invés do rosto de sua irmã, havia o rosto de um crânio, banhado de sangue, com vermes saindo do buraco do globo ocular.

Lauren berrou alto e sentou-se fortemente na cama, agarrando fortemente o lençol. Olhou para os lados e viu-se deitada numa cama de hospital, num quarto pequeno, de azulejos brancos. Do seu lado esquerdo havia uma janela com as cortinas fechadas, deixando apenas uma brecha onde a luz passava.

A porta do quarto abriu-se com violência, assustando Lauren, que encolheu-se meio para o lado, puxando o lençol.

—Lauren, amor...—Disse Seth, esbaforido, com os cabelos grudados na testa, a respiração ofegante.—o que houve? Você está bem?!

Lauren demorou um pouco para entender o que acontecia. Ajeitou-se na cama e ficou olhando os próprios pés na outra extremidade da cama, até falar.

—Tu...tudo bem...foi só um sonho ruim...

—Lauren, meu amor...—Disse Seth, indo até a esposa, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e beijando-lhe a testa.—eu fiquei com tanto medo. Quando avisaram que você estava aqui...nossa...acho que derrubei umas três pessoas correndo, procurando alguma lareira para vir até aqui!

Lauren apenas sorriu sem graça, remexendo as mãos no lençol.

—Tudo bem querida?—Perguntou Seth, ainda com seu rosto entre as mãos.

—Sim, claro...claro...—Lauren tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu ser sincera.—E os outros? O que houve?

—Os outros...—Seth soltou um suspiro triste e afastou-se da esposa, largando-se sobre uma cadeira de madeira.—Albert chegou aqui com um pouco de consciência, mas pouco sangue. Os médicos tentaram uma transfusão, mas era tarde. O Charlie teve um golpe fundo no crânio e morreu com um traumatismo. Edgar sofreu um grave ferimento no coração.

Lauren arregalou os olhos e senti-os ficar cada vez mais úmidos. Olhou os pés novamente, antes de esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

—Lah...o que houve?—Perguntou Seth, indo novamente até ela, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

—Nada Seth...nada...—Disse Lauren, a voz abafada, ainda com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

* * *

Depois de mais uma noite de pesadelos, Pedro acordou cedo naquele dia. Arrumou a cama, sem fazer barulho para não acordar sua filha e saiu do quarto. Havia alojado-se na mansão Parker, junto com seus amigos, a pedido de Luke. Como o próprio Parker disse "Prefiro vocês fazendo bagunça aqui do que gastar com interurbano pra chamar vocês cada vez que a Valdoca decidir dar um piti".

Andou a silenciosamente pelo corredor dos quartos e foi descendo as escadas. Assim que pôs os pés no patamar principal, alguém bateu a porta, fazendo o Ravenclaw sobressaltar-se. Após algum tempo em que piscou os olhos diversas vezes, Pedro foi até a porta.

Segurou um puxador de metal e abriu a porta, o mais silencioso que pode.

—Posso ajudar?—Perguntou, enfiando a cabeça para fora.

—Ahm...oi!—Disse uma garota de uns 21 anos, cabelos castanhos, meio ondulados, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Pele branca, olhos castanhos claros. Lábios finos e rosados e nariz proporcional ao rosto.—O Sr Parker me chamou aqui...e bem...vim encontrar-lo...mas...—Reprimiu uma risada, com a mão sobre a boca.—não imaginei que me receberiam assim...

Pedro olhou para as próprias roupas e voltou a olhar a garota, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

—Ta...eu estou de samba-canção e camisa sem manga...algum problema filha?—Perguntou, seco, em seu habitual mau humor.

—Ahm, não! E...eu não estou aqui para falar com você!—Respondeu a garota, irritada. Pegou a alça da mochila ao seu lado e foi entrando, empurrando a porta.—Onde está o Luke?

—Como é que eu vou saber? Não dormi com ele.—Pedro deu de ombros e saiu andando na direção da cozinha.

Marina bufou de raiva e mostrou o dedo médio para ele, antes de seguir-lo. Pedro entrou na cozinha, onde Ashley e Lilá já estavam comendo alguma coisa na mesa.

—Nossa...pensei que tivesse sido o primeiro a acordar...—Disse Pedro, encostando-se no vão da porta.

—E foi...—Riu Lilá, passando manteiga no pão.—nós nem sequer dormimos!

—Pois é...e...—Ashley esticou o pescoço para o lado.—quem é essa?

Lilá esticou o pescoço na mesma direção e sorriu sacana.

—Tsc, tsc...Pedro...que coisa feia...na casa dos outros? E as cinco da manhã? Tsc, tsc...

—O que está insinuando?!—Perguntou a garota, entrando na cozinha, empurrando Pedro contra a geladeira.

—Que você é uma piranha que ele chamou...—Disse Lilá rindo, apontando para Pedro.

—Olha aqui! Piranha é a sua avó, sua...!

—Já chega vocês duas!—Bradou Pedro, se interpondo.—Lilá, eu já disse pra parar de beber a noite inteira...e...você...vai procurar o Luke! Ele deve estar lá em cima.

—Aaaaaah! Então foi o Luke...—Lilá sorriu mais ainda, com o queixo apoiado no dedo indicador.—eu devia desconfiar.

—Eu vou arrancar o pescoço dessa coisa!—Disse a garota, partindo para cima de Lilá.

—Ai, Merlin!—Disse Pedro, desanimado, segurando-a com uma mão pela gola do suéter.—Parem vocês duas! Ajam como gente!

—Ta insinuando que eu não sou gente, Ravenclaw?—Perguntou Lilá, pegando a faquinha.

—Não, eu to afirmando...—Ainda segurando a garota, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, para desviar da faca.—agora, vai tomar um banho gelado, um café e vê se troca de roupa. O mesmo pra você, Ash...

—Eu não bebo, Ravenclaw...—Disse Ashley, cruzando as pernas, mexendo um copo de suco.

—Que seja...agora você, vai procurar o Luke antes que aconteça uma briga...—foi puxando a garota para a sala de entrada, detendo os esforços dela de esganar Lilá.

—Eu juro que vou descabelar aquela...aquela...

—Marina!—Disse Luke, descendo as escadas, interrompendo ela.—Finalmente você chegou. E vejo que já conheceu o resto do grupo.

—Já...—Disse Marina, soltando-se de Pedro e ajeitando o suéter.—e foi uma péssima primeira impressão.

—Sinto muito ter encontrado justo a Lilá bêbada...—Balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou a mão dela, apertando.—preferia que conversasse com outra pessoa, antes de te apresentar a fera, mas agora já foi...que bom que está aqui.

—Tudo bem...onde deixo minhas coisas?—Perguntou Marina, ainda olhando de soslaio para a cozinha.

—Lá em cima...—Apontou as escadas.—ultimo quarto, a direita.

Marina agradeceu e saiu carregando sua mala, escada acima. Pedro e Luke ficaram observando-a subir, até desaparecer no corredor.

—Quem é ela?—Perguntou Pedro, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

—Marina Athenas...—Disse Luke, passando a mão pelos cabelos.—uma ótima auror...muito bem conceituada e expert em arte das trevas...—Luke balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para Pedro.—muito gata, não é?

—É...—Pedro inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ainda olhando o corredor onde Marina havia entrado.—eu não chutaria ela da cama.

—Bem, de qualquer forma, vamos tomar café...quero que todos estejam reunidos logo para poder explicar algumas coisas e deixar umas regras para as duas ali...—Apontou com o polegar, por cima do ombro, para a cozinha.—não destruam minha mansão.

Virou-se e caminhou para a cozinha. Pedro ainda olhou mais um tempo para o corredor, com uma sobrancelha erguida e seguiu o Parker, com os braços cruzados.

* * *

Próximo às sete horas, todos já haviam acordado. Luke, vestindo seu terno, pronto para ir trabalhar, chamou a atenção de todos, numa das extremidades da luxuosa mesa de jantar.

—Muito bem...não chamei vocês aqui apenas para encher a pança e destruir minha casa...—Disse Luke, lançando um olhar para Lilá e Ashley.—chamei-os aqui por algo bem mais...produtivo...

Lilá e Ashley soltaram exclamações excitadas e bateram palmas, como crianças. Luke ignorou e continuou.

—Como já devem saber, todos os acontecimentos que tem...

—Acontecido?—Interrompeu Lilá, rindo.

—sido noticiados n...

—Nas noticias?—Interrompeu Ashley dessa vez, também rindo.

—nos jornais, não são o que dizem.—Luke controlava-se para não mandar-las para um lugar desagradável.—O mistério...

—Mistério...

—CALA BOCA PORRA!—Berrou Luke, assustando Ashley e Lilá. Luke ajeitou a gravata e continuou.—O mistério todo é: o que quer de volta ao mundo? Não existem mais seguidores para ele. O ministério todo tem estado alerta e nossos aurores estão cada vez sendo melhores preparados para enfrentar Arte das Trevas. Não é, Marina?

Marina balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva. Luke pigarreou e prosseguiu.

—Então, é por isso que chamei-os aqui...conheço vocês desde a escola e sei das coisas incríveis que podem fazer...

—Então...quer que salvemos o mundo? —Perguntou Pedro, já sem vestindo uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa moletom.

—Basicamente...—Disse Luke, sorrindo sem graça.

—Mas...—Pedro cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha.—por que nós?

—Sabe, pensei em chamar os power rangers...—Ironizou Luke, fazendo um gesto com a mão.—mas eles já estavam ocupados, salvando a alameda dos anjos.

Todos na mesa riram. Luke sentou-se e começou a tomar café junto aos outros.

—O que quis dizer é...—Disse Pedro, depois de algum tempo.—por que não chamou o Potter? Ou os amigos dele...

—Chamar as estrelas só dá azar...—Disse Luke, dando de ombros, pegando uma torrada.—não viu a seleção do Brasil ano passado? Só se deu mal.

Todos riram de novo. Dessa vez, o café da manhã seguiu sem mais conversas.

* * *

Aline olhava a paisagem que passava do lado de fora do trem. Passavam por uma vasta planície, com largos pastos. Vez ou outra via-se um pastor entre suas ovelhas, parecendo que estavam num lugar fora daquele tempo.

Alana estava na mesma cabine, sentada no banco da frente, encostada na parede, dormindo. Parecia tranqüila, usando uma das mãos como travesseiro e a outra colocada sobre as pernas.

Aline observou a irmã por um tempo, antes de levantar-se e sair da cabine. Todos naquele trem pareciam estar dormindo. A cada cabine que passava, Aline via as pessoas também com a cabeça encostada na parede, dormindo.

Soltou um suspiro e continuou o caminho até o banheiro. No ultimo vagão, segurou na maçaneta da porta de uma das cabines. Sentiu um calafrio imediatamente correr por sua espinha.

—Magia...—Murmurou, fechando a porta do vagão, atenta, olhando de soslaio para a esquerda e para a direita.

Rapidamente puxou a varinha e repeliu três adagas que partiam em sua direção. Saltou para trás, atenta.

—Quem está aí?!—Bradou Aline, a varinha em frente ao corpo, olhando para todos os lados. Não tinha preocupação em acordar as pessoas dali, porque sabia que não acordaria. Havia uma magia do sono ali.

Ninguém lhe respondeu. Sua voz ecoou um tempo pelo vagão. Assim que cessou, Aline escutou um rangido metálico. A força mágica estava cada vez mais forte e cada vez mais reconhecia a fonte de energia.

Mas não teve chance de tentar lembrar. O rangido tornou-se mais forte e logo viu as paredes e o teto do vagão se retorcendo, indo de encontro a ela, como se todo o vagão fosse pressionado por uma mão.

—Droga!—Resmungou, correndo até a porta. Jogou-se contra ela, caindo no outro vagão, no mesmo instante em que o anterior terminava de se destroçar, sendo arrancado e jogado nos trilhos.

Aline ficou olhando, ofegante, jogada no chão. Nenhuma magia no mundo seria forte o suficiente para fazer aquilo. A não ser...

—Exatamente, Black...uma fisiomago...—Soou uma voz feminina, logo atrás dela.

Aline virou o rosto para trás. Uma mulher de uns trinta e um anos, cabelos e olhos cinzentos, frios. Antes que a Black falasse algo, chutou-lhe o rosto, jogando-a contra a parede.

Aline bateu de costas na parede e caiu de cara com o chão. Apoiou as mãos no chão e levantou-se, cuspindo sangue no chão.

—Pensei que tivesse te matado, sua vaca.—Disse Aline, levantando-se, segurando numa das portas.

—Meu nome é Valentine... Valentine Clair D´Ambert…—Disse a mulher, de maneira austera.

—Pra mim não passa de uma vaca...—Aline passou as costas da mão pela boca e limpou o sangue. Sorriu diabolicamente e disse.—vejo que vou ter que te mandar novamente para junto de Lúcifer.

—Dessa vez não vai conseguir nem tocar em mim, querida...—Disse Valentine. Ergueu as mãos e dois pedaços de metal se desprenderam no teto do trem. Tornaram-se uma espécie de massa, antes de moldar-se como duas espadas.—_an gard!_—Jogou uma das espadas para Aline e ficou em posição.

—_An gard!_—Aline colocou-se em posição, olhando diretamente nos olhos frios de Valentine. "Droga" pensou, sem desviar o olhar dela. "não posso lutar aqui, com tanta gente".

Olhou para cima e viu o buraco aberto pelas duas tiras de metal que Valentine retirou do teto. Agachou-se e pulou, caindo como um gato em cima do vagão. Fez força para equilibrar-se, segurando na borda do buraco.

—Acha que pode escapar de mim?—Perguntou Valentine, também pulando para o teto, parando em pé, um pouco a frente de Aline. Não parecia ter dificuldade em ficar ali.—Não, minha querida. Vou levar sua cabeça de presente ao meu chefe.

—Seu chefe?—Perguntou Aline, fazendo força para ficar em pé, lutando contra o vento.—Para quem trabalha agora?

—Sempre fui leal a Lord Voldemort, sabe. Não ousaria trabalhar para mais ninguém.—Riu Valentine, modificando a forma da espada, tornando-a mais longa.

—Seu lordinho está mais morto do que nunca.—Disse Aline, olhando por cima do ombro.—Como pode querer servir ele ainda?

Valentine riu alto, quase gargalhando. Aline franziu a testa, achando estranha a ação da adversária. Aos poucos, Valentine foi parando de rir.

—Tolinha...ninguém pode matar Lord Voldemort. Ele é eterno. Ele sempre retorna.

—Quer dizer...que ele voltou?—Perguntou Aline, temerosa, deixando a espada escapar um pouco da mão.

—Isso não é da sua conta...—Posicionou a espada em frente ao rosto, no meio dos olhos.—vou cortar sua cabeça agora mesmo!

E partiu na direção de Aline, pegando impulso numa saliência do trem. Cortou o ar com a espada, na direção de Aline. A Black saltou para trás, desviando do golpe.

—Não vai ser assim tão fácil!!—Valentine apertou com mais força o cabo da espada e a lamina começou a aumentar, cravando-se no ombro de Aline.

—Droga!—Gemeu Aline, pulando mais para trás, afastando-se da espada, vendo a roupa manchar-se com sangue.—Por isso odeio lutar com fisiomagos.

Olhou para trás e viu na beira do vagão. Olhou para baixo e viu um pedaço pendurado do vagão destruído, sendo arrastado pelo trem. Engoliu seco e voltou a olhar para frente, onde Valentine aproximava-se, a passos lentos.

—Com medo, Black?—Perguntou, brandindo a espada no ar como um chicote, fazendo-a voltar ao estado normal.—Não se preocupe. Esse é um receio que os mortos não tem.

—Medo?—Aline riu, de modo pretensioso, colocando a espada em frente ao corpo.—Estou apenas aquecendo. Alias...nunca esqueça o fundamento de uma luta...

—Qual?—Perguntou Valentine, ainda andando na direção da Black.

—Sempre olhe para trás...—Deixou o corpo pender para trás, caindo.

—Não! Sua mise...!

Antes que completasse, Valentine sentiu bater em algo duro, muito sólido. A força do impacto jogou-a a alguns metros nos trilhos, desacordada.

Aline conseguiu fincar a espada no teto e equilibrar-se, até entrarem no túnel. Viu o corpo de Valentine cair e, sorrindo vitoriosa, largou-se dentro do vagão, sentindo o ombro doer.

—Maldita fisiomago idiota.—Gemeu, a mancha de sangue aumentando cada vez mais.—Se ela não morreu nessa, juro que arranco a cabeça dela na próxima.

Foi até sua cabine, onde Alana havia acordado, mas parecia sonolenta. Olhou algum tempo para a irmã, antes de notar que estava ferida.

—O que houve?—Perguntou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, para afastar o sono.—Por que esta ferida?

—Longa história...—Disse Aline, séria, com a mão sobre o ferimento.—só sei que foi bom termos voltado para Londres.

* * *

Após o almoço, Lilá, Ashley e os outros decidiram sair um pouco. Andar pela velha cidade. Lilá e Ashley seguiam à frente, brincando, dançando e cumprimentando estranhos na rua.

Os outros seguiam mais atrás, apenas olhando e rindo das garotas, as vezes fingindo que não as conheciam. Emily andava, agarrada à mão do pai para não perder-se dele, olhando os prédios altos. Isabelle andava segurando firmemente a mão da mãe, enquanto Julian ia nas costas do pai, reclamando de fome. Marina andava mais atrás, parecendo sem jeito em meio ao grupo.

—Então, ainda trabalhando na agencia?—Perguntou Amanda, andando ao lado de Pedro.

—Pois é...—Pedro olhou para o alto, olhando as janelas de um alto prédio.—e você? Onde esta trabalhando?

—Ministério...setor de mistérios...

—Oooh...uma inominável?—Sorriu, olhando para a amiga.

—Pois é...—Disse Amanda, sorrindo orgulhosa.—mas..com tudo que tem acontecido...—abaixou o olhar, parecendo triste.

—Não foi culpa sua...—Disse Pedro, olhando para a amiga. Respirou fundo e olhou para frente.—ninguém poderia imaginar...

—Hey vocês aí!—Gritou Lilá, acenando lá na frente, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas na rua.—Andem mais rápido, lesmas!

O grupo sorriu constrangido e seguiu até elas. Marina murmurou algo e olhou para o lado, parecendo pensativa.

No dia anterior...antes de Luke lhe chamar...

Marina fechou os olhos e deixou um sorriso aparecer no rosto.

**l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l**

Em uma bela casa de estilo antigo, no subúrbio de Londres, algo era celebrado. Varias pessoas de terno, gravata ou de elegantes vestidos, bebiam, comiam e conversavam, animadas. Entre essas pessoas, o jovem Andrew Veron andava, procurando algo. O jovem desamarrou o rabo de cavalo de seus cabelo castanhos e abriu um sorriso.

A sua frente, trajando um belo vestido de alças, cinza, com os cabelos longos e ondulados caindo por sobre os ombros, estava Marina Athenas, sua noiva. A jovem parecia encabulada, respondendo de maneira monossílaba as pessoas que falavam com ela.

Deu a volta e aproximou-se dela pelas costas. Pôs a mão sobre seus olhos e perguntou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

—Advinha quem é.

A jovem sorriu e tocou as mãos de Andrew com a ponta dos dedos.

—Hum..deixa eu ver...—Fingiu pensar e tirou as mãos do jovem de seu rosto, virando-se. Caiu nos braços dele e deu-lhe um suave beijo.—Seria...o homem da minha vida?

O jovem sorriu, logo beijando-a novamente. Soltou-a lentamente e encarou seus olhos, afastando alguns fios de cabelo da frente de seu rosto.

—Você está feliz, meu bem?—Perguntou Andrew, acariciando o rosto da noiva.

—Me sinto a mulher mais feliz do mundo!—Riu Marina, beijando o noivo outra vez.

**l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l**

Marina sorriu mais e olhou o dedo da mão direita, onde um anel de prata brilhava. Apertou-o contra o peito. Olhou para frente e viu que começava a ficar para trás. Apressou o passo para não se perder deles.

* * *

Tom entrou rapidamente pela "sala do trono". Parou de frente a Voldemort, que estava sentado em seu trono, bebendo um liquido vermelho e grosso. Ajoelhou-se em sua frente e disse.

—_Milord..._Tiamat já chegou...

—Bom, bom...—Disse Voldemort, balançando o liquido.—mande-o entrar.

—Claro...—Levantou-se e saiu andando rapidamente.

Minutos depois, as botas de couro, com detalhes de metal, pisaram no chão de pedra. A longa capa negra arrastava-se no chão, solenemente. Sua túnica negra, amarrada na cintura por uma corda da mesma cor, parecia a de um monge. Usava um capuz jogado sobre a cabeça. Seu rosto era oculto por uma mascara de ferro.

—_Milord_...—Disse, ajoelhando-se em frente à Voldemort.

—Meu caro Tiamat...levante-se...—Disse Voldemort, deixando o cálice com o liquido vermelho de lado e inclinou-se mais para frente.—creio que tenha recebido minha coruja e meu pequeno presente.

—Sim, _milord_...—Tiamat levantou-se e ficou reto em frente a Voldemort.—recebi sua dádiva...no que lhe posso ser útil...

—Tenho outro pequeno presente para você...—Sorriu o Lord.

Tiamat olhou para cima e viu dois olhos vermelhos, brilhando na sombra.

* * *

No meio da tarde, começou a chover. De inicio, uma chuva fraca que foi ganhando força rapidamente. Logo, uma multidão de guarda-chuvas estava aberto, protegendo os cidadãos da chuva.

—Ah! Chuva!—Dizia Lilá, correndo na chuva.—eu A-D-O-R-O chuva.

—Luke vai adorar se você pegar uma gripe.—Disse Ashley, embaixo de um guarda-chuva, sorrindo.

—Ele que S-E F-O-D-A!.—Disse Lilá, alto, chamando a atenção de muita gente.

—Se a policia aparecer, eu não conheço elas...—Murmurou Pedro, olhando Lilá que dançava no meio da calçada.

—Elas quem?—Disse Amanda, sorrindo torto, olhando a garota que já estava encharcada.

—Vocês viram aquilo?—Perguntou Chapolim, olhando para o céu cinzento.

—O que?—Perguntou Pedro, diminuindo o passo para emparelhar com o amigo.

—Vi uma coisa voando...—Disse com o cenho franzido, ainda olhando o céu.

—Pode ser um pássaro...—Sugeriu Amanda, olhando para cima também.

—Não sei.—Disse Chap, ainda olhando para o céu.—Acho que nã...

Um rugido alto e estridente interrompeu Chap. Todo o movimento na rua parou. Motoristas paravam os carros e olhavam para o céu, procurando o autor do rugido.

Depois de um tempo de silencio, um burburinho correu pela rua. Ainda olhavam para cima perguntando uns para os outros sobre o que teria acontecido.

—Acho que o passarinho piou...—Disse Chapolim, sério, olhando para o alto, como todos os outros ali.

Um novo urro silenciou a rua novamente. Uma forte ventania soprou pelo local, jogando muitos guarda-chuvas para cima. Sem aviso, um jorro de fogo engoliu um prédio. Gritos de pânico encheram a rua. As pessoas começaram a correr em desespero, iniciando o maior pandemônio.

—Porcaria!—Disse Lilá, fazendo bico, esforçando-se para não ser levada pela multidão.—Logo quando a gente ta fazendo um passeio!

O prédio em chamas rangeu fortemente e logo caiu. Destroços começaram a cair sobre as pessoas na rua.

—Fiquem juntos!—Disse Amanda, soltando a filha e erguendo as mãos. O ar ao redor deles começou a congelar e uma redoma de gelo, muito espesso, formou-se sobre eles.

Os destroços caiam sobre a redoma, como golpes. Por trás do gelo, viam as imagens distorcidas das pessoas correndo em pânico, feridas ou sujas da poeira da queda do prédio.

—Pai...—Emily puxava a mão do pai, amedrontada com tudo aquilo.—o que está acontecendo?

—Eu não sei, filha...eu não sei...—Disse Pedro, com a mão sobre seu ombro, olhando para tudo aquilo, preocupado.


	8. 7 Sangue ao por do sol

**—Capitulo sete**

**Sangue ao por do sol.**

—O que vamos fazer?—Perguntou Amanda, esforçando-se para manter a barreira que ainda era golpeada pelas pedras.

—Não sei...—Disse Chap, olhando para cima, esperando ver quem havia destruído o prédio.—temos que esperar até saber quem diabos torrou o prédio.

—Acho que não podemos esperar muito...—Disse Marina, temerosa, olhando para os lados.—temos que sair daqui...não é seguro.

—Ela está certa...—Disse Pedro, olhando para a filha.—temos que tirar as crianças daqui, antes de tudo.

Olhou para Amanda que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Rapidamente a barreira de gelo sublimou, virando vapor. Saíram correndo por sobre pedras e carros abandonados, na contra mão da multidão em pânico.

—Ashley, Lilá...—Disse Pedro, parando próximo a uma esquina, distante do que restou do prédio.—vocês são mais rápidas, levem as crianças até a mansão...—Ashley ameaçou abrir a boca para protestar, mas Ravenclaw cortou.—e voltem CORRENDO...agora vão.

Relutantes e com cara de poucos amigos, as duas pegaram as crianças pela mão, correndo desenfreadas pela rua, derrubando algumas pessoas que corriam na direção contraria.

Amanda, Pedro, Chapolim e Marina observaram elas partirem, até virarem uma esquina. Olharam novamente para cima, procurando algum sinal de quem ou do que teria queimado o prédio.

—Vêem algo?—Perguntou Amanda, puxando a varinha.

—Só fumaça, gente correndo, mais fumaça e, auch!—Disse Chap, massageando a testa.—essa pedrinha que caiu na minha testa.

—Seja lá o que for, parece que é tímido.—Disse Pedro, também puxando a varinha.

A rua já estava completamente vazia. Só restavam entulhos do prédio desabado, carros e guarda-chuvas abandonados. Vez ou outra ainda aparecia alguém correndo, atordoado, procurando afastar-se rapidamente dali.

—Muito silencioso...—Disse Marina, olhando para os lados, a varinha à frente do rosto.—isso não é bom.

—Nem um pouc...—Uma forte ventania interrompeu Amanda.

Colocando as mãos sobre o rosto, para proteger da ventania que arrastava poeira e pedaços de concreto contra eles. Ergueram um pouco a cabeça e viram um enorme dragão negro descendo, em frente a eles.

O dragão parecia ter arreios na boca, como de alguns cavalos e, no topo de sua cabeça, uma figura totalmente vestida de negro, cabelos vermelhos espetados, todos virados para trás. As mãos com luvas negras e detalhes metálicos. Segurava o arreio do dragão com apenas uma das mãos.

—Ora, ora...vejo que alguns vermes continuaram...—Disse de modo prepotente, olhando-os de cima. Bateu com força na cabeça do dragão que abaixou. Ele pulou de frente aos bruxos e bateu o pó da capa.—acho que eu mesmo vou eliminar-los.

—Putz,a autoconfiança desse cara é enorme.—Disse Chapolim, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.—Como será que ele passa pela porta?

—Com esse cabeção e um cabelo desses, fica difícil de imaginar...—Disse Pedro, com um sorriso meio canino, ainda olhando para o oponente a frente.

—Olha aqui seus vermes!—O homem apontou o dedo para os bruxos.—Vou exterminar vocês em um estalar de dedos!

—Estou pagando para ver...—Amanda tomou a frente do grupo, cristais de gelo flutuando ao seu redor.

—Prometo que morrerão rapidamente.—Sorriu maldosamente e flexionou os joelhos. Brasas voavam ao seu redor, em espiral.

—Ele também é elemental...—Disse Pedro, franzindo a testa.

—Elemental?—Perguntou Marina, olhando para o Ravenclaw, confusa.

—Bruxos com dom de utilizar elementos da natureza ao seu bel prazer...—Disse Pedro, ainda olhando-o sério.—assim como nós.

—Pensei...—Disse Marina, aturdida, olhando para Chapolim, Pedro e por ultimo para Amanda.—que fosse só uma...

—Lenda?—Completou Chap, rindo de leve, sem desviar o olhar do oponente.—Não, acredite, não somos lenda. Existem milhares de nós pelo mundo.

—Chega de papo!—Berrou o homem, fazendo as fagulhas explodirem, sumindo no ar rapidamente.—Vou matar-los agora mesmo!

—Não seja mal educado...—Disse Amanda, fazendo o número de cristais de gelo aumentarem, diminuindo a temperatura.—apresente-se primeiro.

—Meu nome é Crown...—Sorriu abertamente, de movo maldoso.—Arthur Crown.

—Lembrarei de dar esse nome no hospital...—Disse Amanda, os cabelos esvoaçando por um intenso vento gelado que circulava por ela.—E tente lembrar o meu...Amanda Gryffindor...

—Sei quem você é...—Disse Arthur, um intenso vapor subindo de seus pés.—sei quem são todos vocês...sei qual nome colocar em seus túmulos.

—Ou na lista de convidados do funeral...—Disse Amanda. O vento que circulava ao redor dela explodiu, tornando se uma rajada. O chão ao redor deles rapidamente foi coberto por uma fina camada de neve.

—Pare de falar!—Ergueu as mãos e uniu as brasas, formando uma espada de fogo.

Postou-a de frente ao corpo e correu na direção de Amanda. Saltou, virando a ponta da espada na direção dela. A Gryffindor colocou os braços em frente ao rosto. O ar gelado circulou ao redor deles, formando duas grossas braçadeiras de gelo. A espada bateu contra eles, fazendo Amanda arrastar alguns metros para trás.

—Desgraçado...—Rangeu ela, desfazendo as braçadeiras e transformando-as em duas espadas de porte médio.

Partiu para cima dele, as duas espadas ao lado do corpo. Tentou acertar seu rosto com a espada de gelo. Arthur defendeu com a espada. Rapidamente Amanda girou no próprio eixo, tentando acertar-lhe o ombro com a outra. Abaixando a espada rapidamente, o piromago defendeu-se do segundo golpe, saltando para trás depois, ganhando distancia.

—Gostou, coisinha?—Perguntou Amanda, com um sorriso no rosto, uma espada colocada em frente aos olhos e outra na base da cintura, apontada para trás.

—Vou te mostrar quem é coisinha!—Brandiu a espada, atirando fagulhas para todos os lados. A lamina foi perdendo a forma e transformando-se em um arco e uma flecha.—Morre, desgraça!

Rapidamente lançou a flecha. Aturdida, Amanda transformou as espadas num escudo de gelo, colocando-o em frente ao corpo. Porém, a flecha atravessou o escudo, raspando no ombro dela.

—Merda!—Exclamou Amanda, levando a mão ao ferimento quer ardia muito e liberava uma fina fumaça.

—Gostou? Não é nem um terço do que posso faze...

Antes de terminar, Arthur recebeu um chute no rosto. Flutuou por alguns instantes antes de arrastar-se pela calçada e bater contra a parede de um prédio, rachando-a.

—Ninguém...—Disse Chapolim, a cabeça baixa, os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando. O calor parecia emanar de seu corpo.—machuca minha esposa...

* * *

Lauren havia livrado-se de toda a preocupação que tinha nas costas. Durante à tarde, logo depois do almoço, Seth apareceu com Marie, que voltava da escola. O próprio Seth tirou o dia de folga para ficar com elas.

Lauren estava brincando com sua filha, deitada na cama do hospital. Marie estava deitada ao seu lado enquanto resolviam as charadas num livro. Seth estava sentado num banquinho ao lado, lendo o jornal.

—Vamos lá, pequena...—Dizia Lauren, colocando a pena atrás da orelha e virando a pagina.—a próxima deve ser mais difícil.

Seth olhou para elas e sorriu. Então, ficou sério, olhando para os lados. Lauren abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas Seth interrompeu-a, levando os dedos aos lábios.

—Escute...—Murmurou Seth, levantando-se lentamente.

Lauren apurou os ouvidos, olhando fixamente para frente. Podia escutar agora, claramente, gritos de desespero. Assim como Seth, ela correu até a janela.

—O que diabos está acontecendo?—Perguntou Seth, assustado.

Na rua, as pessoas corriam desesperadas, se espremendo entre carros, pisoteando outras pessoas caídas. Ergueram o olhar e viram, de longe, uma fumaça negra erguendo-se aos céus.

—Será que são os terroristas?—Perguntou Seth, preocupado, lembrando dos ataques ao metrô de Londres.

Lauren, porém, parecia realmente preocupada com algo. Virou-se rapidamente, vestindo seu roupão e calçando os chinelos ao lado da cama. Pegou Marie no colo e caminhou até a porta.

—Lauren...querida...—Seth olhou a esposa, sem entender.—o que está...

—Temos que sair daqui.—Lauren olhou para Seth por cima do ombro.

—Mas...

—Vamos logo, Seth!—Disse Lauren, abrindo a porta e saindo com sua filha pelo corredor.

Seth rapidamente pegou a capa jogada sobre uma cadeira e seguiu Lauren, apressando o passo para não ficar para trás. No corredor, varias pessoas paravam para olhar na janela, perguntando-se o que acontecia.

Rapidamente chegaram à recepção do hospital. Sem falar com ninguém, Lauren caminhou até a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora. A multidão já se dispersava. Escancarou a porta e saiu com Marie, Seth logo atrás delas.

* * *

Luke estacionou seu EcoSport em frente à sede administrativa da Atari 200X, saindo rapidamente. Nilo havia lhe telefonado, pedindo para encontrar-lo ali. Mas por que logo na empresa de seu primo?

—Parker...—Disse a voz fria e sobrenatural de Nilo, ao ouvido de Luke. O Parker virou-se rapidamente, com a varinha em mãos. Quando viu que era Nilo, relaxou.

—Seu filho da puta! Quer me matar do coração?—Guardou a varinha dentro do terno, respirando fundo.

—Desculpe...—Disse Nilo, fazendo uma breve reverencia.—não era minta intenção.

—Mas, afinal...—Disse Luke, mais calmo.—o que diabos viemos fazer aqui? Quer comprar um videogame?

—Tenho algo para lhe mostrar...e ao seu primo...precisaremos dele...—Disse Nilo, virando-se e indo até a porta de entrada.

Luke olhou-o por um tempo, balançando a cabeça negativamente, antes de seguir-lo. A porta de vidro abriu-se imediatamente quando se aproximaram e uma voz feminina falou: "bem-vindos a Atari 200X. Aproveitem a visita e não esqueçam de passar em nossa loja".

Caminharam até a recepção, onde uma mulher gorda, de uns trinta e sete anos, cabelos pretos, presos num coque muito apertado, vestindo o uniforme vermelho da companhia, estava sentada, parecendo entediada.

—O que desejam?—Disse, sem conseguir disfarçar o tédio.

—Queremos falar com Theodore Parker...—Disse Nilo, a voz ainda sobrenatural.

—O Sr. Parker não pode atender-los porq...

—Diga para aquele cagão que é o primo querido dele, Luke, que está aqui...— Luke encostou-se no balcão, olhando para a mulher, com um sorriso cínico no rosto.— aposto que ele vai querer me receber.

—Mas senhor, ele...

— Foda-se.—Disse Luke, pegando o telefone do lado de dentro da recepção e discando alguns números.

* * *

Teddy estava no meio de uma reunião com os diretores quando o telefone tocou. Pediu licença e foi até sua mesa, atendendo-o.

—Al...

_Teddy, seu imbecil! Mande essa sua secretaria baleia nos deixar entrar!_

—Luke?—Perguntou Teddy, surpreso.—O que diabos quer aqui?

_Quero falar com você e isso é o suficiente!_

—Luke, eu não posso agora, estou numa reuni...

_Quer que eu conte para todos que você nomeava seus pentelhos quando era menor? Você nunca mais vai arrumar uma namorada na vida!_

Teddy sentiu todo o rosto esquentar, até as orelhas, de onde parecia sair fumaça. Engoliu seco e disse, com a voz tremula.

—Tá...ta certo...podem subir...

Luke soltou uma risada triunfante e desligou o telefone. Teddy colocou o fone no gancho. Respirou fundo e foi até os diretores, encerrando a reunião, alegando motivos pessoais. Quando todos saíram da sala, Teddy largou-se na poltrona atrás de sua mesa, com as mãos na testa, massageando-a.

Não demorou muito, escutou o som do elevador, avisando que havia parado naquele andar. Em poucos instantes, Luke e um homem de aparência árabe entraram. Teddy levantou-se e foi cumprimentar os dois.

—Seu filho de uma égua!—Disse Luke, dando um tapa na nuca de Teddy.—Que história é esse de não querer receber seu primo?

—Eu estava numa reunião importante...

— Eu também estava numa reunião importante quando foi me procurar mês passado!

—Luke!— Exclamou Teddy, indignado.—Você estava fazendo sexo com uma loira em cima da mesa do seu escritório!

—Foi o que disse...—Luke sorriu cínico.era uma reunião importante.

Teddy bufou e jogou os braços para cima, voltando a sua poltrona. Olhou para a primeira vez diretamente para o outro homem, franzido o cenho.

—Você é...

—Nilo Abdhula, à suas ordens...—Fez uma reverencia e sentou-se na cadeira de frente à Teddy.

—Então, o que querem?—Perguntou Teddy, com as mãos sobre a mesa, inclinado para frente.—Não acredito que vieram aqui para comprar videogames.

—Exatamente...—Disse Nilo, fechando os olhos.—_Selatus..._

* * *

Stéphanie corria sorrateira pelos becos de Londres, tentando manter-se distante da confusão das ruas. Não queria estar ali. Queria estar ao lado de sua mãe. Achava que, sem seus cuidados constantes, Bellatrix poderia morrer, por sua fraqueza. Achava também que Voldemort poderia achar ela e matar-la...ou fazer coisa pior

Afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça e concentrou-se no que tinha que fazer e voltar o mais cedo possível para casa. Voldemort havia ordenado-lhe que assassinasse um homem. A única testemunha do assassinato de um auror no deserto da Arábia e das movimentações secretas no mesmo lugar. Um tal de Nilo Abdhula.

O tal árabe parecia estar no prédio da companhia de absinto Parker. Era só entrar, matar e pronto. Tudo estava resolvido.

Abaixou a tampa de uma lata de lixo e pulou sobre ela, alcançando uma escada de emergência. Subiu rapidamente até o topo do prédio e estreitou o olhar, tentando encontrar o prédio.

Encontrou-o. Não estava longe. Pegando impulso, saltou para o prédio ao lado, não muito distante. Usava sua energia mágica para saltar facilmente entre os prédios, mesmo numa distancia grande.

—Só mais um pouco...—Resmungou pegando impulso para mais um salto.—não falta muito.

No meio do salto, o prédio explodiu repentinamente. Conseguiu mudar de rumo a tempo, caindo num beco, agachada. Puxou a varinha e criou uma barreira para proteger-se dos destroços que caiam.

—Porcaria!—Resmungou, fazendo os destroços voarem para todos os lados.—Esses incompetentes sempre se metem no meu caminho.

Afastou mais os destroços e caminhou entre eles. Próximo ao fim do beco, viu vultos também saindo de uma barreira mágica. Escondeu-se atrás de um pedaço de parede que havia sobrado da explosão.

—_Eximmius_...—Disse um dos vultos, dispersando a poeira lentamente. Olhando de trás do muro, Stéphanie podia ver que era um adulto e uma criança.

Lentamente as figuras foram tomando forma. Era uma mulher. A poeira lentamente foi sumindo pelo feitiço e logo pode ver quem era.

Ela sentiu seu coração parar. Aquela mulher...não...não podia ser...não podia ser ela. Mas aqueles olhos cinzentos, os cabelos negros, meio ondulados. Não...não novamente...Stéphanie deu dois passos trôpegos para trás, os olhos arregalados.

—Calma Marie...—Ela escutou Lauren falar, abraçando a criança.—não fique com medo...

A mente de Stéphanie começou a ser bombardeada de lembranças...

_Calma Steph, não fique com medo..._

Era ela...ela sempre lhe acolhia quando estava com medo...

_...tudo vai dar certo..._

...ou quando estava insegura com algo.

_...eu sempre vou estar com você._

Stéphanie sentia o coração pulsar rapidamente, chegando a doer. A visão estava fora de foco, parecendo perdida. Deu dois passos cambaleantes para frente e apoiou-se novamente na parede. Inconscientemente, levou as mãos até a varinha no bolso interno da capa.

—Não chore...—Escutou novamente a voz de Lauren. Ergueu o olhar que ainda parecia fora de foco.—vai ficar tudo bem minha pequena...

—Não...—Balbuciou Stéphanie, a voz quase não saindo.Novamente sua mente foi bombardeada por lembranças. —Ela não pode...—Murmurava Stéphanie.

_Eu não sei o porquê de com você ser diferente, Stéphanie._

—Ela não pode fazer isso...

_...E acho que nunca senti nada parecido na vida, mas acho que isso é amor._

—Ela não pode fazer isso comigo.—Balbuciava, andando inconscientemente para frente, na direção delas, erguendo a varinha.

_Eu vou sempre estar te protegendo, prometo._

—Eu sou...

_Te protegerei de tudo e todos Stéphanie._

—...eu sou...—Já apontava a varinha para Marie, o brilho verde acentuando-se lentamente na ponta. Parecia entender o desejo da dona.

_A partir de hoje, você será pra sempre a minha pequena._

—Sua única pequena!—Berrou, finalmente chamando a atenção de Lauren e da filha. —_Avada Ke..._

—Lauren!

Antes de terminar, sentiu algo colidir contra ela e jogar-la no chão.

* * *

Arthur rapidamente levantou-se do chão e partiu para cima de Chapolim. O Termomago havia conjurado um de seus tridentes dourados e agora os dois lutavam ferrenhamente. Pareciam rápidos borrões e cada vez que se encontravam causavam um flash de luz branco.

—Não vai ajudar-lo?—Perguntou Marina, apreensiva.

—Acho que o Chap dá conta dele fácil, fácil...—Disse Pedro, de braços cruzados, olhando a luta.não acho que devo me intrometer.

Marina olhou incrédula para Pedro e voltou a olhar a luta. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eles eram muito rápidos. Marina estava impressionada. Então a lenda era verdadeira. Ou melhor, os elementais eram verdadeiros e eram realmente muito fortes.

Um forte choque entre os dois, tirou Marina de seus pensamentos, sobressaltando-se. Viu um forte flash de luz e logo depois os dois se arrastando pelo asfalto, em direções opostas, abrindo uma vala na rua.

Marina arregalou os olhos, soltando um gritinho assustado. Pedro olhou para ela e soltou uma risada de canto de boca, ironizando. Voltou a olhar a luta, agora sério, olhando Chapolim que se levantava, sem sua camisa que havia ficado no meio do caminho.

—Chap! Acabe logo com isso!—Gritou Pedro, sem alterar-se.

Chapolim concordou com um aceno de cabeça e olhou para Arthur, que também se levantava, parecendo mais machucado que o Weasley.

—Vamos terminar com isso...—Chapolim posicionou-se, as mãos a frente do corpo, juntas.—experimente meu _flame Tiger!_

Um tigre flamejante saiu de suas mãos, na direção de Crown. Surpreso e fraco de mais, ele não se defendeu. O tigre atacou-lhe com as patas e os dentes inflamados, antes de envolver-lo e explodir. Arthur foi jogado para cima e caiu de cara no chão, desacordado, o corpo todo chamuscado.

—Esse aí é duro na queda...—Disse Chape, ofegando, aumentando a temperatura do corpo para fechar os ferimentos.

—Percebe-se...—Disse Amanda, mal-humorada, com a mão sobre o ferimento.

—Alguém precisa cuidar disso...—Disse Pedro, olhando para Arthur e para o dragão, que havia permanecido ali, imóvel.—Marina, vá até o ministério e tente resolver isso. Temos que voltar a mansão Parker...

Todos concordaram. Marina tomou o caminho até o ministério, enquanto os outros três começaram a caminhada de volta a mansão de Luke.

* * *

O sol se punha atrás das nuvens. Luke andava pelas ruas de Londres, no seu EcoSport, tranqüilo. Estavam vazias. Estranho para aquele horário. Haviam vários policiais na rua e guardas orientando o transito. Olhou para Nilo no banco do passageiro, que parecia alheio aquilo.

Teve vontade de perguntar se era obra de Voldemort, mas ficou calado, voltando a dirigir. Afastou-se do centro de Londres e parou numa rua onde havia predominância de casas, com grandes jardins. O céu já estava escurecendo e o sol quase não era mais visto no horizonte.

—Luke...—Disse Nilo, soltando o cinto de segurança.—quero te confiar algo...que deve proteger à sete chaves.

—Olha cara, se você tiver bilau mole, é melhor procurar seu medico, eu procuraria...—Zombou Luke, a mão no volante, olhando para Nilo, por detrás dos óculos escuros.

—Quero que guarde isso...—Nilo entregou-o a mesma caixa de ouro que estava carregando quando foi visitar Luke, alertando-lhe sobre a ameaça.—é mais preciosa do que todas as nossas vidas juntas...

Luke pegou-a com cuidado, olhando cada detalhe. Parecia não ter tampa, sendo totalmente fechada. Haviam vários hieróglifos e outra variedade de escrita usada no Egito, a hierática. Sem mais adornos, as pontas das caixas terminavam em cabeças de dragões com as bocas fechadas.

—O que é is...

—Na hora certa vocês saberão...—Sem esperar mais nada, Nilo abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Luke ficou olhando, incrédulo, enquanto Abdhula afastava-se.

Nilo saiu andando pela rua, tranqüilo, sereno. Escutou o som do carro de Luke afastando-se e ergueu o olhar, sério.

—Pode sair daí, não precisa mais se esconder...

Um vulto saiu detrás de uma das casas, caminhando até Nilo. Parou de frente para ele, apontando a varinha diretamente para o peito dele.

—Sabe por que vim aqui, não é?—Perguntou uma voz masculina e fria, parecendo abafada por algo.

—Porque eu estou frustrando o plano de "ataque-surpresa" do seu mestre, não é?—Nilo fechou os olhos e sorriu triunfante.—Já imaginava que viriam...só acho que...demoraram de mais...

—Cale sua boca!—Bradou o vulto, agitando a varinha.—Vou acabar rapidamente com você! _Diffindo!_

Nilo sentiu-se impelido para trás. Seu corpo descreveu um arco caindo de costas no chão. Sentiu um forte ardor no peito e logo seu sangue começou a manchar sua roupa branca. Levantou-se com dificuldade, com uma forte dor no peito, encarando o vulto.

—Deixe-me...ver...se...seu rosto...antes de...morrer...—Balbuciou, sentindo falta de ar.

—Com prazer...—Caminhou até Nilo e pressionou a varinha contra suas costelas, perfurando sua pele. Nilo urrou de dor. O ser levou a mão até o capuz e abaixou, revelando o cabelo e os olhos negros de Tom.—agora, vou perfurar seus pulmões. Irá morrer asfixiado, lentamente...—Tom sorriu diabólico, enterrando mais a varinha entre as costelas dele.—_Diffindo!_

Nilo sentiu uma forte dor interna e rapidamente seu nariz e sua boca encheram de sangue. Tom afastou-se, puxando a varinha que pingava sangue e largou um agonizante Nilo no chão. Com uma risada diabólica, caminhou pela rua, sumindo numa nuvem de fumaça, enquanto lentamente os olhos de Nilo iam perdendo a cor.


	9. 8 Depois

**—Capitulo oito  
Depois.**

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido. O prédio, o _avada Kedavra,_ a voz de Seth e logo dois borrões caindo no chão, rolando.

Lauren demorou a entender o que acontecia. Ainda olhava para frente, onde aquele vulto estava, com a varinha apontada para ela e para a filha. Marie ainda chorava compulsivamente, agarrada ao tecido do seu robe.

Depois de sair do choque, Lauren olhou rapidamente para o lado. Foi aí que viu seu marido e o vulto, rolando entre os escombros, lutando.

—Seth!—Gritou Lauren, puxando o robe das mãos da filha, correndo até os dois, que ainda rolavam entre as pedras.

Pararam de rolar. Seth estava por cima, segurando a pessoa pela gola. Deu um tapa em sua mão, atirando a varinha longe.

—Quem é você?!—Bradou Seth, sacudindo-o pela gola.

O capuz escorregou, mostrando-lhe o rosto. Lauren parou, sentindo o coração bater em sua garganta. Aqueles cabelos negros, os olhos cinzentos. "Não poderia ser". Sentiu o ar faltar, enquanto o mundo ao seu redor girava de modo violento.

—Ste...—Sussurrou Lauren, sem fôlego.

—Vamos! Diga! Quem é você?! Por que queria matar-las?!—Gritou novamente, ainda sacudindo-a pela gola das vestes. Os olhos azuis carregados de fúria.

—Largue-me se quiser continuar vivo.—Stéphanie falou entre os dentes, estreitando o olhar.

—Quem pensa que...

—Seth!—Bradou Lauren, assim que o ar voltou a seus pulmões.—É a Ste!!

—Ahn?—Seth olhou para a esposa, o cenho franzido.

—É a Ste...—Lauren correu o olhar do marido à irmã, que virou o rosto, parecendo evitar seu olhar.

—Ste?—Perguntou Seth, olhando para a esposa. Voltou a olhar Stéphanie, que visivelmente segurava o choro.—Não pode ser.

Lauren também não parecia acreditar. Não queria acreditar. Seus olhos encheram de água, já escorrendo algumas lágrimas pelo canto. Era sua irmã. Sua irmãzinha que estava procurando há tanto tempo.

—Lauren...—Murmurou Seth, afrouxando os dedos que seguravam a barra do capuz de Stéphanie.—não pode ser...ela...ela tentou te matar.

—Ela...—Balbuciou Lauren, ainda olhando a irmã.—ela...

Seth soltou um grito de dor alto, interrompendo Lauren. Ele rolou para o lado, com a mão pressionando a lateral do corpo. O sangue escorria por entre seus dedos, manchando o chão. Stéphanie levantou-se de um salto. Segurava uma faca em uma das mãos, a lamina manchada de vermelho.

—Ste!!—Bradou Lauren, surpresa com a atitude da irmã.

Stéphanie virou-se lentamente. Seu olhar era estreito, frio. Encarou a irmã, falando num tom igualmente frio.

—Entenda, _Ashford_...—Enfatizou o sobrenome da irmã, falando com nojo.—a Stéphanie que você conheceu, morreu há muito tempo.

Sem esperar nenhuma palavra de Lauren, desapareceu com uma lufada de vento. Lauren correu até onde a irmã estava, tentando segurar-la, mas tudo que pegou foi poeira. Ficou parada, olhando para cima, as lágrimas rolando pela lateral do rosto. O choro alto de Marie, chamando seu nome, despertou-lhe subitamente.

* * *

Stéphanie aparatou naquele pequeno e sujo quarto. Livrou-se rapidamente da roupa, colocando a mão sobre um pequeno ferimento no braço direito. Já começava a arroxear e ainda ardia.

"Maldito Ashford!!" Pensou, irritada, enquanto pegava um rolo de ataduras num velho guarda-roupa. "Se ele não tivesse se metido, eu...".

Parou, surpresa com o próprio pensamento. Sentiu-se um monstro. Era sua sobrinha que havia tentado matar. Era a filha de rua irmã mais querida. "O que esta acontecendo comigo?", era o que pensava. "Como pode pensar em matar-la?".

Com raiva, socou o espelho na porta do armário, rachando-o. Fechou a porta do armário com raiva e voltou a vestir a roupa.

—Lord Voldemort deu-lhe uma missão.—Disse Tom, saindo das sombras.

—Eu sei disso...—Disse Stéphanie, fria, prendendo um cinto com as facas e a varinha na cintura.—estava indo cumprir-la.

—Eu sei disso...—Disse Tom, parecendo divertir-se com aquilo.—_milord_ não perdoa falhas facilmente.

—Cale-se e saia daqui!!—Stéphanie virou-se rapidamente, atirando uma faca em sua direção.

Tom sorriu, desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça. A faca atravessou-a, fincando em meio a uma reportagem antiga, pregada na parede. Parecia o recorte do _profeta diário._ Havia uma foto onde um grupo de amigos, na formatura de Hogwarts, comemorava alegremente.

Ataduras, braços quebrados. Haviam juntado-se aos estudantes durante a batalha de Hogwarts.

Stéphanie aproximou-se, puxando a faca pelo cabo. Olhou a foto mais de perto. Uma das pessoas na foto estava circulada com tinta vermelha. Era um garoto de cabelo negros, longos. Uma faixa transversal cobria um de seus olhos castanhos.

—Eu vou te matar...—Disse, com raiva, passando a ponta da faca pela imagem do garoto, partindo-a ao meio.—Pedro Ravenclaw.

* * *

Luke não havia conseguido pregar o olho à noite inteira. Havia passado o tempo inteiro acordado em seu escritório. O paletó jogado sobre o encosto da cadeira, os cabelos despenteados, os botões do punho de sua camisa abertos. Os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, os dedos entrelaçados em frente ao rosto, deixando apenas os olhos a vista.

Ao lado de seu cotovelo, um copo de absinto na metade, pedaços de gelo dispersos, flutuando no liquido verde. E, logo à sua frente, a urna dourada que Nilo havia entregue a ele. Era justamente sobre a caixa que seu olhar caia.

O que havia nela? Por que Nilo confiou-a a eles? O que tinha de especial dentro? Para Luke, apenas parecia uma caixa que valeria alguns milhões no mercado negro.

Mas, com certeza, Nilo não achava o mesmo. Devia haver algo naquela caixa que lhe desse importância. E o pergaminho que havia entregue a Teddy? Teria alguma relação? Aquelas perguntas bombeavam em sua cabeça, misturando ao absinto, fazendo-a zunir.

A branca luz do sol chamou-lhe a atenção. Já havia amanhecido? Soltando um prolongado suspiro, Luke pegou o copo de absinto, jogando o que restava na boca e levantou-se. Saiu do escritório, onde a movimentação dos mordomos e outros criados havia começado há muito tempo. Já arrumavam a casa, muito bem bagunçada por Ashley e Lilá.

Foi até a cozinha, esperando encontrar-la vazia. Mas já havia alguém lá.

—Luke...—Pedro ergueu uma caneca branca, saudando o Parker.—acordado tão cedo?

—Não preguei o olho...—Disse Luke, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, coçando os olhos.

—Ainda tem um pouco de café na garrafa...—Pedro puxou uma garrafa, colocando-a no meio da mesa.

—Acho que vou tomar mesmo.—Puxou a garrafa e tomou diretamente dela, sentindo o corpo todo estremecer.

Luke pousou fortemente a garrafa sobre a mesa, balançando a cabeça fortemente. Seu olhar caiu sobre o jornal do dia. Na primeira pagina havia uma grande foto dos entulhos de um prédio, ainda fumegando, vários bombeiros trouxas ao redor, controlando pequenos focos de incêndio.

—O ministério teve trabalho ontem...—Comentou Pedro, olhando de soslaio para o jornal, bebendo mais um gole do café.—tiveram que correr por toda a cidade modificando a mente dos trouxas mais uma vez. Sem contar que tiveram que contornar a imprensa.

—Acho que não é o ano do Weasley...—Comentou Luke, pegando o jornal e abrindo-o.

—Falando de mim?—Perguntou Chap, sonolento, entrando na cozinha.

—Não, não...de outro Weasley...o Percy...—Luke olhou para o ruivo por um tempo, antes de voltar ao jornal.

—Nem me fale...ele tá ferradinho...—Disse Chapolim, sentando ao lado de Luke, bocejando.

Chapolim puxou a garrafa e serviu-se de uma xícara de café. Ficaram em silencio, olhando para o tempo da mesa. Beberam goles do café, com o pensamento distante.

A campainha soou. Ouviram-se passos no hall e o rangido da porta abrindo. Ouviu-se uma conversa em tom baixo e logo os passos indo até a cozinha.

—_Monsieur _Parker...—Disse um dos mordomos de Luke, parando à porta da cozinha.—um cavalheiro da policia deseja fala com o senhor.

Luke franziu a testa e olhou para os outros dois. Olharam brevemente para ele, dando de ombros. Luke levantou-se e acompanhou o mordomo até a sala. Um homem alto, usando trajes oficiais, esperava-os. Olhava a luxuosa sala, passando a ponta do dedo indicador pela tampa de um piano.

—Pois não?—Perguntou Luke, fazendo um gesto para o mordomo ir.

—Ah!—Exclamo o policial, virando de um pulo.—Perdão, sinto incomodar-lo...

—O que quer?—Cortou Luke, seco.

—Meu nome é Matt Valence...—O policial assumiu uma postura completamente formal, tipicamente britânica.—sou da Scotland Yard. Queremos falar com o senhor.

* * *

—É...mais algumas visitas e vocês ganharão uma estadia grátis.—Brincou o médio, olhando o pergaminho com as informações de Seth.—Muito bem...fique aqui por hoje e amanhã pode ir para casa.

Deu um tapa leve no ombro de Seth e saiu do quarto. Ashford estava deitado na cama, sem camisa, com ataduras ao redor do tronco. Lauren estava sentada numa cadeira, com Marie em seu colo. A filha do casal dormia, depois de muito nervosismo.

Lauren olhava o marido. Não se falavam desde que chegaram ao hospital. Lauren ainda estava aturdida. Havia reencontrado sua irmã. Tinha a impressão de ter-la visto em Azkaban. Mas agora era certeza. Sentia-se feliz, triste, atônita... Mas Seth...

Não sabia o que ele sentia. Não lhe olhava nos olhos. Não falava nada. Nada. Lauren já começava a ficar preocupada. Olhou para Marie em seu colo e novamente para Seth.

—Que bom que não foi tão grave...—Disse Lauren, forçando um sorriso.

Seth não respondeu. Apenas olhou o teto branco do quarto. Lauren mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda mirando o marido. Apertou mais Marie, sentindo-se triste.

—Eu...—Pigarreou ela, tentando disfarçar a voz embolada, pela vontade de chorar.—Eu vou tirar licença para ficar em casa e...cuidar de vocês. Vamos ficar em paz...não é?

Seth riu. Não era de felicidade. Era um sorriso irônico, carregado de tristeza. Lauren olhou novamente para ele, os olhos já brilhando de lagrimas.

—Paz...pensei que viveria em paz com você, depois de tudo...até a Violet aceitou...

Lauren abaixou o olhar. Tentava compreender o lado do marido. Fechou os olhos, deixando duas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Seth puxou o lençol para sobre o rosto, prendendo o choro.

* * *

Robert Liman, um dos melhores tradutores da Atari 200X, não se continha em si. Olhava ansioso para o mostrador do elevador, onde os números subiam. Balançava-se para frente e para trás, estalava os dedos, etc, etc...

Mal havia chegado ao escritório, lhe informaram que o presidente, Theodore Parker, queria falar com ele. Não parava de pensar numa promoção ou num bônus. Ou quem sabe um gordo aumento de salário. Liman olhou novamente para o mostrador e apertou insistentemente o botão do ultimo andar. Finalmente, o elevador parou, com um suave "tim". As portas abriram. Liman viu a grandiosa sala de reunião, pela segunda vez na vida.

Olhou maravilhado para as grandes vidraças com vista para o jardim. Passou pela mesa, passando a ponta do indicador pela superfície perfeitamente lisa. Ergueu o olhar para as portas de correr, logo à frente, um pouco abertas. Eram feitas de mogno, com vidros opacos, dois puxadores de metal, pintados de dourado e o símbolo da Atari 200X, nos dois vidros.

Tremulo, Robert afastou uma das portas, entrando no escritório de Teddy. Era tão grande quanto à sala anterior. Tinha um carpete verde, tão brilhante quanto à grama. As paredes eram totalmente vidradas, com vista para quase todo terreno. Na parede oposta à porta, estava a mesa de carvalho, brilhante, cheia de documentos.

Teddy estava sentado em sua luxuosa poltrona, logo atrás da mesa. Observava atentamente uma ficha, que Liman desconfiava ser dele. Sem saber o que fazer, Liman fechou a porta, mais forte do que o necessário, fazendo muito barulho.

—Hum?—Teddy ergueu o olhar, parando em Liman, que sentia a bexiga pesar.—Você deve ser o Sr. Liman.

—Sim...senhor...excelência...—Gaguejava Robert, suando bicas, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

Teddy sorriu bondosamente. Levantou-se e foi até Liman, pondo uma mão em seu ombro.

—Não fique nervoso...e me chame de Teddy...—Deu um leve tapa em seu ombro e afastou-se, voltando até a mesa.

Liman tentou sorrir, mas os músculos de seu rosto não queriam obedecer. Parecendo um robô, andou até uma cadeira e sentou-se, rígido, as mãos sobre os joelhos trêmulos. Teddy estava lendo ainda sua ficha. Depois de um tempo em que Liman segurou-se para não fazer xixi nas calças, o presidente da Atari 200X falou.

—Liman...você é um dos melhores tradutores da nossa empresa...formado em Harvard, diplomas de reconhecimento em Oxford, Cambridge...formação em línguas mortas e algumas desconhecidas...—parou e respirou fundo, puxando um pergaminho selado, em cima da mesa.—quero sua ajuda...quero que traduza isso para mim...

—Mas...para que?—Liman pegou o pergaminho com as mãos tremula e suadas.

—Apenas traduza...—Disse Teddy, usando um tom autoritário, que não gostava de usar.

Liman engoliu seco e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, ralos, antes de abrir o pergaminho.

—Espero sinceramente que consiga, Sr. Liman...—Disse Teddy, levantando-se, estendendo a mão para Robert.—pode ser muito bem recompensado.

Animado, Liman sorriu, apertando a mão de Teddy. Levantou-se também, saindo da sala, rumo ao elevador, pensando na gorda quantia que poderia receber.

* * *

Liv escutou o toque da campainha. Tentou ignorar. Puxou o lençol mais para cima, cobrindo todo o corpo. A campainha soou novamente. Liv pegou o travesseiro e colocou em cima da cabeça, pressionando-o contra os ouvidos. A campainha tocou com mais insistência e, finalmente, uma aborrecida Liv levantou-se, atirando lençol e travesseiros para cima.

—Se for um desses incompetentes do ministério, eu juro que esgano!—Disse a ruiva, perdendo a costumeira calma.

Calçou os chinelos, vestindo um robe de ceda, por cima da camisola do mesmo material. Saiu do quarto rapidamente. A campainha continuava a tocar.

—Já vai! Já vai!—Gritava, irritada, descendo as escadas.

Chegou à porta e abriu-a, com raiva. Pronta para berrar com o infeliz, Liv viu-se diante de uma mulher muito sorridente de cabelos e olhos castanhos. A ruiva franziu a testa, tentando lembrar onde já à vira antes.

—Liv!—Exclamou a mulher, deixando as malas que carregava de lado e abraçando-a.

Atônita, Liv retribuiu o abraço, insegura. Afastou-se e analisou novamente a mulher, sem conseguir lembrar onde já havia visto-a.

—Err...desculpe-me a indelicadeza...mas...

—Você não lembra de mim, não é?—Perguntou a mulher, sem perder o sorriso.—Natural...dez anos distantes...sou Sara Turner...lembra?

Liv ergueu as sobrancelhas, antes de abrir um sorriso. Abraçou-a novamente, com mais força dessa vez.

—Sara! Que saudade!—Disse Liv, abraçando-a com força.

—Sim, sim...nem me fale...—Disse Sara, ainda mais sorridente.

Afastaram-se. Liv ajudou Sara com uma das malas. Reparou que eram pequenas. Entraram na casa e foram até a pequena cozinha.

—Então...o que te traz até a Nova Zelândia?—Perguntou Liv, preparando um chá.—Suas malas não são grandes...não pode ter vindo fazer turismo...

—Realmente...—Disse Sara, parecendo mais triste dessa vez.—não vim faze turismo.

Liv pegou a chaleira, usando uma toalha para não queimar as mãos. Serviu uma xícara para Sara e outra para ela, sentando-se na mesa.

—Então...o que veio fazer?—Perguntou Liv, bebendo um gole de seu chá.

—Deve ter visto as ultimas noticias sobre Londres...tem?—Sara pegou sua xícara, mas não bebeu o chá.

—Sim, sim...—Liv bebeu mais um gole e pousou a xícara sobre a mesa.—vocês estão com muitos problemas...

—Pois é...—Sara soltou um suspiro triste e pousou sua xícara intocada na mesa.—arrisca um palpite sobre o autor dessa confusão.

—Não faço idéia...—Disse Liv, dando de ombros, inclinando-se mais sobre a mesa, olhando para Sara.

—Pois bem...vou te dar uma dica...—Sara respirou fundo e disse, sombria.—começa com V e termina com oldemort.

* * *

Matt Valence levou Luke até a delegacia da Scotland Yard. Entraram. O local estava um pandemônio. Vários agentes passavam de um lado para o outro, carregando caixas, relatórios, etc, etc...

Luke olhou para os lados, ainda perguntando-se por que estava ali. Matt fez um sinal para seguir-lo e ambos foram para uma porta mais afastada. Era de metal, muito bem fechada por um sistema eletrônico. Matt digitou uma senha num teclado ao lado da porta e ela abriu-se com um rangido, deixando escapar uma nuvem branca e um ar frio.

—Por favor...—Disse Valence, indicando para Luke entrar.

—Eu sabia que devia ter vindo com roupa de frio...—Disse Luke, entrando, já se abraçando por causa do frio.

—Me desculpe...—Disse Matt, ajustando a temperatura do local.—o inspetor Hanningan está esperando-o no ultimo corredor, á direita. Quando terminarem, ele sairá com você daqui.

Matt saiu da sala e fechou a porta. Luke ainda olhou-há por um tempo, antes de virar-se, olhando para aquelas gavetas de onde saia uma corrente de ar fria.

—Eu sabia que era uma fria ter vindo...—Brincou, começando a andar até onde o tal Hanningan estaria.

A sala era alta, larga. Para todos os cantos que se olhasse veria-se aquelas gavetas metálicas, saindo aquela corrente de ar. O teto e o chão eram feitos de um piso branco e a sala toda era iluminada por luzes florescentes, brancas. Não haviam janelas ou saídas de ar.

Luke chegou até o ultimo corredor e dobrou. Um homem alto, vestindo um sobretudo marrom, de cabelos negros, crescendo por cima do ombro. Parecia ter uns 50 anos. Parou ao seu lado, fazendo um barulho para ser notado.

—Ah! Sr Parker...—Disse o inspetor, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ele.—finalmente chegou.

—Inspetor...—Disse Luke, apertando a mão do policial. Olhou para o lado e viu que estavam ao lado de uma mesa, onde um corpo estava, coberto por um lençol.

—Creio que esteja se perguntando o que faz aqui...—O inspetor soltou a mão de Luke e voltou a sentar-se.—Creio que conheça esse senhor...

Puxou o lençol. Deitado na mesa metálica, com o corpo totalmente nu, pálido, com uma profunda ferida entre as costelas, estava Nilo Abdula. Luke levou a mão a boca, impressionado, com as sobrancelhas bem próximas.

—Quando...

—Ontem, no inicio da tarde, creio eu...—Disse o inspetor, apoiando-se na mesa, olhando o corpo.—encontramos um cartão seu com ele.

—Sim, sim...ele é meu...conhecido...

—Ele é um negociante, Sr Parker...—Disse Hanningan, olhando profundamente para Luke.—sei que faziam negócios ilegais para usar alguns ingredientes em seus absintos.

Luke engoliu seco e encostou-se num daqueles armários. Sentiu a pele grudar na superfície gelada e afastou-se rapidamente.

—Mas isso não me importa agora...—Hanningan levantou-se e encarou Luke.—ele morreu com uma forte hemorragia pulmonar...não temos vestígios de bala, e só esse pequeno furo cilíndrico...sem marcas de faca...mas seu pulmão foi mutilado...—O inspetor olhou por um tempo para o cadáver e novamente para Luke.

Luke ficou em silencio, olhando para o corpo de Nilo, procurando evitar o olhar do inspetor. Engoliu seco. Onde ele queria chegar?

—Sr. Parker...sabe de algo que pode no ajudar?

—Creio que não..—Disse Luke, sério.—vocês não entenderiam nem um terço do que eu sei. Seria de..."arrepiar" até os ossos...


	10. 9 Ataque no Luar Vermelho

**—Capitulo nove  
Ataque no luar vermelho.**

Luke parou o carro diante do portão de sua mansão e ficou encarando-o por um tempo. Sua mente estava distante. Parecia ainda ver Nilo, na sua frente, em cima daquela mesa.

Morto? Como podia estar morto? Havia deixado-o numa rua deserta. Havia...

Foi então que Luke começou a pensar. Será que ele sabia que iria morrer? Havia entregue a caixa para ele por isso? Confuso, Luke encostou a testa no volante, olhando fixamente para a logo marca brilhante da _Ford_, no centro da direção. Ficou assim mais um tempo, até encostar-se novamente no banco, pressionando a buzina.

O portão abriu-se. Sem esperar muito, Luke adentrou os terrenos da mansão. Estacionou o _EcoSport_ em frente à porta e desceu. Encostou-se no carro e ficou olhando a fachada da mansão, com o semblante preocupado.

—No que pensa, Luke?—O Parker assustou-se com a voz que veio da escadaria. Correu o olhar até Marina, que estava sentada num dos degraus, debruçada sobre os joelhos, com um copo de água nas mãos.

—Marina...—Luke forçou um sorriso e foi até ela. Sentou-se ao seu lado, soltando um suspiro cansado.—Não é nada de mais...sabe...só estou cansado...

—Hum...muito trabalho?—Perguntou a jovem, balançando a água no copo, sem parecer ter a intenção de beber-la.

—Sim, sim...—Mentiu Luke, evitando seu olhar.—está tudo uma loucura...

Luke abaixou ainda mais o olhar, olhando para os cadarços de seu sapato. Havia saído da delegacia e ido direto para a empresa. Cancelou todos os compromissos e passou toda a tarde pensando. Pensava no que Nilo sabia para ser assassinado. Desanimado, soltou um suspiro prolongado, deixando os braços penderem molemente por cima dos joelhos.

—Hum?—Marina olhou o Parker por um tempo. Parecia mais cansado do que o habitual. Soltou um muxoxo e bebeu o resto da água, levantando-se logo depois.—Vamos entrar. Já está escurecendo.

Luke concordou com um movimento de cabeça, mas continuou sentado. Escutou os passos de Marina subindo às escadas e abrindo a porta. Quando escutou o som da porta fechando, enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

—Porcaria...—Resmungou, batendo a testa nos joelhos.—maldito Abdula. Se não tivesse morrido, eu juro que te mataria por me meter nessa!

Luke apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e levantou-se. Subiu as escadas e empurrou à porta lentamente, fechando-a assim que passou. Foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou todos os outros já sentados à mesa.

—Finalmente o _gran mestre_ chegou...—Brincou Lilá, erguendo-se de modo solene, levantando e erguendo um copo para Luke.—uma salva de palmas para o lord do absinto.

—Foda-se, Lilá...—Disse Luke, deixando-se cair sobre a cadeira, apoiando a testa nas mãos.—pare de me encher o saco uma vez pelo menos.

—Ui...—Riu Lilá, sentando-se novamente.—o que aconteceu? Foi mal comido?

Luke meramente mostrou-lhe o dedo médio. Todos encararam o Parker, estranhando sua atitude. Ashley olhou para Lilá que bebia o absinto no copo, calmamente e depois para Luke, que permanecia de cabeça baixa.

—Ahm...o que será que está passando na TV?—Perguntou Chapolim, pegando o controle, tentando amenizar a situação.

Ligou a TV. O ancora da BBC terminava de dar as noticias sobre esportes, mostrando os gols da partida do campeonato inglês.

—E agora vamos para as noticias de econo...—O ancora parou, pondo a mão no ouvido, sério.—esperem, esperem...estamos recebendo uma noticia urgente...

O ancora ficou algum tempo em silencio, com a mão no ouvido, parecendo escutar alguma coisa. Todos já haviam largado os garfos e copos, prestando atenção na TV. Um minuto depois, a palavra _"Breaking news"_ apareceu ao lado, em vermelho.

—Temos noticias que um grupo invadiu um dos shoppings de Londres...eles fecharam todas as saídas e mantém vários reféns do lado de dentro. A policia de Londres já chegou ao local. Vamos agora mostrar imagens exclusiva.

A imagem rapidamente mudou. Um homem jovem, vestido de terno, apareceu, em frente ao shopping. A policia havia isolado a área e uma multidão de pessoas acumulava-se ao redor. Luzes de sirenes iluminavam o local.

—Finningan. Estamos aqui, direto do shopping mais movimentado de Londres, onde um grupo mantém todos os compradores reféns.—Disse o repórter, com uma calma britânica.—O grupo ainda não fez contato e não se sabe qual suas exigências. A policia tenta negocias, mas ninguém responde.

Todos na mesa lançaram rápidos olhares uns para os outros, antes de voltarem a olhar a TV. A câmera mostrava ao redor, onde a multidão crescia ainda mais. Virou-se novamente para o shopping. Tudo parecia calmo...calmo até de mais...

—Vocês acham que...—Começou Marina, lançando olhares de soslaio para seus companheiros.

—Tem haver com a Valdoca?—Perguntou Luke, olhando fixamente para a TV.—pode apostar.

—Então...o que vamos fazer?—Perguntou Amanda, olhando para o grupo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ficaram em silencio. Apenas o som das sirenes na TV era ouvido. Viraram-se para a TV novamente, onde a câmera mostrava todo o perímetro. Focou novamente o repórter, que estava virado para o shopping.

—Acho que...—Disse Pedro, olhando para a TV e para seus amigos depois.—devemos ir lá.

Todos concordaram com inseguros acenos de cabeça. Lentamente arrastaram as cadeiras e foram saindo da sala, sem tirar os olhos da TV no caminho. Luke ficou sentado, ainda olhando a TV em silencio.

* * *

Quim andava pelos corredores de pedra, ladeado de dois aurores. Carregava uma serie de pergaminhos debaixo do braço. O seu semblante era sério. Desceram mais uma serie de escadas e pararam de frente à uma porta de ferro, com uma pequena portinhola gradeada, na parte de cima. Quim deu duas pancadas na porta com os nós dos dedos e logo alguém arrastou-a do lado de dentro.

Assim que o chefe dos aurores entrou na sala, quatro archotes ascenderam, iluminando o pequeno recinto, parecida com uma masmorra. Havia uma mesa de madeira no centro e duas cadeiras. Sentado numa das cadeiras, do outro lado da mesa, estava Arthur Crown.

—Oras, oras, oras...—Disse Arthur, com um sorriso irônico. Estava com o peito nu, queimado em alguns pontos. Haviam alguns machucados no rosto. Por prevenção, haviam-lhe amarrado as mãos atrás das costas.—o nosso pequeno menino prodígio voltou.

—Cale-se, Crown...—Disse Quim, sentando-se de frente para Arthur, colocando os pergaminhos em cima da mesa. Os aurores que o ladeavam dispensaram os guardas da sala e ficaram guardando a porta.—sabe que quanto mais zombar, pior sua situação.

—Minha situação já não é boa...—Arthur riu, ajeitando-se na cadeira.—A propósito...dá pra soltar essas cordas? Estão machucando meus pulsos.

—Você foi acusado de diversos crimes...—Quim ignorou o pedido do piromago, pegando um pergaminho deixando-o rolar até seu colo.—Uso indevido de animais mágicos. Uso indevido de magia elemental. Assassinato em massa de trouxas. Sabe que isso dá uns bons anos em Azkaban...

—Isso não me importa...

—Vamos ao que importa, Crown...—Quim afastou os pergaminhos e debruçou-se sobre a mesa, olhando diretamente para Arthur.—você sabe o que queremos...

—Sei?—Arthur recostou-se na cadeira, sorrindo.

—Não se faça de burro...—Quim arreganhou os dentes. Continuava ainda debruçado sobre a mesa.—sabe o que queremos. Diga-nos onde e quem é seu chefe, e prometemos te deixar livre.

—Me deixar livre?—Arthur sorriu irônico, virando o rosto.—O ministério está muito desesperado para chegar a esse ponto. Acha que sou idiota? Vocês me libertam, me seguem e aí eu amanheço com a boca cheia de formiga no outro dia.

—Não é assim...

—É exatamente assim que acontece, Shacklebolt...—Arthur virou o rosto para Quim, sério.—acha que não sei? O ministério tem um programa de extermino, de inimigos ou queima de arquivo.

Quim afastou-se, secando o suor da têmpora. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Quando preparava-se para levantar, Arthur falou, num tom corriqueiro.

—Acha que aquela minha apresentação foi alguma coisa?—Sorriu debochado, afastando a cadeira um pouco para trás, apoiando os pés na mesa.—Sugiro que assista a TV hoje.

—O que quer dizer?—Perguntou Quim, o semblante franzido.

—E estragar a surpresa? Veja com seus próprios olhos, Shacklebolt...

* * *

As ruas de Londres pareciam ter parado para ver o noticiário. Pubs, lojas de departamentos ou nas próprias casas. Os ingleses estavam parados de frente à TV, esperando o desfecho daquele acontecimento.

Aproveitando disso, Pedro, Chapolim, Lilá e os outros, aparataram numa rua, dois quarteirões afastada do shopping. Apenas Luke não estava. Saíram na rua quase vazia, exceto por um grupo de homens bem vestidos, parados em frente à uma loja, diante dos aparelhos de TV.

—Olhem!Olhem!—Disse Lilá, sorrindo, olhando para o céu e correndo.—Olhem a lua!

—Não temos temp...

—Mas olhem!—Lilá insistiu, ainda sorrindo.

Todos olharam. O céu estava limpo, com poucas nuvens e estrelas. O que realmente chamava a atenção era a lua. Estava vermelha, completamente escarlate no céu.

—O que diabos é isso?—Perguntou Chap, parando de correr, olhando para a lua com a testa franzida.

—Não sei...mas coisa boa não é...—Disse Ashley, parando ao seu lado, tão sério quanto o ruivo.

—Um problema de cada vez, pessoal.—Pedro parou ao lado deles, olhando brevemente para a lua.

Concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, voltando à correr pelas ruas. Não foi muito difícil chegar até a multidão que aglomerava-se ao redor do Shopping. Espremeram-se entre as pessoas até chegar aos cavaletes da policia, que isolavam o lugar.

—Desculpem, não podem passar.—Informou um policial londrino, formalmente.

—Eu já imaginei isso...—Resmungou Marina, afastando-se da faixa de isolamento.—como vamos entrar.

—Vamos ter que dar um jeito...—Disse Lilá, esfregando as mãos.

* * *

Uma figura vestida de negro, encapuzada, andava pelos corredores vazios do shopping. Haviam reunido todos os compradores numa das maiores lojas, mantendo-os presos. Deixou uma risada escapar, ao lembrar do _gran finale_ planejado. Iriam saber. O mundo inteiro iria saber que Lord Voldemort retornou.

Entrou em um corredor, onde plaquinhas indicavam "W.C". Assobiando, entrou no banheiro masculino. Era limpo, com varias pias, espelhos e boxes. Foi até o primeiro e empurrou a porta.

—Opa!—O comensal, constrangido, fechou a porta para o ruivo que estava sentado na privada.—Foi mal.

O comensal foi até o próximo Box. Parou com a mão no trinco. Tinha algo errado. Voltou ao Box do ruivo. Quando abriu a porta, sentiu uma forte pancada no rosto, caindo desacordado.

* * *

—Bom trabalho...—Disse Amanda, descendo por uma entrada de ar.

—Não foi nada de mais...—Disse Chap, dando espaço para os outros descerem.

—Cof, cof!—Tossiu Ashley, descendo, com a mão sobre o nariz.—Por que não viemos aparatando?

—Deixa de frescura!—Disse Lilá, saindo logo depois.—Vai dizer quer assim não foi mais legal?

—E com certeza menos higiênico...—Disse Ashley, ainda com a mão sobre o nariz.—_Mon Dieu_! O que vocês homens fazem no banheiro?

—Acho que não vai querer saber...—Disse Pedro, saindo da entrada de ar, sendo seguido por Marina.

—Não vamos perder tempo...—Resmungou Marina. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento.

—Sim, sim...mas antes...—Pedro pegou o comensal pela gola das vestes, colocando-o sobre a pia. Puxou a varinha, apontando para ele.—_Enervate_!

O comensal balançou a cabeça molemente, espreguiçando-se. Fez alguns barulhos, antes de falar, com a voz embargada.

—Nossa...eu tive um sonho estranho...sonhei que estava no ba...

Parou ao ver os seis estranhos ao seu redor. Ficou um instante em cheque, antes de tentar sair correndo.

—_Petrificus totalus!_—Bradou Ravenclaw, apontando a varinha para o comensal.

O corpo do comensal paralisou-se, escorregando da pia, caindo de cara no chão. Com o pé, Ashley colocou-o de barriga para cima e disse, irônica.

—Tsc, tsc, tsc...que feio. Tentando fugir?

—Eles nunca mudam...—Disse Lilá, fingindo decepção.

—Vamos ver o que nosso amiguinho tem a dizer...—Amanda tocou-lhe os braços e depois as pernas. Uma grossa camada de gelo formou-se, prendendo-o no chão.

—_Finite incantatem._

O corpo do comensal soltou-se. Começou a debater-se, tentando livrar-se do gelo que o prendia.

—Calma amigo, calma...—Disse Pedro, pisando sobre seu peito.—só queremos umas respostas.

—Acham que vão me obrigar a falar?—Falou, com um tom de ironia na voz.—Nem que me matem.

—Acredite...—Lilá aproximou o rosto do dele, fazendo os caninos crescerem.—estamos dispostos à isso.

O comensal soltou um grunhido, misturando raiva e medo. Lilá afastou-se mais, ainda mantendo os caninos à mostra. Com um chute rápido, arrancou o capuz de seu rosto. Era branco, cor de leite. Cabelos loiros, espetados e olhos muito azuis. Tinha feições germânicas. Sua face estava contraído de ódio.

—Pode começar dizendo o que diabos vocês querem...—Começou Pedro, pisando com mais força no peito do outro.

—Preparando o retorno...—Sorriu maldosamente o comensal.

—Retorno de quem?—Perguntou Marina, encostada na pia, olhando o comensal.

—Vocês sabem...

—Pensei que ele já tivesse voltado...no dia do pilar.—Amanda olhou o comensal, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

—Retornou a vida...hoje, ele vai voltar a mente do povo...—O comensal sorriu diabólico, o olhar quase sonhador.

—E o que pretende fazer?—Perguntou Chapolim, encostado num Box.

—E estragar a surpresa?

—Olha aqui, seu...

Marina foi interrompida. Quando ela aproximava-se para agredir o comensal, ele soltou uma das mãos da "algema" de gelo que lhe prendia e puxou rapidamente a varinha. Marina e os outros puxaram suas varinhas para se defender, mas o comensal apontou-a para seu próprio pescoço

—Encontro vocês todos no inferno.—Disse, com um sorriso maníaco.—_Avada Kedavra!_

Um brilho verde iluminou a sala. O corpo do comensal tombou para trás, de braços abertos, com o mesmo sorriso maníaco que tinha antes. Todos se entreolharam, espantados, quase que em choque.

—Cara...ele era doido...—Disse Chap, abaixando-se perto dele.

—O restante deve ser mais doido ainda...—Disse Pedro, preocupado, indo até a saída do banheiro.—não sei o que podem fazer com os reféns. Melhor irmos logo.

* * *

—Vamos mamãe...—Dizia Stéphanie, uma colher de sopa na mão, tentando alimentar Bellatrix.—você precisa comer alguma coisa.

Bellatrix, fraca, apenas virava o rosto, soltando um gemido fraco. Stéphanie mordeu o lábio inferior. Era difícil alimentar sua mãe. Havia dias em que ela não comia bem ou até não comia.

—Merlin...o que fizeram com a senhora, mamãe?—Perguntava, afastando-lhe alguns fios de cabelo sujos do rosto, acariciando-lhe a face.

Novamente Bellatrix apenas gemeu. Stéphanie levantou-se, deixando o prato de sopa em cima da cama. Olhou brevemente para a mãe, antes de afastar-se. Não estava sendo fácil. Tinha que esconder Bellatrix de Voldemort e tratar ela. Parecia ter perdido a vontade de viver. Ainda perguntava-se o que haviam feito com ela. Não se usava mais dementadores em Azkaban, então nada explicava aquela apatia.

Saiu daquele pequeno quarto e fechou a porta, tocando a maçaneta com a varinha. Escutou o "clic" da fechadura e virou-se.

—Ando me perguntando o que tanto faz nesse quarto...—Disse Tom, encostado na parede, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Stéphanie virou-se num pulo, apontando a varinha para Tom. Ao ver quem era, soltou o ar, aliviada, lançando um olhar furioso para o comensal, logo depois.

—O que quer?—Perguntou, sem procurar esconder sua irritação.

—Lord Voldemort quer falar com você...—Disse Tom, ainda encostado na parede.

—O que ele quer?—Stéphanie foi até o espelho, fingindo arrumar a franja. Na verdade observava Tom. Viu que seu olhar estava fixo na porta do quarto onde ela escondia Bellatrix.

—Ele não disse...apenas quer falar com você...

Virou-se e encarou o comensal. Deu de ombros e foi até a porta, parando ao lado dele.

—Tenha cuidado, Tomas...—Sussurrou, antes de empurrar a porta e sair.

Tom não respondeu. Ficou parado, em silencio, escutando os passos dela morrerem ao longe. Afastou-se da parede e foi até a porta, estendendo a mão para a maçaneta. Tocou-a. Esperou por segundos infindáveis que algo acontecesse.

—Pensa que pode me assustar com palavras?—Sorriu Tom, vitorioso.—Está enganada.

Girou a maçaneta lentamente. Antes que escutasse o "clic" da porta, pulou para o lado, colidindo com o armário.

—Maldita Lestrange!—Praguejou, levando a mão ao braço.

Uma pequena faca havia sido lançada da porta. Tom percebeu a tempo de saltar e não ser atingido em algum ponto vital. Porém, agora tinha certeza. Fosse o que fosse, para Lestrange colocar uma armadilha, devia ser algo muito importante.

* * *

Stéphanie andava a passos rápidos pelos corredores de pedra escavados na caverna. Era impressionante como se podia esconder facilmente as coisas dos outros. Toda aquela caverna deveria ser maior que muitos castelos já construídos, e mesmo assim nenhum trouxa ou outro bruxo havia encontrado-a.

Virou um corredor e logo saiu na "sala do trono" de Voldemort. Caminhou entre pilastras até chegar à poltrona onde o lord estava sentado. Parecia distraído, olhando para o teto como se observasse o luar. Parou ao seu lado, ajoelhando-se.

—Mandou chamar, _milord?_—Perguntou Stéphanie, quase num sussurro.

—Sim...mandei...—Disse Voldemort, ainda parecendo distraído. Balançava em uma das mãos o cálice dourado.—onde estão os casulos?

—Estão aqui comigo...

—Dê-me...

Stéphanie levantou-se e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Tirou de dentro deles cinco bolas do tamanho de bolas de gude, negras como a noite. Voltou a ajoelhar-se e estendeu até Voldemort. O lorde estendeu sua mão ossuda até as bolas negras e pegou-as. Olhou-as por um tempo, antes de, para a surpresa de Stéphanie, largá-las no cálice de ouro.

—Alimentem-se, minhas crianças...—Disse Voldemort, sorrindo.—o banquete ainda está para começar.

Stéphanie levantou-se para retirar-se. Rapidamente lançou um olhar para a taça. O liquido vermelho e grosso que antes enchia até a borda, agora estava na metade e as esferas negras pareciam ter crescido o dobro de seu tamanho.

* * *

Ernest Duch estava encostado numa das janelas da loja. Observava todo o movimento do lado de fora. Riu. Como os trouxas são idiotas. Não queriam negociar com eles. Não tinham o menor interesse de libertar aqueles trouxas dali. Era uma completa perda de tempo.

Virou o olhar para dentro da loja. Aqueles trouxas que estavam ali. Será que ainda tinham alguma esperança? Será que o desespero estava tomando conta deles? Ernest deliciava-se pensando no pânico deles.

—Duch...—Ferdinand Garner, outro comensal, aproximou-se, com a varinha em mãos.—está na hora.

Ernest concordou com um aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se até uma das extremidades da loja. Os trouxas olhavam para o movimento daqueles homens de negro, murmurando temerosos sobre o que eles iriam fazer.

—Atenção trouxas!—Uma voz soou alta, do centro da loja.—Reúnam-se todos no centro da loja! Se não obedecerem serão mortos!

Varias exclamações de medo soaram da multidão apavorada. Rapidamente, com medo de serem mortos, encaminharam-se até onde outro comensal estava, exatamente no centro da loja. Ernest deixou outra risada escapar. Tolos. Acreditavam mesmo que iriam sair vivos obedecendo-os?

Quando todos os trouxas estavam no centro da loja, agrupados e espremidos uns contra os outros, escutou-se um assobio alto. Era o sinal. Todos os comensais, dispostos ao redor dos trouxas, ergueram as varinhas. Uma luz vermelha emanou da ponta delas e logo depois feixe de luz vermelha partiu de cada uma, começando a desenhar um circulo no chão, ao redor dos trouxas.

Quanto terminou de forçar o circulo, os feixes vermelhos começaram a desenhar símbolos dentro dele. Assim que o circulo estava totalmente preenchido por símbolos estranhos, as luzes cessaram. Um comensal adiantou-se e abaixou-se. Estendeu a mão até o chão para tocar no circulo, mas foi atirado para trás por um tigre de fogo.

—É melhor pararem por aí.—Disse Pedro, á frente dos outros, o punho erguido na altura do peito.

Todos se viraram para o grupo que havia acabo de chegar. O tigre já havia desaparecido e o comensal atacado levantava-se com dificuldade, parecendo estar ferido e queimado em algumas partes.

—Para o bem de vocês, desaparecem e digam ao seu mestrinho que estamos esperando para chutar aquele traseiro magro dele!—Disse Lilá, adiantando-se, apontando o dedo indicador para os comensais.

—Como ousa?!—Um comensal arreganhou os dentes para Lilá que apenas sorriu sarcástica.

O comensal saiu da formação e partiu na direção de Lilá. A garota apenas continuava sorrindo. Quando o comensal estava bem próximo, a garota puxou algo de dentro do bolso. Num movimento rápido, ergueu a mão. O comensal foi atirado para trás, flutuando alguns metros, antes de atingir um cabide com roupas, derrubando tudo.

Todos os comensais olharam para o corpo do amigo, soterrado pelas roupas. Até os trouxas ficaram em silencio, estarrecidos. Após algum tempo, os comensais viraram-se para o grupo, parecendo furiosos.

—E eu pensava que vir ao shopping não era divertido...—Disse Amanda, posicionando-se.

—Ah! Tudo pode ficar mais emocionante se você tem comensais da morte por perto...—Disse Chapolim, sorrindo, fazendo uma das espadas douradas aparecerem.

—Por isso que eu adoro o tio Voldão...—Sorriu Ash, puxando uma fina espada e posicionando-a em frente ao corpo.

—Em nome dos velhos tempos?—Perguntou Pedro, olhando para os comensais, com o punho direito ainda erguido.

—Velhos tempos?!—Disse Lilá, sorrindo maligna.—Eu diria em nome de uma boa matança de figurantes!!


	11. 10 O quinteto da sombra

**Capitulo dez.  
O quinteto da sombra.**

Stéphanie mais uma vez saltava entre os prédios de Londres. As ruas abaixo estavam completamente vazias, exceto por um carro ou outro que dirigia-se rapidamente para o subúrbio, provavelmente para chegar em casa e acompanhar o "seqüestro" pela TV. Voldemort havia conseguido sua platéia. Com certeza toda a cidade estava assistindo o seqüestro com olhos atentos.

Porém, ela estava confusa com outras coisas. Havia entregado as esferas negras à Voldemort e logo depois ele lhe devolvera, pelo menos três vezes maior. Havia ordenado que levasse até o local onde os comensais mantinham os trouxas presos. O que ele pretendia com aquilo? O que havia naquela esferas?

Stéphanie só despertou de seus pensamentos quando as luzes laranja das sirenes lhe tocaram o rosto. Parou num lugar um pouco mais afastado e escondeu-se. Trouxas. Era impressionante como eles eram atraídos por desastres.

—Parece que tem um movimento lá dentro.—A Lestrange escutou um dos policiais falar para outro.

Já teriam começado? Teria que se apressar então. Segundo as ordens de Voldemort, não deveria chegar muito depois da cerimônia. Com um rápido movimento da capa, Stéphanie sumiu nas trevas.

* * *

—Poxa!—Dizia Ashley, desviando dos feitiços enviados por dois comensais.—Dois contra um é covardia!—Num movimento rápido, cravou a espada no chão e apoiou-se no cabo, saltando por cima deles, caindo logo atrás dos dois comensais. Estendeu a mão para a espada que voou até ela. Rapidamente acertou os comensais com golpes horizontais, nas costas, derrubando-os.—Vocês precisariam de pelo menos uns seis para me dar um pouco de trabalho.

—Convencida!—Disse Lilá, parando derrapando ao seu lado. Segurava num das mãos um cordão que se bifurcava na metade, com duas esferas de metal em cada ponta.—Deixa eu te mostrar como se faz.

Dois comensais corriam em sua direção, as varinhas erguidas. Lilá sorriu, balançando o cordão, fazendo as esferas baterem uma na outra. Abaixou-se rapidamente para esquivar de dois feitiços e atirou as esferas na diagonal. Enrolaram no pescoço dos dois, fazendo suas testas se encontrarem.

—Fácil, fácil...—Disse Lilá, num tom de deboche, convocando a arma enrolada no pescoço dos dois comensais desmaiados.

—Melhor tirarem o salto alto e voltarem a luta.—Disse Pedro, desviando dos socos de um comensal. Virou-se rapidamente para falar com Lilá e sentiu o punho do adversário passar a centímetros do seu nariz.—Cara! Você enche o saco!—Virou-se irritado para o comensal que lhe atacava. Ergueu o punho, onde o ar começou a circular em volta de uma espécie de vácuo.—_Dragão escarlate!!_

Golpeou o peito do comensal com um soto. O punho atravessou o corpo dele como uma faca e com um forte estampido, o ar quebrou o vácuo e arremessou o corpo para trás, derrubando vários cabides e batendo contra a parede, rachando-a.

—Uau...—Disse Lilá, erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas para depois rir.—esse é meu garoto.

—Que bom que não perdi o jeito.—Pedro sorriu, coçando a nuca.

—Acho que...já acabamos com to...todos...—Disse Marina, parecendo muito cansada, saindo de trás de uma pilha de caixas derrubadas.

—Parece que...

Antes que Ashley terminasse, um brilho vermelho irrompeu do centro da loja. Mais que rapidamente saíram correndo por entre caixas e roupas derrubadas, para o lugar. Haviam esquecido os trouxas.

* * *

Stéphanie havia aparatado atrás de um cabide cheio de ternos. Os comensais lutavam contra algumas pessoas, em locais afastados. Não havia ninguém ali. Exceto os trouxas e Stéphanie. Caminhou lentamente até o limite do circulo. Os trouxas haviam entrado em pânico. Nem tentaram fugir. Um sorriso malvado delineou-se nos lábios da Lestrange, enquanto abaixava-se.

Não sentiu mais nenhuma presença de outro comensal. A luta havia terminado. Olhou brevemente para a janela e viu a lua vermelha brilhando mais intensamente.Era a hora.

—Circulo sombrio da lua escarlate!!—Bradou Stéphanie, chamando a atenção de muitos trouxas que não haviam notado sua presença. Abaixou-se rapidamente, tocando a região delimitada pelo circulo, que emitiu um brilho mais forte.

O brilho da lua vermelha e do circulo pareceram entrar em sintonia. Rapidamente a luz vermelha já se sobressaia à luz vermelha. Uma parede invisível ergueu-se ao redor, no momento em que os trouxas tentavam fugir.

—O que está acontecendo?!—Stéphanie escutou uma voz logo atrás dela. Um rapaz ruivo e uma moça de cabelos negros saiam detrás de algumas caixas.

Os trouxas gritavam por socorro, batendo com força na parede. Era impossível. Stéphanie afastou-se um pouco mais, ficando fora da visão deles.

—Vamos Mandy!—Gritou o ruivo, tentando quebrar a parede com socos.

—Não vai adiantar...—Disse Amanda, mordendo o lábio inferior, preocupada.

—Saiam da frente!—Stéphanie olhou mais para trás. Mais quatro pessoas viam na direção do circulo. Mas foi o que gritou que chamou sua atenção. Cabelos negros, longos, olhos castanhos. Era ele!—_Tempestade escarlate!_

Com os dois punhos, começou a golpear rapidamente a parede invisível, causando altos estampidos e flashes de luz vermelho. Ao final, ele estava esgotado e a parede intacta. Stéphanie sorriu mais uma vez.

—O que diabos é isso?—Perguntou a garota de cabelos ondulados.

—Olhem!—Uma garota loira apontou para os trouxas, aterrorizada.

Stéphanie olhou. Sangue começava a jorrar por cada poro do corpo dos trouxas. Pelos olhos, ouvidos, boca, nariz, pele. Começavam a dissecar. Lentamente o corpo dos trouxas presos no circulo foi perdendo todo o sangue que se acumulava entre as paredes. Lembrava de uma maneira macabra um tonel industrial. Quando o ultimo trouxa caiu, completamente sem sangue e sem vida, a parede desfez-se.

O mar de sangue espalhou-se pelo chão, molhando os pés do grupo. Stéphanie saiu das sombras e caminhou lentamente, até parar de frente à eles.

—Quem é você?—Perguntou Pedro, tirando os olhos do mar de sangue para focar Stéphanie.

Ela não respondeu. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da capa e retirou as cinco esferas, uma por uma, agora do tamanho de bolas de tênis. Largou-as no mar e sangue, onde sumiram.

—O que está fazendo?! Você tem algo haver com isso?—Bradou Marina, dando um passo a frente.

Mais uma vez Stéphanie não respondeu. Apenas sorriu. Começou a caminhar de costas, afastando-se deles. Depois de sete passos, ela virou-se e começou a correr na direção da janela.

—Volte aqui!—Escutou a voz de Ravenclaw e logo seus passos lhe acompanhavam. Stéphanie puxou a varinha do bolso das vestes e apontou para a janela que se estilhaçou.

Pulou para o batente e acumulou toda a energia que pode para saltar o mais longe possível. Sentiu-se satisfeita. O ar frio a noite, o cheiro de sangue. Ficou tão relaxada que nem percebeu que uma águia negra lhe seguia.

* * *

—Temos que ir atrás deles!—Disse Lilá, ameaçando correr até a janela.

—Não podemos! Não sabemos voar!—Disse Marina, ainda espantada com a morte dos trouxas.

—Eu posso, porra!—Esbravejou Lilá, fazendo as asas de morcego aparecerem nas costas.

—Então vá!—Disse Marina, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

—Eu não sairia daqui se fosse vocês...—Disse uma voz quase infantil.

—Não...—Disse Lilá, desanimada.—eu já disse que sei voar caralho! Não vou me fuder todinha quando pular!

—Não estava falando disso...—Disse a voz, ficando um pouco mais grossa.

—E do que diabos está falando?—Disse Lilá, já irritada.—E mostra teu rosto feioso antes de me dar algum conselho!

—Já que pediu...

Em meio ao sangue, foi surgindo um corpo. Parecia que estavam vendo uma borboleta saindo do casulo. O corpo solidificou-se, tomando a forma de um homem alto, musculoso.

—Cara...—Disse Lilá, olhando todo o corpo do homem e assobiando alto.—se não fosse do mal eu pegava.

—Você e seu mau gosto...—Brincou Ashley, ainda observando o corpo do homem que havia acabado de surgir.

—Vai te fuder Ashley...—Disse Lilá, emburrada, mostrando o dedo médio para a loira.

—Então...—Disse o homem, o corpo lentamente sendo iluminado, como se estivesse partindo um casulo de sombras.—agora aceita meu conselho?

—Ahm...na verdade não aceito conselhos...—Lilá deu de ombro, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

O homem riu. Era alto, branco, forte. Tinha cabelos brancos, mas não aparentava ser velho. Vestia uma espécie de colete, aberto, mostrando o peitoral desprovido de pelos. Usava uma calça de uma espécie de pano, de cor preta. Presas ao cinto, duas espadas com lamina curvada, negra, com vários símbolos dourados nela.

—Ei, Henkor...—Disse uma voz feminina, logo atrás deles.—não pensa que vai se divertir sozinho, não é?

Viraram-se rapidamente. Logo atrás deles, estava uma garota de baixa estatura, cabelos azuis, presos em duas tranças. Usava uma bandana negra com a marca negra no centro, uma calça jeans rasgada e o mesmo colete, só que com uma camisa branca por baixo. A garota estava sentada no ombro de um homem enorme. Tão grande que sua cabeça ficava a um palmo do teto. Era largo, gordo e barbudo. Tinha cara de mal. Suas roupas seria suficiente para cobrir toda a cidade de Londres e o colete, apesar de lembrar uma lona de circo, ainda parecia pequeno para ele.

—Claro que não, Fehla...sabe que não sujo minhas mãos com lixo.—Disse Henkor, sorrindo desdenhoso.

—Ow!—Lilá virou-se furiosa para o comensal, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador.—Repete isso de novo se tu tem amor ao teu pintinho amarelinho.

—Essa é velha, hein filha?—Disse uma voz, ao lado deles.

Olharam na direção da voz e viram um magricela, com aspecto raquítico sair do meio de algumas roupas. Era branco, quase cinzento, com olhos baços, emoldurados por olheiras profundas. Seu cabelo era negro, preso num rabo de cavalo, usava o mesmo colete e calça de Henkor.

—E quem é o ratinho mal nutrido aí?—Perguntou Lilá, olhando o recém chegado, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

—Yatzhi...—Disse o magricelo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

—Saúde...—Disse Lilá, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

—Acho que estamos todo aqui...—Disse uma quarta voz, vindo do outro lado do grupo.

Viraram mais uma vez. Um homem negro, careca, olhos fechados, parecendo concentrado. Vestia uma manta negra, presa por uma faixa branca na cintura. Caminhava a passos lentos, calmos, quase monótonos.

—Meu nome é Lamar...—Disse o homem, assim que Chap fez menção de perguntar o nome do recém chegado.

—E quem são vocês? Uma banda de rock moderno?—Perguntou Marina, olhando para os cinco integrantes.

—Não...mas até que nosso nome seria bem legal para um conjunto...—Disse Fehla, balançando as perninhas, batendo o calcanhar no ombro do gigante.

—Perdão por não nos apresentarmos...—Henkor cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando para eles, superior.—somos o quinteto da sombra.

* * *

Stéphanie saltou os tetos, certa de que não havia mais perigo nenhum. Pousou no telhado de um prédio e encostou-se na caixa de água de um, pondo a mão sobre o peito arfante.

—Pensei que nunca cansaria...—Disse uma voz ao seu lado.

Stéphanie saltou para o lado, puxando uma faca de dentro da capa. Alguém saiu das sombras. Pedro Ravenclaw. A Lestrange sentiu seu coração pulsar fortemente, ansioso.

—Quem é você?—Perguntou Pedro, parando fora da sombra da caixa de água, o semblante sério.

—Não lhe interessa...—Disse Stéphanie, recuando.

—Se não quiser dizer, tudo bem...—Pousou a mão sobre o cabo de bronze da espada e puxou, deixando a lamina azul brilhar sobre a luz escarlate da estranha lua.—posso te forçar a falar.

—Nem em seus sonhos...—Stéphanie arqueou os joelhos e saltou.

—Nem pense nisso!—Bradou Pedro, saltando também. Flutuou acima dela, descendo a espada na direção de Stéphanie. A Lestrange colocou a faca na frente para se defender, mas foi atirada com força na direção do teto. Bateu contra o concreto, afundando um pouco.

Pedro pousou ao lado, suavemente. Caminhou a passos lentos até o buraco aberto. Quando estava bem próximo, um vulto saltou. Ele pulou para trás, defendendo-se de duas facas lançadas.

—Parece que não tenho outra opção...—Disse Stéphanie, já puxando mais duas facas.—vou ter que lutar com você.

—Não era a minha primeira opção...—Disse Pedro, com a espada na frente do corpo, defensivamente.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Então, sem nenhuma explicação, sumiram. Viraram rápidos borrões que se encontravam com fortes colisões e som de choque entre metal. O ultimo choque atirou os dois em direções opostas.

—Muito bom...—Disse Pedro, posicionando a espada novamente.—acho que subestimei você.

—Hum...—Limitou-se Stéphanie, as facas em posição.

Novamente partiram um na direção do outro. Stéphanie saltou, descendo com as duas facas na direção dele. Pedro saltou para trás, aproveitando a guarda baixa de Stéphanie ao cair, para descer o fio da espada sobre ela. Lestrange rolou para o lado, escapando do golpe.

—Acha que só isso pode me derrotar?!—Ela apoiou as mãos no chão e saltou, ficando de pé. Saltou para trás e apoiou os pés na lateral da caixa d'água, pegando impulso para saltar sobre Pedro.

Atirou as duas facas contra ele e posicionou os braços em frente ao rosto. Pedro girou no próprio eixo, desviando das duas facas. Virou-se novamente na direção dela, apontando-lhe a mão aberta.

—_Explosão do dragão!_

Um enorme dragão de fogo irrompeu de sua mão, partindo na direção de Stéphanie. Pega de surpresa, ela apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo-se engolida pelas chamas. Usou toda força que tinha para impulsionar o corpo para fora da serpente de fogo, que subia aos céus rapidamente.

—Tinha esquecido que você é um piromago...—Disse a Lestrange, à mão sobre uma queimadura no braço direito. Sua capa havia sido dizimada. Ficara apenas com a calça jeans preta e a camisa sem mangas, queimada em algumas partes.

—Então me conhece...—Disse Pedro, abaixando a mão, olhando sério para ela.

—Só não te conheço mais do que te odeio...

* * *

—O que faremos?—Perguntou Chap, com um tridente dourado em mãos, olhando os cinco que lhe cercavam.

—Sair no pau com eles, ora!—Disse Lilá, tirando um grande leque de prata das costas.

—Então vão mesmo lutar?—Perguntou Henkor, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

—Pode crer velhinho!—Disse Lilá, abrindo o leque.

Sem esperar resposta, partiram para cima do quinteto da sombra.

Amanda partiu para cima de Henkor que esquivava-se, andando de costas, como se desliza-se. Mandy rapidamente puxou a espada de lamina vermelha, tentando atingir ele com golpes verticais. Henkor, porém, parecia desviar com mais facilidade que antes.

—Lenta desse jeito, não vai nem me arranhar.—Disse Henkor, com um sorriso debochado.

—Cale sua boca!—Amanda parou, cravando a espada no chão. Abaixou-se rapidamente e tocou o chão com as mãos. O chão foi congelando até Henkor, prendendo-o no chão.

Rapidamente, pegou impulso e segurou o cabo da espada, partindo na direção de Henkor. Apontou a ponta da espada para o peito dele, pronto para perfura-lhe. Ele apenas sorria.

* * *

Ashley e Lilá estavam paradas no meio de vários cabides derrubados. À frente delas, Fehla e o grandão. Ela estava em pé no ombro dele, segurando um chicote longo.

—Vai ficar aí ou vai descer, filhinha?—Disse Lilá, o leque aberto do lado do corpo.

—Não preciso nem descer para derrotar vocês duas.—Disse Fehla, desdenhosa

—Parece muito confiante, mas precisa dele para se sentir grande.—Disse Ashley, apontando o gordão com a ponta da espada.

—Tentem me atacar para saber do que eu sou capas.—Fehla sorriu, fazendo o chicote vibrar com um movimento da mão.

—Você que ta pedindo, filhinha!—Lilá abriu as asas de morcego e subiu rapidamente. Desceu como um míssil sobre os dois, preparando para cortar-lhes ao meio com o leque.

Fehla apenas sorriu. Ergueu o chicote e desceu rapidamente, fazendo-o estalar. Lilá desviou, abrindo um sorriso triunfante. Quando estava certa de que iria atingir-los, algo acertou-lhe com força nas costas, derrubando-a no chão, fazendo a vampira arrastar-se pelo piso.

* * *

Marina corria atrás do magricelo, lançando feitiços sobre ele. Ele desviava, parecendo ter o corpo bastante maleável. Chegaram até uma parede, onde Yatzhi ficou encurralado.

—Acho que você não tem para onde fugir.—Disse Marina, sorrindo triunfante.

—Eu não teria tanta certeza, queridinha...—Disse ele, virando-se para Marina, andando de costas em direção à parede.

—O que pretende fazer?—Riu Marina, andando na direção dele, a varinha apontando para seu peito.—Atravessar a parede?

—Hum...quase isso...—Yatzhi devolveu o sorriso, encostando-se na parede.

—Pare de falar merda!—Marina ergueu a varinha no ar e desceu rapidamente.—_Flipendo!_

O raio de luz laranja cortou o ar na direção do magricelo. Ele apenas sorriu. Quando o feitiço estava a centímetros dele...

* * *

Chapolim e Lamar permaneceram parados no mesmo lugar de antes. O sangue havia diminuído quando os cinco da sombra surgiram. Chap havia notado. Apoiou a ponta do tridente no chão e viu que diminuía cada vez mais. Olhou para Lamar, que continuava parado, de braços cruzados.

—São aliados de Voldemort?—Perguntou Chap, analisando os olhos do inimigo.

—Mais do que aliados...somos os mais fortes seguidores dele.—Responde Lamar, parecendo fazer o mesmo que Chap.

—Os mais fortes?—O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas, interessado.

—Os mais bem treinados e bem dotados de poder...—Disse Lamar, descruzando os braços.—somos a força de elite dele. Mas, sinto muito. A conversa está muito agradável, mas temos que terminar logo com isso.

—Como quiser...—Chap desencostou o tridente do chão, pronto para atacar. Porém, algo segurou seus braços e pernas com força. Olhou para baixo, assustado ao ver aquelas mãos sombrias segurando-lhe pelo pulso e pelos calcanhares.

* * *

—Por que me odeia?—Perguntou Pedro, abaixando a espada também.

—Sabe quem eu sou?—Perguntou Stéphanie, limpando um canto chamuscado da boca.

—Não.

—Sou uma Lestrange.—Stéphanie ergueu o rosto, orgulhosa, mostrando sua superioridade. Lagrimas já surgiam em seus olhos.—Stéphanie Lestrange.—As lagrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto, lentamente.—E você...você colocou minha mãe na cadeia!

—Sua mã...—Pedro parou, a boca aberta, incrédulo.—você é filha de Bellatrix Lestrange?

—Exatamente!—As lagrimas explodiram, caindo sem controle por seu rosto. Puxou duas adagas rapidamente dos bolsos laterais e posicionou-as.—Prepare-se! Vou me vingar de você!!

Stéphanie sumiu. Pedro virou-se rapidamente, colocando a espada em frente ao corpo para defender-se do forte ataque que tirou faíscas do contato metálico. Surpreso com a velocidade e força dela, saltou para trás, em posição defensiva.

—O que está esperando?!—Gritou Stéphanie, pegando novo impulso e partindo para cima dele.

Atirou uma das adagas nos pés dele. Pedro saltou para esquivar-se. Stéphanie aproveitou sua guarda baixa e saltou sobre ele. Acertou o cabo da adaga em seu rosto e, ainda no ar, girou, acertando o calcanhar em seu queixo. Pedro flutuo por alguns instantes antes de cair no chão e quicar. Conseguiu ficar de pé rapidamente, derrapando, levantando uma nuvem de poeira.

A Lestrange caiu de pé, cansada, os dentes arreganhados como uma fera pronta para o ataque. Abaixou-se para pegar a adaga, com o olhar ainda na nuvem de poeira que cobria Ravenclaw.

Arregalou os olhos e colocou as adagas em frente ao corpo. Algo incrivelmente rápido atingiu-lhe, arrastando-a para trás com uma grande força. A fumaça que envolvia o que lhe atacara dissipou. Era Pedro. O choque forte da espada e da adaga ergueu uma quantidade incrível de faíscas que brilhava nos olhos dos dois.

Stéphanie conseguiu saltar para trás, afastando-se dele. Ofegante, ficou olhando Pedro. Ele era realmente muito forte. Olhou as adagas que já mostravam grandes rachaduras na lamina.

—O que está esperando?—Pedro repetiu a pergunta que Stéphanie fizera antes, só que com calma. Estava meio de lado, a ponta da espada encostada no chão.

Ele não era como os outros. Não seria tão fácil derrotar-los. Seria até impossível. Stéphanie recuou um passo, o olhar fixo ao do piromago.

—Vai fugir? Pensei que quisesse vingar a honra de sua mãe assassina...—Disse Pedro, a frieza que possuía no campo de batalha retornando.

—Minha mãe não é assassina!—Berrou Stéphanie.

—Não? Diga isso aos Longbotton. Ou aos Ashford...acho que não vão concordar...

—Você não tem direito de falar dela!—Berrou mais uma vez Stéphanie, parecendo mais nervosa, as lagrimas retornando aos olhos.—Você destruiu a vida dela! Destruiu a nossa família!

—Que engraçado.—Pedro apoiou-se na espada, a frieza transbordando de seus olhos.—Sua mãe destruiu minha vida e minha família. Acho que estamos quites.

Stéphanie ficou calada. Olhou para ele, os olhos vermelhos, esbugalhados, brilhantes. As lagrimas caiam pelo rosto vermelho. Como poderia? Como poderia ele falar assim tão calmamente? Isso só fazia seu ódio por ele aumentar mais e mais. Fechou com mais força os dedos sobre as adagas, o corpo inteiro tremendo.

—Sua vingança é infundada e egoísta...procure algo útil para fazer na vida...—Disse Pedro, fechando os olhos e dando as costas.—correr atrás de algo inútil não faz sentido.

* * *

Marina ainda tentava entender o que acontecia? Segundos antes do feitiço atingir o magricelo, ele sumiu. Parecia ter incorporado a parede. O feitiço destruiu a parede, atirando concreto para todos os lados.

—O que...aconteceu?—Pergunto Marina a si mesma, olhando para os lados, procurando o tal Yatzhi

—Surpresa?—Disse uma voz, não muito longe dela.

Marina virou-se para trás, mas não havia ninguém. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não havia sinal dele. Ele começou a rir. Sua risada parecia vir de todos os cantos, como se ecoasse por toda a loja. Marina, aturdida, puxou a varinha e começou a lançar feitiços para todos os lados, tentando atingir o magricelo.

—Não vai adiantar!—Dizia zombeteiro, com uma entonação infantil na voz.—Você nunca via saber onde estou!

—Pare de agir como um covarde!—Gritou Marina, lançando mais um feitiço que destruiu um cabide, atirando roupas para todos os lados.—Apareça!

A risada ecoou mais alto. Marina virava-se rapidamente, tentando localizar de onde vinha a voz, mas não conseguia. Parecia que Yatzhi estava em todos os lugares.

—Se quer saber onde estou, estou aqui!—Ele saltou, como se surgisse do chão, logo atrás de Marina.

A bruxa virou-se rapidamente, apontando a varinha para ele. Yatzhi, porém, foi mais rápido e tirou-lhe a varinha com um chute. Deu uma cambalhota no ar e tirou duas adagas, negras como sombras, das costas.

—Adeus, garotinha!—Riu ele, as adagas na frente do corpo, prontas para perfurar Marina.

Marina recuou um pouco. Sabia que não tinha chances de defesa. Colocou os braços em frente ao rosto e começou a rezar por um milagre. Quando já estava para ser atingida, um vulto atravessou-se no caminho, atingindo o magricelo, jogando-o contra uma pilha de roupas.

Marina abriu os olhos lentamente. Afastou os braços da frente do rosto, procurando Yatzhi. O que havia acontecido? Por que não lhe atacara?

—Ufa...quase eu não chego a tempo...

Marina olhou para frente, tendo a atenção chamada pela voz. Era uma garota. Devia ter uns 28 anos, cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos verdes. Usava uma capa de viagem com um grande B marcado no meio.

—Ahm...obrigado...—Disse Marina, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, a testa franzida.—Srta...?

—Alana...Alana Black...—Ela sorriu, estendendo a mão.

—Marina Athenas...—Disse a auror, apertando a mão de Alana.

—Onde estão os outros?—Perguntou Alana, olhando para os lados.—Senti a energia de mais algumas pessoas aqui.

—Devem estar lutando com os parceiros daquele magricelo...

—Então Aline deve ter encontrado eles...

* * *

Lilá levantou-se lentamente, passando o braço pela boca, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria. Virou-se de um pulo, possessa, os olhos em chamas.

—Ah, sua vaca!—Convocou o leque que havia caído de lado.—Vou te fatiar que nem pizza!!

—Eu só gostaria de ver você tentar...—Zombou Fehla, enrolando o chicote no braço.

Lilá abriu as asas de morcego com violência, levantando vôo de tal modo que causou um forte deslocamento de ar, obrigando Ashley a fincar o pé no chão para não ser arremessada longe.

—Agora o bicho pega!!—Bradou Lilá, dividindo o leque em dois, girando-os ao lado do corpo, indo na direção dos dois oponentes.

—Tolinha...—Fehla sorriu e abaixou-se, ficando na altura do ouvido do grandão.—Barth...sabe o que fazer...

O grandão grunhiu algo e adiantou-se. Sua sombra aumentou consideravelmente de tamanho com o movimento. Fehla levantou-se novamente e preparou o chicote.

—Esse truque meia boca não vai funcionar duas vezes comigo!—Disse Lilá, ainda indo como um míssil na direção deles.

Fehla sorriu. Ergueu o chicote no ar e fez ele estalar no ar. Lilá desviou mais uma vez, virando-se rapidamente para deter o segundo ataque.

—Ahá! Dessa vez não...

Antes que completasse, vários chicotes sombrios seguraram-lhe fortemente os braços e as pernas. Lilá olhou para baixo e viu que os chicotes saiam do chão, justamente da sombra de Barth.

—O que diabos está acontecendo?—Ashley correu na direção dos oponentes, a katana em posição.

—DeLacour idiota! Fica longe da sombra!!—Gritou Lilá, tentando alertar Ashley.

—Ahm?—Ashley parou, olhando para cima, com o cenho franzido.—Ficar longe da sombra? Mas por q...

Antes que pudesse captar o que Lilá queria dizer, os s chicotes de sombras saltaram do chão e prenderam seus pulsos e pernas. Fehla riu, erguendo o próprio chicote.

—E agora, um pouco de diversão...

Desceu o chicote no ar, fazendo-o estalar. Vários outros chicotes surgiram das sombras e começaram a bater em Lilá e Ash, obedecendo ao comando de Fehla.

—Ah, cachorra!—Disse Lilá, sentindo a pele arder.—Quando eu sair daqui vou te pegar e arrancar todos os cabelos de tua cabeça!!

—Tem a ilusão de que vai sair viva daqui?—Fehla riu mais uma vez, erguendo o chicote.—Tolinha...

Desceu o chicote novamente, fazendo vários movimentos dessa vez. Os chicotes sombrios imitaram seus movimentos, açoitando Lilá e Ashley, que nada podiam fazer a não ser gritar de dor.

—Filha da puta!—Gritou Ashley, sentindo que uma chicotada rasgara sua roupa e riscar sua pele.

Fehla ria e ria mais a cada chicotada que as duas levavam. Ergueu o próprio chicote no ar, preparando um novo golpe, quando sentiu algo queimar seu pulso. Largou o chicote, levando a outra mão até a região. Duas marcas de dedos estavam impressas no pulso branco de Fehla.

—O que foi iss...—Assim que virou-se para tentar entender o que acontecia, sentiu um forte golpe no rosto. Voou do ombro de Barth, arrastando-se pelo chão, parando no meio de algumas caixas.

Barth virou-se, lentamente, também sem entender o que acontecia. Olhou para baixo e viu uma figura encapuzada, próximo à seu pé. Ela acenou e fez alguns movimentos com a mão. Um pilar de luz surgiu repentinamente debaixo dele, atirando o grandão para cima, rompendo o teto.

Os chicotes evaporaram, libertando Ashley e Lilá. O encapuzado aproximou-se, levando as mãos ao capuz e jogando-o para trás. Era uma garota, de uns 28 anos, cabelos negros e olhos verdes, cobertos por uma franja.

—Desculpem a demora...tivemos um problema com o trem, próximo a Manchester...a propósito...meu nome é Aline Black...

* * *

Stéphanie observava Pedro caminhar para longe. Faria algum sentido o que ele dissera? Sim, fazia...mas na mente de Stéphanie havia uma voz que dizia "não!". Dizia para matar-lo, destroçar seu corpo. Fazer ele sentir tanta dor quanto ela sentiu no dia que sua mãe foi presa novamente. Apertou a adaga na mão com mais força e deu um passo para frente.

—Não fuja!—Gritou, correndo na direção dele.

Pedro virou-se lentamente. A uns dois metros dele, Stéphanie saltou. Ravenclaw saltou para o lado, desviando do golpe. A força que Stéphanie colocara no golpe fizera o teto do prédio afundar, formando uma cratera.

Sem esperar, Stéphanie partiu novamente para cima dele. Com a guarda baixa, Pedro não evitou o golpe com o cabo da adaga, na altura do supercílio. Seu corpo inclinou-se um pouco para trás, formando um arco. Stéphanie, porém cravou as adagas com força em seus ombros, puxando-o com força até ela, fazendo sua testa encontrar a dela, com força, antes de chutar-lhe a barriga, atirando-o contra a caixa d'água.

Pedro colidiu contra a estrutura de pedra, rachando-a. A parede da caixa d'água cedeu, fazendo toda a água espalhar-se pelo teto, ensopando Pedro, molhando os pés e de Stéphanie e escorrendo pela beirada do teto.

—Não...você não pode morrer...—Stéphanie caminhou lentamente até ele. Já havia matado tantos. Mas ele seria sua ultima morte. Prometeu que pararia de matar quando matasse Pedro Ravenclaw. E agora. A menos de dois passos. Cumpriria sua promessa.—você deve sofrer mais um pouco.

Ergueu a espada no ar, pronta para descer-la contra o coração dele. Pedro, semi-inconsciente. Sentiu seu pulso acelerar, a adrenalina ao máximo em seu sangue. A lamina da adaga cortou o ar rapidamente...


	12. 11 Fogo x Água

**—****Capitulo onze  
Água x fogo.**

Lauren e Seth chegaram em casa ao inicio da noite. Haviam recebido alta mais cedo. Ligaram a TV e depararam-se com a noticia do seqüestro. Lauren não soube por que, mas algo em sua cabeça ligava aquilo a Stéphanie. Pegou o casaco que havia acabado de tirar e tirou a pegou a chave, indo em direção a porta.

—Aonde você vai?—Perguntou Seth, sentando-se vagarosamente em sua poltrona, ainda sentindo o ferimento.

—Tenho que ir a um canto...—Disse, brevemente, saindo sem dar nenhuma explicação para Seth, que ficou olhando para a porta, perdido.

Saiu andando pelas ruas vazia, terminando de vestir o casaco. Algo em sua cabeça dizia insistentemente que aquilo tudo tinha relação com sua irmã. Stéphanie. Desde que a vira no dia anterior, não conseguia tirar da cabeça seu olhar frio. Suas palavras. Lauren ainda sentia cada uma magoar seu coração.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Teria que tirar aquilo da cabeça de uma vez, encontrar Stéphanie e saber o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela. Era tudo o que pensava em fazer naquele instante.

* * *

Pedro havia fechado os olhos com força. Esperava o seu "golpe final". Porém, tudo que escutou foi um baque e o som da água movimentando-se ao redor. Abriu lentamente os olhos, a vista meio embaçada. A sua frente, uma figura negra, de costas. Stéphanie estava caída no chão, sentada. Parecia furiosa e encharcada.

—O que esta fazendo, Krum?—Perguntou Stéphanie, levantando lentamente.

—Não posso deixar que mate ele...—Respondeu a figura, friamente.

Pedro reconhecia aquela voz. Mas sua mente ainda girava muito rápido para que pudesse reconhecer. Ergueu-se, apoiando as mãos no que restou da caixa de água. Seus ombros doíam e cada movimento fazia parecer que as facas ainda estavam cravadas neles. A figura notou seu movimento e virou-se.

—Oras, que bom que ainda pode se levantar. Você nunca me decepciona.—Sorriu. O rosto moreno, de feições duras, olhar e sorrisos glaciais. Aquele rosto...

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

O cansaço havia lhe cominado por completo. Sentia os graves ferimentos no corpo olho perfurado da luta contra Bellatrix começava a latejar e jorrar sangue novamente. Sentia os sulcos criados pelos _Avada Kedavra_ pegos de raspão, repuxarem e doerem a cada movimento e seu braço esquerdo, quebrado em, pelo menos, dois pontos diferentes não lhe dava descanso.

Lucius Krum estava a sua frente, cansado e irritado, porém menos ferido. Questionava-se onde aquele maldito piromago tirava tanta força. Tanta vontade de lutar. Já havia usado seus melhores golpes, toda sua força, mas aquele filho da mãe não dava sinais de desistência, por mais que seu corpo estivesse ferido. Parecia ter apenas um fio de vida, mas não o largava.

—Não pense...em como me derro...derrotar...—Dizia Pedro, sentindo a respiração mais difícil.—eu só vou morrer se...se você morre...morrer junto...

Krum arregalou os olhos. Ele pretendia lutar até que os dois morressem? Filho da mãe! Não iria perder! Não para ele! Ele era Lucius Krum! Não seria derrotado por um piromago Zé ninguém!

—Cale sua boca!—Gritou Krum, fazendo toda a umidade do ar juntar-se numa enorme bola de água.—Feche-a para sempre!

Lançou a bola de água que foi com toda a velocidade para cima do piromago. Pedro colocou o braço direito em frente ao rosto para proteger, sendo arrastando até a parede. Assim que toda a água espalhou-se pelo chão, deixou o corpo cair de joelhos, os cabelos sobre o rosto.

Krum olhou-o por um tempo e sorriu. Parecia que Pedro Ravenclaw finalmente tinha chegado a seu limite. Sentiu uma grande alegria dentro de seu peito e riu alto. Havia conseguido! Iria matar-lo!

Aproximou-se lentamente dele. Pedro apoiava agora as mãos tremulas no chão, para não deixar o corpo cair. Lucius parou de frente para ele e puxou a espada. Iria terminar o sofrimento dele. Ergueu-a e posicionou a ponta acima da nuca do piromago. Com um sorriso triunfante e diabólico, desceu a espada...

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

—Lucius...—Disse Pedro, apoiando-se melhor na parede para ficar de pé.—você...

—Sim, meu caro...sou eu...—Disse Lucius, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando para Ravenclaw, com um sorriso frio no rosto.—surpreso.

—Muito...—O piromago colocou a mão esquerda no ombro direito. Lucius observou o movimento.—não pensei que tornaria a aliar-se com Voldemort.

—Pois é...—Respondeu Lucius, observando que Pedro repetia o processo, dessa vez com a mão direita no ombro esquerdo.—e vejo também que ainda pode curar ferimentos com a piromancia.

—Sim...—Tirou a mão o ombro e girou eles, estalando fortemente as juntas.—Mas não entendo...por quê? Você nunca pareceu apoiar Voldemort...mas sempre está do lado dele quando ele ressurge.

—Isso não te interessa...—Disse Lucius, sério agora.

—Krum...saia daqui...essa luta é minha!—Exclamou Stéphanie, levantando-se furiosa.

—Vá para casa, neném...—Disse Lucius, desdenhoso, sem olhar para ela.—cuidar de sua mamãezinha antes que o lord descubra que está escondendo-a.

—Ah! Co...—Stéphanie arregalou os olhos, estarrecida.—como você...

—sabe?—Completou Lucius, olhando para ela por cima do ombro.—Não te interessa. Agora vá!—Virou-se novamente para Pedro, o sorriso voltando ao seu rosto.—Essa luta é minha.

* * *

Amanda saltou rapidamente para trás, quando a espada negra de Henkor criou vida e pôs-se entre ele e a espada vermelha da garota, tentando atacar-la logo depois. Parou entre alguns cabides de roupas, enquanto Henkor levantava-se, calmo.

—Entendeu agora por que não pode me derrotar?—Perguntou Henkor, tirando a espada da cintura e fazendo-a reduzir ao tamanho normal.

—Hum...—Amanda posicionou a espada em frente ao corpo.—acha que isso é tudo?

Encararam-se por alguns segundos antes de partirem um contra o outro. As espadas se encontravam, espalhando um tilintar metálico pelo ambiente. Giros, saltos, defesas, ataques. Saírem por entre os cabides, derrubando e destruindo roupas. Henkor conseguiu encurralar Amanda numa parede e desferiu um golpe com a ponta da espada, em seu pescoço.

—Ahá!—Amanda inclinou um pouco o pescoço, desviando do golpe que cravou-se na parede.. Aproveitou a guarda baixa de Henkor e preparou o ataque.—Idiota!

Assim que deu um passo para frente, sentiu algo perfura-lhe pelas costas, pela lateral do corpo. A ponta da espada de Henkor sai pela parede, logo abaixo de onde ele havia atacado. Parecia ter se dobrado por dentro da parede e saído logo abaixo, atacando Amanda.

—Como...como pode?—Perguntou Amanda, andando mais para o lado, tirando a espada de seu corpo. O sangue rapidamente espalhou-se, manchando sua roupa.

—Vocês são uns idiotas...bem que Lord Voldemort nunca nos enviou para destruir vocês antes..—Riu Henkor, recolhendo a espada ao tamanho normal.—não era um trabalho digno para nós. Vocês são muito fracos.

Amanda olhou-o, furiosa, com a mão sobre o ferimento. Henkor ignorou o olhar e continuou.

—Não prestaram atenção a nosso nome? Quinteto da sombra. Não é esse porque achamos bonitinho. Somos bruxos especiais, com a habilidade de controlar as sombras.—Guardou a espada na bainha e olhou para Amanda, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

—Interes...sante...—Disse Amanda, apoiando-se na parede para ficar em pé.—controlar a sombra, ahm?

—Exatamente...

—E se não houvesse sombra?—Amanda sorriu, encostando a palma da mão na parede.

—O que esta falando?—Henkor franziu a testa, olhando sério para Amanda.—Sempre vai haver sombra.

—Engano...só existe sombra...—Amanda sorriu mais ainda, ignorando a dor no lado do corpo.—se existir luz!

Espalmou com força a parede. Uma grossa crosta de gelo surgiu dela e começou a formar paredes ao lado deles, indo até o teto. Não era um gelo fino que deixasse a luz entrar. Era um gelo opaco que deixava tudo escuro por dentro. Assim que as paredes de gelo fecharam completamente, a espada de Henkor sumiu, misturando-se as trevas.

—Gostou, garotão?—A voz de Amanda soou de algum lugar do escuro.—Agora vou te mostrar quem é fraco.

* * *

Alana e Marina corriam para o centro da loja, quando o grande paredão de gelo surgiu repentinamente mais ao sul. Desviaram a trajetória e começaram a se enfiar entre roupas e caixas, derrubando muitas no chão e espalhando seus conteúdos.

—Você também é uma deles?—Perguntou Marina, correndo ao lado de Alana.

—Uma elemental?—Alana não olhava para os lados.—Sim e não...sou um tipo diferente de mago, muito semelhante aos elementais...sou uma portadora da magia mental...sou uma psicomaga...

—Magia mental? Psicomaga?—Marina levou a mão à têmpora e coçou-a, confusa.—Deus! Quanto tipo de gente assim existe?

—No total, juntando magos elementais, mentais e espirituais, treze tipos diferentes...—Alana olhou para Marina que parecia espantada e sorriu.—fora às outras variações que ainda não conhecemos direito.

Marina olhou por mais um tempo para Alana e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Já chegavam ao paredão de gelo. Pararam a poucos centímetros dele e tentaram olhar o que tinha dentro. Porém, o gelo era grosso e opaco, impedindo a visão de qualquer coisa do lado de dentro.

—Você pode quebrar?—Perguntou Marina, tocando com a ponta dos dedos no gelo.

—Não...mas se a Aline estivesse aqui...

—Não seja por isso..—Alana olhou para trás e viu sua irmã, acompanhada de Lilá e Ashley.—saiam da frente. Preciso fazer um buraco nessa parede.

Afastaram-se da parede, dando espaço para Aline. A piromaga das trevas ergueu as mãos, concentrando a energia entre elas. O calor começou a emanar dela, de modo a causar ondulações ao seu redor. Marina olhou para o chão e notou que havia água ao redor da parede de gelo. Abriu a boca impressionada, enquanto Lilá e Ashley riam.

—Tá assim só por isso?—Riu Lilá, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.—Isso não é nem metade do que somos capazes.

Marina olhou impressionada, quando Aline gritou. Sentiu o calor emanar mais fortemente, atingindo a ela. Protegeu o rosto com os braços, quando a enorme esfera de fogo partiu na direção da parede. Perfurou-a com alguma dificuldade, mas logo a parede de gelo possuía uma grande abertura circular no meio, pingando água. A esfera diminuiu de tamanho, mas continuou em linha reta, subindo e destruindo parte do teto.

—Vamos ver o que tem lá dentro.—Disse Aline, ofegante, indo na direção da abertura.

Concordaram e seguiram. Entraram e viram Amanda apoiada na parede de gelo, segurando o ferimento, pálida e parecendo estar com muito frio.

—Por que demoraram tanto?—Perguntou Amanda, antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Chapolim conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos braços sombrios e afastar-se de Lamar. Não teve muito tempo para analisar. Vários braços e pernas vieram do chão e parede, atacando-lhe. Chapolim defendia-se como podia, sempre próximo à luz.

Um estrondo veio de um lugar mais à direita. Lamar e Chapolim olharam para a grande formação de gelo que surgiu. Lamar franziu a testa, esboçando a primeira reação desde o inicio da luta.

—Aquilo te preocupa?—Perguntou Chapolim, aproveitando a chance para analisar o inimigo.

Lamar voltou a olhar Chapolim. Não respondeu. Fez alguns movimentos com as mãos e os braços e pernas sombrias voltaram a atacar. Conjurou o escudo dourado e protegeu-se atrás dele, caminhando para debaixo de uma lâmpada.

—O que são vocês, realmente? Mutantes? X-mens? Tartarugas ninjas? Jedis? Cavaleiros do Zodíaco?—Perguntou Chapolim, partindo um braço sombrio ao meio com um golpe do tridente.

Lamar mais uma vez não respondeu. Fez novos gestos com a mão e os golpes se intensificaram. Chapolim tentava defender-se, mas, vez ou outra era, obrigado a saltar ou correr para não ser atingido.

—Cara...eu realmente to de saco cheio disso...—Disse Chapolim, largando o tridente e o escudo de lado, fazendo-os sumir no ar, como poeira dourada. Juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos, reunindo energia.—_Thermal explosion!_

Ondas de calor dispararam de seu corpo, dizimando as sombras, roupas e caixas que haviam no raio de sete metros. Lamar fez gestos com a mão e um casulo de sombras formou-se ao seu redor, protegendo-o da explosão.

—Que diabos!—Resmungou Chapolim, conjurando a espada dourada, cansado.

—Não vai me derrotar assim, tão facilmente, piromago...—Lamar abriu o casulo de sombras e saiu, andando no seu mesmo passo lento.—para falar a verdade, nem vai me...

Antes que pudesse completar, escutaram outro estrondo. Viraram-se a tempo de ver uma bola de fogo negro partir o teto e desaparecer. Viram uma chuva de cascalho cair do local, antes de voltarem à atenção um ao outro.

* * *

Mesmo depois da partida de Stéphanie, permaneceram olhando um para o outro, por um bom tempo. O silencio reinava entre os dois. Vez ou outra o vento passava, arrastando pedaços pequenos dos destroços da caixa de água. Pareciam esperar um sinal. Um tiro, um grito. Algo. Apenas algo que pudesse marcar o inicio da luta.

E o sinal foi à bola de fogo negro que surgiu com um estrondo, da direção do shopping. Sem olhar para o acontecido, partiram um na direção do outro, velozmente.

A poucos metros, Krum sacou a espada e Pedro convocou a sua. Giraram as laminas no ar, fazendo-as colidirem em diagonal. O impacto causou um deslocamento de ar entre as espadas, atirando os dois para trás. Pararam derrapando, iniciando um novo ataque.

Como rápidos borrões, saíram atacando um ao outro, com força. Ao contrario da luta contra Stéphanie, o encontro das laminas causavam um grande estrondo. Estavam colocando mais do que força nos ataques. Estavam colocando suas energias elementais.

Encontraram-se no ar e foram atirados para trás.

—Círculos de fogo do inferno!—Bradou Pedro, ainda no ar, disparando circulo de fogo, com temperaturas fora do comum.

—Bomba de água!—Gritou o aquamago, também no ar, lançando uma bola de água, com grande tensão superficial, sobre o circulo.

Pousaram no exato instante em que os ataques colidiram no ar, erguendo uma grande nuvem de vapor. Mal tocaram os pés no chão e já partiram para reiniciar a luta de espadas.

—Dessa vez o resultado vai ser diferente!—Fincou o pé esquerdo no chão e girou, mirando o abdômen de Pedro.

—Sim! Dessa vez você vai morrer!—Pedro abaixou-se para esquivar do golpe e aplicou uma rasteira em Lucius.

O aquamago saltou para desviar e juntou os pés para golpear Ravenclaw. O piromago colocou o braço na frente e deteve o golpe, usando toda a força que tinha para atirar Lucius longe.

Ele caiu de pé, olhando para Pedro, sorrindo. Ravenclaw também sorria. Estavam satisfeitos. Aquela satisfação de uma luta sem previsão de fim, onde apenas um ou nenhum poderia sobreviver. Voltaram a posicionar as espadas, antes de saírem em mais uma investida.

Um metro antes de se encontrarem, Lucius saltou e deu uma pirueta no ar, ficando de cabeça para baixo, sobre Pedro. Desceu com a lamina da espada sobre o piromago que reagiu a tempo de trocar a posição da espada e subir-la contra Lucius. A colisão resultou num circulo de energia que se expandiu por um quilometro de diâmetro, distorcendo as antenas dos prédios e quebrando as janelas.

—O maldito continua rápido...—Disse Lucius, assim que pousou.—Acho que é hora de parar a brincadeira.

Pedro virou-se para Lucius, a espada apoiada no chão. Olharam-se por um tempo. Lucius correu na direção dele. Ravenclaw posicionou a espada defensivamente. Lucius ergueu a espada, fazendo-a encontrar-se com a lamina azul da espada de Pedro.

—Ho! É agora!—Rapidamente pôs a mão na barriga de Pedro, disparando um jato de água contra ele.

O piromago foi atirado para longe. Conseguiu desviar antes que caísse para fora do prédio. O golpe, porém, tirou-lhe todo o ar do corpo, o que obrigou-o a parar para respirar.

—A vantagem que eu queria...—Sorriu Lucius, partindo para cima dele.

Preparou mais um golpe na mão direita. Parecia ser uma estaca de água, com diversas pontas. Saltou, metros antes de Pedro. Porém, algo fez Lucius dissolver o golpe e puxar a espada.

—Dragão escarlate!!—Pedro virou-se rapidamente, o vácuo já formado em seu pulso.

A espada que Lucius puxou foi atingida pelo golpe e despedaçada. Ainda aproveitando a guarda baixa de Lucius, Pedro girou no próprio eixo, acertando-lhe a lateral do corpo, jogando-o contra o que restava da caixa de água. O corpo de Lucius destruiu o que restava e foi escorregando até a ponta do prédio.

—Maldito...—Lucius apoiou as mãos no chão para levantar, mas sentiu uma forte pressão no peito.

—Nem pense nisso...—Disse Pedro, pisando no peito de Lucius.—eu disse que essa luta ia terminar do mesmo jeito que a outra...mudando o fato de que você vai morrer...

—Eu não teria tanta certeza disso se fosse você, Ravenclaw.—Disse Lucius, sorrindo, movendo os dedos discretamente, fazendo algumas gotas de água movimentarem-se no chão do prédio.

—Quero só ver você escapar dessa...—Com o pé, Pedro foi empurrando Lucius mais para a beirada do prédio, deixando metade de seu corpo suspenso para o lado de fora.

Antes que pudesse terminar de empurrar Lucius para fora, uma imensa mão de água golpeou Pedro, atirando-o para longe. A mesma mão de água segurou Lucius e colocou-o sobre o prédio novamente.

—Hum...distraído como sempre...nunca esqueça de olhar para os lados, Ravenclaw...—Disse Lucius, limpando a sujeira da capa.

—Arg...—Resmungou Pedro, levantando meio zonzo.—droga...esqueci que ainda tinha água nessa bodega.

—Nunca esqueça-se que com um aquamago, toda a água ao redor pode virar arma...—Lucius ajeitou a capa e olhou novamente para o piromago.

Encararam-se mais uma vez. Procuravam por, milésimos de segundos, uma brecha nos ataques um do outro, em que pudessem pegar com a guarda baixa. Então, Pedro afastou as pernas e posicionou a mão direita acima da cabeça, com os dedos apontados para baixo e a mão esquerda na base da cintura, com os dedos posicionados para cima. Lucius sorriu e juntou as mãos em cocha, colocando-a em cima da cabeça. Ficaram nessa mesma posição por alguns instantes, se encarando. Entre eles, as energias colidiam e formavam ondas de raios.

Então, numa grande explosão de energia, gritaram.

—QUE O FULGOR DOS DRAGÕES GÊMEOS ME AJUDE! SOU-RYU-SEN!!—Gritou Pedro.

—ZERO ABSOLUTO!!—Bradou Lucius.

Pedro desceu as mãos separadas, uma contra a outra. A colisão resultou em dois enormes dragões de fogo, um enroscado ao outro. Lucius desceu a mão em concha rapidamente, disparando uma onda de cristais de gelo.

A colisão das energias e o choque térmico entre os dois golpes de intensidades iguais e temperaturas diferentes, resultou numa imensa explosão que expandiu-se por dez metros, destruindo varias janelas, paredes, antenas e até revirando alguns carros que estavam no chão.

Uma enorme nuvem de poeira ergueu-se no lugar, cobrindo todo o prédio.

—_Eximmius_...


	13. 12 Memórias Parte I

**—Capitulo doze  
Memórias. Parte 1**

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

Algo deteve a espada de Lucius antes que chegasse ao pescoço de Ravenclaw.

—O que?!—Lucius saltou para trás, evitando um golpe que, mesmo de raspão, queimou-lhe a pele.

Pedro levantava, o corpo tremendo. O braço direito, não quebrado, era circulado por uma redoma invisível. Um vácuo. O dragão escarlate. O golpe físico mais forte de Laguna Wintters, mestre piromago. Como era possível que ainda tivesse forças para criar esse vácuo?

—E...eu já disse... eu só vou morrer se...se você morre...morrer junto...—Disse Pedro, a fala e a respiração cada vez mais dificultadas pelos ferimentos.

—Seu...—Disse Lucius, impressionado e irritado.—maldito!!

Partiu para cima de Pedro, reunindo toda a umidade e água do local. Formava uma esfera. Maior, muito maior, que a primeira. Iria matar-lo dessa vez. E não haveria força no mundo que salvasse Pedro Ravenclaw.

O piromago permanecia parado, mantendo o vácuo em torno do pulso. Encarava Lucius com apenas o olho não perfurado. Sentia que cada célula de seu corpo pedia descanso. Sabia que se aquele golpe não funcionasse, tudo estaria acabado.

Próximo a Ravenclaw, Krum ergueu o braço, para atirar a bola.

—Agora!—Disse Pedro, aproveitando a guarda baixa de Lucius.

Socou o peito de Lucius, que, prevendo o golpe, colocou a esfera na frente. A água absorveu o impacto, mas a quebra violenta do vácuo atirou Lucius para trás, batendo contra a parede. Caiu sentado, sentindo o corpo dolorido. Levantou com dificuldade e encarou Pedro, furioso.

—Vamos ter...terminar com...com isso...Krum...—Disse Pedro, formando novamente o vácuo ao redor do punho.—basta eu...atin...atingir você uma vez...com esse golpe...e você está acabado...

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

A nuvem de fumaça erguida pelo encontro dos violentos golpes dissipou-se rapidamente, abrindo-se num circulo. Os moradores do prédio e seus vizinhos saiam assustados de suas casas e seus apartamentos, abandonando a TV que provavelmente estava quebrada. Já não ligavam para a chamada especial da BBC sobre o seqüestro. Não demorou muito e as ruas estavam cheias.

—Olhem!—Gritou um adolescente, apontando para o céu.

Todos olharam. Dois borrões cortavam o céu, causando estampidos e flashes de luz. Assustados, os moradores daquele bairro permaneciam nas ruas, em estado de choque, sem saber o que fazer.

—Tem muita gente aqui...—Resmungou Pedro, no momento em que afastou-se de Krum.

Olhou para os lados, procurando uma alternativa. Porém, não teve chance de pensar. Lucius já saltava de outro prédio, com a espada erguida.

* * *

Lauren corria pelas ruas, esbaforida e desesperada. Uma bola de fogo negro havia subido aos céus há algum tempo. Aquilo confirmava o que ela já sabia. Não era um seqüestro comum e, com certeza, Stéphanie estava envolvida. Aquilo fazia o coração de Lauren pular com mais força, somado ao esforço de correr.

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

Lauren chegava a casa de Violet, no subúrbio de Liverpool. Havia algum tempo que não via suas irmãs. Desde a prisão de Bellatrix, abandonaram a casa onde viveram e partiram, cada uma para sua vida. A Lestrange mais velha estava casada com Seth há algum tempo. E agora, tinha algo para contar a elas.

Apertou a campainha. Escutou passos e o trinco da porta mexendo.

—Lah!—Exclamou Violet, feliz, abraçando a irmã, assim que abriu a porta.—Merlin! Que saudade!

—Eu também, Vih!—Disse Lauren, baixinho, abraçando a irmã com força.—Ste já chegou?

—Claro, chegou a algumas horas...—Abriu espaço e deixou Lauren entrar, fechando logo depois.—Está na sala, vamos.

Caminharam por um corredor curto, indo para uma sala pequena. Havia uma escada que levava ao primeiro andar, alguns sofás e cadeiras, quadros e duas janelas abertas. Sentada num sofá, vestindo uma capa negra, os cabelos igualmente negros presos num rabo de cavalo, estava Stéphanie Lestrange. Lauren sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando viu a irmã caçula.

—Ste...a Lah chegou...—Disse Violet, chegando logo depois da Lestrange mais velha.

Stéphanie, por alguns segundos, não reagiu. Ficou sentada, de costas para as duas. Depois se levantou e virou. Parecia que tudo ocorria em câmera lenta. Encarou Lauren com o olhar mais frio e morto que pode lançar.

—Lauren...—Disse num tom seco, acenando com a cabeça.—que bom ver você de novo.

—Ste...—Lauren balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi até a irmã mais nova, abraçando-a.—que saudade, minha pequena! Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la.

Stéphanie retribuiu o abraço, sem demonstrar muito entusiasmo no ato. Separou-se de Lauren e voltou-se para o sofá, ficando de costas para ela. A mais velha olhou para Violet, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

—Ahm...vou ver se o almoço está pronto...—Violet olhou para os lados, sem jeito.—Lauren, podia vir comigo?

Lauren apenas acompanhou Violet, que dirigiu-se até a cozinha branca, cheia de utensílios que mexiam-se livremente. Violet ainda olhou pela porta uma vez, antes de ir até o balcão de granito e encostar-se, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, suspirando.

—Ela está desse jeito desde que chegou...fria...distante...—Balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando os próprios pés.—lembra até nossa mãe...não sei o que deu nela para ficar assim.

—Ela te falou algo?—Perguntou Lauren, olhando para a irmã caçula, preocupada.

—Conversamos pouco...mas ela mostrou-se interessada em saber como funciona o ministério da magia. Talvez queira arrumar um emprego.—Violet deu de ombros e continuou.—Também perguntou muito sobre a prisão da nossa mãe e perguntou se eu tinha algum jornal do dia.

—Você tinha?—Perguntou Lauren. A irmã balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e a mais velha continuou.—E o que ela fez? Qual foi a reação?

—Não fez muita coisa...apenas leu e pediu para levar a pagina onde haviam alguns alunos de Hogwarts que lutaram contra Voldemort...—Violet olhou para Lauren e depois para a sala, onde Stéphanie parecia distraída fazendo algumas imagens com as centelhas da varinha.—Não sei o que realmente ela está pensando.

—Vamos deixar isso de lado...—Disse Lauren, olhando para uma janela. Uma criança brincava alegre do lado de fora com seus pais. Inconscientemente, sorriu com a cena. Voltou-se para Violet, novamente séria e continuou.—ela só tem dezenove anos. Deve ser só uma fase.

—Eu espero...—Violet suspirou e olhou para uma panela.—e o almoço já está pronto. Me ajuda a servir?

Lauren apenas sorriu e foi até a irmã. Em menos de dez minutos, a mesa estava repleta de travessas e bandejas de alumínio. O aroma estava bom e a aparência da comida estava ótima.

—Alguns anos morando sozinha e a gente aprende a fazer comida descente...—Gabou-se Violet, rindo logo depois.

As três reuniram-se em torno da mesa, comendo como não faziam há algum tempo. Violet e Lauren conversavam, falavam sobre o que havia acontecido nos últimos quatro anos. Stéphanie apenas comia, sem olhar as irmãs, em completo silencio.

—E você, Ste?—Perguntou Lauren, sorrindo de algo que Violet havia dito.—Como vai a vida? O que tem feito?

Stéphanie ficou em silencio. Por alguns segundos, Lauren jurou que ela não iria lhe responder. Porém, de modo seco, Stéphanie falou, sem olhar as irmãs.

—Nada de mais...—Deu de ombros e levou uma garfada de macarrão para a boca.—andando por aí...conhecendo o mundo...

Lauren olhou para a caçula e depois para Violet que deu de ombros. O resto do almoço passou silencioso. Violet trouxe a sobremesa e uma garrafa de vinho para comemorarem.

—Para as melhores irmãs do mundo, o melhor vinho do mundo!—Disse Violet, sacando a rolha com um golpe de varinha.

Serviu uma taça para cada uma e brindaram ao reencontro. A sobremesa era um doce português não muito conhecido por Lauren, mas que era muito gostoso. Stéphanie resumiu-se a sua taça de vinho, bebendo em goles pequenos. Lá pela segunda taça, Lauren pediu atenção, fazendo pose de quem vai fazer um grande comunicado.

—Gostaria de dizer uma coisa...compartilhar algo que descobri recentemente...—A cada palavra, a Lestrange parecia sorrir mais.—Vocês vão ser as primeiras pessoas a saberem...Seth está em Cambridge...não pude falar com ele e...

—Para de enrolar mulher!!—Disse Violet, sorrindo.—Está me deixando ansiosa!

—Tudo bem, desculpe...—Lauren sorriu e pigarreou, voltando a falar no tom de discurso.—Gostaria de informar a vocês que...em alguns meses...a família vai aumentar.—Violet e Stéphanie trocaram olhares, parecendo não entender.—Descobri essa semana que estou grávida!

Ficaram em silencio, atônitas. Lauren esperava a reação das irmãs. Depois de alguns segundos, Violet falou, com um sorriso hesitante.

—Nossa...uau! Que...que bom...digo...você deve estar feliz e...

Antes que concluísse, algo se estilhaçou no chão. Stéphanie havia largado a taça no chão. Levantou-se violentamente, jogando a cadeira emborcada para o lado. Lauren encarou a irmã mais nova, atônita. Ste devolveu-lhe o olhar, friamente e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, aparatou, deixando as duas outras Lestrange sem reação alguma.

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

Logo depois que Lauren dobrou uma rua, algo explodiu sobre um prédio. Uma camada de poeira caiu sobre as ruas ao redor do prédio, encobrindo a visão de tudo.

—Droga...—Resmungou Lauren, tossindo. Puxou a varinha e apontou-a para cima._—Eximmius_.

Seu feitiço de dispersão foi acompanhado por outro. Dois círculos abriram-se em meio a nuvem de poeira.

—Ste...—Murmurou Lauren, assim que viu a imagem da irmã a frente. Estava ferida, algumas partes do corpo chamuscada e aparentava certo cansaço.—você está...

—Não cansou de me encher, Ashford?—Cortou Stéphanie, friamente.—Já disse para sair do meu caminho. A Stéphanie que você conheceu, morreu há muito tempo!

—Deixe de falar bobagens!—Bradou Lauren, balançando a cabeça negativamente, já sentindo os olhos cheios de água.—Você ainda é a Stéphanie que eu conheci! Droga! Por que está metida em tudo isso? O que está acontecendo?!

—Chega, Ashford!—Bradou Ste, apontando a varinha para a irmã.—Saia do meu caminho! Não posso perder meu tempo com você!

—Ste...—Disse Lauren, num tom suplicante.—por favor...me diga o que está acontecendo. Por que você está agindo dessa forma?

—Você não entenderia...—Disse Stéphanie, sem abaixar a varinha.—você mudou muito...também não é mais a mesma Lauren que conheci.

—As pessoas mudam...mas não é por isso que elas morreram...—Lauren balançou a cabeça negativamente.—não...você ainda é a Stéphanie que eu conheci...

—_Estupefaça_!—Bradou Stéphanie, mirando o feitiço alguns centímetros do lado da cabeça de Lauren.—Saia da minha frente...não vou errar o próximo.

—Eu não queria ter que fazer isso...—Lamentou-se Lauren, erguendo a varinha e apontando para a irmã caçula.—mas parece que não tem outro jeito.

* * *

—Pare de fugir , Ravenclaw!—Gritou Lucius, enquanto Pedro esquivava-se dos golpes lançados por ele.—Está com medo ou perdeu as forças? Ou os dois?!

Pedro meramente franziu a testa e continuou a desviar. Não poderia lutar com toda aquela gente ali. Seria catastrófico caso tivessem que usar golpes elementais mais uma vez, com tantos trouxas observando. Desviou de mais um golpe e enviou a energia para os pés, saltando para outro prédio.

—Rápido! Pense rápido Pedro!—Murmurou Ravenclaw, olhando para os lados, procurando uma alternativa.

Olhou para cima e saltou para trás, a tempo de desviar da espada de Lucius que cravou-se no chão, abrindo uma grande fenda. Sem esperar muito, Lucius partiu novamente para cima de Pedro, golpeando-lhe rapidamente.

—Krum! Não podemos lutar aqui! Tem muitos trouxas lá em baixo! Eles podem morrer!—Exclamava Pedro enquanto desviava dos golpes.

—Eu não me importo! Que morram!—Lucius sorriu diabolicamente, descendo a espada sobre Ravenclaw.

—Dragão escarlate!—Acertou um soco na espada que estilhaçou-se.—Pé direito!

Girou no próprio eixo, acertando um chute no rosto de Lucius, com o mesmo vácuo formado em torno do pé. O aquamago foi arremessado sobre o prédio da frente, destruindo a parede.

—Preciso tirar ele daqui...—Resmungou Pedro, cansado, apoiando-se nos joelhos.—vamos Krum, levanta logo!

Lucius não demorou muito a levantar. Afastando os escombros para o lado, ficou de pé, limpando a capa e olhando furioso para Ravenclaw.

—Pegue-me se puder!—Gritou Pedro, virando-se logo depois e saltando sobre os prédio. Havia conseguido sair dali. O desafio agora era encontrar um lugar deserto.

Saltou por entre os prédios, tentando manter uma distancia considerável de Lucius. Olhava para os lados, procurando uma região vazia para continuar o combate. Não demorou e, logo adiante, havia um conjunto residencial abandonado, reservado para a construção de mais um arranha-céu. Saltou de um prédio, caindo no jardim abandonado de uma casa.

—Parou de fugir?—Perguntou Lucius, aparecendo logo depois a sua frente.

—Não estava fugindo...—Disse Pedro, sério.—só não queria que tanta gente saísse morta por nossa luta. Seria um derramamento de sangue inútil.

—Hum...—Lucius riu, estalando o pescoço.—continua tentando ser o senhor bonzinho, herói de todos? Isso não vai funcionar dessa vez.

Pedro não respondeu. Apenas encarou Lucius, estalando a junta dos ombros. Tirou a jaqueta que usava dos ombros, atirando-a para o lado. Lucius soltou a capa do pescoço, deixando-a voar com uma lufada do vento. Das costas, Krum tirou uma espada feita por sereianos, com símbolos da raça e um fino tubo passando pelo meio da lamina, por onde podia canalizar a energia e atirar um jato de água. Antes que as duas peças tocassem o chão, já estavam partindo um contra o outro, em uma velocidade incrível.

A força do primeiro choque entre as laminas das espadas estilhaçou as janelas da casa. O segundo encontro, com as laminas rentes aos pés, abriu uma pequena vala em meio à grama. Afastaram-se, pegando rapidamente novo impulso para atacar.

—Desista! Essa luta é minha!—Sorriu Lucius, assim que as espadas se encontraram.

—Nem que a vaca da sua mãe tussa!—Devolveu Pedro, também sorrindo. Afastou a espada de Lucius e girou o pulso, passando a lamina em diagonal, na direção de Krum.

O aquamago conseguiu saltar para trás, desviando do golpe. Escorregou num pedaço mais fofo da terra, perdendo o equilíbrio. Assim que ergueu o olhar para encarar Pedro, o enorme dragão de fogo engoliu-o, sem chances de defesa.

—E não se finja de derrotado!—Exclamou Pedro, adentrando as chamas. Lucius estava no meio delas, chamuscado, tentando manter uma barreira de água.

O piromago transpassou a frágil barreira e segurou Lucius pela gola das vestes. Acertou-lhe um forte soco no nariz, jogando-o contra a parede de uma casa. O corpo do aquamago destruiu parte da parede, arrastando-se pela sala escura, derrubando cadeiras e outros objetos.

—Mal...dito...—Resmungou Lucius, levantando-se lentamente, sentindo fortes dores no corpo.

—Não pense em levantar...—Escutou a voz de Pedro no escuro, aproximando-se. Viu de relance o rosto do piromago quando ele passou por uma janela, iluminado pela luz da lua.—não vai precisar.—o fogo na lareira acendeu, iluminando tudo. Lucius olhou fixamente para Pedro. Havia algo em torno de seus pulsos. Eram...

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

—Um golpe? Apenas um golpe?—Perguntou Lucius, descrente. Riu debochado, enquanto levantava-se.—Não sabia que você ficaria tão hilário antes de morrer.

—Eu...nã...não teria mo..tivos pra rir se...se fosse você...—Disse Pedro, com a voz cortada pelos fortes assomos de dor que sentia. Andava com dificuldade, praticamente arrastando os pés.

—No estado em que está, um golpe seu só vai me fazer cócegas...—Disse Lucius, sorrindo superior.

—Não foi...o que o ul...ultimo golpe...mostrou...

Lucius desfez o sorriso. O ultimo dragão escarlate havia lhe causado um grande estrago. Seu corpo estava dolorido. Aquele maldito piromago não devia ter forças nem para matar uma formiga. Lucius começou a preocupar-se. Estaria falando a verdade?

—Vou te most...trar...o golpe mais for...forte que...posso usar nes...nesse momento...—Ergueu o punho onde o vácuo estava formado. Era possível ver as partículas de poeiras ao redor, tentando quebrar a ausência de ar.—mesmo com só um bra...ço...experimente a fúria da tempestade escarlate!

Tirando forças de suas ultimas reservas, partiu contra Lucius. O aquamago esperou, em posição defensiva.

—Maldito!!—Surpreendeu-se Lucius, arregalando os olhos. Ergueu uma barreira de água em sua frente, protegendo-se da chuva de socos que Ravenclaw lhe desferia, numa velocidade incrível.—Como?! Como pode ainda ter tanta força?!

Lucius sentiu gotas de água respingarem em seu rosto. Segundos depois, Pedro caiu para trás, aos seus pés, respirando com dificuldade, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, o rosto contorcendo-se em caretas de dor.

Lucius olhou-o por um tempo, sem acreditar no que via. Havia acabado? Finalmente ele havia se esgotado? Havia finalmente terminado? Sorriu, abaixando a barreira. Caminhou em passos lentos, saboreando a situação. Abaixou-se ao lado dele, segurando-lhe o queixo, forçando-o a abrir os olhos.

—Abra os olhos, Ravenclaw...quero estar olhando para eles quando arrancar sua cabeça...—Disse Lucius, triunfante.

—Acabou Lucius...eu disse que...bastava apen...nas um gol...—Parou de falar em mais um assomo de dor. Filetes de sangue escapavam de sua boca. Depois de tanto esforço, seus órgãos internos pareciam estar em colapso.

—Eu sei...basta apenas um golpe para eu acabar com você...—Riu Lucius, convocando a espada do outro lado da sala.—adeus, meu caro inimigo...te vejo daqui a alguns anos no inferno...

—Anos?—Com a voz rouca, Pedro sorriu sarcástico.—Eu diria, segundos.

Lucius apenas sorriu. Parece que o esforço também havia afetado seu cérebro. Ergueu a espada, mas antes de descer-la, sentiu algo pressionar com força seu peito e o lado de seu abdômen. A lateral de seu corpo foi perfurada, jorrando sangue e manchando o chão.Largou a espada no chão e levou a mão ao local. Sentia falta de ar.

—Co...como?—Perguntou Lucius, olhando para Pedro, aterrorizado.

—Um golpe...—Sorriu Pedro, fechando novamente os olhos.—apenas...um golpe...

**l...l****...l****...l****...l****...l****...l**

—Tempestade escarlate...—Murmurou Krum, apoiando as mãos no chão para levantar.

—Você tem boa memória...—Sorriu Pedro, andando lentamente na direção de Lucius.—mas dessa vez vou te mostrar algo novo. Agora, meus dois braços estão inteiros.—Um brilho diabólico passou-se no olhar do piromago.—Pronto para redefinir o conceito de dor?

Lucius meramente sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Pedro entendeu aquilo como um sinal de desistência. Desceu o punho contra seu peito, no instante em que dezenas de homens vestidos de negro entraram na casa, saltando de todas as direções sobre o piromago.

* * *

Em meio a uma rua vazia, as irmãs Lestrange lutavam intensamente. Feitiços de todas as cores e tipos voavam de um lado para o outro, ricocheteando em barreiras mágicas ou escudos improvisados em postes, cabines telefônicas e carros. Lauren abaixou-se atrás de uma _Hylux_ preta, a respiração ofegante. Ajeitou o retrovisor, tentando localizar Stéphanie.

—_Estupefaça!_

O jorro de luz vermelho rompeu as janelas do carro, derramando sobre Lauren uma chuva de estilhaços de vidro. A Lestrange mais velha afastou-se, sentindo alguns cortes abrirem em seus braços.

—_Flipendo!_—Disparou Stéphanie, assim que a irmã saiu detrás do carro.

—_Protego_!—Exclamou Lauren, fazendo o feitiço ricochetear e atingir a janela de um apartamento.—_Bombarda!_

O asfalto em frente a Stéphanie explodiu, jogando a comensal contra um _Escort_. Zonza, deu dois passos cambaleantes para frente. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a tontura e já mirava a irmã. Ergueu a varinha e lançou um jorro de luzes azuis. Lauren saltou a tempo de não explodir, como a base do poste que tombou no meio da rua, com um grande estrondo. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para trás de outro carro, lançando algum feitiço de ataque contra a irmã.

—Pare de se esconder, Ashford!—Exclamou Stéphanie.—Se queria duelar, por que ficar atrás desses veículos de trouxa?

Lauren mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para os lados. Não poderia esconder-se para sempre. Respirou fundo e correu até o outro lado do carro.

—Não me escondo!—Apontou a varinha para a tampa do bueiro que explodiu, jorrando água sobre Stéphanie.

—Merda!—Apontou a varinha para o jorro de água que vinha em sua direção e murmurou algo. A água espalhou-se para todos os lados, molhando os carros.

—Não abaixe a guarda!—Lauren mirou os pés de Stéphanie, explodindo mais uma vez o asfalto. A mais nova foi atirada longe, arrastando-se no chão, ralando o braço.

Lauren abaixou a varinha, caminhando lentamente até a irmã. Sentia-se mal por estar fazendo aquilo com ela. E sabia que ela também estava mal com aquilo. Ela ali, no chão, ferida. A mais velha teve vontade de abraçar-la, aconchegar-la em seus braços para que pudesse iludir-la dizendo que tudo estava bem. Mas controlou-se. Parou diante dela, séria.

—Eu sinto muito, Steph...—Apontou a varinha para ela, tentando conter as lagrimas, sem sucesso algum.—mas é minha obrigação. _Petrificus tota..._

Antes de terminar o feitiço, um exercito de homens vestidos de negro surgiu dos becos, saltando sobre elas.

* * *

Tom caminhava pelo longo tapete vermelho entre as colunas. Parou diante do trono de Voldemort e ajoelhou-se, abaixando a cabeça.

—Os _dagdaris_ já foram enviados, _milord_...—Disse Tom, num tom baixo.

—Ótimo...ótimo...—Sorriu o lorde das trevas, pousando o cálice com o mesmo liquido vermelho e viscoso sobre uma mesa ao lado.—então está tudo pronto para o ato final?

—Sim, meu mestre...—Disse Tom, no mesmo tom de antes.—está tudo pronto.

Voldemort sorriu mais e levantou-se. Ergueu os braços e gargalhou alto, de maneira quase maníaca.


	14. 13 Memórias Parte II

**—Capitulo treze.**

**Memórias.-Parte II**

—John! John!—Exclamou Josh, chamando o irmão.—Está passando uma coisa sobre Londres na TV!

—E daí?—Uma voz entediada, vinda do interior da casa, respondeu.

—Venha logo, John!—Disse Josh, irritado, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

John saiu do quarto, arrastando os pés. O sol ainda estava de pondo e John já estava com sono, pela "intensa atividade física". Para Josh era apenas desanimo pela ausência de festas ou de suas "amiguinhas". O Parker mais velho sentou-se no sofá, os olhos semicerrados, tentando focar a TV.

—Ta...o que houve?—Perguntou, a voz embargada de sono.

—Alguém invadiu o shopping e fez pessoas reféns.—Narrou Josh, ainda atento ao aparelho de TV.—Houve uma explosão em uma das lojas e a policia invadiu. Parece que houve mais uma explosão em um prédio residencial.

—Uau...—Disse John, arregalando os olhos de leve.—eu pensava que só nos Estados unidos tinha disso.

—Acho que nã...

—Noticias urgentes!—O tom alarmado do repórter chamou a atenção dos Parker.—Vamos de volta ao estúdio!

—Recebemos noticias alarmantes!—A imagem do shopping rapidamente foi substituída pela do estúdio. O ancora falava agitado.—Figuras encapuzadas invadiram diversas ruas de Londres e de outras cidades da Inglaterra! Recebemos também a informação que o primeiro-ministro da Grã Bretanha autorizou o exercito à agir para controlar a situação de caos instalada nas ilhas britânicas!

John e Josh trocaram olhares preocupados. O mais velho levantou-se, já sem um pingo de sono.

—Temos que falar com o Luke...e o Teddy...—Dizia, andando de um lado para o outro, preocupado.

—Temos que voltar para a Inglaterra!—Disse Josh, olhando o irmão.

—Enlouqueceu?!—John parou abruptamente, os olhos arregalados.—Voltar para nos metermos nessa confusão e acabarmos mortos?!

—John! Por Merlin!—Josh levantou-se, olhando furioso para o irmão.—Pare de pensar só um pouco nesse seu traseiro branco! É a nossa família!

John mordeu o lábio inferior e sentou no braço do sofá. Ficou olhando os próprios pés, em silencio. Por um tempo, apenas a TV era escutada. Antes que um dos dois tomasse uma decisão, alguém bateu a porta. Josh, que estava em pé, foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Dois homens altos e fortes, um loiro e um negro, vestindo ternos negros e portando armas, estavam diante dele.

—Pois não?—Perguntou Josh, assustado.

—Venham conosco, por favor...—Disse o loiro, com um forte sotaque germânico.—o Sr. Luke Parker nos enviou.

* * *

—Passaporte, por favor.—Pediu educadamente o homem da companhia aérea britânica.

Sara entregou o passaporte. O homem checou os dados da passagem e conferiu a foto, pelo menos, duas vezes. Devolveu a Sara que entrou no avião. Liv veio logo depois. Entregou o passaporte e a passagem ao homem. Enquanto ele verificava os documentos, Liv olhava para a bandeira do Reino Unido, no alto da porta de embarque.

—Senhorita? Senhorita!—Chamou o homem. Liv sobressaltou-se, saindo de seus pensamentos.—Seu passaporte. Pode embarcar.

Liv sorriu sem graça e pegou os documentos. Entrou no avião e sentou-se em seu lugar, ao lado de Sara.

—Por que demorou tanto?—Perguntou Sara, apertando o cinto.—Problemas com o passaporte?

—Não...—Liv deu um sorriso amarelo e colocou o cinto.—me distraí um pouco.

Sara olhou-a longamente, tentando analisar a amiga. Mesmo após tantos anos de amizade, Liv ainda era uma grande incógnita para Sara. Misteriosa, com um passado tão misterioso quanto. Não era fácil para ela saber o que a ruiva estava sentindo. Nunca era.

—Está nervosa? Não queria voltar para a Inglaterra?—Perguntou Sara, as sobrancelhas erguidas.—Se quiser ainda pode desembarcar.

—Não...não...pelo contrario...—Olhou para a cadeira da frente, a mente distante.—estou ansiosa para voltar para lá. Apesar de...

**l...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l  
**

Liv ouvia gritos. Mas não tinha forças para se levantar ou para distinguir o que era. Sentia sua visão turva. Seus músculo doíam e sua força esvaia-se rapidamente de seu corpo. Afinal, a luta com Elijah Chang não havia sido nada fácil. Seu pai não facilitou as coisas. E Liv nunca esperou que facilitasse. Agora, ali estavam. Ambos caídos no chão. Elijah morto e Liv não muito distante disso.

—É...'papai'...—Sorriu com as ultimas forças que lhe restavam, erguendo um pouco o rosto.—eu te venci...mas parece que no fim de tudo, você acabou nos vencendo...

Apesar de sua habilidade de detectar energias ser quase mínima, Liv conseguia detectar algo. Porém, não sentia mais as energias conflitantes de Lucius e Pedro. A energia de Chapolim, depois de uma grande explosão, também sumiu. A de Amanda estava estática. Como se estivesse congelada. E as de Ashley e Lilá estavam como a dela. Definhando rapidamente. Os gritos da multidão ao seu redor cresciam como a turbina de um avião esquentando. Lentamente, enquanto as pessoas ao seu redor gritavam de alegria, seus olhos foram fechando e a consciência foi deixando seu corpo...

Pareciam ter passado apenas alguns segundos. Liv abriu os olhos e viu-se num quarto branco. Sentou-se bruscamente na cama e sentiu o mundo ao seu redor girar. Seu corpo estava fatigado e ainda sentia muito sono. Haviam ataduras em seus pulsos e pescoço e vários curativos no rosto. Olhou as mãos, uma delas totalmente enfaixada, mal acreditando na sorte de estar viva.

A porta do quarto abriu. Um homem e duas mulheres com batas verdes entraram. Começaram a examinar-la. Liv não teve forças para protestar. O homem dispensou as duas mulheres e começou a analisar alguns pergaminhos.

—Os níveis de energia estão estáveis...—Disse, sem desviar o olhar dos pergaminhos.—tirando lesões físicas, você está bem.

—Onde...—Liv olhou para os lados, perdida.—onde estou?

—No St. Mungus...há quase dois dias...

—Dois dias...—Murmurou Liv, olhando os pés.—e os outros? Como estão?

—Que outros?—Perguntou, pegando outros pergaminhos.

—Chapolim, Amanda...Ravenclaw...

O médico parou um tempo, pensando. Pousou os pergaminhos sobre uma mesa e sentou em um banco de madeira, afagando os joelhos.

—O corpo de Amanda Gryffindor está sendo descongelado, mas não sabemos se vamos fazer seus órgãos voltarem a funcionar. Muitas células do corpo de Chapolim Weasley sofreram desnaturação e suas funções vitais estão fracas. Ashley Delacour estava passando por uma transfusão sanguínea e agora está no quarto. Lilá Brown permanece desacordada.

—E...—Começou Liv, hesitando, com medo da resposta.

—Pedro Ravenclaw?—O médico soltou um suspiro desanimado. Liv sentiu um forte aperto no peito e os olhos umedecidos.—Estado grave. Estamos tentando estancar as hemorragias em seus órgãos internos. Ele se esforçou demais, é difícil controlar o colapso de seu corpo. Temos médicos tentando reconstruir seus nervos ópticos e devolver a sensibilidade de algumas regiões de seu corpo.—Balançou a cabeça negativamente.—Tem poucas chances de sobreviver...

**l...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l **

—Está ansiosa para ver-lo depois de tanto tempo, então?—Perguntou Sara. O avião começava a taxiar na pista.

—Para ver todos...—Liv deu de ombros, olhando para a janela.—mas ele...

Sara apenas sorriu. Afagou os cabelos ruivos da amiga e olhou a janela. Liv ficou olhando para o lado de fora algum tempo, esperando e contando os minutos para o avião decolar.

* * *

Luke ficou um bom tempo anestesiado diante da TV. Ainda não sabia o que fazer ou o que estava acontecendo. O repórter na frente do shopping falava com policiais, tentando encontrar uma explicação para o seqüestro.

—E vocês já sabem alg...—Uma forte explosão interrompeu o repórter. A câmera focou uma bola de fogo negro que rompeu o teto do shopping, lançando destroços para todos os lados. A lembrança dos atentados a Londres, anos atrás, gerou um pandemônio nas pessoas.—O que foi isso?! Uma bola de fogo acabou de irromper do teto do shopping! Os policiais já se mobilizam para entrar!

Luke pareceu sair de um intenso transe. Levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, derrubando-a no chão. Correu até seu celular em cima de uma mesa no primeiro salão. Discou números rapidamente e pôs no ouvido e esperou, tamborilando nervosamente o tampo da mesinha de mármore.

—Welma!—Berrou Luke, afastando-se, assim que uma voz sonolenta atendeu do outro lado.—Ligue agora mesmo para nossos contatos no Estados Unidos! Mandem buscar John e Josh! Sei que sabem a localização dos dois.—E desligou rapidamente, sem dar chances da confusa Welma responder.

Guardou o celular no bolso da calça e já correu até a porta. Entrou em seu _EcoSport_ e cantou pneu, saindo apressado pela propriedade. Raspou a lataria do carro no portão que abria lentamente e saiu em disparada pelas ruas vazias. No dia...no dia em que foi lhe avisar sobre o retorno de Voldemort, Nilo lhe avisou...como pode ser tão tolo?

**l...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l **

—Da minha...—Luke ainda olhava para a repentina escuridão que o feitiço de Nilo lançou sobre a sala.—ajuda?

—Sim...você conhece mais bruxos aqui do que eu...conhece melhor as pessoas...—Nilo sentou-se na cadeira diante dele, as mãos sobre os braços da cadeira.—estudou em Hogwarts e deve ter contatos com alguns antigos alunos que lutaram contra os comensais no passado...

—Sim...digo...alguns...—Hesitou Luke, olhando mais uma vez para a escuridão, antes de voltar-se para Nilo.—Mas para que diabos você quer falar com esse tipo de gente?

—Se você fosse só um pouquinho mais inteligente...—Nilo abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente.—notaria o que quero dizer.

Luke fez menção de abrir a boca para retrucar, mas calou-se. Cruzou os dedos sobre o peito e ficou olhando para Nilo, que parecia raciocinar sobre o que e como dizer. O árabe finalmente ergueu o olhar, respirando fundo. Abriu a boca levemente e assim ficou, até voltar a falar.

—Voldemort, meu caro...Voldemort retornou...

—Você só pode estar louco...—Sorriu Luke, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Voldemort está mortinho da silva! O que restou da velha Valdoca está agora no ministério que...

—Acabou de ser alvo de um estranho acontecimento.—Disse Nilo, erguendo uma sobrancelha levemente.

Luke abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. As peças começavam a se juntar em sua cabeça. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e deixou o queixo cair um pouco mais, olhando pasmo para Nilo que apenas acenava de maneira positiva para o Parker.

—Você quer dizer...

—Que precisamos reunir bruxos fortes, com força para que possamos derrotar-lo.—Disse Nilo, levantando-se.—Tente contatar Potter na Alemanha e até Ronald Weasley na Irlanda...eles serão grande ajuda...ainda não encontrei Granger, mas farei o mais breve possível. Procure reunir o maior numero de bruxos possível. Ofereça sua casa como moradia temporária. Acredite, essa guerra não vai ser tão fácil como a outra.

—Como assim?—Luke ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo.—Voldemort não têm mais partidários. Ninguém mais está de seu lado. Grande parte está presa ou morta. Oras. Acho que ele não é ameaça por enquanto.

—Não se engane...Voldemort sabia que alguém um dia lhe destruiria...—Nilo respirou profundamente, de costas para Luke.—então, deixou uma semente muito bem plantada entre alguns jovens seguidores que transmitiram suas idéias pelo mundo.—Nilo voltou-se para Luke, o olhas sombrio.—Voldemort hoje tem um exercito mais poderoso do que há dez anos.

Luke deixou o queixo cair mais uma vez. Como era possível? O ministério sempre divulgava que haviam intensificado a segurança para impedir que dias como aquele se repetissem. E agora recebia a noticia que Voldemort havia voltado, mais forte do que antes.

—Eu sei...foi um plano muito bem montado...—Nilo suspirou e começou a andar pelo escuro.—uma coisa temos que admitir, ele é precavido.

—E...quando ele vai agir?

—No dia da lua vermelha...—Nilo olhou para o alto, pensativo.—quando ele puder trazer de volta seus mais fortes comensais. Nesse dia, estejam preparados.

**l...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l **

—Como eu pude me esquecer disso?!—Irritou-se Luke, dando um golpe no volante e virando-o rapidamente, seguindo por outra rua. Estava se odiando.

Parou o carro diante de um luxuoso prédio um pouco próximo ao centro de Londres. Desceu e correu até os elevadores, socando o botão, esperando nervoso o elevador. Assim que ele chegou, precipitou-se para dentro, apertando o botão do décimo andar, ignorando os pedidos de uma senhora de sessenta e poucos anos, de esperar. Apertou o botão com mais insistência, como se aquilo fosse fazer ele ir mais rápido.

—Anda! DROGA!—Berrava, xingando o elevador.

As portas abriram e Luke saiu correndo de dentro. Socou a porta do único apartamento do andar, apertando com insistência sua campainha.

—Teddy! Teddy caralho! Abre essa porra dessa porta!!—Berrava, apertando a campainha.

Teddy apareceu na porta, vestindo um robe de ceda inglesa, cor de vinho. Sem poder falar nada, foi empurrado pelo primo, que entrou como um trovão. Pegou uma garrafa de uísque, despejando tudo num copo. Bebeu um grande gole e olhou para Teddy.

—Eu sou um idiota!—Bradou, bebendo mais um gole.

—Isso ninguém nunca negou...—Teddy fechou a porta e foi até o primo.—sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar. Mas...o que diabos aconteceu?

—Hoje! É hoje Teddy?!—Bradou Luke, terminando de beber o uísque do copo e colocando mais.

—É hoje...?

—O dia! A lua vermelha!—Teddy olhou para Luke, com uma sobrancelha erguida.—É o dia que Voldemort vai voltar a agir! E eu esqueci disso!

Teddy arregalou os olhos e deixou-se cair no sofá. A TV estava noticiando sobre um misterioso seqüestro e diversas explosões, mas Teddy achou tratar-se de mais um ataque terrorista. Não. Era algo pior do que isso. Olhou para o primo, perplexo.

—E...os nossos aliados?

—Foram para o shopping...pensando que é só uma tentativa de Voldemort chamar atenção...—Luke bebeu mais um copo e largou-o de lado, escondendo os olhos atrás das mãos.—Eu sou um idiota!

Teddy ficou olhando para Luke, sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

Lucas Crouch, o professor de herbologia, andava apressado pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Havia sido chamado com urgência pela diretora ao final da aula. Subiu um lance de escadas, cumprimentando duas alunas do quarto ano. Precipitou-se por um corredor e logo estava na frente da gárgula de pedra. Murmurou a senha e a gárgula liberou a passagem. Logo estava diante da porta da diretora.

—Diretora?—Abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala.—Mandou me chamar?

—Sim, profº Crouch...—Disse Minerva, fazendo sinal para ele entrar e sentar.—tenho algo importante a lhe pedir.

Lucas entrou e sentou-se diante da diretora. Haviam vários memorandos e cartas sobre sua mesa. A diretora parecia envelhecida, mas do que já estava. Tirou os óculos quadrados e esfregou fortes os olhos, antes de falar.

—Recebemos um aviso, a cerca de um mês, de que algo ruim iria acontecer hoje...—Disse Minerva, procurando algo em meio aos papeis em sua mesa.—achamos que se tratava de apenas um trote, uma brincadeira de alguém.—Suspirou pesadamente, pegando um envelope de aspecto oficial.—Porém, há alguns minutos, recebemos uma mensagem do ministério, mandando fechar os portões do castelo.

—E...por que isso?—Perguntou Lucas, remexendo as mãos nervosamente sobre as pernas.

—Ele...—McGonagall falava como se houvesse um peso em seu peito. Seu rosto escava encoberto pelas sombras e parecia que uma nuvem de tempestade havia se formado sobre sua cabeça.—o pior de tudo que podia acontecer. Lord Voldemort...retornou e está atacando Londres...o ministério ainda não sabe...mas suspeita...e quem nos informou já sabia...

—A...atacando Londres?—Perguntou Lucas, a voz tremula.—Como?!

—Não sei ao certo...—Disse a diretora, abaixando o olhar.—mas não foi para isso que lhe chamei. Quero te pedir um favor.

—Diga, diretora.

—Quero que procure a pessoa mencionada nessa carta...—Empurrou uma carta escrita em papiro até o Crouch.—saia sem ser notado. E volte o mais breve possível.

* * *

John e Josh tiveram tempo apenas de mudar a roupa. Os dois homens levaram eles rapidamente a um heliporto, onde embarcaram em um helicóptero, estilo militar, com duas grandes hélices. Agora estavam sobrevoando o atlântico velozmente. Ninguém falava absolutamente nada. Apenas escutavam os sons das hélices.'

John olhava o oceano abaixo, escuro e turbulento. Mas não pensava no oceano. Estava voltando para Londres. Estava voltando para casa. Para...

**l...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l **

John corria pelos corredores da mansão. Abria e fechava portas, enfiando a cabeça dentro dos cômodos. Tinha nos lábios um sorriso malicioso e nas mãos, um pedaço de papel amassado. Se não fossem os treze anos de idade do garoto, iria parecer uma criança procurando um presente no aniversario ou um ovo de chocolate na páscoa.

Mas não. Estava procurando algo mais interessante.

Já havia procurando em todos os cômodos. Não podia imaginar onde mais procurar.

Mas é claro!O sorriso alargou-se mais. Virou-se e disparou na direção do salão de visitas.

Chegou ao enorme salão de visitas e subiu rapidamente as escadas. Passou por salas de chá, escritórios e bibliotecas, até chegar onde seu alvo deveria estar. Era obvio. Ela só podia estar ali. No seu quarto.

Abriu a porta e o sorriso alargou-se. A jovem de uns dezesseis anos, corpo esbelto, pele branca, lábios finos e rosados, esperava-o. Os olhos eram de um verde intenso, como esmeraldas e os cabelos eram loiros, brilhantes como ouro. Estava encostada nos pés da cama, com as pernas trançadas, olhando provocadoramente para John.

A jovem trajava uma roupa negra com detalhes brancos, como os das empregadas dos filmes. Era a jovem camareira da família. Trazida da Suécia junto com uma família de imigrantes bruxos.

O jovem Parker não se demorou muito na porta. Rapidamente, correu e jogou-se sobre ela. Caíram juntos na cama, abraçados. John não permitiu que ela falasse nada. Beijou-a, forte e apaixonadamente.

Mille, como a garota chamava-se, tinha as mãos delicadas colocadas sobre a nuca do Parker. Enroscava os dedos aos cabelos dele, acariciando sua nuca de leve. John seguia o beijo, com uma das mãos correndo pela barriga da garota, tentando desabotoar-lhe o vestido.

'Não...John.'Dizia a jovem, entre os beijos.'É muito...arriscado. Seus pais...podem nos...pegar.'

'Que eles se danem!' John continuou sua ação. 'Quero mais é que eles vejam. Já estou cansado de esconder isso.'

Mille afastou-o e sentou-se. Cuidou de tirar o resto da camisa e puxou John novamente.

Era fim de tarde. John dormia tranqüilamente. Estava completamente nu, com um lençol cobrindo-lhe até a cintura. Mille dormia sobre seu peito, com o lençol cobrindo até seus ombros.

Tudo estava perfeito, se não fosse pelo grito que acordaria eles.

'JOHN PARKER!!' Era a aguda voz de sua mãe, berrando da porta de seu quarto.

Os dois deram um pulo da cama, assustados. Procuraram os lençóis, para cobrir o corpo, mas, pelo olhar de sua mãe, ela não se importava com aquilo.

**l...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l ****...l **

Suspirou cansado, afastando-se da janela. Josh falou e apontou algo, mas o som das palavras foi abafado pelas hélices do helicóptero.


	15. 14 Ataque inicial

**—Capitulo quatorze.**

**Ataque inicial.**

Tom caminhou a passos rápidos pela entrada da caverna, segurando um candeeiro. A luz da vela dançava com o balanço do objeto. Virou-se para uma parede e adentrou-a, como se fosse feita de fumaça. Atravessou um longo salão escuro e entrou por uma porta de madeira. O som de uma flauta tocava melodiosamente no aposento. Tom pousou o candeeiro sobre uma mesa, fechando a porta, e virou-se para onde o som vinha.

—Sir. Tiamat...Lord Voldemort perguntou se já está pronto.

O som parou. Vários rugidos agudos e altos irromperam da sala anterior. Um par de botas metálicas caminhou até a luz, segurando uma flauta dourada, com uma cabeça de dragão na ponta onde o som.

—Já...acho até que demorou demais...—Caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a.

Os urros entraram na sala com mais violência. Tiamat caminhou pela sala escura, desaparecendo nas sombras. Tom seguiu-o. Antes de chegar a metade da sala, escutou os urros pararem. De modo sincronizado, vários jorros de fogo ergueram ao teto. A melodia recomeçou. Asas batendo fortemente, som de trituração. O teto começou a desabar. Formou uma barreira o seu redor. Quando a poeira assentou, desfez a barreira. Estava ao ar livre. Tiamat estava parado exatamente no meio de onde o havia o salão.

—Meus mimos vão fazer o trabalho agora...—Disse o general de Voldemort, levando mais uma vez a flauta até a boca.

* * *

—Mas o que...!—Pedro saltou para trás, desviando de três feitiços que lhe eram lançados. Os raios azuis, porém, atingiram Lucius, que desapareceu numa nuvem de poeira.—Transportado?

—Renda-se, Ravenclaw!—Disse uma das dezenas de figuras negras, com uma voz fina e irritante.—Não tem a menor chance contra dezenas de nós!

Pedro não respondeu. Esquadrinhou o local, procurando um lugar para fugir. Enfrentar todos de uma vez só seria impossível. Principalmente pelo esforço em excesso que havia feito na luta contra Lucius. Recuou um passo em direção a parede e os comensais acompanharam.

—Vai fugir?—Riu um deles, a voz desdenhosa.—Sempre soube que era um grande covarde!

—Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a falar com os outros?—Perguntou Pedro, ainda olhando para os lados.—Tenha um pouco de educação.

Caminhou mais alguns passos para trás, até sentir encostar na parede. Os comensais formavam uma semicircunferência ao seu redor. Pedro sentiu uma grande gota de suor escorrer-lhe a têmpora. Tateou a parede, procurando algo que pudesse lhe ajudar.

—Já chega de papo!—De modo sincronizado, ergueram a varinha e apontaram a varinha para ele. Em uníssono, pronunciaram.—_Avada Kedavra!_

Dezenas de fachos de luz verde cortaram o ar, como balas de uma artilharia. Pedro saltou, segurando numa prateleira suspensa, onde haviam alguns pertences inúteis e quebrados. Os feitiços destruíram totalmente a parede da casa, com um forte estrondo. Ravenclaw pegou impulso e passou pela parede destruída, mostrando antes o dedo médio para os comensais.

—Vamos atrá...

—Deixem que ele vá...—Interrompeu uma voz, vindo das sombras. Uma figura alta, musculosa, apareceu, vestindo uma elegante veste negra, com a marca negra bordada no peito direito e um capuz sobre o rosto, escondendo-o. —Ele não é importante por enquanto.

* * *

—Temos que fazer algo por ela!—Disse Marina, levando Amanda para fora da "sala de gelo".—Perdeu muito sangue! Está com uma hipotermia!

—Largue ela no chão...—Disse Aline, adiantando-se. Marina deitou Gryffindor com cuidado e afastou-se.

Black abaixou-se ao lado de Amanda, pondo uma mão sobre seu ferimento. Como se fosse mágica, o sangue foi parando de correr e o ferimento fechando. Amanda começou a tossir, até sentar-se, pondo a mão sobre a boca.

—Deus!—Murmurou a jovem, a voz meio rouca.—Onde estão os outros psicodélicos do tio Voldie?

—Alana derrotou o raquítico e eu derrotei o gigante e a garota...—Disse Aline, levantando.—mas eles são fortes, temos que tomar cuidado.

—Onde está Chapolim?—Perguntou Amanda, apoiando-se melhor no chão, a voz ainda meio rouca.

—Ainda deve estar lutando contra o que resta.—Disse Lilá, parada atrás de Amanda, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.—Mas eu não me preocuparia com isso agora.

Todos olharam para Lilá. A jovem olhava para a janela, com o cenho franzido, preocupada. Havia sentido fortes vibrações em confronto há pouco tempo atrás. Agora, as duas forças haviam desaparecido. E varias outras pequenas vibrações, quase imperceptíveis haviam surgido em diversos pontos de Londres.

—O que quer dizer com isso?—Perguntou Alana, olhando-a, com o cenho franzido.

—Sinto...que tem algo estranho acontecendo...—Balançou a cabeça negativamente.—vamos ajudar Chap...depois temos que ir atrás de Ravenclaw...

Concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Aline ajudou Amanda a levantar e logo estavam correndo, moderando um pouco por causa da fraqueza de Amanda que havia perdido muito sangue.

Chegaram ao centro da loja. Chapolim corria ao redor de Lamar, defendendo-se de braços e pernas sombrias que surgiam do chão e das paredes. Tentava, em vão, aproximar-se do adversário. O piromago estava extremamente suado, cansado. Enquanto Lamar não parecia ter feito nenhum grande esforço.

—Seus amigos chegaram...—Comentou Lamar, sem mover um músculo.

Chapolim não olhou para os lados. Defendeu-se de mais um braço que lhe atacava e cortou-o ao meio com a espada dourada. Largou-a no ar, fazendo-a desaparecer. Pegou impulso no chão e correu na direção de Lamar, conjurando um bastão dourado. Afastou mais alguns braços com golpes do bastão e saltou, descendo a arma contra a cabeça de Lamar.

—Não adianta...—Lamar fez um movimento com a mão e um grande braço sombrio ergueu-se do chão, segurando o bastão do piromago.—ataques comuns não podem me atingir.

—E quem disse que esse foi um ataque normal?—Sorriu Chapolim. Pressionou com mais força o cabo do bastão e ele dividiu-se em três partes. Essas partes se afastaram, com uma corrente dourada entre elas. A parte da frente acertou com força a testa de Lamar que foi atirado no chão, arrastando-se até algumas caixas de sapatos.

—A barra tripla...—Sorriu Ashley, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—o Chap é mesmo imprevisível.

O piromago desfez a arma numa nuvem de poeira dourada e virou-se para os amigos, cansado.

—Meu! Esses caras são durões...

—Fez um bom trabalho...—Disse Lilá, dando alguns tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

—Nós também...só que foi um belo estrago...—Disse Ashley, olhando ao redor, vendo a loja totalmente revirada.

Ouviram passos próximos a porta. Vários policiais de elite da Scotland Yard, apareciam, segurando armas. Antes que fossem vistos, aparataram, deixando a "limpeza" de toda aquela bagunça para os trouxas.

* * *

Lauren sentiu-se arremessada contra um carro, por um violento encontrão. Levantou-se lentamente, com a mão na cabeça, procurando reorganizar os fatos. Ergueu o olhar para sua irmã. Varias figuras negras a circulavam. Lançaram raios de luz azul sobre Stéphanie que desapareceu.

—Para onde mandaram ela?—Perguntou Lauren, apoiando-se no retrovisor de um carro.

Não responderam. Foram virando lentamente para a Lestrange, que estava encostada na lataria da _Hylux_. Erguiam as varinhas, apontando diretamente para seu coração. Sentiu cada músculo retrair de medo, encolhendo-se mais contra o carro. Estava perdida.

—_Flipendo!_—Vários jorros laranja partiram contra o grupo. Lauren olhou para o lado. Um esquadrão de aurores estava em posição, as varinhas erguidas contra as figuras de negro.

—Venha, Ashford!—Sentiu uma mão firme agarrar-se à seu pulso e puxar-la na direção dos aurores.

Era Quim. Estava mais sério do que Lauren já vira. Parecia ter envelhecido mais. Lauren olhou-o por um tempo, antes de voltar a atenção para as figuras de negro.

—Quem são eles?—Perguntou Lauren.

—Não fazemos idéia...—Disse Quim, brevemente, antes de fazer um sinal para alguns aurores. Cinco deles tomaram a frente, ainda apontando as varinhas na direção das figuras.—vamos...temos que ir até o ministério.

Lauren concordou. O grupo maior de aurores aparatou, enquanto os outros cinco mantinham os desconhecidos longe.

Lauren aparatou no átrio do ministério. Estava tudo um caos. Vários memorandos voavam de um lado para o outro. Os elevadores não paravam no andar, sempre lotado de pessoas. As lareiras explodiam de minuto em minuto, trazendo vários funcionários sonolentos e aturdidos.

—Quim...o que está havendo?—Perguntou Lauren, perdida.

—Tem algo estranho acontecendo...

—Não diga...—Disse Lauren, irônica, olhando o chefe dos aurores.—acho que isso é muito fácil de perceber.

—Ashford...—Disse Quim, sentando-se na beirada da fonte dos irmãos mágicos. Passou a mão pela testa, encarando o chão.—estamos sob ataque.

—De quem?—Perguntou Lauren, levemente assombrada, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

—Não sabemos...—Quim apoiou-se sobre os joelhos, ainda encarando o chão.—alguém...alguém organizou um ataque sincronizado em todo Reino Unido. Pensávamos que era apenas mais algum problema dos trouxas. Mas...

—Como...quem iria organizar isso?—Perguntou Lauren, franzindo a testa, ainda olhando para o cabisbaixo Quim.

—Não sei...estou tentando ligar os últimos acontecimentos...mas...não quero acreditar nas conclusões que estou tirando.—Disse Shacklebolt, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

—E...que...

Antes que terminasse, alguém gritou o nome de Quim. Era Roy, o Inominável. Chamou Quim num canto mais afastado. Roy disse algo que pareceu assombrar Quim. O chefe dos aurores mais que rapidamente correu até o balcão. Lauren acompanhou-o.

—Mande chamar o ministro!—Gritou ele para uma das recepcionistas.—É urgente!

* * *

O helicóptero sobrevoou rapidamente sobre Londres. Já devia passar das onze da noite, na capital inglesa. Levantando muita poeira, pousou num heliporto, atrás da mansão Parker. Os dois homens ajudaram Josh e John a descer. Um mordomo delgado, com um fino bigode apareceu, apressado e agitado.

—O Sr. Luke Parker teve que ausentar-se. Quem são vocês?

—John e Josh Parker...—Respondeu o germânico, enquanto o negro falava algo com o piloto do helicóptero.—trouxemos eles aqui com ordem de seu chefe.

—Sim, sim...por favor, me acompanhem...devem estar com fome, alguma coisa?

Balançaram a cabeça negativamente. O mordomo ainda insistiu, mas desistiu logo depois. Guiou-os até a casa e despediu-se deles no grande salão principal. Viram o homem caminhar para longe, antes de observar o restante da sala.

—É impressionante...onze anos e isso aqui não mudou nada...—Disse Josh, passando o dedo sobre a superfície do piano.

—Pois é...—Suspirou John, indo até a escada. Apoiou-se em seu corrimão, olhando para o andar de cima.—continua a mesma coisa.

Antes que botasse o pé sobre o primeiro degrau, escutou vozes. Eram vozes infantis. Pareciam se divertir. Três crianças apareceram no corredor acima. Uma garota loira de nove anos e um casal de cinco anos, a menina com cabelos ruivos e o garoto de cabelos muito negros. As garotas corriam atrás do garotinho, que parecia abraçado a algo.

—Será que são...

—Filhos do Luke?—Completou John, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Duvido muito.

—Acho que devemos perguntar ao pingüim de Spa quem são essas crianças.—Disse Josh, aproximando-se da escada.

—Tanto faz...—John sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—ainda mais, elas me fazem lembrar o tempo em que éramos crianças.

—Não vai me dizer que depois de velho vai começar a ficar nostálgico, John Parker...—Sorriu Josh, dando um tapa na nuca do irmão.—vamos! Vamos até o bar esperar o Luke. Quero beber um pouco de absinto Parker. Disso sim eu tenho saudades!

John sorriu e acompanhou o irmão. Atravessaram o salão até uma sala onde havia uma grande variedade de bebidas, principalmente garrafas com liquido verde. Josh serviu dois copos e guardou a garrafa.

—1956...—Disse Josh, bebendo um gole da bebida.—um bom ano.

—Como você sabe?—Perguntou John, também bebendo.

—Oras, eu vivia o tempo todo com o papai...ele sabia dessas coisas...

—Sem contar que noventa por cento das vezes o papai estava bêbado, não é?—John riu irônico, bebendo mais um gole e pousando o copo sobre o balcão.

—Isso não é verdade!—Protestou Josh, depois de mais um gole.—Ele sempre falou sobriamente comigo! Sempre...

Porém, John já não ligava para o que o irmão dizia. Olhava para o lado de fora. Altas sombras lançavam suas sombras sobre o chão. Por um breve instante sentiu que alguém observava os dois. Viu algo mover-se nas sombras, mas foi apenas por um breve instante. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, pegando novamente o copo e bebendo mais um gole. Provavelmente o absinto já estava fazendo "seu trabalho".

* * *

Percy Weasley caminhava apressado, terminando de abotoar o ultimo botão de sua elegante veste. Praguejava constantemente. Haviam lhe acordado no meio da noite e isso lhe irritava muito. O que diabos Shacklebolt queria de tão importante que precisava de sua presença? E à meia-noite?!

Com muita má vontade, entrou em seu gabinete. Os chefes de todos os setores e sub-setores estavam sentados ao redor da mesa. Percy ficou surpreso ao ver todos ali. Sentou-se em sua poltrona e fez um sinal para Quim começar.

—Senhor ministro...—Disse o chefe dos aurores, levantando.—chamei o senhor aqui por uma questão de segurança nacional.

—Segurança nacional?—Percy franziu a testa, sem entender.—Do que diabos está falando?

—Sim, senhor...—A voz de Quim ia ficando carregada a cada palavra. Parecia haver uma sombra sobre seu rosto.—o Reino Unido está sobre ataque, nesse exato momento.

—Sobre ataque?!—Exclamou Percy, levantando-se rapidamente.—Como assim?! Só pode estar de brincadeira! Que dia é hoje? Primeiro de Abril?

—Senhor, sugiro que acalme-se...—Disse Quim, voltando a sentar. Percy olhou-o por um tempo, antes de seguir o exemplo.—estamos realmente sobre ataque...um grupo de pessoas invadiu as ruas de varias cidade na Inglaterra, Escócia, Irlanda e Gales...já enviamos grupos de aurores para esses locais.

Percy encostou-se em sua poltrona, o olhar perdido. Suava. Seu coração palpitava fortemente e, repentinamente, havia perdido todo o sono. Um ataque! Justo quando ele era ministro?! Depois de toda aquela propaganda de paz? Com certeza iriam pedir sua cabeça. Passou a mão pela testa e olhou para cada pessoa ali sentada. Estariam esperando apenas a decisão para apossar-se de seu cargo, como Scrimengeour havia feito com Fudge?

—Que...quem esta nos atacando?—Perguntou Percy, olhando novamente para Quim.

—Roy contatou Potter...abrimos a urna...—Quim abaixou o olhar, olhando para os joelhos.—estava vazia.

Percy sentiu seu corpo afundar mais na cadeira, como se houvesse um peso sobre ele. Estava, realmente, perdido. Apertou o acolchoado da poltrona e olhou novamente para cada um ali, esperando uma solução.

—O que...devo fazer?—Perguntou, perdido.

—Sugiro que procure imediatamente o Primeiro-ministro dos trouxas. Ele deve saber de tudo.—Disse Quim, voltando a olhar o ministro.—Temos que fazer o máximo para que não haja outra guerra.

Percy não perdeu tempo. Levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala. Iria salvar seu cargo. E faria o que tivesse que ser feito.

* * *

Pedro correu pelas ruas, olhando por cima do ombro. Assim que se afastou da zona residencial condenada, encostou-se na lateral de uma casa, respirando ofegante. Sentia suas pernas bambearem e a garganta e os olhos ardendo. Apoiou-se nos joelhos, procurando recompor-se.

Era um bairro residencial, de casas espaçadas, com bonitos jardins e portas brancas. As luzes já estavam apagadas nas casas, as cortinas puxadas sobre as janelas. Apenas as luzes brancas dos postes iluminavam a rua.

Quando o ar voltou a circular normalmente em seu corpo é que começou a sentir as dores da luta. Com as pernas doendo, escorregou pela parede, sentando-se na grama, massageando os ombros.

—Deus! Esse Lucius maldito!—Resmungou, fazendo uma careta de dor.

Após dez minutos massageando os ombros, apoiou-se no batente de uma janela e levantou-se. Caminhou lentamente na direção da rua, observando os dois lados. Tudo parecia limpo. Deu dois passos para fora da calçada, quando escutou "crack's" seguidos do fim da rua. Virou-se mais que rapidamente, puxando a espada, já em posição de ataque, ignorando a dor nos braços.

—Relaxe amigo...—Disse uma voz, vinda detrás de uma casa. Alguns vultos saíram, lentamente entrando no circulo de luz.—somos apenas nós.

—Ah! Graças a Merlin.—Disse Pedro, aliviado, abaixando espada, encostando a ponta no chão.—Como me encontraram?

—Não foi difícil...você saiu fazendo um estrago grande por onde passou...—Disse Amanda, aproximando-se do amigo.—e parece que sofreu um grande estrago também. Tentou passar com um rato no meio da jaula dos elefantes?

—Pior...—Disse, abaixando a cabeça. Passou a mão pela testa, limpando o suor.—encontrei o Krum...

—Krum?—Perguntou Ashley, a testa franzida.—Lucius Krum?

—Exatamente ele...—Disse Pedro, apoiando-se na espada para erguer o tronco. Embainhou a lamina azul e olhou para o céu.—mas ele não é problema agora. Alguém mandou ele para casa.

—O tio Voldie?—Perguntou Lilá, apreensiva, olhando para os lados.

—Não diretamente...—Pedro respirou fundo mais uma vez. Sua garganta ainda ardia a cada vez que inspirava o ar.—mas parece que ele tem mais ajuda do que achávamos...

—Eu sabia...—Disse Lilá, passando a mão pela testa.—eu sabia que as presenças que eu estava sentindo não eram nada amigáveis.

—Temos que voltar para a mansão...—Disse Chapolim, olhando o céu. Também pressentia alguma coisa.—não podemos deixar as crianças sozinhas.

Todos concordaram. Preparavam-se para aparatar quando Lilá gritou algo e abriu as asas sobre eles. Um forte calor passou por cima deles, acompanhado por uma rajada forte de vento. Assim que passou, Lilá recolheu as asas e caiu, amparada por Ashley e Pedro.

—Cara! Que merda foi essa?!—Perguntou Ashley, assustada, olhando as graves queimaduras nas costas da amiga.

—Acho que foi ele...—Disse Chap, apontando para um vulto negro no céu.

—E o que é ele?—Perguntou Aline, tocando levemente nos ombros de Lilá, desacordada.

—Acho que já vamos descobrir...—Disse Pedro, soltando Lilá e puxando a espada.—e não vai demorar muito.

O vulto fez a volta ao longe e começou a voar na direção deles. Rapidamente foi tomando forma. Era um enorme lagarto negro com imensas asas e olhos amarelos, com pupila em forma de fenda. A boca cheia de dentes já abria, lançando mais uma forte labareda sobre eles.

—Saiam da frente!—Disse Amanda, empurrando todos.—_Correntes polares!_

Cristais de gelo começaram a soprar ao redor deles. O fogo chocou-se contra os cristais, espalhando-se por todo o lado. Mais um rasante e um forte deslocamento de ar desfez a barreira. O dragão agora subia.

—Não dá para apenas nos defendermos...—Disse Chapolim, olhando para cima.

O dragão havia parado. Por alguns instantes ficou apenas parado olhando para eles. Então, iniciou uma queda livre.

—Tem razão...—Pedro girou a espada, colocando a lamina para trás. Cortou o ar sobre sua cabeça, numa meia lua. Um forte deslocamento de ar partiu contra o dragão, batendo contra seu focinho, fazendo-o recuar um pouco, mas sem grandes efeitos.

—Deixa que eu dou um jeito nisso...—Disse Aline, afastando-se de Lilá. Parou no centro do grupo, debaixo do dragão que parecia confuso com o golpe que recebera. Juntou as duas mãos, os dois dedos indicadores apontados para cima. Fechou um olho, mirando o dragão.—_Shotgun!_

Com um forte estampido, um flecha de fogo partiu contra o dragão. Aline foi obrigada a arquear os joelhos pela força do golpe. O tiro atingiu a barriga, região mais vulnerável do dragão. O golpe fez pressão por um tempo sobre a couraça do dragão antes de partir, atirando para cima varias gotas de sangue.

—Lá vem míssil!—Gritou Chap.

Dispersaram-se. O corpo do dragão caiu no chão com um forte impacto, abrindo um buraco no meio do asfalto e rachando varias janelas. Os postes piscaram. Alguns continuaram acesos, outros apagaram. A luzes nas casas foram acendendo até que todo bairro estava com a cabeça para fora da janela, olhando a estranha forma negra no chão.

—Um dragão...—Disse Amanda, ajudando a levar Lilá para um lugar afastado e escuro.—no meio de Londres? Isso ta ficando pior do que eu imaginava.

—Como é que ela ta?—Perguntou Pedro, abaixando-se ao lado de Lilá que havia sido deitada de barriga para baixo.

A parte de trás de sua roupa havia sido carbonizada por completo. Se não fossem pelas asas, o destino de suas costas seria o mesmo. Ainda assim haviam graves queimaduras graves, placas vermelhas e inchadas e locais em carne viva com raios de sangue correndo.

—Não dá para fechar com magia Elemental?—Perguntou Marina, olhando assustada para as costas de Lilá.

—Mais calor aqui? Mataríamos ela...—Disse Alana, abaixada ao lado da vampira, olhando as costas.—precisamos esfriar um pouco a pele e depois levar ela para um hospital. Mas temos que ter cuidado para não haver choque térmico.

—Eu cuido disso...—Amanda abaixou-se, a mão um centímetro acima das costas de Lilá. Um ar frio começou a soprar sobre as queimaduras. Lilá contorceu-se e soltou um gemido de dor, enquanto Amanda, gradativamente, diminuía a temperatura.

Assim que uma fina camada de gelo conseguiu formar-se sobre a pele de Lilá, Amanda afastou-se.

—Temos que levar-la para o St. Mungus rápido...—Disse Alana, observando as queimaduras cristalizadas.—queimaduras de dragão são graves.

—Ótimo...—Disse Pedro, olhando ao redor. Varias pessoas já amontoavam-se ao redor do dragão morto.—temos que sair escondidos. Esses trouxas não podem nos ver. Ashley...—Virou-se para a amiga que ainda estava abaixada ao lado de Lilá.—ajude ela a levantar. Aline, ajude-a, por favor. Nós vamos ficar do lado, caso alguma coisa mais aconteça.

Todos concordaram. Ashley puxou a varinha e fez Lilá flutuar próximo a ela. Aline ficou do lado, a varinha em mãos, caso precisasse realmente ajudar. Os outros ficaram na frente. Saíram por trás de uma casa, numa rua vazia. Haviam poucas casas, pequenas, e algumas latas de lixo. Um poste zunia num canto, dando uma iluminação precária ao local. Saíram silenciosamente pela rua, sempre olhando para os lados.

—Ótimo...ninguém por aqui...—Murmurou Alana, adiantando-se até o fim da rua, olhando para os dois lados.—parece que todo mundo foi ver o dragão.

—Não vai demorar até o pessoal da TV aparecer aqui...—Disse Chap.—Temos que ir log...

Antes que pudesse terminar, um _EcoSport _apareceu no fim da rua, queimando pneu. Parou diante deles, chiando e balançando. Luke abriu a porta com força, os cabelos desgrenhados e a testa molhada.

—Finalmente encontrei vocês!—Exclamou o Parker. Havia outro homem ao seu lado. Luke olhou para Lilá flutuando e saltou imediatamente do carro.—Teddy! Abre a porta de trás! Botem ela no banco de trás. Subam também. Vamos para o St Mungus.

Confusos, seguiram as ordens do Parker. Assim que entraram no carro, Luke bateu a porta com força e ligou-o novamente, passando a marcha e queimando pneu mais uma vez, partindo em disparada.

—Luke! Se continuar desse jeito, você é que vai me matar!—Gritou Pedro, tentando sobressair-se ao som do vento.

Luke não respondeu. Estava com o rosto quase encostado no volante. Dobrava as ruas perigosamente, quase tombando o carro a cada virada do volante. Ignorando os sinais e as placas de velocidade, Luke fazia o ponteiro do mostrador subir cada vez mais. Ao chegar numa rua comercial, Luke freou, fazendo a lataria e os ocupantes do carro irem para frente, balançando logo depois.

—Cara!—Disse Chapolim, assim que o carro parou de balançar.—Tive mais medo agora do que se o tio Voldie tivesse aparecido na minha frente.—Olhou para os lados.—O Luke é irado!

Escondendo um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, Luke saltou do carro e logo abriu a porta de trás do carro. Ajudou a tirar o corpo de Lilá e amparou-a, levando-a até a vitrine da loja em reforma.

—Temos um atendimento urgente!—Disse o Parker, quase esmurrando a vitrine.

Mais do que rapidamente, a passagem para o hospital foi aberta. Quando Pedro e Aline foram passar, um jorro de fogo varreu o local, fazendo a _EcoSport _de Luke explodir. Pedro atirou-se sobre Aline, afastando-se da explosão.

—Cara...alguém esqueceu a jaula do jacaré aberta...—Resmungou Ravenclaw, levantando.

—Eu estou perdendo minha paciência.—Disse Aline, levantando. Juntou as mãos novamente, apontando os dedos indicadores para o dragão.—_Shotgun!_

O tiro disparou na direção do dragão. Porém, antes que atingisse ele, algo saltou de suas costas, rebatendo o golpe. O tiro perfurou três prédios seguidos antes de perder forças e desaparecer. O ser pousou alguns metros diante deles, os braços cruzados diante do rosto, segurando dois bastões de ferro. Devia ter uns trinta anos, cabelo azulado, despenteado, olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos e pele amorenada. Trajava uma calça de pano, preta, o peito nu.

—Mais uma figura bizarra do Voldemort?—Perguntou Pedro, olhando para o homem, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

—É o que parece...—Disse Aline, cruzando os braços, as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

O dragão pousou logo depois, fazendo a rua tremer por completo. Abaixou seu longo pescoço, o focinho ao lado de sua montaria, numa bisonha imitação de cavalo bem comportado, querendo agrado de seu cavaleiro.

—Vejo que encontrei os famosos elementais...—Sorriu com escárnio, olhando para Pedro e Aline como se não fossem nada.—deixem que eu me apresente...meu nome é Edward Michigan. O cavaleiro dos dragões...

* * *

Stéphanie abriu lentamente os olhos. Sentia-se zonza. Sua visão estava embaçada e, lentamente, foi voltando ao normal. Estava no seu quarto? Não. Parecia um lugar maior. Era de pedra. Fria. Algo escorria e pingava ao seu lado. Tentou mexer as mãos e sentiu-as presas.

—Vejo que acordou...—Disse uma voz, vinda das sombras. Era fria, distante. Lentamente foi aproximando-se.

—Voldemort...—Disse Stéphanie, sentindo o suor pingar por sua têmpora.

—Exatamente, minha cara Lestrange...—O lord parou diante dela, segurando-lhe pelo queixo, forçando a levantar o rosto.—você é igualzinha a sua mãe. Fria, calculista...mas sempre tem algo para atrapalhar. Vocês duas podiam ser perfeitas...se não tivessem uma à outra.

—O que quer dizer?—Perguntou Stéphanie, temendo a resposta.

—Você não me serve mais...não vou cometer o mesmo erro tolo de confiar em pessoas que tenham algum tipo de sentimento inútil como o amor...—Estendeu a mão e um chicote de fogo formou-se. Segurou-o com força e ergueu-o.—vou matar você...e sua mamãezinha...


	16. 15 Caos

**—Capitulo quinze**

**Caos.**

Assim que entraram no hospital, alguns enfermeiros foram ao encontro deles. Envolveram Lilá num lençol e colocaram ela numa maca, rapidamente levando-a por um corredor. Uma mulher gorda, vestindo um uniforme verde chegou logo depois, segurando uma prancheta.

—Boa noite, bem-vindo ao St. Mungus. Alguém poderia preencher esses formulários? Só para controle de pacientes.—Disse ela, visivelmente abalada.

—Claro, claro...—Disse Luke, pegando a prancheta e a pena, sentando-se num banco de madeira no canto da recepção. Apoiou a prancheta nas pernas e começou a preencher.

Apesar de vazia, a recepção estava bastante movimentada. Vários enfermeiros corriam de um lado para o outro, entrando e saindo de salas. Não haviam filas, mas as lareiras estouravam constantemente, sempre trazendo pessoas ou apenas cabeças flutuantes com algum recado.

—Pronto...—Disse Luke, devolvendo a prancheta para a mulher.—escuta. Por que todo esse movimento? E por que aqui está tão vazio?

A mulher olhou para o pergaminho, mordendo o lábio inferior. Depois de um tempo, largou a prancheta de um lado e desabou sobre um banco, escondendo os olhos atrás das mãos.

—Mandamos as famílias se refugiarem em casa. Só os feridos podem ficar aqui e um amigo ou parente para acompanhar. O Reino Unido está em estado de alerta.—Dizia, prestes a chorar.—Ninguém pode ficar fora de casa. Meus filhos estão sozinhos em casa. E eu não posso sair daqui!

Todos olharam para a pobre mulher, com muita pena. Ashley sentou ao seu lado, tentando consolar-la. Amanda, Chapolim, Alana e Marina foram buscar mais informações no hospital, enquanto Luke e Teddy ficaram mais para trás, num canto da recepção, parecendo preocupados.

—Todos já sabem...—Disse Luke, apoiando o queixo na mão, olhando para o nada.

—Não acha que assim é melhor?—Perguntou Teddy, olhando para as poucas pessoas, exceto eles, que estavam no local.

—Depende do ponto de vista...—Luke observou a mulher, que se debulhava em lagrimas, por um tempo, antes de olhar para Teddy.—se as pessoas souberem do perigo e tomarem precauções, sim. Vai ser algo bom. Mas se causar um pandemônio...não vai ser nada bom.

Teddy ficou em silêncio, olhando para o primo que já havia distraído-se com alguma outra coisa. Depois de um tempo resolveu juntar-se a Ashley, na tentativa de acalmar a mulher.

Marina havia se separado dos outros, seguindo para um lado da recepção, quase vazio. Haviam varias cadeiras de madeira, encostadas na parede, e um balcão abandonado, onde amontoavam-se varias caixas e pergaminhos. Uma mulher estava sentada em uma das cadeiras. Parecia arrasada, sem forças. Escondia o rosto entre as mãos. Os cabelos grisalhos estavam totalmente despenteados. As vestes elegantes estavam amassadas e o xale verde pendia de seu pescoço, mal colocado. Era obvio que ela era uma mulher rica, elegante. Mas algo, naquele instante, fazia parecer apenas uma mulher mal vestida.

Lentamente, Marina aproximou-se. Sentou-se no banco ao seu lado e ficou observando-a. As mãos velhas de dedos finos e longos escondiam o rosto. Algo em Marina lhe dizia que ela conhecia aquela mulher. Com extrema delicadeza, pousou sua mão em seu ombro, apertando de leve.

—Oi...desculpe a intromissão, mas...

—Marina...—Sussurrou a mulher, olhando-a por entre os dedos. Depois de alguns segundos, afastou as mãos do rosto, revelando traços marcados pelo tempo. Tinha um perfil altivo, típico das famílias nobres da Inglaterra e olhos muito verdes.

Marina assustou-se. Aquela mulher era Dora Veron. Sua futura sogra. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ela estava ali? Marina sentiu um forte aperto no peito, junto com uma repentina falta de ar. Após alguns segundos, a respiração normalizou.

—Sra. Veron...—Disse Marina, ainda um pouco aturdida.—o que...a senhora faz aqui?

Dora olhou por um tempo, mesclando a tristeza à piedade. Levou a ponta dos dedos finos até o rosto de Marina, acariciando-o de leve. Lagrimas rolavam por sua face, cada vez mais rápidas.

—Minha filha...eu sinto muito...—Disse Dora, a voz embargada pelo choro.

—Sente muito...por quê?—Perguntou Marina, confusa.—O que está acontecendo?

—Estávamos em casa...um grupo de homens vestidos de negro invadiram ela...—A mulher soluçava cada letra, as lagrimas já descendo sem o menor controle por seu rosto. Suas mãos tremiam muito.—eles...eles pegaram o Gilbert...e...e...pegaram o Andrew! Eles o pegaram! Oh! Foi horrível!—Mais uma vez afundou os olhos nas mãos, soluçando alto.

Dora continuava falando. Mas Marina já não escutava. Seu cérebro havia entrado em pane. Sentiu seus músculos perderem lentamente a firmeza. Teve certeza de que, se não estivesse sentada, teria desmaiado. Não sentiu as primeiras lagrimas correrem pelo canto de seus olhos. Não sentia mais nada. Se o mundo podia acabar em alguns instantes para os outros, o dela havia acabado de ser destruído.

* * *

A rua destruída permaneceu em silencio. A carcaça do _EcoSport_ ainda queimava e estalava. Os postes haviam virado tochas com imensas labaredas no topo. O fogo projetava uma luz alaranjada sobre o local e sobre os combatentes.

—Eu luto ou você luta?—Perguntou Pedro, ainda encarando Edward que fazia carinho no focinho do dragão.

—Você já teve sua diversão com o Krum...—Disse Aline, tomando a frente. Estalou os dedos e soltou a capa com um movimento da mão.—agora é minha vez.

—Você manda...—Disse Pedro, dando alguns passos para trás, afastando-se de Aline.

—Vão me enfrentar de um por um?—Edward riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Assim vai acabar sendo mais fácil.

—Quero ver continuar falando tanta besteira depois que eu encher tua boca de concreto...—Disse Aline, friamente, apontando o dedo indicador para ele.

—Pelo menos falar você sabe...—Michigan riu, dando alguns passos para frente, afastando-se do dragão.—quero ver se sabe lutar.

Aline não respondeu. Abaixou o dedo e ficou encarando Edward. Por alguns segundos, apenas se analisaram. Então, Edward pegou impulso e disparou contra a piromaga das trevas, com extrema velocidade.

—Desse jeito, não vai conseguir nem me arranhar...—Disse Aline, dando um passo para o lado e desviando de um soco dele. Virou rapidamente no próprio eixo e mirou um chute na lateral de seu corpo.

Porém, Edward sumiu. Aline esforçou-se para manter o equilíbrio, mas não evitou o chute de Michigan, direto em seu queixo. Bateu de frente contra a parede de um prédio, arremessando tijolos para todos os lados.

—Parece que é você que vai ficar com a boca cheia de concreto...—Disse Edward, de braços cruzados, olhando para onde Aline estava.

—Não pense que um golpe desses vai me derrotar...—Resmungou Aline, saindo do meio dos tijolos. Limpou um filete de sangue do canto da boca e olhou friamente para o cavaleiro de dragões.

Começou a correr na direção dele. Juntou as mãos, fazendo uma série de movimentos com elas. Parou derrapando à uns dois metros dele, inclinando-se para frente e encostando as mãos no chão.

—_Serpentes do fogo das trevas!!_

Varias serpentes de fogo negro irromperam do chão, enrolando-se nos braços, pernas e no tronco de Edward. Surpreso, o cavaleiro de dragões tentou livrar-se, mas parecia que cada movimento fazia as cobras lhe prenderem mais.

—Tome seu concreto!—Disse Aline, acertando uma série de furiosos socos em seu rosto e no tórax.

O ultimo soco atirou Michigan para trás, arrastando-se no chão. As cobras desapareceram no ar, como pequenas fagulhas negras. Aline caminhou até ele, pisando com força em seu peito, olhando-o com desprezo.

—Eu podia te matar agorinha, sabia?—Perguntou, pressionando mais seu pé sobre o peito dele.—De todas as formas possíveis.

—Mas não vai fazer...—Sorriu Edward. Seu rosto estava cheio de áreas arroxeadas e haviam ferimentos em seu lábio inferior e ao redor de seu olho.

—Deveria...—Resmungou a Black, ainda com o pé sobre seu peito.

Edward fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça um pouco mais para trás. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e, depois de alguns segundos, soltou um assobio alto e agudo que ecoou por toda a rua. Voltou a cabeça para frente e olhou para Aline, com um sorriso triunfante.

—Minha missão já está cumprida...—Disse, fechando os olhos.—adeus, piromagos.

Ele pendeu a cabeça para trás. Ainda estava vivo. Aline afastou-se, olhando para ele por um tempo, com o cenho franzido.

—O que deu no Voldemort para mandar um cara tão fraco como esse?—Perguntou, andando até Pedro, em passos lentos.

—Não sei...talvez não fosse ele com quem devêssemos nos preocupar...talvez...

A fala do piromago foi interrompida por uma forte rajada de vento. As chamas sobre os postes apagaram, lançando tudo no escuro. Olharam para cima e viram o vulto do enorme dragão subir.

—Droga!—Resmungou Pedro, olhando para cima.—Aline! Tire todos daqui! Eu vou tentar retardar essa coisa!

Antes que a Black pudesse responder, Ravenclaw já havia tomado a forma de uma ave e subia na direção do dragão. Ela ainda olhou para ele por um tempo, antes de correr até a vitrine onde ficava a entrada secreta do hospital. Teria um grande trabalho para evacuar todo o local.

* * *

O chicote encontrou-se com sua pele, rasgando-a. Stéphanie mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Não iria gritar. Não iria dar a Voldemort esse prazer. Nunca! Ela era uma Lestrange. Tinha que ser forte. Ergueu um pouco o olhar, ainda jogada no chão, desafiando Voldemort.

—Seus olhos...eles são iguais aos da sua mãe...—Disse Voldemort, erguendo mais uma vez o chicote.—é uma pena que você seja tão idiota quanto ela.

—Eu não falaria dela assim, se fosse você...—Rosnou Stéphanie, ainda olhando para ele desafiadoramente.

—E o que pretende fazer?—Riu Voldemort, descendo o chicote contra o rosto da Lestrange.—Presa. Fraca. Sem sua varinha ou suas facas. Você está acabada.

A força do golpe fez Stéphanie virar o rosto. Sentiu um formigamento na bochecha. Logo, as primeiras gotas de sangue correrem por sua face e caíram no chão. Virou o rosto mais uma vez para Voldemort, ainda desafiadora.

—Essa é toda a sua força?—Sorriu, o brilho de desafio ainda crescente em seus olhos.—Parece que o velho lord das trevas já não é mais como antes.

Voldemort lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. Ergueu o chicote mais uma vez e acertou o ombro da Lestrange. O sangue espirrou na parede e Stéphanie foi atirada novamente para o chão. Sem esperar que ela levantasse, começou a bater o chicote com força nas costas dela.

—Vai aprender a ficar com a boca fechada, Lestrange.—Disse Voldemort, cortando as costas de Stéphanie com mais uma chicotada.—Coisa que sua mãe nã...

—_Estupefaça!_—Uma voz rouca e arrastada interrompeu o lorde.

O jorro de luz vermelha atingiu Voldemort, que não demonstrou dor. Virou o rosto na direção da voz e falou, friamente.

—Pensei que não tivesse mais forças para levantar, Bella...

Stéphanie ergueu um pouco o olhar e fixou na figura magra e apática de Bellatrix Lestrange. Estava apoiada em uma parede, as vestes mais sujas do que nunca. Segurava a varinha de modo precário enquanto arriscava alguns passos.

—Não vou deixar que...que mate a minha...filha...—Falava Bella, ofegante. Ainda estava muito fraca.—pode até me matar...mas nunca ela.

—Que lindo. A mamãe ausente quer compensar suas falhas se sacrificando.—Disse Voldemort, irônico, fazendo o chicote desaparecer.—Isso é realmente tocante.

Caminhou lentamente até Bellatrix. Stéphanie tentou levantar-se, mas as feridas abertas em suas costas ainda ardiam muito. Viu Voldemort parar de frente à sua mãe e olhar-la de cima a baixo.

—Você já foi a minha melhor comensal...—Disse Voldemort, passando o dedo pelo rosto da comensal.—Leal, destemida, pura de sangue. Era tudo o que eu precisava num comensal.—Desceu o dedo até o pescoço dela, logo fechando a mão ao redor.—Mas você tinha um grave defeito, Bella.—Apertou-o com força. Stéphanie pode ver que lagrimas brotavam dos olhos de sua mãe.—Você amava suas filhas. Você não queria que elas se machucassem. Isso te tornou fraca.

—Não diga...besteiras...—Grasnou Bellatrix, tentando, sem sucesso, afastar as mãos do Lord.—você...nunca amou ninguém...não pode saber...como o amor dá...forças...

—Tola...—Disse Voldemort, frio, pressionando o dedo indicador sobre o abdômen dela. Um raio de luz vermelha atravessou-lhe o corpo, fazendo o sangue espirrar para os lados.—não fale do amor, como se soubesse seu verdadeiro sentido.

Soltou o pescoço de Bella, deixando seu corpo agonizante no chão.

—Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que eu teria que te matar, Bellatrix...—Disse Voldemort, abaixando-se ao lado dela.—mas a vida é cheia de surpresas. E essa é mais uma.

—Muito mais...do que você imagina..._milord_...—Bellatrix sorria fracamente. Um filete de sangue caia do canto de sua boca, manchando seu rosto pálido e magro.

—Adeus, minha querida Bella...—Disse Voldemort, apoiando o dedo indicador em sua testa.

—_Flipendo!_—Bradou uma voz, logo atrás de Voldemort.

Antes que o feitiço lhe atingisse, Voldemort sumiu. Apareceu logo atrás de Bellatrix, encarando os olhos frios de Stéphanie Lestrange.

—Dá próxima vez que quiser me torturar...—Dizia Stéphanie, a postura altiva, típica dos Lestrange, apesar dos graves ferimentos em seu corpo.—certifique-se de que estou MESMO sem varinha!

—Ainda tem alguma força?—Riu Voldemort, andando até ela.—Jurava que você estivesse acabada.

—Você é quem vai estar acabado, _Valdoca_...—Stéphanie sorriu, apontando a varinha para Voldemort.

Com apenas um movimento da mão, Voldemort fez a varinha de Stéphanie ser atirada longe. Com um novo movimento, jogou a própria Stéphanie contra a parede. A Lestrange escorregou pela superfície gelada, até cair no chão. Uma grande mancha de sangue ficou marcada na parede.

—Mãe e filha...lutando uma pela outra...isso é verdadeiramente tocante...—Ironizou Voldemort, andando até Stéphanie. Antes que chegasse, sentiu algo agarrar-lhe pela cintura.—Oras! Vamos, Bellatrix! Isto está começando a ficar chato!

—Stéphanie...saia daqui...agora...—Dizia Bellatrix, com a voz fraca.

—Ma...mamãe...—Balbuciou Stéphanie, olhando-a, surpresa.

—Parem com esse sentimentalismo de quinta categoria.—Disse Voldemort, segurando Bellatrix pelo pulso e atirando-a com força contra a parede.—Vou resolver o problema das duas. Irão morrer juntas. O que acham? Estou sendo mundo bondoso, hã?

—Fuja, Ste...por favor...—Disse Bellatrix, ao lado de Stéphanie.

—Eu não vou te...deixar...mamãe...—Disse Stéphanie, segurando a mão da mãe.

—Você tem que fugir...—Disse Bella, levantando-se novamente.—por favor...vá...

Antes que fizesse alguma coisa, sentiu as mãos de Voldemort em seu pescoço. Atirou-a com força, contra a parede oposta. Seu corpo voou velozmente até colidir com a parede, abrindo um buraco.

—Mudei de idéia...vou acabar com uma de cada vez...

Foi até o amontoado de pedras e retirou Bellatrix de dentro. Seguro-a pelo pescoço, erguendo-a acima da cabeça.

—Vamos te fazer sofrer um pouco, certo?—Disse Voldemort, um sorriso maníaco em seu rosto.—Primeiro, seu intestino.

Com força, cravou a mão de dedos finos no abdômen de Bellatrix. A Lestrange gemeu. Sentiu o sangue invadir sua boca e escorrer por seus lábios, tingindo-os de vermelho. Voldemort retirou a mão de dentro de seu corpo e lambeu o sangue nos dedos, demonstrando um imenso prazer naquilo.

—Mãe!—Gritou Stéphanie, levantando-se.

—Nem pense nisso, mocinha...—Virou-se para Stéphanie, apontando a mão aberta.

Algo prendeu-lhe pelos pulsos e pelas pernas. Por mais que tentasse se mover, seu corpo não obedecia. Voldemort voltou a atenção para sua mãe. Estava se divertindo.

—Está gostando Bella?—Enfiou o dedo indicador no meio da barriga dela.—E que tal isso?

Vários cortes abriram em seu corpo. O sangue mais uma vez jorrou, manchando as paredes. Bellatrix gemeu baixinho, já sem forças para gritar. Stéphanie tentava desvencilhar-se de quem lhe prendia, sem sucesso.

—Mãe! Reage, mãe!—Gritava a Lestrange mais nova.

Mas Bellatrix não tinha mais forças. O sangue escorria por seu corpo, pingando no chão. Os olhos já estavam fora de foco e o queixo tingido de vermelho.

—Não adianta mais gritar por ela...—Voldemort sorria de modo diabólico, passando a ponta do dedo pelo corpo ensangüentado de Bella.—Já está quase morta.

—Não!—Bradou Stéphanie, lutando para livrar-se do que lhe prendia.—Mãe! Reage! Sai daí! Mãe!

—Vamos ao golpe de misericórdia...—Apoiou a ponta dos dedos no meio do peito de Bellatrix.—meu ultimo adeus, Bella.

Afastou a mão e cravou com força em seu coração. Num ultimo assomo de dor, Bellatrix cuspiu uma bola de sangue no chão. Puxou a mão com força, trazendo entre os dedos, o coração da ex-comensal. Largou o corpo sem vida dela para o lado e foi até Stéphanie.

—Está vendo isso?—Disse, colocando o coração de Bellatrix na frente de seu rosto.—É o coração da sua mamãe. Veja como ele é negro. Cheio de ódio, rancor. Bella, você era realmente perfeita.—Jogou o órgão de lado, fixando o olhar agora em Stéphanie.—Exceto por vocês.

Stéphanie não escutava nada do que ele dizia. Seu olhar estava fixo no corpo de sua mãe. Jogado de lado como um trapo velho, em meio a uma poça de sangue. Sentiu as lagrimas brotarem de seus olhos e correrem por seu rosto.

—Não precisa chorar, minha cara...—Disse Voldemort, secando uma das lagrimas que corria pelo rosto dela.—logo, logo você vai encontrar com sua mamãezinha no inferno.

Stéphanie voltou a encarar-lo. Pouco importava-se agora com o que aconteceria. Sentiu o dedo frio de Voldemort pressionar-lhe o peito, apenas esperando o golpe final.

—_Au revoir_, _Mademoiselle Lestrange_.—Voldemort sorriu.

A Lestrange mais nova fechou os olhos com força. Esperava que fosse rápido e indolor. Então, escutou um grito e não mais sentiu a pressão sobre o peito. Abriu os olhos e viu Voldemort recuar, segurando o que parecia ser o toco de um braço. Olhou para o lado e viu o rosto daquela mulher que estava agachada ao seu lado. Aquele rosto branco, de olhos azuis. Os cabelos negros caindo por sobre os ombros.

—Oras...mas vocês só se metem em confusão?—Perguntou a mulher, erguendo-se e indo até Stéphanie.

—Violet...

* * *

Depois de meia hora, Josh já estava caído sobre o balcão, babando. John, porém, não havia passado do segundo copo. O gelo que havia em seu copo já não existia. O Parker apenas balançava o liquido lentamente. Não estava com vontade de beber. Não naquela casa. Não tinha boas lembranças da "poderosíssima mansão Parker". Largou o copo de lado e foi até o irmão, apoiando-o no ombro.

—Eu quero um, com muito gelo e azeitona...—Murmurou Josh, encostando a cabeça no ombro do irmão, despejando uma grande quantidade de saliva ali.

—Cara...—Murmurou John, olhando com nojo para o irmão.—você baba mais do que a tia Felizberta quando teve o problema com anêmonas flamejantes.

Josh resmungou mais alguma coisa e voltou ao seu "coma". John foi subindo as escadas, lentamente, tentando não derrubar o irmão (o que parecia muito tentador aos olhos do Parker mais velho). Chegou ao primeiro andar e abriu a porta de um quarto qualquer, largando Josh sobre a cama. Cobriu-o e fechou as cortinas.

—Um balde de água gelada para o Sr. Josh Parker, amanhã de manhã.—Resmungou John, saindo do quarto.

Fechou a porta e caminhou pelo corredor. Pouco havia mudado aquela grande mansão. Talvez um ou outro móvel comprado por Luke. Mas, pelo que John lembrava, tudo estava no mesmo lugar de antes. Os mesmos quadros, as mesmas janelas brancas, o mesmo assoalho de madeira. Até o som parecia ecoar do mesmo jeito. Isso traria ótimas lembranças aos outros. Mas para John, só fazia lembrar o quanto odiava todas as "regras Parker".

Parou diante de uma janela e abriu-a com um empurrão. Ficou olhando para as árvores, distraído. Foi quando viu uma sombra correr logo abaixo. Coçou os olhos. Não havia mais nada lá.

—É, John Parker...você também vai precisar de um balde de água...—Disse o Parker, ainda procurando algum vestígio da sombra.

Já estava afastando-se da janela, quando mais vultos correram entre as árvores. Não. Não estava tendo uma alucinação causada pelo álcool. Então, um grito vindo da cozinha lhe chamou a atenção. Puxou a varinha do bolso de trás da calça e correu de volta ao patamar inicial. As luzes da cozinha estavam apagadas. Vários flashes de luz verde voavam de um lado para o outro, acompanhados por mais gritos. John pulou os dois últimos degraus, correndo desenfreado até o local.

—_Lumus!_—Bradou, assim que chegou.

O movimento cessou. John iluminou cada pedaço do recinto, procurando algum sinal dos vultos. O corpo dos empregados estavam estirados no chão ou caídos por sobre os balcões. Vários pratos e copos estavam estilhaçados no chão e pedaços da lâmpada fluorescente estavam espalhados pela mesa. Mas nenhum sinal dos vultos.

Lentamente, John foi saindo da cozinha. Apagou a luz da ponta da varinha e foi até a escada, olhando para todos os lados. Não seria possível que tivessem simplesmente evaporado. Já dava os primeiros passos na escada, quando sentiu algo acertar-lhe fortemente as costas.

—Merda...—Resmungou, apoiando as mãos nos degraus. Virou-se rapidamente. Um grupo de seis ou sete pessoas, todas vestidas de negro, estavam paradas, a frente dele.

—Onde está Luke Parker?—Perguntou uma das pessoas. A voz era arrastada e fria.

—Ele não está...—Disse John, levantando.—Quem deseja falar com ele?

—Lord Voldemort quer falar com ele...—Disse a figura, andando até John.

O Parker sentiu um forte calafrio. Foi recuando lentamente, subindo as escadas. Virou-se e subiu a escada aos tropeços. Precisava acordar Josh. Quando chegava à porta do quarto, os comensais apareceram, numa nuvem de poeira.

—Onde está Luke Parker?—O comensal repetiu a pergunta, avançando sobre John.

—Cara! Eu já disse que não sei!—John recuou até sentir a parede atrás dele.—O que diabos quer falar com o Luke?!

—Não te interessa...—Sacou a varinha e apontou diretamente para o peito de John.

O Parker fechou os olhos e começou a rezar. Sentiu a varinha encostar em seu peito. Estaria acabado. E amaldiçoava Luke por isso. Quando já começava a dar "olá" a São Pedro, escutou a porta abrir e vários feitiços serem lançados.

—Puta que pariu, John!—Era Josh que aparecia, encostado no vão da porta, com uma mão na cabeça e a outra segurando a varinha.—Eu já te disse pra não trazer esses teus amiguinhos esquisitos para casa!

Aliviado, John levantou-se e correu até o irmão. Sacou a varinha e apontou para os comensais que levantavam, meio tontos.

—Quem são eles?—Perguntou Josh.

—Advinha...

—Valdetes do Voldão?—Josh ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem tirar os olhos dos comensais.

—Bingo...—John riu nervoso, olhando para os lados.—e a próxima pergunta. O que fazemos?

* * *

Voando rapidamente, Pedro logo ultrapassou o dragão. Um pouco acima de sua cabeça, voltou a forma humana. Antes que seus pés tocassem a cabeça do dragão, foi atingido com força por algo, sendo atirado contra o teto de um dos prédios. Parou derrapando, levando a mão a barriga, tossindo muito.

—Mais quem diabos é agora?—Murmurou, levantando o rosto, procurando o oponente.

—Procurando por mim?—Disse uma voz, logo atrás dele.

Virou-se rapidamente. Logo atrás dele, um homem alto, de cabelos brancos, porém não velho, estava parado. Segurava uma espada totalmente negra em uma das mãos.

—Meu nome é Henkor, membro do quinteto da sombra.

—Quinteto da sombra?—Perguntou, franzindo a testa.—Aquele grupo de bruxos especiais que controlam as sombras? Pensei que fossem apenas um...

—Boato?—Completo Henkor, balançou a cabeça negativamente.—Como pode ver, não somos nenhum tipo de boato. Na verdade, somos muito verdadeiros.

—Percebi...—Disse Pedro, afastando a mão da barriga, levantando-se.

—Você é o famoso Pedro Ravenclaw, certo?—Perguntou Henkor, já em posição de ataque.—Ouvi muito sobre você. Parece ser dos fortes.

—Por que não tira suas próprias conclusões?—Ravenclaw colocou a mão sobre o cabo da espada, também em posição.

—É o que pretendo fazer...—Henkor sorriu, inclinando um pouco o corpo para frente.

Começou a correr na direção de Pedro. Ravenclaw, por sua vez, ficou parado, olhando para Henkor, com os olhos semicerrados. O membro do quinteto das sombras colocou a espada ao lado do corpo, pronto para um ataque.

Quando já estavam bem próximo, Pedro inclinou o corpo para frente e sacou a espada. Henkor cravou sua espada no chão e pegou impulso, saltando por cima do piromago. Mais do que rapidamente ambos viraram, desferindo novos golpes.

—Muito bom!—Henkor saltou para trás, sorrindo satisfeito.—Os boatos são verdadeiros!

Sem esperar respostas, partiu novamente para cima dele. Tentou uma série de ataques com a espada, mas Pedro defendia sem muita dificuldade. As espadas se encontraram. Os dois ficaram empurrando, vendo quem cederia primeiro.

—Você é muito bom mesmo.—Henkor sorriu.—Mas eu tenho que acabar logo com você.

Colocou a mão esquerda na barriga de Ravenclaw, formando uma bola de energia negra. Pedro foi atirado com força para trás, batendo com força numa parede, abrindo um buraco. Antes que caísse no chão, Henkor segurou-o pelo rosto e girou, atirando-o para o outro lado. Flutuou alguns centímetros antes de arrastar-se pelo chão, abrindo uma vala. Parou perigosamente perto da beirada do prédio.

—Foi uma pena...gostaria de lutar mais com você...—Sorriu Henkor, aproximando-se. Pisou no peito dele, empurrando seu corpo para a beirada.—mas teremos outra oportunidade, lá no outro mundo. Adeus, Pedro Ravenclaw.

Com um ultimo empurrão, jogou o corpo de Pedro para fora do prédio. Porém, no momento em que o piromago passou pela beirada, uma ponte de gelo formou-se logo abaixo dele. Seu corpo escorregou até os pés de Amanda, que o ajudou a se levantar.

—Obrigado, Mandy...—Disse, levantando e batendo o pó da camisa.—você chegou na hora certa.

—Como sempre...—A aquamaga sorriu brevemente, voltando o olhar para Henkor.—Estamos com problemas no hospital. Vá ajudar-los. Eu tenho assuntos pendentes com ele.—Disse, apontando para Henkor, com a cabeça.

—Tudo bem...—Olhou para a amiga, dando um meio sorriso.—se cuida.

Amanda apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Pedro saltou da ponte, tomando a forma de águia e dando um rasante até o hospital. Amanda continuou encarando Henkor, de modo frio.

—Não cansa de perder, garota?—Perguntou Henkor, sorrindo.

—Não foi o que aconteceu da ultima vez...—Murmurou Amanda, puxando da cintura uma espada de lamina vermelha.

Ficaram se encarando. O dragão havia esquecido o que devia fazer e ficou observando a luta. Apenas quando Henkor estalou os dedos, ele pareceu acordar e partiu na direção do centro londrino. Assim que o deslocamento de ar passou sobre eles, partiram um na direção do outro, fazendo as espadas se encontrarem.

* * *

Uma equipe de reportagem da BBC sobrevoava os céus de Londres em um helicóptero. O centro da capital inglesa estava em chamas e diversas criaturas parecidas com morcegos gigantes voavam por sobre os prédios, lançando mais e mais jorros de fogo.

—É um caos!!—Gritava o repórter, tentando sobrepor-se ao som da hélice do helicóptero e aos ocasionais urros das criaturas.—A cidade de Londres parece o inferno na Terra! Varias criaturas estranhas sobrevoam o centro da cidade que permanece em chamas! Ago...

Antes que terminasse de falar, houve uma grande explosão na periferia da cidade. Automaticamente, todas as luzes da cidade apagaram. Ouviram-se vários gritos vindos da cidade, todos carregados de pânico. O helicóptero começou a balançar ferozmente para os lados.

—O que está acontecendo?!—Perguntou o repórter ao piloto, jogando-se contra a cabine.

—Eu não sei! Não estou vendo nada!—Gritava o piloto, tentando manejar os controles do veiculo.

—Tente pousar em algum lugar seguro!—Gritou o repórter, voltando para sua cadeira. Fechou a porta e afivelou o cinto, olhando para o lado de fora.

Tudo o que podia ver era as grandes labaredas consumindo o centro de Londres. Vez ou outra, um prédio ruía, espalhando o barulho de trituração por toda a cidade em pânico. Rezando mentalmente, o repórter fechou os olhos, pedindo para continuar vivo

Suas preces não foram atendidas. No momento seguinte, o rosto maldoso de um imenso lagarto apareceu à sua frente. O helicóptero foi envolvido pelas chamas, antes de explodir no ar, em milhões de pedaços.


	17. 16 Inferno

—Capitulo dezesseis.

Inferno.

—Chegamos, Barth.—Disse Fehla, olhando diretamente para a mansão Parker.—E parece que alguém chegou antes.

O portão à sua frente estava retorcido e jogado de lado. Haviam varias pegadas encaminhadas para a floresta e, por uma janela, passavam vários lampejos de varias cores.

—Vamos.—Disse por fim, apontando para a imponente mansão.—Não temos tempo a perder.

O gigante adiantou-se, pisando sobre o retorcido portão, terminando de destruí-lo. Percorreram o caminho até a mansão, a cabeça de Barth sempre no mesmo nível da copa das árvores. Pararam diante da porta da mansão e Fehla saltou de seu ombro, parando em pé na soleira.

—Me espere aqui.—Ordenou, puxando o chicote e encaminhando-se até a porta. Barth grunhiu alguma coisa e ficou parado.

Com um movimento da mão, abriu a porta. Como se deslizasse pelo chão, foi até a escada. Subiu os degraus saltando. Logo estava deslizando por um corredor. Não demorou muito, teve que usar seus reflexos e desviar dois feitiços com seu chicote. Ali, dois jovens duelavam duramente com outros comensais.

—Incompetentes.—Sussurrou, cruzando os braços.—Eles são apenas dois.

Escondeu-se nas sombras e esperou. Os flashes de luz cessaram. Os dois jovens estavam parados, ofegantes, no meio de diversos comensais desacordados. Saiu das sombras, passo a passo, sem ser notada.

—Eu não sabia que tinha tanta gente seguindo Voldemort.—Disse John, ofegante, inclinando-se sobre um dos comensais. Estendeu uma mão na direção do capuz. Quando seus dedos encostaram no tecido, algo envolveu-lhe o pulso e puxou-o para o lado.

—Que diabos..?—John levantou-se, olhando para o fim do corredor.

—Sobreviveram.—Sorriu Fehla, o chicote jogado por cima do ombro.—Que milagre, para bruxos meia-boca como vocês.

John terminou de levantar, encarando Fehla, confuso. Depois, encarou Josh, ainda confuso. O irmão devolveu-lhe o olhar, dando de ombros e balançando a cabeça negativamente. Voltaram a encarar a garota, ainda tão confusos quanto antes.

—Desculpa, mas...—John fez uma careta engraçada, desconcertado.—nós te conhecemos?

—Acho que não.—Disse, o sorriso zombeteiro dançando em seus lábios.—E não vou me dar ao trabalho de me apresentar. Vocês não vão viver o suficiente para lembrar o meu nome.

John e Josh novamente se encararam, dando de ombros.

—Acha mesmo que pode derrotar nós dois só com esse chicote?—Josh deu um sorriso torto.—A não ser que seja para uma sessão de sadomasoquismo.

—Acho que vai acabar sendo uma sessão apenas de sadismo...—Ergueu o chicote no ar, imponente e, quando o abaixou, vários feixes sóbrios dispararam do chão.

* * *

Lauren permanecia sentada na beirada a fonte dos irmãos mágicos. Seu corpo estava apoiado sobre os joelhos e seu olhar perdido à frente. Não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Não podia acreditar que Nilo e Roy estivessem falando a verdade. Ou estariam? Seu pensamento caiu diretamente aos estranhos acontecimentos. O pilar de luz no meio da cidade, a invasão à Azkaban, o shopping e, para terminar, todos aqueles estranhos homens de negro que haviam surgido de todos os lados.

Então...Stéphanie também estaria envolvida nisso? Estaria ao lado de Voldemort em tudo o que estava acontecendo? Claro que estava. E Lauren sabia muito bem disso. Ela só...não queria acreditar.

—Sra. Ashford?—Uma voz chamou-lhe a atenção. Ergueu o olhar e encarou o jovem nervoso que estava ao seu lado.—Tem alguém lhe esperando na sala de conferencia.

Lauren franziu a testa, mas o jovem apenas deu de ombros e voltou para a recepção. O átrio do ministério estava um completo caos. Memorandos voavam de um lado para o outro, produzindo diversas sombras. Lareiras continuavam a explodir, uma atrás da outra, trazendo aurores e outros diversos funcionários. Outros preferiam chegar aparatando, mas o local estava muito cheio e geralmente isso causava acidentes.

Espremendo-se por entre as pessoas daquela sala, Lauren conseguiu chegar até as escadas. Os elevadores estavam sempre abarrotados (se fossem elevadores comuns, com certeza já teriam dado pane). Subiu os lances rapidamente, até chegar à sala de conferência. Abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a lentamente.

Era uma sala ampla, com assoalho de madeira, coberto por um bonito carpete. Havia diversos quadros, muitos deles de ex-ministros, todos sonolentos ou dormindo. No meio da sala, havia uma grande mesa, cercada de cadeiras confortáveis, de acolchoado vermelho. Sentado em uma delas estava Seth, sério. Marie estava sentada em outra, debruçada sobre a mesa, entediada.

—Seth...—Murmurou Lauren, encostando-se na porta, encarando o marido.—eu...

—O que diabos você tem na cabeça?—Perguntou Seth, fechando os olhos e massageando a testa.

—Eu...

—Queria se matar?—Continuou, como se não tivesse escutado Lauren falar.—Acabar com a própria vida?—Ele finalmente ergueu o olhar. Estava estreito, mas não demonstrava raiva ou coisa parecida.

—Era a St...

—Claro...—Seth soltou uma risada baixa, carregada de sarcasmo.—como eu não imaginei? O que mais faria você agir como uma doida varrida?

—Seth, por favor.—Gemeu Lauren, sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem.—Não vamos mais brigar. Por favor. Estamos precisando de um pouco de paz.

Seth suspirou cansado, levantando da cadeira. O ferimento já estava completamente fechado, ao que parecia. Parou diante de Lauren e ficou encarando-a por algum tempo, antes de abaixar a cabeça e balançar-la, negativamente.

—Vai ser difícil...pelo menos enquanto houver os "assuntos de Lestrange" entre nós.—E, dizendo isso, passou o braço pelo lado do corpo de Lauren, abrindo a porta.

Ainda encararam-se por algum tempo. O olhar de Lauren era de alguém que estava prestes a cair no choro. Deu um passo para o lado, dando passagem para Seth, que logo estava fora da sala. Lauren ficou algum tempo parada, olhando para o nada, antes de escorregar pela parede e quedar-se sentada no carpete. Marie aproximou-se, passando as mãozinhas pelo rosto da mãe, aparando as lagrimas que começavam a cair. Diante de tudo aquilo, finalmente a Lestrange ruiu.

* * *

A águia negra, forma animaga de Pedro Ravenclaw, assim que tomou essa forma, iniciou uma queda livre, como um míssil. O bico apontado para o chão, as asas bem juntas ao corpo. Seu corpo era impelido para trás, pela forte pressão do ar. Metros antes da colisão, inclinou mais o corpo, descrevendo uma perfeita curva no ar, direcionando-se para a entrada do St. Mungus. No momento em que seu corpo passou pela passagem secreta, voltou a forma humana, derrapando pelo piso. Um lampejo vermelho obrigou-o a rolar para o lado, para trás de uma estatua.

—Cara...que recepção...—Murmurou, ofegante, ainda atrás da escada.

Sacou a varinha e saiu de trás da estatua. Rebateu dois feitiços que voavam em sua direção, desferindo outros dois, derrubando os comensais que atiravam.

A recepção do St. Mungus estava um caos. Feitiços eram disparados por todos os lados. Haviam cadeiras reviradas, papeis espalhados, paredes destruídas. Havia uma quantidade imensa de pessoas desacordadas (pelo menos Pedro esperava que estivessem desacordadas) no chão. Seus amigos estavam duelando também. Pareciam cansados. Ofegantes. Os rostos suados e contorcidos a cada feitiço lançado.

Num movimento rápido, Pedro escorregou para detrás de uma pilastra e, do mesmo modo, correu até Ashley, que estava atrás da recepção, usando o balcão como escudo.

—Onde está a Lilá?—Perguntou, urgente, abaixando-se para desviar de um feitiço.

—Numa enfermaria, no primeiro andar.—Ashley parecia preocupada. Ergueu-se para lançar mais um feitiço e voltou a abaixar-se.—Não conseguimos passar por eles. Não temos como ir até lá. São muitos!

Pedro mordeu lábio inferior e pensou por um instante. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e mirou o corredor que levava as escadas. Haviam uns sete comensais parados ali, lançando feitiços ou defendendo-se deles.

—Vou passar por eles...—Guardou a varinha no bolso e esgueirou-se para fora da recepção. Era possível notar o aumento da temperatura ao seu redor.

—Hey!—Ashley virou-se e seguiu-o.—Espera! Eu vou com você!

Abaixados, foram desviando dos feitiços que voavam por cima deles. Um deles, o que parecia ser um _avada kedavra_, atingiu a placa que mostrava os andares, despedaçando-a. Uma "esquadrilha" de cadeiras voou por cima deles, atingindo as paredes e alguns bruxos que lutavam contra os comensais.

—Cubra os olhos!—Gritou Pedro, para poder sobressair-se ao intenso barulho que havia na sala.

Ashley obedeceu, sem entender direito. Próximo aos comensais, Pedro parou, inclinando um pouco o corpo para frente e socando o chão com força. O vácuo formado ao redor de seu pulso explodiu o piso, erguendo uma espécie de cortina de poeira, encobrindo a visão dos comensais. Aproveitando a vantagem, saltou sobre eles, disparando uma série de chute e socos.

—O caminho está livre!—Gritou para Ashley, segurando-lhe a mão e puxando para o corredor.

Passaram por sobre os corpos desacordados dos comensais, disparando pelo corredor. Aos poucos, o som da violenta luta na recepção foi diminuindo até morrer ao longe. Diminuíram o passo, respirando rápido.

—Por ali.—Ashley apontou uma escada no fim do corredor, ao lado de uma grande porta dupla de madeira.

Subiram as escadas rapidamente. No andar de cima, varias pessoas abrigavam-se. Encolhidas nos corredores, temerosas. Crianças choravam alto, adultos discutiam o que estava acontecendo. Algumas enfermeiras tentavam acalmar as pessoas, sem nenhum sucesso.

—Por que não aparataram para fora daqui?—Perguntou Ashley, olhando para as pessoas, com a testa franzida.

—Estão em pânico.—Disse Pedro, caminhando lentamente na direção delas.—Devem ter esquecido que podem aparatar. Ou...—Olhou para os lados, passando a mão pela parede.—não podem.

Ashley franziu a testa e também passou a mão pela parede. Franziu ainda mais a testa, juntando as sobrancelhas.

—Isso é...

—Magia negra. Tem magia negra envolvendo o prédio.—Disse Pedro, afastando-se da parede e olhando para Ashley.—Não se pode aparatar aqui.

—Temos que tirar todos daqui!—Ashley exclamou baixinho, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

—Primeiro vamos achar a Lilá.—Disse Pedro. Lentamente foi passando por entre as pessoas escondidas. Alguns ainda erguiam a cabeça para olhar-lo. Mas a grande maioria estava apavorada de mais para notar qualquer movimento.

—Acho que...—Ashley parou no meio do corredor, mordendo a ponta do dedo.—ela está num dos últimos quartos. Não lembro direito agora.

—A energia dela está fraca demais pra poder localizar.—Pedro olhou para os lados, como se procurasse algo através das paredes.

—Com licença...—Ashley parou uma enfermeira que seguia apressada para o outro lado do corredor.—pode me ajudar? Estou procurando uma garota com queimaduras nas costas.

—Ultimo quarto do segundo corredor à direita.—Disse, puxando o braço e continuando o caminho, no mesmo passo apressado de antes.

Sem demoras, correram por entres as pessoas.

* * *

—Vejam só. Que pródigo.—Voldemort ergueu-se, soltando seu braço decepado. Para o espanto de Violet e Stéphanie, não havia sangue. Era como se Voldemort fosse feito de pedra.—A irmã mais velha aparece para salvara sua menina dos olhos. Comovente.

Passos lentos, caminhou até a mão decepada. Colocou-a bem próxima ao toco que havia lhe sobrado. Os vasos sanguíneos do braço estenderam-se e grudaram aos da mão. A carne foi fechando, como se ali houvesse um zíper.

—Impressionadas?—Voldemort riu ao olhar a cara de espanto das duas.

—Você é tão...—Violet fez uma careta.—bizarro.

—Vou tomar isso como um elogio.—Abriu e fechou a mão com força, estalando cada dedo.

As duas Lestranges ficaram observando o lord das trevas, que parecia verificar o funcionamento de sua mão. Fechou-a mais uma vez e voltou o olhar para elas, um brilho brincando em seus olhos.

—Então...devo matar uma de cada vez ou as duas de uma vez só?—Ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso irônico em seus lábios.—De um jeito ou de outro, vão terminar como a mamãezinha querida de vocês.

—Não, meu caro.—Violet levantou-se, segurando o punhal de prata, de maneira ofensiva.—Sinto muito. Mas não podemos ficar para sua festinha.

Trocou o punhal de mão e estendeu-o à irmã.

—Segure, Ste...

Stéphanie olhou a irmã por um tempo, sem entender direito. Com um pouco de receio, segurou o cabo do punhal também.

—Você realmente não está pensando em...

—Um!—Violet interrompeu Voldemort, falando alto.

—Realmente não acha que...

—Dois!

—Vocês não vão!—Sacou a varinha e apontou para elas.—_Avada Kedavra!_

—Três!

Stéphanie sentiu como se um gancho estivesse preso ao seu umbigo. Foi atraída na direção do punhal, enquanto o mundo ao redor girava, como se ela estivesse no olho de um furacão. Bruscamente sentiu o chão voltar aos seus pés e seu corpo, desequilibrado, tombou para trás.

Estava viva. Havia saído viva. Era algum tipo de milagre? Fechou os olhos por um tempo, deixando um pequeno sorriso formar-se em seu rosto.

—Não temos tempo para descansar, Ste.—A mais nova abriu os olhos, vendo que a irmã tirava a capa com uma das mãos, enquanto deixava o punhal sobre uma cômoda.—Temos que encontrar a Lauren.

Mais uma vez Stéphanie fechou os olhos. Lauren. Será que a irmã mais velha lhe perdoaria por tudo aquilo? Havia assassinado seus companheiros, quase matou a filha dela, sua própria sobrinha e havia ferido seu marido. Sem contar com o ultimo duelo. Havia duelado com sua irmã! Fechou os olhos com mais força, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

—Vamos, bebê!—Disse Violet, apressada, puxando a mão de Stéphanie.—Não temos tempo!

Stéphanie levantou-se.Se Violet soubesse...

Elas não tinham pouco tempo. Não tinham tempo nenhum.

* * *

—Eu não vou facilitar dessa vez!!—Berrou Henkor, em meio a uma furiosa luta de espadas com Amanda.

—Jura?! Eu também não!—Gritou a garota, pondo mais força nos ataques.

Pararam no meio prédio, medindo forças. Raios azuis e negros começaram a sair do local de contato da espada, faiscando em seus olhares. A força imposta pelos dois fez o chão ceder, abrindo uma cratera.

Saltaram para trás, caindo agachados em pontos opostos. Sem esperar muito, correram um na direção do outro. As espadas se encontraram com violência. Amanda afastou a espada e desceu contra a cabeça dele. Henkor foi rápido o suficiente para colocar a espada na frente e deter o golpe. O novo encontro entre as laminas formou uma fina camada de gelo entre elas.

—Você está melhor do que antes!—Disse Henkor, empurrando-a para trás e saltando para ganhar distancia.—Alguma poção mágica?

Amanda não respondeu. Parou derrapando pelo chão, guardando rapidamente a espada e inclinou o corpo para frente, tocando a palma das mãos no chão. Antes que seu adversário pudesse reagir, pesadas vigas de gelo ergueram-se do chão, em transversal, formando uma espécie de caverna de gelo.

—Isso é só o começo, amigo.—Disse Amanda, correndo na direção da formação de gelo.

A dois metros da entrada, as vigas explodiram, lançando grandes pedaços de gelo para os lados. Amanda foi rápida o suficiente para parar e erguer uma parede de gelo à frente, abaixando-se atrás dela. Podia escutar os pesados blocos baterem com força contra a parede. Amanda não tinha certeza de que era forte o suficiente para agüentar.

As pedras de gelo pararam de cair. Com um movimento da mão, Amanda fez a parede transformar-se em água. Arfante, olhou para frente, arregalando os olhos.

—Surpresa.—Disse Henkor, sorrindo diabólico.

Atrás dele havia um monstro negro, enorme, sem feições. Lentamente o monstro foi diminuindo, até voltar a ser apenas sua sombra. Sem esperar que a aquamaga entendesse o que estava acontecendo, fez um movimento com a mão e uma espécie de extensão sombria de seu braço atingiu Amanda, jogando-a longe.

—Droga!—Exclamou Amanda, rapidamente congelando o ar abaixo dela, formando uma ponte. Escorregou até parar perigosamente na ponta. Ergueu o olhar a tempo de saltar e desviar da mão sombria. Formou uma pequena plataforma de gelo abaixo de seus pés, fora do alcance de Henkor.—Esse filho da mãe não se cansa?

Levantou-se, recuperando o fôlego. Henkor andava até a beirada do prédio, olhando para Amanda. Parecia estar rindo e não havia nenhum vestígio da mão sombria.

—Onde está sua força agora?!—Gritou Henkor, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.—Pensei que fosse um pouquinho mais forte.

Amanda trincou os dentes, franzindo a testa. Droga! Seria muito difícil derrotar Henkor enquanto ele pudesse controlar as sombras. Mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para os lados, procurando uma solução.

—Se isso não der certo...—Murmurou sozinha, mordendo o lábio com um pouco mais de força.—eu vou estar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito ferrada.

Flexionou os joelhos e saltou. Sentiu o vento frio soprar em seu rosto enquanto caia. Depois de cair uns sete metros, congelou o ar embaixo de seus pés, criando uma ponte até o prédio.

—Finalmente decidiu lutar!—Riu Henkor, em posição.

—Nem imagina como!—Fez a ponta inclinar-se um pouco para cima no final e saltou, flutuando por sobre ele.—Meu golpe, amiguinho! Zero absoluto!

Antes que Henkor pudesse dizer "ai", todo seu corpo congelou. Amanda escorregou até a beirada do prédio, deixando um grosso rastro de gelo para trás. Sua respiração condensava a sua frente e sua pele estava meio azulada. Seu cabelo parecia coberto por uma fina camada de gelo.

—Por isso...—Amanda tremia de frio.—odeio golpes novos.—Seu corpo caiu para trás, congelando ao redor.

* * *

—Não devemos estar longe.—Disse Ashley, dobrando um corredor.

Pedro não lhe respondeu. Estava anormalmente sério. Preocupado com sua filha. Seu coração apertava só de pensar que algo podia estar acontecendo a ela. Tinha que voltar o mais rápido possível para a mansão Parker.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor. Vez ou outra escutavam algo explodir no andar de baixo ou um grito alto. As luzes nas paredes piscavam constantemente, como se fossem apagar.

—É aqui.—Disse Pedro, assim que chegaram ao fim do corredor.

Ashley concordou com um aceno de cabeça e adiantou-se, abrindo a porta. Do lado de dentro, Lilá estava deitada numa cama, vestindo um camisolão hospitalar, verde claro.

—Temos que tirar ela daqui rápido.—Disse Pedro, indo até Lilá, pegando-a nos braços.

—E temos que ajudar os outros!—Disse Ashley, segurando a porta para Pedro passar.

O piromago parou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Como iria tirar tanta gente de dentro do hospital, em meio ao grande confronto que estava ocorrendo no saguão de entrada (e provavelmente em toda Londres)? Olhou para Ashley que parecia tão aflita e perdida quanto ele.

—Vamos dar um jeito.—Pedro fechou os olhos e passou pela porta, carregando Lilá nos braços.—Primeiro nós temos que...

—Ficar exatamente onde estão.—Disse uma voz fina e arrastada.

Pedro e Ashley viraram bruscamente na direção da voz. O mesmo homem de aparência raquítica do shopping estava parado, em frente a eles.

—Pegue a Lilá e vá até a saída.—Disse Pedro, sem desviar o olhar do homem a frente.

—Nem vem.—Disse Ashley, dando um passo a frente.—Você vai e tira todos daqui. E...—Ergueu um pouco a voz quando o amigo abriu a boca para protestar.—não me venha reclamar. Não temos tempo à perder.

Ravenclaw ficou olhando para Ashley por um tempo antes de respirar fundo e murmurar um "boa sorte". Passou correndo por Yatzhi que não moveu um dedo para impedir-lo.

—Ele vai ter a própria diversão.—Riu, dando alguns passos na direção da parede.—Assim como eu vou ter agora.

—Não sabia que era do tipo masoquista.—Riu Ashley, puxando a espada da bainha.

Yatzhi apenas riu. Tocou uma mão na parede e foi aproximando-se mais, até encostar o ombro. Antes que Ashley pudesse falar algo, adentrou a parede, como se ela fosse liquida. A garota correu até o local, tentando ultrapassar a parede, mas para ela continuava tão sólida quanto antes.

—Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde?—A voz de Yatzhi ecoou por todos os cantos.—Me procure. Se achar, terá um premio.

—Premio?—Guardando a espada, Ashley afastou-se lentamente da parede, ainda tocando-a com a palma da mão.—Que premio?

—Me encontre e eu te direi.—O membro do quinteto das sombras riu. Sua risada, assim como sua voz, ecoando pela parede.

—Eu não arriscaria me deixar tão curiosa.—Deu alguns passos a frente, a mão ainda tocando a parede.—Isso costuma ser perigoso.

Yatzhi riu mais alto. Ashley agora tocava a parede apenas com a ponta dos dedos. Então, rapidamente, virou-se, puxando a varinha com a outra mão, lançando um jorro de luzes vermelhas contra uma parede, explodindo-a. A _vella _teve a impressão de ver um pé em meio aos destroços, mas foi tão rápido que pensou ser sua mente. Voltou a encostar a mão na parede, concentrando-se.

—Passou perto, querida.—A voz dele voltou a ecoar pelas paredes.—Você é boa. Mas não o suficiente.

—Não me julgue ainda, 'querido'.—Disse Ashley, franzindo a testa, aproximando mais a palma da parede.—Eu só estou esquentando.

Ficaram em silencio. Ashley passava as mãos de uma parede a outra, franzindo mais a testa. Vez ou outra se virava, tendo a impressão de escutar passos. Mas não havia ninguém.

—Isso está começando a ficar chato.—A voz de Yatzhi soou entediada.—Poderia ser um pouco mais rápida?

—Vale a pena esperar, querido.—Disse Ashley, sorrindo.—Eu te garanto.

Yatzhi riu mais uma vez. Ashley virou-se, lançando um feitiço contra a parede, explodindo-a. Yatzhi estava parado lá, tossindo, em meio aos escombros.

—Te achei!—Correu até ele e segurou-o pelo colarinho, jogando-o no corredor.

O corpo de Yatzhi escorregou pelo chão, parando na metade. Levantou a cabeça, um pouco tonto, tentando se levantar.

—Não, não, não.—Disse Ashley, pisando contra seu peito, mantendo-o no chão.—Agora quero meu premio.

—Seu premio?—O magricelo riu, fechando os olhos.—Já darei seu premio.

—Não!—Ashley inclinou-se, tentando agarrar suas vestes, mas ele já havia entrado através do chão, sumindo novamente.—Maldito!

* * *

Pedro saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Tinha certeza de que havia pego o caminho certo, mas o corredor parecia mais longo do que era...e mais escuro. Ravenclaw foi diminuindo o passo até parar por completo, quando já eram totalmente envolvidos pelas sombras.

—Tem alguma coisa errada por aqui.—Pedro franziu a testa, aproximando-se cauteloso da parede. Colocou Lilá nas costas, envolvendo seus braços em seu pescoço, como suporte.—Esse corredor não era tão grande.

Encostou a mão na parede lentamente. Pedro rapidamente pulou para trás, abanando a mão, como se tivesse levado um choque.

—Putz! Tem uma grande corrente de energia passando por essas paredes!—Exclamou, ajeitando Lilá que havia escorregado um pouco de suas costas.

—Percebeu, não foi?—Perguntou uma voz, vinda das sombras.

O garoto virou-se rapidamente, em posição. Encarou a escuridão. Mas não havia som de passos nem de nada. Franziu a testa, correndo o olhar para os lados, procurando algum vestígio de movimento. Mas o corredor parecia mais uma vez vazio.

—Merda!—Exclamou repentinamente, abaixando-se. Escutou o som de fortes golpes atingindo a parede.—Preciso de um pouco de luz! _Flames!_

Uma chama surgiu em seu polegar. Ergueu lentamente, a tempo de ver os punhos que haviam surgido das paredes, formando uma grade acima dele. Apontou o polegar para frente, procurando alguém. Mas não havia ninguém.

—Não vai me encontrar assim, jovem Ravenclaw.—Disse a voz, parecendo mais próxima.

—Apareça!—Gritou Pedro, levantando-se, apontando a chama em seu polegar para todos os lados.

—Eu gostaria. Mas está sendo divertido brincar com você.—Disse a voz. Era calma, tranqüila. Não mostrava nenhuma alteração.

—Gato mia não é minha brincadeira favorita.—Pedro virou-se, ainda apontando a chama para todos os lados.—Sabe...prefiro brincar com o fogo.

—Um dia você pode se queimar.

Antes que Pedro pudesse responder, mais punhos irromperam da parede. Ravenclaw jogou-se no chão. A chama em seu polegar encostou em seu peito, queimando-o.

—Droga.—Resmungou Pedro, levantando-se lentamente, passando a mão pelo local bastante avermelhado.

—O que eu disse?—Perguntou a voz, ainda sem alterar-se.

—Aparece, desgraça!—Resmungou Pedro, amarrando mais os braços de Lilá em seu pescoço.

—Use seu cérebro, Ravenclaw.—Disse a voz.—Use seu cérebro para me encontrar.

Pedro mordeu o lábio inferior com força e olhou para os lados, o olhar estreito. Tentava colocar sua mente para funcionar, mas ainda estava muito preocupado com Emily. Queria sair logo dali e encontrar a filha. E os pensamentos de que algo de ruim poderia estar acontecendo com ela não ajudavam muito.

—Não tem outro jeito.—Juntou as mãos, formando um triangulo.—_Lanterna de Alexandria!_

Uma chama surgiu em meio ao triangulo formado por seus dedos, iluminando todo o corredor. Mas não era o corredor do hospital. Parecia o corredor de uma masmorra, tão fria e escura quanto a de Hogwarts.

—Uma ilusão.—Murmurou, olhando para os lados.—O que diabos você é? Que tipo de mago mental você é?

—Não sou um mago mental...nem elemental...e nem espiritual.

—Então o que diabos é você?—Pedro trincou os dentes, ainda olhando para os lados.

—Eu sou...—Um circulo sombrio abriu-se no chão. De dentro dele apareceu um homem negro, usando uma túnica negra com uma faixa branca presa à cintura.—Lamar...o quinto membro do quinteto das sombras.

—Ah!—Exclamou Pedro, rindo de canto.—Mais um. Encontrei outro amiguinho seu lá em cima.

—O Henkor.—Assim como sua voz, sua expressão não se alterava de modo algum. Era sempre calmo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor.

—É...deve ser.—Deu de ombros.

Ficaram em silêncio, encarando um ao outro por um tempo. A luz da lanterna fraquejou um pouco, mas manteve-se firme. Sua energia Elemental estava no fim. O _fulgor dos dragões gêmeos _consumia muita energia e ele já havia utilizado uma vez. Sem contar em todos os outros golpes elementais que havia usado na luta contra Lucius. Não devia sobrar muito de energia.

—Pode mudar essa ilusão para um lugar mais iluminado?—A luz da lanterna fraquejou mais uma vez.—Não vou poder lutar com você utilizando a lanterna.

—Lutar? Quem disse que eu quero lutar?—Lamar deu alguns passos na direção de Ravenclaw.—Lutas são desnecessárias. Esgotam as energias. Não. Não vou lutar com você.

—Ahm?—Pedro ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.—Bem...ótimo! Desfaça essa ilusão, me deixe ir e ambos ficamos felizes, certo?

—Errado.—Disse Lamar. Pedro ergueu mais as sobrancelhas, mais confuso.—Eu disse que não quero lutar. Mas não disse que vou te deixar vivo.

—Ahm? Mas o q...—Antes que pudesse completar, vários punhos sombrios surgiram do chão, tentando lhe acertar. Pedro saltou para trás, desviando. Mais punhos surgiram das paredes.—Porcaria! É muita coisa!—Desfez a lanterna e abriu os braços, apontando a palma das mãos para as paredes, lançando jatos de fogo nelas.

O fogo correu pelas paredes de pedra, dizimando as mãos sombrias. Pedro recolheu as mãos e o fogo sumiu. Sentiu os joelhos tremerem. Estava chegando a seu limite. A sala estava novamente no escuro, mas agora ele sentia a energia de Lamar.

—Você é bom.—Escutou sua voz aproximando-se.—Mesmo cansado, consegue evitar meus ataques e usar uma grande quantidade de fogo. Mas...por quanto tempo vai conseguir se manter em pé?

Era essa a pergunta que ele se fazia...

* * *

O exercito inglês havia sido rapidamente convocado para tentar conter o caos que havia se espalhado pelo país. Helicópteros, tanques, caças. Todo o armamento de alta tecnologia havia sido disponibilizado para conter a onda de ataques. Mas não estava dando muito certo. Tudo o que o exercito pode fazer foi retirar os políticos e a família real de Londres, levando para um abrigo seguro.

Agora, vários tanques cercavam o palácio de Buckinghan. Havia uma marcha de homens vestidos de negro seguindo naquela direção. Seria uma boa chance de deter-los. O general estava parado em frente aos tanques, olhando o fim da rua, esperando a chegada do misterioso exercito.

—Senhor! Eles estão chegando!—Disse um soldado, em cima de um tanque.

—Preparem as armas.—Ordenou o general. O soldado bateu continência e entrou no tanque.

No fim da rua, um exercito negro apareceu. Lançavam estranhos raios luminosos para cima, destruindo janelas, carros. Gritavam coisas incompreensíveis. Os soldados britânicos posicionaram os canhões e as metralhadoras na direção dos homens de negro.

—Em nome da rainha da Inglaterra.—Gritou o general, por um megafone.—Ordeno que parem!

Mas eles não pareceram escutar. Continuaram a marcha, cada vez mais próximos dos tanques.

—Vamos atacar.—Disse o general, erguendo o braço.—Ao meu sinal!

A tensão pairou no ar. Por alguns instantes o tempo parecia ter parado para os britânicos. Mas os comensais continuavam a marchar em direção à eles.

—Fogo!—O general bradou, descendo o braço.

Vários disparos simultâneos fizeram a rua tremer. As balas explodiam próximas aos comensais, que não se abalavam. Continuavam a marcha, mesmo quando um disparo acertava alguém. Para a surpresa e horror dos soldados britânicos, muitos dos feridos se levantavam, sem dar falta das partes perdidas do corpo.

—Continuem atirando!—Gritou o general, apavorado.—Continuem a...

A explosão de um de seus tanques interrompeu-lhe. Vários pedaços da lataria caíram no chão com fortes estrondos, acertando os soldados da artilharia.

—O que foi isso?!—Berrou o general, as mãos sobre a cabeça.

—Ali, senhor!—Um soldado apontou para o alto, apavorado.

O general olhou para cima. Um grande lagarto alado, negro, dava uma cambalhota no ar e apontava sua boca cravejada de pontudos dentes para eles.

—Evacuem! Evacuem!—Berrou o general, começando a correr para longe.

Mas já era tarde. Um novo jorro engoliu o general e seus soldados.


	18. 17 Finalmente, Voldemort

**—Capitulo dezessete  
Finalmente, Voldemort.**

John levantou-se lentamente, sentindo o rosto arder. Um filete de sangue corria diante de seus olhos, embaçando sua visão. Josh estava ao seu lado, apoiado na parede, com vários cortes eu seus braços e pernas. Parecia fazer força para ficar em pé.

—Eu sabia que ia ser fácil. —Disse Fehla, andando lentamente até eles, com um sorriso delineado no rosto. Conservava o chicote em uma das mãos, fazendo-o serpentear pelo chão. —Vamos lá, bonitinho...—Parou diante de John, segurando-lhe o queixo.—Me diga onde está o Luke e eu prometo que te mato sem muita dor.

—Vai ter que me matar dolorosamente, porque EU NÃO SEI ONDE DIABOS O LUKE ESTÁ!—Exclamou John, virando o rosto.

—Hum... que pena.—Disse Fehla, dando as costas para ele, tomando uma certa distância.—Realmente uma pena. Mas vai ser divertido ver suas expressões de dor, antes de morrer.

Ficaram um instante em silêncio. Cambaleante, Josh foi até o irmão, parando ao seu lado. Ambos olhavam para a garota, que agora esticava o chicote ao máximo, flexionando-o.

—Então?—Perguntou Josh, baixinho. —Já pensou um dia em ser morto por uma garota sadomasoquista?

—Não. —Riu John, olhando de canto para o irmão.—Na verdade, sempre procurei curtir a vida sem me preocupar com a morte. Numa imaginei como seria a minha.

—Eu sempre pensei que fosse morrer de cirrose hepática. Ou alguma doença sexualmente transmissível. —Riu Josh, também olhando de canto para o irmão.

Mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio. Fehla ainda flexionava o chicote, como se estalasse as juntas do próprio corpo. Respirando pesadamente, Josh, abaixou o olhar e riu antes de falar.

—Então, cara... antes disso tudo, quero que saiba que eu te amo, mano.

—Cara... —John riu, ainda olhando-o pelo canto do olho.—Sabe que isso foi muito gay, não sabe.

—Sei. —Riu Josh.

—E que eu vou zuar muito com a sua cara se sobrevivermos, não é?

—Aham.

—Você está realmente conformado então. —Riu John, voltando a olhar a garota.

—Com certeza. —Josh fez o mesmo.

—As garotas já disseram suas ultimas palavras?—Perguntou Fehla, dando passos lentos até eles.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Ficaram calados, parados, apenas esperando o que viria. Dando uma risada debochada, Fehla ergueu o chicote acima da cabeça e desceu-o com velocidade.

—_Impedimenta!_

Antes que o chicote tocasse o chão, a garota sentiu seu corpo paralisar por completo. Não queria lhe obedecer. Ouviu passos à suas costas, aproximando-se lentamente. Uma mulher, de seus trinta anos, passou ao seu lado. Parou diante dos garotos e murmurou algo para eles que pareceram confirmar.

—Quem é você?—Perguntou Fehla, lentamente recuperando o movimento do corpo.

—Você é uma seguidora de Voldemort?—Perguntou a garota, ignorando completamente a pergunta da outra.

—Eu perguntei primeiro, sua intrometida. —Disse Fehla, irritada.

—Se faz tanta questão de saber, meu nome é Liv Whitewoods. —Respondeu Liv, olhando séria para a outra.—E não precisa me responder. Por sua atitude baixa, percebe-se que é seguidora de Voldemort.

—Oras, sua... —Disse Fehla, rangendo os dentes.—Quem pensa que é? Acha que pode me tratar assim? Tem a ilusão de que pode me derrotar sozinha?!

—Sozinha?—Liv riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. —Não, não. Nunca pensei isso. Não é Sara?

Fehla franziu a testa e olhou por cima do ombro. Um jorro de luzes vermelhas já voava em sua direção. Rapidamente, sumiu como se dissolvesse no ar. Liv abaixou-se rapidamente e o feitiço atingiu um busto de mármore no final do corredor, despedaçando-o.

—Que garotinha abusada. —Disse Sara, aproximando-se do grupo.

—Tudo bem. Tive que lidar com tipos assim quando estudava em Hogwarts. —Disse Liv, dando de ombros.

—Aahm... obrigado.—Disse John, andando até elas.

—Ah! Tudo bem. —Sorriu Liv.—Não precisa agradecer.

—Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas... —Disse Josh, observando-as com o cenho franzido.—o que fazem aqui?

—A diretora McGonagall disse que poderíamos nos hospedar aqui, a pedido do proprietário da casa, Luke Parker. —Respondeu Sara.

—Que, pelos gritos que escutei antes de chegar, não está, certo?—Perguntou Liv, com um meio sorriso.

—Exatamente is...

Antes que John pudesse responder, um grande estrondo sacudiu toda a propriedade. Uma rápida olhada na janela e viram um enorme vulto sobrevoar a casa, preparando-se para voltar.

—Temos que sair daqui!—Exclamou Josh, a voz esganiçada.

—Não! Não!—Disse John, olhando para os lados.—Temos que tirar as crianças daqui!

—Crianças?! Mas que diabos de crian...

—As que vimos assim que chegamos!—Bradou John, já correndo na direção contraria.—Não podemos deixar-las aqui!

Josh mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou olhando para os lados. Olhou mais uma vez pela janela e viu o dragão iniciar uma nova subida. Rapidamente precipitou-se pelo corredor, atrás do irmão, acompanhado das outras duas garotas. Teriam que ser rápidos, ou estariam, literalmente, fritos...

* * *

Ashley continuava a, pacientemente, passar a ponta dos dedos pela parede. O cenho seguia franzido, tentando concentrar-se nas variações de energia. Mas eram poucas. Ela precisava de uma grande variação de energia para poder encontrar-lo. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela virou-se na direção da outra parede e voltou à procura.

—Pensei que você fosse de alguma coisa, mas vejo que não é de nada, bruxinha.—Disse Yatzhi, zombeteiro.

—Ah, eu juro que vou fazer você engolir cada uma dessas palavras, seu rato mal nutrido.—Murmurou a garota, séria.

Yatzhi mais uma vez gargalhou. Abaixando perigosamente as sobrancelhas, Ashley virou-se, lançando um jorro de luz na parede. Nos escombros, estava o comensal, tossindo. Em velocidade, a garota passou pelas pedras e agarrou-o pela gola das vestes, tirando-o do chão.

—E então, magricelo?—Sussurrou, perigosamente, o rosto a menos de dois centímetros do de Yatzhi.—Pode repetir o que disse antes?

Antes que ele respondesse, girou o corpo no próprio eixo e atirou-o contra a parede oposta. Yatzhi voou como um míssil contra o fim do corredor, deixando um grito agudo e fino ecoar pelo corredor.

—Então?—A voz de Ashley soou perigosa, logo atrás dele, impedindo que ele chegasse à parede.—Quem não é de nada agora?

Num movimento rápido, acertou os joelhos no corpo dele, fazendo seu corpo dobrar-se no ar. Segurou-o pelos cabelos e jogou ele para cima, puxando rapidamente a varinha e apontando para o magricelo.

—_Estupefaça_!

—Não dessa vez, gracinha!—Grasnou Yatzhi.

Antes que o feitiço o atingisse, mãos negras brotaram do teto, segurando-o pelo calcanhar, fundindo-o novamente com o concreto. Ashley olhou assombrada e irritada seu feitiço acertar o teto, fazendo chover concreto sobre ela.

—Maldito!—Gritou, furiosa, pondo as mãos em frente ao rosto para se proteger do cascalho que caia.—Pare de brincar e lute de verdade!!

A risada de Yatzhi ecoou pelo corredor. Mas não era a gargalhada de antes. Tinha algo de frio e cruel no jeito que ria. Ashley olhou para os lados, já se preparando em tocar às paredes para detectar a energia dele. Porém, a menos de dois metros dela, Yatzhi foi surgindo, brotando do chão, lentamente. Parou de frente para a garota, as mãos atrás das costas, um sorriso macabro no rosto.

—Você quer realmente que eu lute com tudo o que tenho?—Riu-se, fitando a garota, sem diminuir um centímetro de seu sorriso.

—Claro!—Exclamou a garota, posicionando a varinha.

—Muito bem...—Murmurou Yatzhi, fechando os olhos.

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, Ashley abaixou um pouco a varinha, sem entender o que ele fazia. Então, um leve tremor começou a sacudir o chão. Assustada, a garota olhou para a janela, temendo ser outro terremoto ou algum ataque mais forte ao térreo. Mas as ruas do lado de fora estavam até calmas de mais. Olhou novamente para frente e levou a mão à boca, assustada.

Todas as sombras projetadas no corretor rastejavam agora na direção de Yatzhi, como cobras. Lentamente iam fundindo-se à sombra projetada por ele mesmo, tornando-a cada vez maior.

—Mas o que diabos é isso?—Sussurrou, assombrada com aquilo

Agora a sombra de Yatzhi cobria toda a extensão do corredor atrás dele. Seu corpo exalava uma aura negra e tênue que vibrava em compasso com seus batimentos cardíacos.Na verdade, até o chão parecia bater como um coração. Então, Yatzhi abriu os olhos. Sua sombra retornou ao tamanho normal e o tremor cessou. Ashley entreabriu a boca, as palavras embolando em sua garganta...

—Só isso?—Perguntou com desdém e até uma certa decepção.—Achei que fosse, pelo menos, ficar maior.

—Garota tola.—Riu Yatzhi, o olhar fixo no rosto de Ashley.

E, sem falar mais nada, sumiu no ar. Sem tempo de surpresa, Ashley foi atingida com força nas costas, sendo atirada no chão. Tentou levantar-se rapidamente, mas duas mãos enormes já brotavam logo abaixo dela, fazendo-a colidir com força contra o teto. Soltando um ganido de dor, a garota sentiu a pressão diminuir e logo seu corpo voltava a cair pesadamente no chão frio.

—Então, gracinha?—A voz de Yatzhi soou logo à sua frente. Sentiu o pé dele apoiar-se em sua cabeça, pressionando-a contra o chão.—Já acabou? E eu nem comecei a esquentar.

Furiosa, Ashley fechou a mão com mais força em torno da varinha, ainda bem segura na mão direita. Não podia deixar aquele palhaço mal nutrido fizesse o que queria com ela. Cortou o ar a sua frente com a varinha, disparando fagulhas. Sentiu a pressão em sua cabeça diminuir e levantou-se rapidamente, cambaleando para os lados, apoiando-se na parede. Yatzhi "dançava" à sua frente, pulando de um pé para o outro. Seus tornozelos agora estavam vermelhos e varias bolhas começavam a aparecer ali.

—_Incendio?_—Ashley para a própria varinha, com um meio sorriso.—Foi isso que eu usei?

—Aaah, sua garotinha maldita!—Grasnou Yatzhi, ainda pulando de um pé ao outro.—Vou te esmagar completamente!!!

E, girando as mãos no ar, fez as sombras espalharem-se pelo ambiente, como uma névoa escura. A estranha névoa começou a condensar ao redor de Ashley, formando uma espécie de redoma. Sem tempo de reação, a garota sentiu-se prensada pelos lados, como se mãos gigantes se fechassem em torno dela. Gritando de dor, sentia os ossos estalando e trincando lentamente, enquanto o aperto aumentava gradativamente.

Do mesmo jeito que surgiu, a névoa dissipou-se. Caindo no chão, de joelhos, sem forças para levantar. Ashley apenas escutou o som de passos apressados ao seu redor, falando muito rapidamente. Sentiu duas mãos fortes segurarem embaixo de suas axilas, levantando-a, empurrando algo um frasco em sua boca, com um liquido fluido e de gosto acre.

—Poção revigorante, não se preocupe.—Disse uma voz grossa à sua frente.

Aos poucos, Ashley foi retomando o foco da visão. Quanto tempo havia passado dentro daquela redoma? Tudo ao redor estava diferente. Havia buracos no chão, nas paredes, concreto espalhado por todos os lados e um pedaço do teto havia cedido. O local estava cheio de homens vestidos de negro, com o que parecia ser uma mascara de gás, portando varinhas e espadas.

—Que...quem são vocês?—Foi a primeira pergunta que lhe saiu pela boca, assim que visualizou a própria imagem refletida no visor da mascara.

—Esquadrão Especial da agência de segurança.—Só agora Ashley veio notar o forte sotaque italiano do rapaz que lhe ajudara a levantar.—_Io soi Antoni Liuzzi_. Mas pode me _chamare_ de Toni

Ashley olhou por um instante o rapaz, com a testa franzida. Então, sobressaltando-se e olhando para os lados, correu o olhar pelo corredor, procurando algum vestígio de Yatzhi. Mas ele não estava lá.

—Onde está...

—O baixinho esquisito?—Indagou Toni, indo até uma janela.—Sumiu assim que chegamos. Tentamos _detere elle_, mas o _maledetto_ fundiu-se com a parede e escapou.

Soltando um palavrão, baixo, Ashley olhou para os lados. Não havia conseguido derrotar ele...

* * *

O suor corria todo o rosto de Pedro, pingando do queixo até o chão. Aquilo estava lhe exigindo um esforço físico e mental que não sabia por quanto tempo ainda teria. Fechando os olhos, procurou respirar fundo e normalizar os batimentos cardíacos levemente acelerados.

—Direita!—Deu um passo para o lado, escutando apenas o ar ser deslocado à sua frente.—Esquerda! Esquerda..Direita...ops!—Saltou para trás, escutando o deslocamento passar em vertical à sua frente.—Por baixo não vale...

—Estou impressionado, Sr. Ravenclaw.—A voz de Lamar soava tão calma e irritante como sempre, dando a impressão de que estavam apenas tomando um chá.—Sua concentração continua impecável, apesar de toda a pressão que está sofrendo.

—É...a gente faz o máximo que pode.—Falou, respirando pela boca, sentindo mais uma gota de suor abandonar o corpo em direção ao chão.—Mas já está ficando chato, não acha?

—Ah...mas nós acabando de começar...—Disse Lamar, uma entonação meio perigosa em sua voz calma.

Pedro franziu a testa, fechando os olhos com mais força. O silêncio era tanto que quase podia escutar o batimento cardíaco de Lamar. Aliás, era uma das lições que Laguna havia lhe ensinado, tantos anos atrás.

**l...l...l...l...l...l...l **

—VOCÊ ACHA REALMENTE QUE VAI CONSEGUIR ALGUMA COISA LUTANDO ASSIM?!—Gritava o homem de uns quarenta anos, cabelos grisalhos e vestes velhas e surradas.—TENHO PENA DE QUEM DEPENDE DE VOCÊ!!

—Qual...é...—Dizia Pedro, respirando fundo, apoiando-se nos joelhos, o rosto banhado de suor.—Eu estou fazendo o máximo! Mas não dá pra fazer muita coisa com isso nos olhos.—Falou, com certo sarcasmo, apontando para a venda em seus olhos.

—Você acha que vai poder sempre depender de seus olhos?—Dizia Laguna Wintters, mestre piromago, naquele instante, encarregado de treinar o temperamental Pedro Ravenclaw, de 16 anos.—E se estiver lutando num lugar totalmente escuro? E se seu inimigo te atacar por trás? Ou se você não puder enxergar?

Respirando fundo, visivelmente irritado, fez um gesto meio desdenhoso com a mão, sendo bruscamente parado por Laguna, que parecia mais ríspido do que o comum.

—Nunca desdenhe de um inimigo. Pode ser a ultima coisa que vá fazer na vida.

Afastou-se do garoto, parando à alguns passos dele, em posição.

—Libere sua mente de qualquer pensamento mundano.—Falava alto, sua voz ressoando pela clareira.—Ignore qualquer outro som e tente se concentrar apenas no seu inimigo. Escute tudo dele. Seus batimentos cardíacos, sua respiração, sua pulsação. Tudo.

—Tá, ta...vamos recomeçar.—Murmurou Pedro, levemente entediado, em posição de luta.

—Vamos começar.—Laguna começou a correr pela clareira, procurando fazer menos barulho quanto era possível.

Pedro respirou fundo, sem sair da posição de combate. Como iria conseguir fazer tudo aquilo que Laguna lhe mandava fazer? Ainda não sabia. Só sabia que, se não conseguisse logo derrotar o mestre, iria passar mais uma noite na floresta, sem comida ou um lugar confortável para dormir. Por isso, procurou apurar os ouvidos, tentando escutar qualquer barulho ao redor.

A clareira estava silenciosa. Tirando o vento que, vez ou outra, soprava as folhas de um lado para o outro, tudo estava no mais perfeito silêncio. A cada estalo dos galhos, o garoto virava-se rapidamente, pondo os braços em posição defensiva, bloqueando um golpe que não vinha.

—Vai, seu bode velho. Aparece logo para eu te acertar.—Murmurou, caminhando lentamente pela clareira, ainda tentando se concentrar em possíveis sons ameaçadores.

Então, como o som de um tambor ressoando, escutou um "Tum-tum". Sentindo uma grande excitação correr cada célula de seu corpo, virou-se na direção do som. Sem esperar muito, correu em sua direção, saltando no ar, parando a menos de um palmo de onde o som vinha, acertando-lhe um forte soco.

—Muito bom...—Disse Laguna, ao seu lado.—Só que isso era uma árvore, imbecil.

E, com a mão aberta, acertou-lhe o lado do pescoço, atirando-o longe.

**l...l...l...l...l...l...l **

Levando a mão discretamente até o pescoço, Pedro saltou mais uma vez para trás, desviando de uma nova série de golpes. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, sentiu mãos envolverem seus tornozelos, segurando-lhe com firmeza.

—Mas que d...

Antes que terminasse de falar, uma série de golpes acertou-lhe o rosto e o corpo, com força. Ainda preso, sentiu algo pontiagudo perfurar-lhe o ombro, fechando a boca com força, abafando um grito de dor. As mãos largaram seus tornozelos e, mais uma vez, foi atingido no rosto por um golpe, sendo atirado de cara numa parede. Mal equilibrado, o corpo de Lilá escorregou por suas costas, caindo no chão. Pedro fechou os olhos, sentindo o sangue correr por seu rosto e manchar a parede. Tentando recompor-se, respirou fundo e...

E então viu. À sua frente, como buracos numa cortina escura, pedaços difusos do corredor do hospital. Ficou alguns instantes confuso, mas logo sorri. Um sorriso vitorioso. Afastou-se da parede, cambaleando até o meio do corredor, virando o rosto para onde sabia que Lamar estava, ainda de olhos fechados.

—Então é isso?—Levou a mão até o cós da calça, puxando uma adaga que ali guardava.—Descobri seu truque.

—Do que está falando? O que vai fazer?

Simples!—Exclamou, estendeu o braço, levando a lamina da adaga o pulso.—Sua ilusão confunde meus olhos e ouvidos. Mas ela não consegue iludir meu olfato.

Então, passou a lamina pelo pulso, cortando-o, manchando o metal com sangue. Sentiu as sombras ao seu redor se eriçarem, como um animal acuado, prestes à sofrer o golpe final.

—Foi bom brincar. Mas eu cansei.—Disse Pedro, rindo meio sarcástico, atirando a adaga no ar.

A lamina cortava o ar, mas parecia estar cortando um pano negro. A ilusão parecia desfazer-se, como um cenário de papel, cortado ao meio por uma tesoura. Aproveitando a lamina como um guia, golpeou o ar como se batesse num saco de areia, liberando uma bola de fogo na direção de onde sabia estar Lamar.

Escutou um forte deslocamento de ar e abriu os olhos lentamente, mas não estava no corredor escuro. Estava de volta ao corredor do hospital, que agora tinha as paredes totalmente chamuscadas e, em algumas partes, destruída pelos constantes golpes aplicados por Lamar.

—Fugiu minutos antes.—Murmura, um pouco irritado, pondo os dedos da mão esquerda sobre o corte no pulso direito, fazendo-o fechar. Caminhou lentamente até a parede à sua frente, puxando a adaga cravada no centro de uma imensa queimadura em formato circular.

Respirando fundo, caminhou até o corpo de Lilá que estava jogado no chão, pegando-a novamente nos braços. Já se preparava para seguir à diante, quando escutou o som de passos à suas costas. Revirou os olhos, já pensando que eram mais inimigos, quando viu Ashley e o esquadrão especial vindo em sua direção.

—Ravenclaw!—Exclamou um dos membros do esquadrão, com um forte sotaque italiano.

—Toni?—Perguntou Pedro, confuso.—O que fazem aqui?

—Bones me promoveu ao Esquadrão Especial!—Disse Toni, alegremente, dando tapas nas costas do amigo.—Ordenou que todos viessem à Londres, para cuidar das coisas. Sabe como é.

Pedro apenas assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e logo correu o olha até Ashley. A garota parecia cansada. Haviam alguns hematomas espalhados por seus braços e o canto de sua boca começava a arroxear, mas, de resto, parecia inteira. Respirando fundo, virou-se novamente para Toni, franzindo a testa.

—O hall está tomado por comensais. E temos que tirar muitas pessoas desse prédio.

—Ah! _Dio mio_! Esqueci de te _falare_!—Disse Toni, bruscamente, dando um tapa na própria testa.—Assim que _invadimo_ o hospital, aqueles _maledetos_ desaparataram!_ Conseguimo _pegar alguns, mas não parecem dispostos a falar.

—Mas por que eles fugiram?—Murmurou Ravenclaw, olhando para o chão, distante.

—Não sei.—Disse Toni, dando de ombros.—Mas é melhor sairmos daqui logo. Temos que evacuar o prédio.

—Tem razão...

Sem esperar mais, voltaram a correr pelos corredores. Uma parte do esquadrão ia à frente, verificando os quartos, ajudando a retirar os pacientes mais debilitados. No primeiro andar, outra parte do Esquadrão organizava a retirada os pacientes e enfermeiras, em fila única. Toni fez um sinal para um dos bruxos que organizava a saída, que retribuiu com um sinal de positivo com a mão. O italiano virou-se para Pedro e Ashley, fazendo sinal para seguir-lo. Desceram as escadas lentamente, chegando ao patamar de entrada, onde a retirada continuava. Num canto separado, membros do esquadrão cuidavam de alguns feridos.

—Chap!—Exclamou Ash, indo até o amigo, que tinha um grande ferimento na testa, manchando seu rosto de sangue.—O que aconteceu?

—Um daqueles malditos me atacou de surpresa.—Murmurou Chap, fazendo uma careta, pondo a mão sobre a testa.

—E a Mandy?—Murmurou Pedro, aproximando-se da garota que tomava, tremula, uma xícara de chocolate quente.—O que aconteceu?

—Não sabemos.—Murmurou Luke, fazendo uma careta, pressionando um hematoma no braço direito.—Um desses caras de preto chegou com ela, há poucos minutos. Estava totalmente congelada, no topo do prédio.

—E cadê a Aline, o Teddy e os outros?—Murmurou Pedro, sentando-se numa cadeira, de frente para o grupo.

—Teddy está desacordado.—Disse Luke, afastando lentamente o braço do hematoma, ainda com uma careta.—Aline e Alana estão ajudando à evacuar o prédio. E nós não encontramos Marina.

Respirando fundo, Pedro levantou-se lentamente.

—Vou procurar ela. Não demoro muito...

* * *

Seus olhos felinos corriam lentamente pelo aposento, fitando cada detalhes das pilastras e quadros que, no momento, dormiam em suas molduras. Parou seus olhos diante da imagem de um homem branco, com rosto debochado, cavanhaque negro e sobrancelhas grossas. Dormia apoiado no que parecia ser um cajado, formado por duas cobras enroscadas, uma na outra. Virou o rosto e fitou o mesmo cajado ali, apoiado num pedestal de pedra, envolto por uma redoma de cristal. Levantou calmamente e foi na direção do pedestal, parando de frente para ele. Fez um gesto com a mão e a redoma sumiu como fumaça.

—Milord?—A voz de Tom soou atrás dele. Virando-se lentamente, encarou o serviçal que estava ajoelhado às suas costas, a cabeça baixa.—Está tudo pronto, senhor.

—O Quinteto retornou?—Murmurou, quase num sibilo.

—Sim, mestre.

—Ótimo.—Voltou-se novamente para o cajado, segurando-o em suas mãos. Sentiu uma forte energia passar do cajado para seu corpo, como se ambos entrassem em profunda sintonia.—Está na hora do mundo conhecer seu algoz.

Virou-se novamente para Tom, erguendo o cajado no ar. Um forte vento circulou ao redor deles, formando um tornado. Quando o tornado dispersou-se, o salão estava vazio, sem nenhum vestígio dos dois.

* * *

Pedro caminhou por entre os destroços do combate, olhando para os lados, procurando Marina. O hospital estava praticamente vazio. Apenas os mais feridos ainda recebiam tratamento num canto perto da saída.

—Marina!—Gritava Pedro, afastando alguns destroços com um aceno da varinha.—Marina!

Apontou a varinha para algumas pedras que bloqueavam a entrada de uma recepção, afastando-as. Do lado de dentro haviam vários entulhos espalhados, cadeiras viradas, caixas e documentos jogados no chão, assim como os corpos de vários comensais. Num canto da sala estava jogado o corpo de uma mulher idosa, o xale cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

—Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui?—Murmurou, erguendo a varinha, fazendo uma luz surgir na ponta, iluminando melhor o ambiente.

Seu olhar correu a sala, até parar numa garota de cabelos castanhos, sentada numa das cadeiras, chorando baixinho, segurando uma varinha com força. Respirando fundo, Pedro caminhou lentamente até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado, pondo a mão em seus ombros.

—Marina?—Murmurou, olhando para ela.—O que aconteceu?

A garota fungou alto, passando a mão pela frente dos olhos, secando algumas lagrimas. Pedro observou-a por um tempo antes de suspirar, subindo a mão até seus cabelos, afagando-os de leve.

—Pode não parecer, mas eu sei como é perder alguém que se gosta.—Murmurou, sentindo um aperto no peito ao lembrar que não tinha noticias de Emily.—E não vou dizer para não chorar. Nem sentir-se triste. Mas...temos que sair daqui.

Meio tremula a garota ergueu o olhar, olhando meio perdida para os lados. Com mais um suspiro, Pedro "abraçou" o rosto dela e beijou sua bochecha, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Não conhecia muito bem Marina, mas tinha quase certeza de que era preciso uma coisa muito forte para deixar-la daquele jeito.

—Nó...nós íamos...— Começou a falar a garota, tremula, a voz interrompida por constantes fungadas.—nós íamos...casar na sema...semana que v...vem.

—Sinto muito...—Murmurou Pedro, ainda passando a mão por seus cabelos.

Dando mais uma fungada, ela inclinou a cabeça mais para o lado, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Após alguns minutos em completo silêncio, Ravenclaw beijou-lhe novamente o rosto, afastando-se, levantando da cadeira e estendendo a mão para ela. Ainda tremula, ergueu o olhar até ele, segurando sua mão e levantando.

—O...obrigado...—Murmurou, dando uma fungada longa.

—Não precisa agradecer.—Respondeu, com um sorriso de canto.—Vem. Vamos sair daqui.

Marina concordou e caminhou com ele na direção da saída. Em silêncio, seguiram para a recepção, já vazia, exceto por Chapolim e os outros que ainda esperavam os dois. Lilá e Teddy haviam acordado e não abandonaram o grupo

—Todos já saíram?—Indagou Ravenclaw, olhando ao redor.

—Sim, sim. Não tem mais ninguém no hospital—Respondeu Luke.

—E como estão as coisas lá fora?

—Tranqüilas até de mais.—Murmurou Chap, ainda passando a mão pela testa onde não havia mais ferimento.—Sem dragões, caras estranhos ou robôs gigantes.

—Então acho melhor voltarmos para a mansão Parker.—Disse Amanda, os cabelos um pouco molhados, uma toalha jogada sobre os ombros, ainda segurando a caneca de chocolate quente.—Não podemos deixar a casa desprotegida com as crianças lá.

—Tem razão.—Murmurou Pedro, passando a mão pelo peito, preocupado.

Todos os outros concordaram e foram caminhando para a saída do hospital. A vidraça que separava o mundo trouxa do hospital bruxo havia sido destruída, quebrando o disfarce. Do lado de fora, três ou quatro membros do Esquadrão Especial, incluindo Toni, esperavam por eles.

—Ravenclaw! _Vene_ lo...

Antes que o italiano concluísse a frase, um flash de luz verde, rápido como o de uma maquina fotográfica, atingiu ele e os companheiros. Por alguns instantes permaneceu na mesma posição, ainda acenando, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, antes que seu corpo, e dos outros três colegas, caísse no chão, imóvel.

—Incrível o que apenas duas palavras podem fazer, não é?—Uma voz fria e sibilante soou atrás deles, com um ar de divertimento.

Quase que em câmera lenta, todos os dez viraram, encarando o rosto pálido e ofídico de Lord Voldemort. O bruxo segurava nas mãos um cajado em forma de duas cobras enroscadas. Ao seu lado havia um homem encapuzado, de joelhos e de cabeça baixa, parecendo um peão que espera ordens.

—Que surpresa agradável encontrar vocês aqui.—O bruxo sorriu malignamente, fazendo uma reverencia debochada.—Pensei que meu Quinteto fosse o suficiente para deter-los.

—Vai ser necessário mais do que aqueles cinco para nos derrotar.—Disse Lilá, dando um passo a frente, decidida.

—Sério? Porque pensei que gostariam de ver-los e novo.—Voldemort ergueu novamente o tronco, fitando cada um.

Lentamente, como se brotassem do chão, os cinco membros do Quinteto da Sombra foram aparecendo em frente à Lord Voldemort, na mesma posição do encapuzado. Quase que num movimento sincronizado, puseram-se de pé, retos, encarando Ravenclaw, Chapolim e os outros.

—Então, meus guerreiros?—Disse Voldemort, batendo o cajado no chão.—Divirtam-se.

Sem esperar uma segunda ordem, partiram para cima dos elementais, já preparando suas armas. Pedro tomou a frente, puxando a espada, encarando Voldemort diretamente.

—Luke, Teddy, Marina! Saiam daqui e voltem para a mansão!—Gritou por cima do ombro, a espada em posição na frente do corpo.—Tirem as crianças de lá o mais rápido que puderem!

Concordando com um movimento de cabeça, Luke e Teddy puseram-se a correr na direção da saída. Marina, porém, permaneceu parada, segurando a varinha com força, olhando as costas de Ravenclaw.

—Eu vou lutar!—Exclamou, decidida.

—O que? Não seja louca! Eles não são...—O que eles eram Marina nunca chegou a saber. No mesmo instante Henkor pulava sobre Pedro, descendo sua espada na direção da cabeça do piromago. Num movimento rápido, o rapaz pôs a espada na frente, bloqueando o golpe e sendo jogado no chão.

—Não parece tão seguro de si agora, Ravenclaw!—Riu Henkor, por cima do piromago, pressionando a espada sombria contra a lamina da espada de Pedro que tentava refrear o golpe.—Vai ver está com medi...

—_Estupefaça!_

O jato de luzes vermelhas voou contra Henkor que saltou para trás à tempo. Ravenclaw levantou-se com pressa, olhando para o lado. Marina abaixava a varinha lentamente, olhando decidida para Pedro.

—Eu disse que eu vou lutar...

—Vamos parar com esse teatro!—Bradou Henkor, preparando um novo golpe contra ele. A poucos metros, uma rajada de vento gélido arrastou-o contra a parede. Bateu de costas contra o concreto, caindo no chão de joelhos, sentindo o corpo gelado.

—Já te disse uma vez, meu amigo.—Disse Amanda, à sua frente, apontando a lamina da espada para ele.—Sua luta é comigo...

* * *

Lilá e Ashley lutavam furiosamente contra Barth e Fehla. A garota de cabelo azul já havia saltado para o ombro de seu companheiro, estalando o chicote no ar, fazendo vários cipós sombrios erguerem da imensa sombra de Barth, tentando acertar Lilá e Ashley.

—Esse seu truque já ta enchendo o saco!—Exclamou Ashley, girando no próprio eixo para desviar de um chicote, tentando aproximar-se de Barth.

—É? Pois vocês ainda não conseguiram ultrapassar ele!—Riu Fehla, estalando o chicote mais uma vez, fazendo as copias sombrias atacarem com mais ferocidade.

—Vou ultrapassar sua cara, sua...sua...—Lilá rangeu os dentes, puxando os leques de prata e girando-os no ar, cortando os chicotes ao meio, também tentando aproximar-se da garota.

Fehla meramente riu, erguendo o chicote acima da cabeça e girando-o no ar. As copias sombrias ficaram estáticas, como enormes espinhos negros. Então, sem explicação, atacaram as duas garotas, segurando seus troncos, pernas e braços. Apertaram ela com força e tiraram as duas do chão, deixando-as na altura do ombro de Barth.

—O que diziam mesmo?—Riu Fehla, levantando-se do ombro do companheiro, dando um passo à frente. Vários chicotes sombrios ergueram-se, formando uma espécie de plataforma até Lilá e Ashley, que se contorciam, tentando se livrar dos chicotes.

—Me solta e eu repito tudinho na sua cara, sua magricela consumidora de drogas!—Disse Lilá, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o aperto ao redor de seu corpo apertar mais.

Fehla riu alto e parou na frente de Lilá, segurando-lhe o rosto.

—Você fala de mais, sabia?—Riu, soltando o rosto dela.—Talvez eu deva te matar primeiro.

—Aaah, filha.—Sorriu Lilá, enquanto um chicote deslizava sutilmente por seu pescoço, fechando-se ao redor dele.—Vai ter que malhar muito pra me matar.

Outro leque de prata abriu-se em suas costas, cortando os chicotes. Espantada, Fehla andou para trás, posicionando o chicote na frente do corpo, fitando Lilá que já segurava o leque numa das mãos, posicionada para luta.

—Vamos ver do que é capaz.—Disse Fehla, apertando mais o chicote, fazendo-o ficar ereto, como um bastão.

—Cai dentro.—Murmurou Lilá, fechando uma parte do leque e separando-o em duas espadas.

Por sobre a plataforma de chicotes, iniciaram uma luta furiosa. Lilá golpeava e girava, tentando usar a segunda espada como surpresa, mas Fehla mostrava manejo com o "bastão", sempre bloqueando os golpes e atacando perigosamente.

—Você pode fazer melhor do que isso!—Disse Fehla, rindo e saltando para trás. Pondo o bastão por trás do pescoço, direcionou-o para o "chão" abaixo de Lilá, fazendo os chicotes se dissolverem.

Lilá saltou para trás, meio ofegante, sem desviar o olhar de Fehla. A queimadura em suas costas havia voltado a incomodar, limitando seus movimentos. Fazendo uma careta de dor, a vampira inclinou o corpo pra trás, posicionando as espadas defensivamente.

Fehla soltou uma risada desdenhosa e saltou contra Lilá, girando o bastão no ar e mirando um golpe em sua cabeça. Lilá trocou a posição de uma das espadas e bloqueou o golpe, girando a outra espada no ar, acertando a lateral do corpo de Fehla. A garota deu uma cambalhota no ar e parou atrás de Lilá, agachada, a mão sobre o local atingido, o sangue já começando a manchar sua roupa.

—E então, filha?—Riu Lilá, juntando as duas espadas novamente, abrindo o leque.—O que dizia?

* * *

Chapolim corria ao redor de Lamar, desviando dos pulsos sombrios que surgiam do chão e tentavam lhe atingir. Com as duas espadas douradas nas mãos, golpeava e tentava se aproximar do inimigo, isolado num casulo de sombras.

—Você não ataca diretamente?—Resmungou Chapolim, desfazendo as espadas no ar e conjurando um escudo dourado, protegendo-se de uma série de golpes.

—Combate direto é uma perda de tempo.—A voz de Lamar soou de dentro o casulo.—Combates são desnecessários. Esgotam o corpo, a alma, a mente.

—Então porque não pára de lutar?—Resmungou Chapolim, também desfazendo o escudo e conjurando um tridente dourado, partindo em nova investida contra o casulo de Lamar.

—Obediência e fidelidade.

Chapolim ergueu as sobrancelhas e saltou para trás, desviando de um punho que surgia bem abaixo de suas pernas. Apoiou a ponta seca do tridente no chão e saltou, dando uma pirueta no ar. Girou o tridente ao lado do corpo e atingiu a parte de cima do casulo com o maior dos três dentes. Sentiu como se uma carga elétrica passasse por todo o tridente até seu corpo, queimando-lhe as mãos. Soltou a barra metálica da arma e caiu no chão, arrastando os pés até parar, batendo no que restava de uma bancada. Soltando um gemido baixo, olhou para as mãos que estavam muito vermelhas, algumas partes a pele estava corroída e em carne viva, como se ele tivesse tocado num ferro em brasa. Ergueu o olhar novamente e fixou no casulo. O tridente havia sido atirado para o lado. A ponta que fez contato com o casulo estava negra e retorcida.

—Então esse casulo é magia negra condensada?—Murmurou, levantando-se lentamente, abanando as mãos.—Interessante.

—A arte de dominar as sombras é pura magia negra.—Disse Lamar. Sua voz não parecia se alterar, mesmo com o ataque.—Mas como toda arte, ela deve ser usada apenas pelo artista certo.

—Vou te mostrar outra arte.—Murmurou Chapolim. Pequenas ondas de calor saiam de seu corpo, distorcendo o ar à seu redor.—Tão sutil e perigosa quanto sua magia negra.

A energia aos pés de Chapolim expandiu-se, em formas de ondas, deslocando vários azulejos no chão, afastando os entulhos ao seu redor. Seus cabelos balançavam para cima e seus olhos assumiam um tom meio vermelho.

Soltando um grito, golpeou o ar duas vezes, liberando duas fortes ondas de calor que se chocaram com o casulo, desviando-as para lados opostos. Não desistindo, junto as duas mãos e golpeou o ar, liberando mais uma forte onda de calor. O casulo foi atingido e tremeu um pouco, mas continuou firme. Franzindo mais a testa, Chap, bateu o pé de lado no chão. O calor percorreu uma trilha reta na direção do casulo, retorcendo o azulejo até bater contra a parede negra que mais uma vez tremeu, mas manteve-se solida.

—Merda.—Murmurou Chapolim, recuando ofegante.

—Tudo isso é inútil.—Murmurou Lamar, tão calmo quanto sempre.—Só está gastando sua energia à toa.

Chapolim ficou em silêncio, puxando o ar pela boca. Com um movimento das mãos, conjurou novamente as duas espadas enquanto pensava em algo para derrotar aquele maldito.

* * *

Aline e Alana corriam lado a lado, Yatzhi entre elas, procurando uma brecha para se enfiar numas das paredes.

—Não vai ser tão fácil, amiguinho.—Disse Aline, lançando uma série de bolas de fogo negro contra ele. O magricelo girou no ar, desviando dos ataques, mudando de direção.

—Maldito.—Resmungou Alana, derrapando um pouco e mudando de direção também.

Yatzhi dessa vez havia conseguido a distância de alguns passos. Próximo ao final do corredor, atirou-se contra a parede, fundindo-se a ela. Alana atirou o corpo contra o do magricelo, segurando-lhe o pé que escapou por entre seus dedos. Caiu de cara no chão, escorregando até bater numa pilastra. Gemendo baixo e passando a mão pelo cocuruto da cabeça, levantou-se, juntando-se à irmã.

—Não acredito que ele conseguiu.—Murmurou, fazendo uma careta de dor.

—Não vamos choramingar.—Murmurou Aline, afastando-se da irmã e tocando os dedos pela parede.—Ele usa magia negra para isso, não vai ser difícil de reconhecer.

Alana concordou com um movimento de cabeça e copiou o ato da irmã, passando a mão pela parede oposta. Em silêncio, apenas com os sons da batalha no saguão, procuraram algum vestígio da energia dele. Vez ou outra Yatzhi deixava sua risada ecoar pelo corredor, aumentando a pulsação de sua energia, mas ainda assim não sendo possível determinar sua posição. Aline franzia a testa e respirava fundo, um pouco irritada e impaciente, olhando para os lados enquanto passada os dedos pelas paredes.

—Aquele miserável não pode se esconder por muito tempo.—Murmurou Aline, virando-se para a irmã.—Ele não...ALANA, CUIDADO!!

Naquele mesmo instante, Yatzhi saltava do chão, às costas de Alana. Sem tempo para reação, o magricelo enfiou os longos e finos dedos em suas costas. Gemendo de dor, Alana sentiu as mãos penetrarem lentamente por sua carne, saindo do outro lado, manchadas de sangue. Com filetes de sangue caindo por seus lábios, deixou o corpo cair, escorregando as mãos de Yatzhi para fora.

—Fraca! Muito fraca!—Ria Yatzhi, levando as mãos até os lábios, lambendo de uma forma quase obscena o sangue em seus dedos.

—Oras, seu!—Aline rangeu os dentes, as mãos fechadas com força, pequenas chamas saindo das fendas entre seus dedos.—Eu vou acabar com sua raça agora!!!

Partiu para cima de Yatzhi, com fúria, numa série de golpes impensados. Seus passos e socos deixavam um rastro negro no ar, enquanto o magricelo desviava facilmente, como se visse cada movimento em câmera lenta.

—Assim não vai conseguir nada.—Riu, abaixando-se para desviar de um soco e girando ao redor de Aline, ficando às suas costas.—Vai precisar de muito mais para pensar em me derrotar.

E, cruzando os braços como uma tesoura, passou-os pelo pescoço de Aline. A Black ficou alguns instantes parada, em choque, antes que seu pescoço descolasse de seu corpo e sua cabeça caísse no chão. Rindo debilmente, Yatzhi começou a comemorar, sem dar contar que Alana levantava-se lentamente. Passou as mãos pelo abdômen perfurado, tocando o sangue, logo depois dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada.

—E então? Já acabou de comemorar?—Perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Yatzhi ficou estático, virando-se lentamente para ela, como se seu corpo fosse feito de pedra. Ao avistar a garota Black, em pé, com um enorme buraco em seu abdômen, como se nada tivesse acontecido, soltou um grito agudo, encostando-se na parede, apontando um dedo para ela.

—Vo...você!!!

—Eu...e daí?—Franziu a testa, logo depois olhando para o lado.—Aaaah! Line! Que bom que acordou!

Ainda mais horrorizado, Yatzhi viu o corpo decapitado de Aline Black levantar-se, tateando com os dedos o local onde deveria estar sua cabeça. Dando de ombros, voltou-se para a irmã, fazendo um gesto positivo.

—Co...como vocês...como vocês...—Balbuciava Yatzhi, apontando de Alana para Aline, apavorado.

Apenas rindo, Alana começou a aproximar-se do magricelo. Aline também se aproximava, as mãos estendidas à frente do corpo decepado, tentando não bater em nada. Pressionava o corpo contra a parede, mas não conseguia fundir-se à ela. Em desespero, começou a bater na parede que se distorceu e prendeu seus pulsos e calcanhares. Gritando em agonia, fechou os olhos, se debatendo.

—Que patético.—Murmurou Aline.

Lentamente, Yatzhi foi abrindo os olhos. Viu-se agachado no chão, em posição fetal. Aline e Alana estavam paradas à sua frente, intactas, observando-o de cima. Sem tempo para entender o que acontecia, foi atingido por uma rajada de fogo negro, sendo lançado contra a parede oposta, caindo desacordado.

—Boa ilusão, maninha.—Murmurou Aline, virando-se para Alana, que sorria triunfante.

* * *

Correndo no meio dos combates entre os elementais e os membros do Quinteto da Sombra, Pedro arrastava Marina, abaixando-se para desviar de constantes rajadas de gelo e fogo. Vez ou outra era obrigado a parar para criar uma barreira de fogo e desviar algum ataque mais forte.

—Para onde está indo?!—Exclamou Marina, abaixando-se para desviar de uma onda de calor que passou sobre eles.

—Estou de tirando daqui!—Gritou de volta, sem olhar para ela, tentando alcançar a saída do hospital.

—Eu já disse que quero lutar!—Gritou Marina, puxando o braço, olhando decidida para ele.—Eu não vou fugir do homem que assassinou o meu Andrew!!

Pedro virou-se para encarar-la, mas parou ao ver seu olhar decidido. Aqueles olhos firmes e teimosos lhe lembravam tanto alguém. Respirou fundo e abriu a boca para falar, quando um raio de luz verde voou na direção dos dois.

—Marina!—Gritou, abraçando-se a ela, ficando de costas para o golpe. Instantaneamente uma parede de fogo ergueu-se entre eles e o golpe, explodindo ao contato com o ataque.

—Onde pensa que vai, Ravenclaw?—Perguntou aquela voz sibilante, não muito distante deles.

Afastando-se lentamente de Marina, virou o corpo para encarar os olhos vermelhos e felinos de Voldemort. O Lord abaixava o cajado e voltava a tocar com ele no chão, seu sorriso de dentes pontiagudos com um toque de pura maldade.

—Voldemort. Quanto tempo.—Disse Pedro, seco, fitando o inimigo.

—Você ficou ainda mais parecido com seu pai.—Disse Voldemort, alargando mais o sorriso em seu rosto.—Menos os seus olhos...

—Que são iguais aos da minha mãe e bla, bla, bla...—Revirou os olhos, meio desdenhoso.—Agora eu sei como o Potter se sente. Isso é realmente um saco.

Voldemort meramente riu. Uma risada fria e penetrante, de arrepiar os pelos da nuca. Respirando fundo, Pedro posicionou-se, pondo a mão sobre o cabo da espada, fitando o bruxo.

—Marina, saia daqui.—Murmurou, sem olhar para a garota.

—Mas eu...

—Pombas, isso não é um pedido!—Esbravejou, sem tirar os olhos de Voldemort, que parava de rir e posicionava o cajado.—Isso aqui não é um jogo!

Resignada, Marina relutou por alguns segundos, antes de murmurar um "se cuida" e sair em disparada na direção dos outros combates.

Mesmo após a saída da garota, os dois permaneceram se encarando, fuzilando um ao outro com olhar. Pareciam tentar adivinhar os movimentos do outro, calcular suas defesas e seus ataques com precisão. Ravenclaw respirou fundo e puxou a espada, apontando para Voldemort que ergueu o cajado no ar. O tempo pareceu parar ao redor deles, antes de sumirem no ar e iniciarem uma furiosa onda de ataques um contra o outro.

—Não pode me derrotar, Ravenclaw!—Ria Voldemort, desviando dos ataques do piromago com extrema facilidade, como se visse tudo em câmera lenta.—Seu poder é limitado, ao contrario do meu!

Pedro apenas franziu a testa, saltando para trás e brandindo a espada no ar, criando um forte deslocamento de partiu na direção de Voldemort. O Lord meramente riu, brandindo o cajado, dissolvendo o ataque. Aproveitando a guarda baixa, Pedro golpeou o ar com o pé, lançando uma rajada de fogo em forma de meia-lua na direção do oponente. Voldemort observou o ataque aproximar-se, com calma, antes de sumir no ar. Pedro arregalou os olhos e não pode defender-se do forte golpe que atingiu suas costas, jogando-o com força contra a parede.

—Eu disse que você não poderia me derrotar.—Riu Voldemort, friamente, apoiando o cajado no chão.—Seu poder é limitado de mais.

Tossindo muito, Pedro saiu de dentro dos entulhos com alguma dificuldade. Passando a mão pelo canto da boca, de onde corria um filete de sangue, fitou Voldemort, que meramente sorria. Franzindo a testa, olhando irritado para o Lord, ergueu a espada e cortou o ar, formando um arco de fogo que disparou certeiro na direção de Voldemort. Apenas rindo, ele girou no próprio eixo, desviando facilmente.

—Tem certeza de que não posso?—Murmurou Pedro, ao lado de Voldemort. Sem esperar resposta, acertou um gancho em seu queixo.

Porém, Voldemort não se ergueu no ar ou caiu para trás. Pelo contrario. Seu queixo fazia resistência ao murro. Assombrado, Pedro sentiu o chão ao seu redor ceder, abrindo uma cratera, enquanto Voldemort ia abaixando a cabeça lentamente, fitando-o.

—Tenho, meu caro amigo.

Pedro arregalou os olhos quando sentiu um violento deslocamento de ar jogar-lo com força contra a mesma parede. Sentiu-se pressionado por alguns instantes, antes que seu corpo caísse no chão, com o rosto virado para baixo.

—Tolo...—Riu Voldemort, rindo, caminhando lentamente, estalando o pescoço.—Não há nada que você possa fazer para deter Lord Voldemort. A vida, a liberdade, tudo o que vocês sempre prezaram agora me pertence.

Apoiou o pé no rosto do piromago e virou-o um pouco, fitando seu rosto desacordado.

—Você poderia ter sido tão útil no meu exercito, Ravenclaw.— Suspirou Voldemort, afastando o pé de seu rosto, dando as costas para Pedro.—Mas agora, não passa de um saco de carne inútil.

Antes que desse mais um passo, sentiu uma mão agarrar seu calcanhar com força. Olhou para trás e fitou, um tanto impressionado, Ravenclaw levantar lentamente, o corpo tremulo, segurando seu pé. Seu rosto estava bastante machucado, um dos olhos começando à arroxear. Porém olhava decidido para Voldemort, a respiração entrecortada.

—Você pode querer tomar nossa liberdade e nossas vidas.—Murmurou, o corpo ainda tremendo.—Mas eu não vou facilitar o trabalho para você...

—Muito bem...—Riu Voldemort, virando-se para encarar-lo.—vamos ver do que ainda é capaz.

* * *

**N/A: AAAAAH! \o/...finalmente! Depois de tanto tempo, como um episodio de uma esperada e sempre reprisada série, o novo capitulo de "A Noite das Sombras" está no ar! Junto com ele, a atualização da fic, com algumas coisas corrigidas e adições de coisas do sétimo livro...espero que gostem \o/**

**N/A2: Comentem **


End file.
